The 7th Element
by thunderhawk7865
Summary: Dan, a young high school musician, is angry at a recent turn of events. Dan wishes for a chance to blow of some steam somewhere away from it all for awhile. Celestia gives him this chance by sending him to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash x OC
1. Chapter 1: The Performer

**This is my first story. Please tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**Chapter**** 1: The Performer**

"Dang it..." Dan said as he walked down the hallway of his school after looking at a cast list for the next school musical. "Screwed over again..."

Dan was a high school senior, about 6' 2", long shaggy brown hair, and peircing gold eyes. They used to be green, but as he grew older, they turned slightly yellowish and finally golden when he hit 17.

Dan was a performer. Ever since he was a little kid, everybody said "that kid was always putting on a show." He had played the villain in the last show he did, and everyone agreed that his singing, swordfighting, and acting were the best they've ever seen from him. He participated in choir and all aspects of performing arts (except for band) and was very good at it.

What he didn't understand was that he never got what he wanted or went for because of other kids who were more popular, looked better, had a family history of being involved with shows and choir got them first.

Dan was the first to come there and do theater and choir and was surprised he even managed to land the villain part at all. After auditioning for the last musical he would do in high school and not even getting a part just tore him up inside.

Dan didn't stop or talk to anyone on the way out, not even his (somewhat) girlfriend Lauren. He went straight to his car and drove home, just pissed at the world. "Stupid politics..." he muttered as he hanged a left into his neighborhood. "Wherever I go, more politics..."

He pulled into his driveway and got out. Slamming the door, he stepped inside his house, praying to God that his family wasn't here to take the brunt of his bad attitude. Dan had that affect on others. When he was happy, everyone around was happy...

And vice-versa...

"Good, no one's home..." he said to himself. "Now I can relax, get my mind of things, and practice my songs. Then when my family gets back they will have nothing to be worried about."

Dan was very fluent on the piano, and not a lot of people had known he been taking lessons since he was 6. An 11-year veteran, he could sing and play at the same time. And a very excellent sight-reader.

After grabbing a Gatorade from the mini-fridge in the basement kitchen, he went to the music room and sat down at his late Grandmother's ancient player piano.

"Too bad you don't play yourself anymore, eh?" Dan said, rubbing some recent dust that had fallen from it off the top of the instrument.

Sitting down, he began to play one of his favorite songs he learned a couple years back: the softly played Kingdom Hearts title theme that plays when you load the game up. It's name escaped him, but he slowly relaxed and surrounded himself in the shroud of the slow, beautiful tune of a game he loved in his early childhood.

He began to hum along to the tune, and, feeling a little happier, decided to play a song that he learned for his mother, "100 Years" by Five for Fighting. It was one of her favorite songs. After plunking the intro out, he began to sing along in a high, clear upper baritone voice...

"_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are..."_

He paused and gave the last note of that phrase a riff affect by hitting the cut-off petal on the piano, then continued...

"_I'm 22 for a moment_

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars..."_

At this phrase, Dan stopped and looked down. He shook his head and sighed and leaned forward on the piano. "I want to bring music to people...but I can't do that here...being a guy that doesn't even sing and stand in the background...in the musical..."

His temper welled up inside of him and he slammed a fist onto the piano keys. The ancient piano responded with a horrible combination of notes. _ "What _was my teacher _thinking!" _He turned and stood up from the piano and started pacing around the room, wiping away a lone tear that appeared on his face. "It's just not fair..."

_"Life isn't fair, young man..." _a mysterious female voice reverberated from within the room.

Dan freaked out and whirled around frantically, searching for who said that. "Who was that? What are you doing in my house!"

_"My name is Princess Celestia...and I am from a different world..."_

"You...you're an alien?"

_"Of sorts, yes...we reside on a different plane of existence while we still resemble one of your Earth creatures...horses, I believe you call them..."_

Then it made sense. "Princess Celestia? Horses?" Dan slapped himself. "I'm hallucinating...this is a just a bad dream...I'm asleep in class...or clouded by anger or something..."

The voice chuckled. _"This is all perfectly real, Dan."_

"That's exactly what a hallucination WOULD say..." Dan muttered.

The voice laughed out loud this time. _"See? We need someone like you in Equestria, specifically Ponyville, Dan."_

"Wh-what?" Dan barked. "How could anyone need me right now? I'm not good for anything except-"

_"Music?" _The voice interrupted. _"Acting? Making jokes? Combat with the sword?"_

"Oh come on...fencing can hardly be called swordplay..." Dan said. "You ponies have a lot of that, I would bet MONEY on that! Why wouldn't you have any of that stuff?"

_"Oh we do...just not enough..." _Celestiaresponded. _"Pinkie Pie's singing gets awfully repetitive after awhile though...not that it isn't nice... And not that DJ PON-3 doesn't do a good job at parties... But Noteworthy and Broken Iris don't get out much..."_

"Any...any composers who can play the piano?"

_"I believe one is in Ponyville...by the name of Frederic Horseshoepin..."_

Dan glanced at his statuette of Chopin on his piano and gave an emotionless laugh. "Hahah...wow...cute..."

_"Yes, yes, I've gotten that one before...from Pinkie Pie in fact..."_

"But...ASSUMING...this is all real of course...why should I come with you?"

_"So you can have an outlet for your performing... I know what's going on in your head Dan...your world has you angry right now...the best way for you to vent this is to go to another world and vent that anger into something you love doing... So you can feel appreciated for a change, at least until you feel better... "_

Dan thought for a moment. "Will I be able to come back?"

_"Yes, of course!" _Celestia giggled. _"You will have the power to venture between both these worlds, should you accept my offer...when you leave your world, time will freeze for you. When you come back, it will resume. And you'll reacquire your human form."_

Dan sat down in one of the chairs. "Well, if this is a dream..." he thought. "I might as well go..."

_"It's not a dream, Dan..." _Celestia said.

"What the-oh...right...the whole inside-my-head thing..." Dan stood up. "Ok, sure. Take to magic pony land, oh Princess." I made a quick bow.

Celestia chuckled. _"As much as I admire your sarcasm, please keep it too a minimum in Ponyville..."_

"Duly noted...now how do I get to- wait...did you say reacquire my human fo-""

Dan disappeared from his music room in a flash of light.

**So Celestia sends our hero to Equestria to supposedly blow of some steam with music. **

**Please comment and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Princesses

******Yey short chapter! This is just to get the story going.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: The Princesses**

Everything was dark, but Dan heard voices. Females. One he recognized as Celestia, the other was...he didn't know.

"Are you sure this is best for him?" The other voice said.

"Positive..." Celestia answered. "I've gone over his memories over and over again...and this form is perfect for him."

"Ugh..." Dan moaned as he tried to open his eyes. Slowly, he opened them. His vision was blurry, but he could make out Celestia and another pony a little shorter than her, but black.

"He's awake...Dan? Dan, can you hear me?" Celestia said, leaning down.

"I feel..." Dan started, shaking his head and clearing up his vision. "I feel...odd..."

The dark pony chuckled. "You don't say?"

"What did you do to get me here, Princess?" Dan questioned.

"I teleported you here... Um, Dan? You should probably look into this."

"Into wha-oh my..." The black Pony held up a hand-held mirror and when Dan looked in it, he saw a light blue stallion with big golden eyes and a shaggy brown mane.

"AHHH!" Dan hopped up and tried to stand but failed, falling over. "I'm a-a-a-aaaa pony!" He rolled over and stood on all fours struggling a little bit to balance himself. He looked over himself. He looked back and noticed he had wings, a long brown tail, and a backwards C with a colon on the outside on his flank. "Wings...and a bass clef..." Dan muttered.

"Yes, you are a Pegasus...and yes, a bass clef..." Celestia said, smiling. "Were you or were you not a bass in your choir?"

"A bass, but...but I could sing tenor too..."

The black pony cocked her head to one side, "Impressive... This one plays the piano as well, sister?"

"Sister? Two princesses? And no anarchy battles for the thron-oh crap she can read my mind." Celestia glared at him before responding. "Yes, Luna, and the guitar and the saxophone."

"He'll fit right in at Ponyville then." The other princess Luna responded.

"Okay..." Dan stumbled a little as he tried to step forward and assert himself to the Princesses, which made them both chuckle. "Tell me what the heck is going on here... Why can't I be a human?"

Luna responded. "Well that should be obvious. Everypony in Equestria does not know about the existence of other worlds, let alone humans. The appearance of a random human would cause quite a panic."

"I see..." Dan said. "So...what is it exactly you want me to do?"

"We've got plenty of music down in Ponyville...you need to vent some of that anger into what you love doing, as I explained before." Celestia said, clearing her throat. In a burst of green flame, a piece of floating paper appeared in front of her and a magical floating quill starting writing.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that you, 'Blue Bass', nickname Ace, shall take up residence in Ponyville."

"Blue Bass...huh... I like it. And Ace, nice play off the word Bass." Dan smirked, walking around in a circle trying to get a better view of the mark on his flank.

The parchment rolled up after she was done writing and it disappeared again. "I let my student, Twilight Sparkle, know you're on your way. She'll arrange a place for you to stay when you are there."

Dan was still trying to take everything in. "Alright...maybe time away is what I need to calm down...I want my family to have a happy me and not an upset me... See, I have-"

"A snowball effect on people. When you're angry, everyone else is." Celestia finished. "Yes, we know."

He was never gonna get used to that. He grunted in annoyance. "Okay, I'll stay for a week and get settled in here... Which brings up the question, how do I get back?"

"Just think it." Luna smiled. "Celestia has tasked me with watching over you when you're here."

"You'll be transported back just after you transported here in the first place." Celestia smiled. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Dan. The ponies down there are really friendly. Especially Twilight."

Dan nodded. "Eh, alright. Are you going to teleport me there?"

"Just outside the town outskirts near the Everfree Forest. Oh, and Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"It would be best NOT to tell everypony you're really a human."

Dan laughed. "Ha, no, I completely agree. Let her rip, Princess."

Luna chuckled and Celestia rolled her eyes. "Write to me if you have any questions." She said, before her horn started glowing.

"Wait, how do I writ-" he disappeared in a flash of light.

Luna chuckled, "Hehe he's funny. He'll be a great addition to Ponyville."

"Yes...yes he will." Celestia said, turning and gazing out her window.

"Does he know the real reason you brought him here?" Luna asked, walking up beside her.

"No...not yet."

**The plot already moistens! What could the real reason be?**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter, Blue Bass

**Chapter 3: Enter, "Blue Bass"**

In a flash of bright light, Dan appeared at the edge of Everfree Forest, landing face-first on the ground. Still remaining conscious, he groaned into the dirt, "I have a feeling I'm going to hate that..."

He stood up on all fours, still wobbling a little, and spit out some dirt that had gotten into his mouth. "Alright...the taste of dirt and grass in my mouth just proves this is real... Why does the grass taste so...good?" Dan chewed a little of the grass left in his mouth before swallowing. "Weird..."

Dan looked around for the city the princesses mentioned, Ponyville. Seeing no civilization besides an apple orchard off to the side within his line of sight, he looked back at his wings. "Time to learn to fly, Dan..."

He tried flexing the muscles in his back, but that caused his wings to spasm out. He lifted up in the air about 4 feet, did a double-flip turn, and fell down on the ground, face first again.

"Well, THAT was embarrassing..." he groaned into the dirt again.

"Hehe...It sure was..." giggled a raspy female voice from above him.

_"Great...someone saw me..." _Dan looked up and rubbed his head.

A female, light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane was floating above him, giggling.

"Hey, it's not funny! I...I..." Dan thought for a minute. "I hurt my left wing in the forest..." Dan gestured a hoof toward his left wing, which he made look slightly gimpy.

The mare landed and walked in a circle around him. "I figured you weren't from Ponyville. You got guts goin' through the forest though." She eyed him. "I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

"Da-" Dan paused, then remembered his name the Princess had given him. "Blue Bass."

The rainbow colored mare laughed out loud. "That's a weird name, dude!"

"Well, the mark back here speaks for itself..." Dan gestured to the mark.

"Oh, well whatdya know...a musical symbol thingie..."

Dan rolled his eyes. "A bass clef...hense...my name?"

"Right, right..." the mare said flying down and hovering above the ground. "My name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest, most awesomest flier in all of Equestria!"

"Really?" Dan said, smirking. _"I know exactly how to push this one's buttons." _He thought. "I don't believe you..."

"What!" Rainbow Dash barked. "I can prove it to you! I can show you some tricks..."

"No no, no need for tricks..." Dan interrupted, smiling warmly. "If you truly are the best flier in all of Equestria, could you teach this stallion a thing or two once his wing heals up?"

"You're on, Blue Bass!" Dash said. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a step below me!"

"Looking forward to it." Dan said with a smile as he began walking along the path. _"Great excuse, Dan! That gives you some time to learn to fly on your own so nobody will suspect anything..."_ "And call me Ace. That's my nickname."

"I like it. You can call me Dash for short!" She said, flipping upside down and flying above him and he walked. "So why are you coming to Ponyville anyway?"

"I'm uh...moving here soon and I just wanted to look around...get acquainted with everybody."

"Every_body_?" Dash frowned.

_"Shoot, need to learn horse-slang..." _Dan coughed. "Uhm, everypony."

"Where do you come from anyway?"

"Crap..." Dan muttered. "Uhm...where all the other Pegasai come from."

"You're from Cloudsdale too?"

"Yes! Yes, I am also from Cloudsdale."

"Awesome!" Dash said, flying down to Dan's side and flying beside him. "So, why is your cutie mark a bass cleffy thing?"

_"Cutie marks...that's what they're called..." _Dan laughed, "It's a bass clef, Dash. I have this because I am a musician."

"Really? What do you play?" Dash said, doing a flip in the air as Dan continued to walk. "Piano, mainly. I dabble in the guitar and saxophone as well."

"Can you sing!" Dash asked eagerly, getting up in his face, forcing him to stop.

"Haha..." Dan blushed. "Yes, yes I can... I don't like to brag about it though..."

"Sing me something!" Dash said, actually touching down and walking with him.

"Oh, I don't think-"

"Aw, come on!" Dash moaned, nudging him with her hoof.

Dan smiled and sighed, "Alright...here's a song I learned to sing awhile back..."

Dan coughed a few times, and then in his high tenor voice, began to sing:

_Just a small town mare_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_goin' an-y-wheeeere..._

Dash stopped walking and took to the air, still hovering next to Dan. She continued to look at him as he sang, his eyes closed. Birds started to fly around in the air above him, attracted to the song. She sighed aloud and halfway closed her eyes as she looked and listened to Dan:

_Just a city colt_

_Born and raised in South Detrot_

_He took the midnight train_

_goin' an-y-wheeeere..._

"Wow... He sounds _really _good..." Rainbow Dash muttered, still looking at Dan, a blush kissing her cheeks. "We have good singers in Ponyville, but none are...are..."

"Colts?" Dan asked with a smirk, opening his eyes.

"Yeah...yeah that's it." Dash said, blushing slightly. "All the stallions do is sing in the background..."

Dan smiled and chuckled, "I got that a lot when I was younger. Leave the singing to the mares, they said." Dan turned his head back in front of him. "I didn't let them get to me."

"Whose they?" Dash asked.

"My...my parents..." Dan said.

"Oh, sorry, Ace. Did hit a touchy subject?" Dash said, concerned.

"No, you're good." Dan turned and smiled at her.

She smiled back at Dan and blushed, but then quickly turned her head away when they both stopped. She pointed ahead and said, "Hey look! Ponyville, dead ahead!"

**Dan's already met Rainbow Dash. I wonder who he'll meet upon entering Ponyville...**


	4. Chapter 4: Ponyville

******I hope I'm doing an okay job with this. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 4: Ponyville**

Dan raised his neck to get a better look. Indeed, there was a quaint, but fairly large village of cottages. Dan could make out the figures of stallions and mares alike at work and play in the streets.

_"Wow...horse drawn horse-drawn carriages...Ponyception!" _Dan chuckled to himself as he entered town with Rainbow Dash.

"Well, this is nice." Dan said to Rainbow Dash as he entered town. "Not too big and not too small. I like it." Dash was flew beside him and asked, "So, what're you gonna do first?"

"Oh, well, somepony told me to go see Twilight Sparkle for a living space while I'm here...know where I can find her?"

Dash laughed, "Yeah, that egghead is my friend."

"Funny name to call a friend, Dash..." Dan said, closing his eyes halfway and smiling.

"No, oh..." Dash said, realizing it sounded wrong. "Well, it's term of endearment for her...she's always into her books, studying stuff."

_"Ah, Celestia's student, now I understand..." _Dan thought. "What does she study?"

"Everything."

"No seriously..."

"Everything!" Dash retorted. "She lives in a bucking library, what else is she supposed to do all day?"

"True enough..." Dan chuckled. "You've been asking me all these questions...what do you do here, Dash?"

Rainbow Dash put to hoofs on her hips proudly. "Well, I-"

"Apples! Get yer fresh apples here!" An orange mare with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat intervened, sidling up to Dan. She was wearing a saddlebag full of fresh apples. "Mah good sir, I haven't seen ya'll before..."

"Gah!" Dan said, stepping back. "I'm moving here from Cloudsdale soon and-"

"And I was just showing him around!" Dash said, flying down and hovering between the apple pony and Dan, kind of a scowl on her face for interrupting.

"That's nice, Dashie... What's yer name, sugarcube?" The pony asked, brushing Dash aside. "Mine's Applejack."

"Blue Bass, but call me Ace." Dan smiled, extending a hoof. "Nice to meet you Applejack. I assume you own that apple orchard I saw coming out of the woods?"

Applejack lit up instantly and shook it. "Yessir! We harvest the best apples in all of Equestria!"

"Can I try one?" Dan said, gazing at the apples. He wasn't one for apples back on Earth, but apples here looked delicious... Maybe it was his new horse diet talking.

"Sure can!" Applejack said, bucking one out of the saddlebag. "First one's on the house!"

Dan caught it in his mouth and chomped it down in one bite like a popcorn kernel. _"Whoa...I just ate an entire apple in one bite, and I don't even care about seeds...or the core! It's so-"_

"Delicious!" Dan exclaimed, causing everypony to look at him. "These are the best apples I've ever tasted, Applejack!"

Applejack smiled and brushed her hair aside, "Yer sweet, Ace. Come by the orchard later, you can buy some once you get settled in. Ah'll even give ya a new pony discount!"

Dan acted as if he had a hat and tipped it, "Much obliged, AJ." He smiled as she chuckled and turned to follow Dash as she flew onward. Behind him, the ponies who saw Dan's exclamation were gathering around Applejack, begging to get a taste.

"She's cool." Dan said, running up to her. Dash rolled her eyes, "She's the tomboy of the town."

"It seems like you're one too, Dash..." Dan said, cocking his head to the side at her.

Dash blushed, "Well, uhm, yeah, but...is that bad?" She turned to him, stammering.

"No, not at all." Dan shook his head and pointed ahead. "Is that tree-house thing the library?"

Dash shook her head to regain her composure. "Yep! Follow me! I'll introduce you too Twilight."

Some mares who stood idly by watched as Dan and Dash ventured toward Twilight's place. "Have you ever seen Rainbow Dash act like that before?" One said to the other.

"No, no I haven't..." the other said. "She's always bragging about her tomboy status, and she just defended herself right there..."

"Did you see how she was looking at that new stallion, Blue Bass?" Another mare said walking up, sighing heavily. "Whenever he wasn't talking to her, she got kind of lost in his mane..."

"Or his golden eyes..." The first mare said.

"Or long wings... I thought she said she didn't like anypony." The third one said.

"Girls, I believe Ponyville's weather manager has a little crush..." The second mare said.

"We'll see how long THAT lasts..." The third one laughed.

They all giggled as Dash and Ace reached the door of the library.

**Looks like word has already spread around town of a musically inclined stallion arriving in town. The plot moistens yet again...**


	5. Chapter 5: Background Check

******Time for our hero to meet Twilight Sparkle and get questioned insatiably about him from the brainiac pony.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Background Check**

"Twilight!" A little purple dragon who answered the door yelled. "Rainbow and somepony else here to see you!"

"Somepony else?" A sweet medium pitched voice came back as hooves could be heard clopping inside, coming towards the door. Soon, a purple unicorn with pink and purple hair emerged, and examined Dan up and down. "Oh, you're Blue Bass, the new pony Celestia said was coming from Cloudsdale, right?"

"Right, and you must be Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you." he winked. "But my friends call me Ace."

"Okay, Ace. Rainbow Dash, Why don't you both come in?"

"Sure." Dan said as he entered. Dash blushed. "A-actually, I've got clouds to clear before sundown in an hour... hehe, so I'll just be going..."

Twilight frowned, "There's no clouds Dash."

_"Clear clouds?" _Dan leaned out to see what was the matter. "She's right, Dash. Come on in, I want to learn more about you." _"Seriously...what's this about clearing clouds?"_

Dash was struggling to find an excuse as she floated there, wings flapping. Twilight started to notice Dash was acting different than usual. _"What's going on with her?" _she thought. "O-okay...I'm coming in..." Dash said as she floated inside.

Dan smiled and walked in behind her and Twilight shut the door.

"Have a seat, everypony." Twilight said as she gestured toward some chairs in the library. "I'll go get some refreshments...it must've been a long journey for you, Ace."

"It was..." Dan said as he sat down. "Well, with this gimpy wing and all..."

"Oh, it's hurt?" Twilight asked, eyeing it, and reaching out a hoof. "I can use some magic to-"

_"Crap..." _"No no, nooo...just don't touch it..." Dan said, smacking away her hoof. "I'd prefer to let it heal naturally."

"Okay then..." Twilight looked at him suspiciously. "Stop pacing, Rainbow, and sit down, you silly." Dash was floating back and forth in the air in front of the front door. Twilight giggled as she entered the kitchen with the little dragon.

"Ah..." Dan put 2 hooves behind his head and leaned back. _"This is just what I needed...time away from it all... I wouldn't expect time away to be like...well, this, but it's better than I thought."_

"So Rainbow Dash, tell me about yourself. Applejack interrupted you in the town." Dan

said, patting the chair next to him.

Dash floated over and plopped down in the seat, "Well, I control the weather here."

_"Say what now!" _"Really? How does that work?" Dan said, crossing his other two hooves like feet.

Dash cocked an eye. "You should know, Ace. Didn't you learn that in flight school?"

_"Mother of crap!" _"Uhh..." Dan hesitated. "Well, yeah, I did, I just didn't go into it like you did."

"You went into music..." Dash said, leaning forward.

"Well yeah I did, but don't change the subject back to me..." Dan said, irritated. "So does controlling the weather pay well?"

Raised her hoof and had a so-so gesture. "Not too much, not too little. Pays the bills, right?" She smiled at him.

"I wouldn't know. You should show me how it works sometime." Dan said, smiling at her.

Dash blushed and said, "I'll include it in your flying lesson. What are you lookin' to do Ace? Coming here to Ponyville?"

Dan leaned back, thinking of a good cover story. "Well, I hope to improve my piano under Frederic Horseshoepin, and learn more about pop and dub-step from your DJ."

"PON-3?" Dash said, fluttering her wings excitedly. "She could make a party out of a bingo game at the retirement center!"

"So I've heard..." Twilight said, walking back and levitating in front of her a plate with two flower sandwiches on them.

_"Here's that horse diet talking again... Plants actually look delicious." _Dan leaned down and took a bite. "Delicious, Twilight." _"Tastes like chicken..." _

"No problem." Twilight grinned, waiting for Rainbow to take a bite of her sandwich. Rainbow slowly leaned forward, careful not to get too close to Dan, and took a bite and nervously smiled. "Yeah Twilight, good sandwiches."

Twilight's horn started glowing and a notepad floated up. A pen followed suit and she started writing something down. "So, Ace...tell me about yourself... Why have you decided to move to Ponyville?"

"Well..." Dan said, glad that he now had his cover story. "I'm a native from Cloudsdale; lived there all my life until recently. Flight school was difficult there, so I dropped out. Racing or the weather just didn't fly with me." _"Smooth...you're learning quick, Dan."_

"Oh..." Twilight said, the quill moving some more. She then noticed Dan's cutie mark. "A bass clef! So your special talent is music?"

"Bingo..." Dan said, pointing a hoof at her. "I was always good at singing since I was young, and my parents signed me up for piano and guitar lessons. I learned the sax on my own time."

"Why the sax?"

Dan shrugged, "I like jazz."

Dash giggled and Twilight nodded in agreement, "Good a reason as any..." She scribbled down a few more notes. "So, why did Celestia inform me of your coming to Ponyville?"

Dash spit out the bite of her sandwich that she just took. "Princess Celestia sent you a froward notice about this guy, Twilight?"

"She sure did..." The little dragon returned carrying a letter.

_"So it was transported here..." _Dan thought, eyeing the note. _"Why does the dragon have it?"_

"Spike, read it please." Twilight said, studying Dan some more.

"My dearest student, Twilight Sparkle..." the dragon now known as Spike began. "I am writing this letter to inform you that a new pony will be coming to Ponyville. His name is Blue Bass and I'm sure he'll fit right in. Make sure to find somewhere for him to stay for awhile while he gets settled in. Yours truly, Princess Celestia."

Dan gulped, _"Crap..."_

"Well, Ace?" Twilight said, looking at him. "Why did she feel the need to warn me?"

"Uhm..." Dan thought for a moment. "I was her...music student when I left Cloudsdale. She said she thought it was time I got out and learned more about music for myself."

"Like you and making friends, Twilight!" Spike said, pointing at the unicorn.

She smiled, "Celestia sent me here for a similar reason, Ace. I made 5 of the best friends in the world because of it, and I'm sure they'll like you too. Right Rainbow?"

"Haha...well, I think he's pretty cool..." Dash blushed as she finished off the sandwich.

Dan smiled, "Wow Dash, you sure can eat."

Twilight giggled, "She's fast at everything, Ace."

"So I've been told..." Dan said, gazing over at Dash.

Dash smiled nervously and floated up into the air. "Well, thanks for the sandwich Twilight. I think I'd better go clear those clouds now."

"There's no clouds, Rainbo-" The door slammed shut before she could say anything else.

"I like her." Dan said, taking another bite. "Who're your other friends?"

"Well, there's the owner of the apple orchard Sweet Apple Acres, AppleJack."

"Her?" Dan said, smiling. "She gave me a free sample on my way into town! It was awesome!"

"Really? How was she?"

Dan chuckled, "I found her Southern drawl very amusing..."

"What?"

"Oh, her accent, Twilight." _"Good save, Dan."_

"Oh, yes!" Twilight said. "I agree. Now, as for where you'll be staying..."

**Good cover story? I thought so. :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Inner Conflict

**Time for more plot development! And longer chapters! :3  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Inner Conflict**

As Dash hastily flitted away from Twilight's house, she smacked herself with her hoof. "C'mon, Rainbow Dash!" She said to herself. "You can't be falling for a stallion now... Especially one you just barely met..."

_"But his voice..." _Another voice inside of her head retorted. _"And his long natural brown mane..."_

"No!" She said aloud, narrowly, missing a tree. "No, I don't care if he's good looking or talented... I don't trust stallions as far as I can throw them!"

_"There's something special about him..." _her inner voice sighed dreamily. _"You can feel it, Dashie."_

"Uh uh!" She shook her head. "AppleJack seemed to take a shine to him anyway. I wouldn't even have a chance... I don't care anyway..."

_"Yes you do... What about those golden apple eyes of his?"_

"SHUT UP!" Dash roared as she accidentally lost altitude and slammed into somepony.

"GAH! Rainbow Dash!" An elegant female slightly British voice reprimanded. "What in Equestria are you doing?"

"Oh...heh...sorry, Rarity." Dash picked herself off a white unicorn with a long styled purple mane. "I was just heading home from Twilight's..."

"Apparently not looking where you were going didn't seem like a priority. At least, when you were talking to yourself." Rarity said, brushing herself off and using magic to clean up the box of dresses Dash had spilled.

Dash widened her eyes, "You... I wasn't talking to myself! I'm fine!"

"Dashie, dear, even one as sophisticated as I can see you are a little at war with yourself about something that shouldn't concern me." Rarity said, levitating the box into her saddlebag. "But, as I am your friend, I do care. You seem deeply troubled..."

Rainbow Dash flared up. "I am not troubled by anything or anypony!"

Rarity narrowed her eyes, "Anypony?" And then she understood. "Oh!" She smiled. "Does Rainbow Dash, the hard-to-get mare of Ponyville have a stallion on her mind?"

Dash growled, "No! No I don't! You know I don't trust stallions!"

Rarity giggled, "Well, Dash, I didn't know you flew that way... Who's the lucky mare?"

Rainbow looked shocked. "What! Grrr... NO!" She stomped a hoof on the ground. "It's not like that, Rarity! Just..." She bowed her head. "Never mind... Sorry I bumped into you." Dash took off with her head bent and flew away towards her floating cloud dwelling with rainbows spilling out of it in a waterfall.

Rarity narrowed her eyes, "I will get to the bottom of this..." she said out loud. "And if anypony will know what's wrong, it'll be Twilight."

With that, Rarity started off at a brisk trot towards the library.

* * *

><p>Dan was lounging in a guest bedroom that Twilight had created with her magic in her basement where all her science stuff was. She stored it all in a closet and produced a queen-sized bed for him to sleep on for the time being. He was laying down reading a book called, "A History of Equestria, Vol. II." "Might as well get to know the place I'll be in for awhile..." he muttered, flipping through it with his hooves, which, to his surprise, could grab and pick up things just as well as human hands.<p>

Through his half-an-hour reading session, he learned why the two Princesses don't battle for power...well, anymore that is. What astonished him the most was that Twilight and her friends were heroes, saving this world not once, but twice, from Nightmare Moon, or Luna, and Discord, a weird combination creature that dwelled on chaos and disharmony. "Using the elements of harmony..." he read aloud. "The unicorn Twilight Sparkle and her friends AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash... Hey, Rainbow Dash was involved in this..." He paused, looking over at a picture of a stained glass window that showed the 6 defeating Discord. "They saved Equestria yet again from a never ending nightmare of chaos."

Dan slammed the book shut, "That's interesting." He slowly slid off the bed and trotted up the stairs to converse with Twilight some more about where he could obtain some musical instruments. "Who knew there would be devilishly evil villains in a world like this?"

He opened the door and stopped when he saw another mare was in the room with her. A white unicorn. Dan paused. "Ah, you must be Rarity, the fashion designer."

Rarity rose an eye at him, "Ah, so Twilight has told you of me?"

"No, she gave me a book." Dan shrugged.

Rarity giggled, "How typical, Twilight. Letting a book do the talking for you."

Twilight coughed dryly, "Anyway, Rarity, this is Blue Bass. Ace, for short. He's moving here to Ponyville soon and I'm arranging him temporary living space downstairs."

Rarity thought for a minute, "I see... Um, Mr. Bass? Could you-"

Dan rose a hoof, "Please, Miss Rarity. Call me Ace." He smiled.

Rarity sighed, "Okay, Ace. Could you leave the room for a moment? I have a private matter I'd like to discuss with Twilight."

Dan waved a hoof as he walked across to the kitchen. "No prob. I was just gonna go get a glass of water before bed, anyway." Before he entered, he stuck his head out and said to Twilight, "Let me know when you're...phillytalk...is over." _"Nice."_

Both of the mares giggled slightly, and Dan disappeared into the kitchen.

"Charming isn't he?" Twilight said, glancing back to make sure the kitchen door was shut. "Okay, Rarity, so what's up?"

"It's Rainbow Dash." Rarity said, taking on a tone of overall seriousness. "She charged headlong into me without so much as a sideways glance at where she was going. And she was rambling on to herself as well, like she was having some kind of inner battle with herself."

"I noticed her different behavior alright..." Twilight said, making her notebook float in front of her face, flipping through the pages. "This is the first she's ever been concerned with what somepony else thinks about her, let alone a stallion she's just barely met."

"Really?" Rarity said dryly. "THAT'S what gets to you? The excessive shuddering, her slapping of herself, he running INTO ME!" Rarity paused when she realized she was yelling and quickly looked over to see if Dan didn't come in.

Twilight shook her head, "She showed up with Ace, and now she's all crazy around him."

Rarity smiled, "I think we might be onto something, dear Twilight. This may sound incredibly ridiculous, but I think she might be _interested_ in your friend Mr. Bass."

Twilight scoffed, "She barely even knows Ace. Nobody knows him right now. I still find it fishy that Celestia found it fit to actually send me a letter via Spike telling me of his arrival." She flipped through her notes some more, growling in frustration when she came up with nothing.

"She obviously finds something about the stallion special." Rarity sighed. "She was acting just the way I did when I had that little crush on the Prince."

Twilight hissed, "Ooooh, yeah. That didn't end well."

"Don't. Remind me." Rarity murmured.

"I'll look into it as soon as Ace gets settled in." Twilight muttered, opening the door magically for Rarity. "Good night, Rarity."

"Please do something about it." Rarity said as she got up and left. "I worry for the poor mare."

**What will Twilight be prepared to do to help her friend? Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Gift

**Now we're getting somewhere!**

**Reviews greatly appreciated and encouraged. :P  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: The Gift**

The next morning, Dan rolled over in bed and rubbed his eyes. Staring up at his hooves, he sighed, "No hands..." he sighed and threw the covers off. "Guess that means this really is real."

As walked up the stairs and walking into the entryway of the library, he noticed Twilight setting out some breakfast for him. "Morning, Ace. How'd you sleep?"

Dan stretched, "Comfy bed you conjured up..." He yawned. "I haven't slept that well in awhile."

"I imagine not, being a Pegasus forced to travel by foot through the forest. Ugh..." she shuddered. "The forest is a horrible place. I'm surprised you managed to walk through unscathed."

"Heh..." Dan rubbed the back of his head as he sat down, "Yeah...that dang...uh..." _"Magical creature, magical creature, c'mon! You played Age of Mythology, Dan!_ _Magical creature!" _"Hydra!" he blurted out. "That dang hydra clipped my wing as I was flying overhead."

Twilight gasped, "That hydra? Again!" She shuddered again. "Last I saw that monstrosity it was chasing us with it's tail between it's legs. You sure are lucky, Ace."

_"Another home run!" _Dan smiled at the thought, "Had a run-in with the brute yourself_?_ He asked, taking a bite of the toast Twilight had prepared.

"Sure did...almost ate Fluttershy in the bog."

"Poor Fluttershy." Dan said, gulping down the toast."Almost torn apart by 3 different heads..."

"4 heads." Twilight corrected.

"That's what I said, Twi..." Dan said, finishing up the toast. _"Whew..."_

*CRASH!*

A blonde-haired, grey pony head had broken clean through Twilight's front door. This shocked Dan and he fell backwards off the chair. "Derpy!" Twilight rolled her eyes. "Please knock next time!"

"Sorry, Twilight." The pony said, yanking her head out of the hole and letting Twilight open the door. Dan sat up and gasped. "Your eyes..."

"What about them?" Derpy asked with a wall-eyed smile.

"N-never mind..." Dan said, dusting himself off and setting the chair back up, snickering at the strange Pony's name and face.

"You must be Blue Bass." The odd Pegasus said, floating forward, holding a package. "This is for you, from Canterlot."

"Canterlot?" Dan and Twilight both said at the same time. Dan took the package and eyes the mailing address. "The Royal Palace?"

"Thanks, Ditzy." Twilight said, closing the door and quickly repairing the hole she made with magic. "Sorry about Derpy...she's...different..."

"I could tell..." Dan said with a chuckle, opening the package and staring inside it. "Ohhohoh man!"He pulled out abrand new, freshly crafted Canterlot acoustic guitar.

Twilight gasped, "One of the hoof-crafted guitars of the Canterlot musicians!" The guitar was blue and had a bass mark on the bottom of it. A note was attached. "Dear Blue Bass..." Twilight read. "Here's a little something from me to you get you started down there in Ponyville. Yours, Princess Celestia."

Dan happily slung the guitar over his knee and strummed a perfect major chord. "Wow...they didn't have any guitars like this in...Cloudsdale..." Dan finished abruptly before beginning to play a series of chords together, just strumming to his hearts content, humming along.

Twilight was in shock. _"Why would Celestia be giving him so much attention?" _She turned and saw Dan unloading a dark blue case out of the box Derpy had delivered as well."Awesome!" Dan put the guitar in the case, shut it, and put it on his back. "I'm gonna go find a nice quiet spot and enjoy the morning... care to join me?"

_"This could be your chance Twilight. Your chance to see if Rainbow really does like him." _Twilight shook her head, levitating a few books over to her. "Sorry Dan, I have to catch up on my reading. I'm a little behind after your arrival."

"Oh, ok..." Dan started to leave, but twilight slammed the door with her magic.

"You wanna know a reeeeally good relaxing spot you could go to, Ace?"

Dan cocked his head, "Where?"

Twilight pointed out her window. "Just a few blocks that way you'll see a hill with a big cloud floating above it. It spills out rainbows, but it's okay. It's a beautiful spot. Just don't put any in your mouth. It's way spicy."

Dan narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Sounds nice. I'll head that way then. Thanks!" Dan shoved open the door and left, heading for the hill in question.

Twilight used some magic to don her jungle exploration hat and smear camo over her cheeks. Spike came downstairs and rubbed his eyes, "What're you doing, Twi?"

"Getting ready for some field work..." She said, grabbing some binoculars and throwing them into her saddlebag.

"Spying on Rainbow Dash?" Spike said, cocking an eye.

Twilight smiled, "Oh yeah..."

* * *

><p>Dash rolled over in her fluffy cloud bed, yawning. Blinking her eyes, she noticed the sunlight streaming through the opening that served as her window in her cloud dwelling. "Morning..." she muttered, rubbing her head. "Man, what a night last night..." She chuckled. "I almost allowed myself to actually like that new stallion." She closed her eyes and swiped her hoof out in front of her. "But no more will I let him get to me! No matter how much he-"<p>

Just then, a sound coming from outside made her ears perk up. It was a... "Guitar?" She asked herself, raising an eye. Trotting to her window, she leaned out and looked around to see who has strumming the guitar in question. After scanning over the landscape, her violet eyes fell on a blue figure sitting on a hill below her dwelling, leaning up against a tree, and chewing the end of a wheat strand as he played.

"Ace..." she muttered, leaning on the window, listening as the stallion began to sing along with the song.

_One more depending on a prayer..._

_And we all look away._

_Ponies pretending everywhere..._

_It's just another day._

_There's magic flying through the air..._

_And they just carry on._

_We watch it happen over there..._

_And then just turn it off._

_Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_When we stand together..._

_Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_There's no giving in..._

As Ace continued the chorus of his song, Dash found herself leaning on the window pane, staring down at Ace as his sing-sing baritone voice blended near perfectly with the acoustic guitar chords. All the world seemed to go quiet except for the song Dash was now hearing, and Ace was the only thing she could see and hear.

At this point, Dan opened his eyes and gazed up at Dash's cloud and continued with the next verse:

_They tell us everything's alright_...

_And we just go along_.

_How can we fall asleep at night..._

_When something's clearly wrong._

Dash heard that last verse and shook her head in disbelief, sighing. "I should go talk to him..."

What that, she floated out the window and started her descent towards the unsuspecting stallion.

* * *

><p>As Dan finished the second verse, he stopped singing and started playing the bridge to the chorus over and again and hummed the tune instead.<p>

"H...hey Ace..." a familiar voice resounded above him in a branch of the tree. Dan looked up and saw Rainbow Dash lying down on the branch, staring down at him.

"Oh, hey Dash." Dan said, going back to his strumming.

"What's that one called?" She asked timidly.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked confused.

She blushed. "The song?"

"Oh." Dan smiled. "One of my favorites on the guitar. It's called 'When We Stand Together'".

Dash leapt down onto the ground next to Ace and nodded, "It's pretty awesome, dude."

"Glad to know you like it." Dab said. He stopped playing and looked at her. "Something I can help you with, Dash?"

"Um yeah." She said, eyeing him. "That cloud up there is _my_ place."

_"Humina what?" _"Really?" Dan eyed the cloud closely, the face-hooved. "Rainbows...should've known..."

Dash giggled slightly, "Yeah you dummy." She playfully punched him. "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I'm sorry, Dash. I just wanted to find a quiet spot to enjoy the morning. If you want I can leave..."

"NO!" Dash interjected, but then seeing Dan's reaction to her screaming at him, she smiled sheepishly and said, "No...I don't mind at...at all." She pawed at the ground with left hoof and looked off to the side.

"Hey Dash?"

"Yeah?" She halfway looked at him.

Dan spit out the wheat tare and stood up on all fours. He had gotten the hang of standing on all fours, so his wobbling had stopped.

"Soon I'm gonna go talk to PON-3 and schedule a time I could go to one of her club gigs and work with her." Dan said, clearing his throat. "After that...how about that flying lesson?"

_"Well, Dan...you might as well learn from the best..." _An inner voice in his head sighed.

Dash perked up, taking on a sense of seriousness. "Are you sure, dude? Your wing-"

Dan held the wing up and flapped it a few times, "The wing's fine. I guess I just need help relearning how to fly I guess." He smiled as he folded up the wing. "I'll send a letter through Spike to you giving you a time I'll be over here. There seems to be plenty of space." Dan inhaled deeply and took in a breath of fresh air. "Are you good all day?"

Dash nodded, "Oh yeah! I just have weather patrol all day."

"Work day, huh?" Dan half-frowned.

Dash saluted, "It's my job to keep the skies of Ponyville safe!"

Dan saluted back at her. "Keep it up, mon capitan!"

"You're crazy, Ace..." Dash giggled, covering her mouth with a hoof.

"Not as crazy as I hear you are." Dan said dryly before swinging the guitar onto his back and walking away, waving as he did and saying, "See you tonight!"

Dash leaned against the tree a waved back, "Yep...bye Ace."

As she watched Ace walk away, a wave of shock passed through her. "Did...did I just...?" She shook her head. "Get a date?"

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle was hidden in a bush nearby. She watched the whole scene unfold since Dan sat down and began playing to when Dash's wave of shock about the date. Twilight put down the binoculars and giggled, "Dashie's got a date...with Ace." She scribbled a few notes down, saying aloud:<p>

"New pony Blue Bass has attracted the attention of my friend, Rainbow Dash. Blue Bass, AKA Ace, also seems to have suppressed feelings for Dash as he has just asked her out on a date...in an indirect way, of course."

She watched Dash, with a smile, take off and begin her weather patrol duties happier than Twilight had ever seen her. "I've never seen her so-"

"Happy!" A voice from behind her made her jump out of the bush and land on her face.

"Pinkie Pie..." she groaned into the dirt.

The bubbly pink party pony jumped out of the bush after her and started bouncing up and down. "Oh oh! This is so EXCITING! Rainbow Dash has got a date with Blue Bass! Eeeeeeee!"

Twilight looked up in shock, "How do you-?"

"Know about him? Easy. I passed some mares yesterday talking about his gorgeous eyes and mane and whatnot and I figured 'Hm, where is this sexy hunk of stallion?' and they pointed at him and I was like 'AHHHHHHH!'" She imitated her expression of shock upon seeing Ace. "So I figured Hhey, he's new in Ponyville, let's throw him a party in a couple days!' so today I came looking for you to set it up and poof! I found you spying on Rainbow Dash just after she gets a date! Eeeeee-!"

"PINKIE PIE!" Twilight roared, making the crazy pink Pony's mane stand on end.

"Yes?" She smiled stupidly.

"One, be silent." Twilight said dryly, fixing her mane and getting up. "And two, NO ONE else must know about this date, okay? It will destroy Rainbow Dash if everyone thought she was...soft for the stallions..."

"Ooooohhhh okay." Pinkie said, bouncing again. "My lips are sealed! Pinkie swear!" She stuck a hoof over her eye to seal the deal.

"Good..." Twilight said, turning around to pick up her binoculars.

**Dan's off to meet Vinyl Scratch, or PON-3. What developments will we expect to see with this date Rainbow Dash thinks she's got? How long will Dan remain oblivious? Tune in next time to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8: More Locals

**Hey all, I'm back! After some good reviews, I thought I'd keep going. Following the suggestion of a reader, I decided it would be a good idea to include more about the other characters and Dan. Throughout the story, I've planned the appearances of canon characters as well. Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: More Locals**

It was now the afternoon in Ponyville and a few hours had passed since Dan's conversation with Dash beneath her house. He was trotting through town after meeting with PON-3.

The pony DJ of Ponyville had welcomed him inside the Ponyville dance club with open arms, saying she was 'totally stoked' a new musician had come to town. After playing 'When We Stand Together' for her on the guitar, she had invited him to show her his re-mixing skills for one song at the club that night, and then they would talk about an internship. Dan didn't really have much experience with a sound-board or a DJ mix-board, but he did run music in tech theater at school. _"Close enough..." _Dan thought.

But his thoughts kept returning to the rainbow maned mare, Rainbow Dash. He sighed to himself as he trotted down the street. "One day here, and I've already made a good friend in Rainbow Dash." He said out loud, smiling to himself. "Celestia was right. Everypony here is way friendly." He caught himself instinctively saying 'everypony' and chuckled. "I'm even getting a hang of the language."

As he passed the various ponies of Ponyville, they all raised hooves and smiled at him and occasionally greeted him with "Hello"s and "Ace, how are you?"s. Dan smiled and nodded back at each of them. "Word spreads fast around here..."

"That's because of me!" A voice boomed from a fruit stand he was walking past.

"ARGH!" Dan yelped, jumping into the air from the shock. When he managed to look at where the voice came from, a bubbly pink pony jumped out of the fruit stand in an explosion of fruit, causing the shocked owner of the stand to roll her eyes and scowl in annoyance.

"Hi! You must be Blue Bass! Or Ace! Is it okay if I call you Ace!" The crazy pony was jumping up and down in front of his face.

"Um...yeah?" Dan said awkwardly, backing away slowly.

"Oh that's great!" The crazy pink pony was suddenly behind him, and he bumped into her. "I'm Pinkie Pie, by the way!"

"Whoa! What in the freaking hay!" Dan whirled around. "How did you-!"

"Not important. So today I noticed you walking away from Rainbow Dash's cloud and I saw you earlier when you arrived at Ponyville last night and I want to throw you a party! Is that okay?"

"Wait..." Dan said, holding up a hoof. "You're name's Pinkie Pie?"

"Yep!" She said, bouncing up and down.

Dan heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "Whew...for a second I thought you were actually crazy..." _"The book Twilight gave me said she was party crazy, but I didn't think she would be this hyperactive..."_

"Oh oh! Twilight's talked about me!"

"Well-"

"Oh oh oh! The book!"

"Yes, but-"

"Ooooooh! A yes! So that means I can throw you a party!"

"As it turns out-"

"Surprise party? Well wait, darn it now it can't be a surprise can it? Should it be a surprise, Ace?"

Ace said nothing back. He just stared at Pinkie Pie indifferently before raising an eye and saying, "You done?"

"Yep!"

He leaned in. "Proooomise?"

"Yep! My lips are zipped!" She pretended to pull a zipper over her lips.

Dan eyed the silently sitting Pinkie Pie for a moment, then slowly opened his mouth and said, "Yes, you can throw me a party..."

"YEEEEEEEY!" The pink pony couldn't contain her excitement as she jumped up and bounced away before Dan could say anything else.

Dan blew some of his brown mane out of his eyes and smiled awkwardly at the ponies around him staring at what just happened. He continued walking and rolled his eyes. "Good Celestia above..." he muttered. "I have a pretty high crazy bar, but Pinkie just cleared it in leaps and bounds..."

* * *

><p>He eventually came to the restaurant Twilight had referred him to earlier today, Sugar Cube Corner. As he stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was Rarity, the fashion designer unicorn from the night before, and a bright yellow Pegasus with a pink mane at a table, eating pieces of cake and discussing something that Dan couldn't hear.<p>

"Oh, you must be Blue Bass!" A blue, pink haired Earth pony perked up from behind the counter. "Twilight told us to expect you today for lunch!"

"Indeed." A yellow stallion said, coming out from the backroom, nodding. "We are pleased to meet you.

"You two must be the Cake family." Dan smiled and nodded his head to greet them. "Call me Ace though. That's my nickname."

* * *

><p>At the sound of Ace's voice, Rarity spun around and looked to see if it was really him she heard.<p>

"Who's that stallion, Raity?" Fluttershy said, gazing at Ace as Mrs. Cake gave him a piece of cake for some bits Ace produced from Twilight for lunch.

"Oh, no one..." Rarity said, turning around. "I don't even know-"

"Rarity! Hey!" Ace said, coming over to the table and sitting down.

"Oh poo..." she muttered before looking up and smiling. "Oh hello, Mr. Bass!"

"Rarity-"

"Pardon me..." she chuckled. "Ace. How are you doing your first real day in Ponyville?"

"It's been great!" He said, setting his plate down and taking a bite of the cake. _"I'm glad this diet still has a sweet tooth...this is awesome!"_

"Anyway, Rarity...who's your friend?" Ace said, looking over at Fluttershy. "Oh wait..." he quickly face-hooved. "You're Fluttershy right?"

Fluttershy was curled up in her chair, trying not to look at him directly. Eyeing him through her long pink mane, she nodded timidly and whispered, "Yes..."

Rarity giggled, "Oh pardon her, Ace. She is, as her name implies, shy."

"You don't say?" Ace chuckled, taking another bite. "It's okay Fluttershy. I don't bite honest."

Fluttershy still remained in the fetal position she was in, occasionally looking down at the ground, and the back at Ace.

"Don't take any offense, Ace. Fluttershy will get used to you." Rarity giggled again.

Ace eyed her curiously before going back to his cake. "I believe you...oh! By the way..." He wiped his mouth with a napkin before resuming. "I got a job at the Ponyville Dance Club tonight where PON-3 works!"

"Really now?" Rarity smiled warmly. "So you're getting paid to work for Ms. Vinyl Scratch?"

"No..." Ace half-frowned. "She's testing me tonight. She's going to give me a shot at mixing a song tonight. I believe she said it was called 'Equestria Girls', or something like that."

"Oh...I like that song..." Fluttershy muttered just loud enough for Ace to hear.

Ace looked over at her, and she quickly looked at the ground again. "You should come then, Fluttershy. And you too, Rarity."

"Well, Fluttershy isn't normally one for loud parties, but I certainly love making a scene in some new designs of mine." Rarity nodded. "I'll be there, Ace."

"Great!" Dan said, finishing up his cake and standing up. "Nice talking with you rarity." he winked at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, nice meeting you." With that, he took his plate up to Mrs. Cake, thanked them profusely, and then walked out the door.

"Whew..." Rarity wiped her forehead with her hoof. "Well, he's not so bad, right Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy emerged from her secluded position was smiled a little, "I think he'll be great for Rainbow Dash." She closed her eyes and smiled warmly.

Rarity giggled, "Told you."

**Oh dear. Poor Rainbow. Rarity's too smart for her own good. How will the mixing go for Dan at the club? Tune in next time to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Club Gig

**The moment you've been waiting for! Dan gets put to the test.**

**In case you're interested, 'Equestria Girls' is a parody of Katy Perry's 'California Girls'. It is an official commercial for MLP: FiM on HUB. Type in 'Equestria Girls' on Youtube...it's pretty epic. It was the inspiration for this chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: The Club Gig**

Night had now fallen on Ponyville. Rainbow Dash had donned her sunglasses as she walked with Twilight and the rest of the gang, with the exception of Fluttershy, into the club. As they stood in line, Pinkie Pie could be seen bouncing up and down above the crowd.. "Oh oh oh! This is soo exciting!" Pinkie laughed, annoying the stallion in front of them, who growled and tried to inch away. Applejack grabbed her hoof, and slammed her down on the ground to keep her grounded while they stood in line.

"Pinkie...the party ain't even started yet..." Applejack said dryly.

"So? Ace is gonna be DJing a song! AHHH!" She squealed.

"Oh yes...it will be a truly marvelous spectacle..." Rarity smiled as she showed off her new dress design for some stallions standing behind them reveling in the attention she was being given.

"Pfff...pushover..." Dash muttered as they walked forward.

"This'll be good for Ace." Twilight remarked. "I just hope he doesn't blow it in front of PON-3."

"He won't, Twilight." Rainbow Dash remarked, pulling down her sunglasses halfway and looking at her as the bouncer stallion let the 5 of them through. "You haven't heard him do music like I have..."

_"Oh contraire..." _Twilight thought to herself as she recalled her spying session.

"I'll trust your judgement, Rainbow." Twilight said, grinning slightly.

As they entered the club, all the ponies there were co-mingling, hanging out, and occasionally listening and dancing to the music that the DJ, who was behind the board, was mixing. Holding her earphones against one ear with one hoof, and using her other hoof and magic to cause effects to the music, she sat up there jamming out to the heavy dub-step beats that thumped from the speakers around the club.

"I haven't been in here in awhile!" Dash yelled over the music as the 5 walked in. "Where's Ace at?"

"According to the schedule on the wall here..." Twilight pointed at the song set for the night. She scanned down the lines of songs until she came across what she was looking for. "Here it is...'Equestria Girls' with special guest DJ, Blue 'Ace' Bass."

"AHHHHH!" Pinkie started bouncing again, knocking Applejack over into a group of ponies who were talking. "Equestria Girls! I LOVE THAT SONG!"

"We know, Pinkie..." Dash sighed and put her sunglasses on her forehead. "You've said that at least 100 times within the past month. Or week. I don't keep track anymore."

"Neither do I."

Dash gasped and turned around, "Ace!"

Ace was wearing a pair of red headphones around his neck and a pair of black sunglasses were mounted on his forehead. Dash blushed at his slickly styled mane as he approached.

"Hey everypony!" Ace waved a hoof at the group as he walked up. "Glad you could make it tonight."

"No problem, Ace. Ah don't normally come to these fancy shmansy clubs, but to see you perform..." Applejack winked at Ace. "Ah was willin' to make an exception."

Dash could feel her cheeks heating up with a jealous blush as Ace closed his eyes and laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're here, Applejack."

"Is it true! Is it! Is it!" Pinkie pushed AJ aside, bouncing up and down.

"What's true?" Ace sounded irritated as he glared at Pinkie Pie. "And...could you please stop bounci-"

"Equestria girls! Are you mixing it!"

"Yes Pinkie Pie!" Dash put a hoof in front of Pinkie's mouth. She continued to babble through Dash's hoof. "He's mixing 'Equestria Girls'..." Dash grinned. "Pinkie's just excited because she's the one PON-3 selected to sing the song..."

"Yeah..." Ace said, using a hoof to scratch his mane. "Now that you mention it, when I was listening to it, it did sound an awful lot like Pinkie Pie..."

The current song ended and the club resounded with casual applause (which was actually stomping of hooves). The DJ did a quick bow and she pulled up her microphone. "This is DJ PON-3 in the house at the Ponyville Dance Club! Let me hear ya!" This was obviously different than the normal routine, as the ponies looked up from what they were doing, cheered, and started gathering on the dance floor around the DJ table.

Dash could see Ace lower his sunglasses and gulp nervously. Dash put a hoof on his shoulder and smiled. "You'll do great Ace."

Ace looked at Dash, his mouth slightly ajar, trying to make sense of the situation. Then he smiled. "Thanks Dash." He looked over the top of his sunglasses at her, his golden eyes gleaming from the light. "Flying lesson after this?"

She nodded, removing her hoof. "Go get 'um, tiger."

Ace walked away into the backroom that lead to the DJ Table.

"Tiger?" Applejack said sarcastically, chuckling. "Is that the best ya'll got?"

"Shut it, Applejack..." Rainbow slugged the cowpony's shoulder.

The group of 5 found a place near the front of the herd and waited while everypony gathering around.

The DJ nodded. "Right then. Thanks again for everypony comin' out tonight to the club tonight because we have a very special guest DJ in the house!" This was met with a roar of applause and the occasional squeal of a mare who knew who Ace was. "This colt is new on the Ponyville scene, everypony!" The DJ continued. "The kid can play a mean guitar and sing like one of Celestia's guardian Pegasai, but tonight, I'm putting him to the test, how does that sound, everypony!"

Again, this was met with massive stomping again. The group of five in the front joined in this time, Pinkie having to be stopped by Applejack again when the crowd died down.

The DJ stood off to the side, still holding the mic with magic. "So please join me in givin' a big Ponyville welcome to our guest DJ and soon-to-be new resident, Blue 'Ace' Bass!"

Ace emerged from the curtains and stood on his hind legs, pointing out at the audience with both his front hooves. Ace's entrance was met with more stomping and squeals from the mares, but it quickly died down.

"All yours, brony." The DJ smiled and said to Ace as she went backstage, handing the mic off to him.

"Here he goes..." Twilight muttered to Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>Dan scanned through the crowd. He was nervous, he would admit that to anypony. <em>"C'mon, Dan. You did this kind of thing all the time on Earth...think NOTHING of it...the DJ taught you everything you need to know about the board and where the effects are and how to remove the voice or separate instruments...oh Celestia...start the music already, Dan..."<em>

With that final thought, Dan spun up the record with the song on it. The beginning tech beats began playing over the speakers as Dan put up the headphone against one ear as the DJ instructed, keeping the other hoof on the record and board.

At this point, Pinkie couldn't contain herself anymore. She broke free of Applejack's hold on her hoof and jumped up on-stage in front of Dan, grabbing another mic, and standing on two legs, began to sing.

Realizing what was about to happen, Dan used the mix-board to completely get rid of Pinkie's voice on the track so that the real Pinkie could sing, turning the dial down completely.

Getting cheers from the crowd when Dan smiled and pointed to Pinkie, nodding and bobbing his head to the beat. Pinkie Pie began singing:

_There is a place..._

_Where the grass is what's for dinner!_

_Charmed, fun, and wild..._

_There must be something in the water!_

"What?" Dan smiled and laughed through the mic as he continued to keep the song running, looking at Pinkie Pie audience laughed at his confusedness and began to start bobbing their heads to the beat.

_Spitting rainbow juice..._

_Talking elements of harmony!_

_Our bronies hang out too..._

'_Cause they know we're awesome fillies!_

Dan realized, since he was DJ, that he could add commentary to the beat. After Pinkie sang 'bronies', he cooly said, "Come on bronies!" And shot a hoof up in the air, causing some stallions in the back to cheer. After 'fillies', he shouted "C'mon everypony!"

This tore it. The club erupted into cheers and the crowd started singing along as Pinkie began the prelude to the chorus.

_You could travel the world..._

_But no one can groove like the girls with the hooves..._

_Once you party with ponies..._

_You'll be seeing rainbooms..._

_Ooh! Ooohooohoohoo!_

Dan, at the near perfect time, pumped up the volume and the bass shook the whole club as the ponies started jumping up and down to the beat of the song. Some sang along, others formed dance circles.

"I don't believe it..."Twilight said, dumbfoundedat what was happening around her.

"C'mon, Twi! Don't just stand there!" Dash yelled as she did a break-dance spin in the middle of a dance circle. "Get your dance on!"

Pinkie high-fived Dan before continuing to the chorus:

_Equestria girls, were kinda magical!_

_Boots on hooves, bikinis on top!_

_Furry coats, so cute!_

_We'll blow your mind!_

_Ooh! Ooohooohoohoo!_

The crowd echoed Pinkie Pie's "oohs" and cheered as Pinkie pointed at Dan, who, still handling the song, pulled the mic closer and began to sing in tenor harmony with Pinkie Pie.

_Equestria girls, we're (they're) Pony-fabulous!_

_Fast, fine, fierce, we (they) trot til we (they) drop!_

_Cutie marks represent!_

_So put your hooves up!_

_Ooh! Ooohoohoohoo!_

At this point, the club was going nuts. Ponies from outside in town flooded in to get a glimpse at what was going on and eventually joined the rave themselves.

Nearing the end of the song, he glanced over at PON-3. She had a big grin on her face, and mouthed, "You're so hired...keep going."

At this point, Dan made a hoof-motion to Pinkie Pie to repeat the chorus after he scratched the record a few times to reset the song to where it blended with the end. To his shock, PON-3 sprinted from back stage and jumped over the DJ board and started crowd surfing. The backstage crew and started the different colored lights flashing. Pinkie and Dan continued:

_Equestria girls, we're (they're) kinda magical!_

_Boots on hooves, bikinis on top_

_Furry coats, so cute!_

_We'll (they'll) blow your mind!_

_Ohh! Ohoohoohoohoo!_

**What did you think? Wish you could've been in that rave? What will happen in the after-party? And will Dan remember he accidentally made a date with Dash?**

**Who knows...  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The Flying Lesson

**I'd like to thank all the hits and reviews I've received so far by everybody. I've been welcomed onto this site with open arms, and for this I'm grateful.**

**For anyone who's interested, I'm looking for some OC's to insert in some upcoming chapters. please message me if you'd like to see a character(s) of yours in this fic, and I'll tell you if I can make room for them.**

**Anyway, onto the lesson!  
><strong>

**Chapter 10: The Flying Lesson**

Rainbow Dash sat up against the tree Ace had agreed to meet her at after his test at the club that night. The moon was a beautiful crescent just wide enough to allow some light to shine through to see. Prefect for a flight lesson.

"You did good tonight, Luna." Rainbow smiled as she leaned back against the tree. "This is one heck of a moon-riseI'm seeing..."

Rainbow was tuckered out from the party, but she was always ready for more flying. Especially with Ace. She smiled at the thought. "I'll show that gimpy stud how flying's really done..." she chuckled out loud.

"This gimpy stud is no longer gimpy..." Ace remarked, walking up the hill, his sunglasses and headphones gone, but his mane still styled back. His sudden appearance shocked Rainbow Dash so much she fell off to the side of the tree. Ace chuckled. "A little clammy, and none too fresh after that rave, but no longer gimpy." He flapped the wing. "See?"

Dash sat up, blushed, and smiled. "S-sorry you heard that..."

"What? The gimpy thing? Pfff, forget about it." Ace chuckled as he took a seat next to her under the tree.

She blushed and said, "Sure...let's go with that..."

They remained silent for a few moments, Rainbow Dash occasionally tilting her head to see what Ace was doing just inches off to her side. All Ace was doing was staring at the night sky...the stars...the moon... He seemed to always be thinking about something when she saw him. Her gaze fell on Ace's shoulder. Being tired enough, she resisted the urge to lay her head down on his warm, strong-looking shoulder.

Eventually, Dan turned his head and returned Dash's gaze. "So, ready to get started?"

Dash shook her slightly to bring herself back to reality, "Oh...oh heck yeah!" Her wings started flapping behind her and she lifted up off the ground. "Ready for me to show you how to fly like a pro?"

Ace shrugged and half-smiled. "I'm more ready than I'll ever be..."

Dash chuckled, "Okay, now...from what you've told me about your injury, you'll basically need to re-learn how to fly."

"Correct." Ace pointed at her. "You up to the challenge, speedy?"

"Of course I am!" Dash said, doing a triple flip in the air before stopping in front of Ace, still hovering. "When I'm done with you, you'll be beyond your past level of flying."

* * *

><p>Here he was. Learning to fly. Dan couldn't believe it. <em>"Of all the things I'd thought I'd learn to do in my life, flying was not one of them." <em>He thought to himself.

First, Dash taught him how to take off. This was relatively easy. She taught him how to flex his back muscles in a not too strong, but finessed kind of way at the same time to achieve liftoff. She put her hooves on his back, running them down from his neck until she found the muscles she was looking for.

"Okay, you feel these?"

"Yeah?"

"Delicately, but with a slight amount of power, do what you did when I saw you coming out of the forest, but flex them both at the same time."

"Got it..."

"And over and over again to get a flapping motion so you can stay up."

"Rrrrr...c'mon..." Dan started flapping his wings as Dash instructed, and, to his surprise, he lifted up off the ground. "Hah!" He exclaimed. "I'm flying!"

Dash chuckled, "Yeah, you are!"

"Look at this!" He gestured down at the ground, still staying aloft. "This is...just awesome!"

"You act like you've never flown before, Ace." Dash said, trying hard not to laugh.

Dan coughed and then regained a tone of seriousness. "Sorry... It's just been awhile is all..."

Dash chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure. Now, try following me." She flew upward at a not-too-fast speed. "When changing directions, always take account the angle of your body, wind speed and-"

A light blue blur zoomed past her and stopped ahead of her a few meters away. Dan smirked. "You were saying?" he floated there, putting his two front hooves on his hips, sticking out his tongue.

Dash was shocked, "Wow Ace. You're a natural!"

"Yeah... who knew, right?" Dan shrugged. "I sure didn't."

Dash smiled evilly, narrowing her eyes. "We'll see how long that pride of yours lasts!"

Almost in the blink of an eye, Dash was gone, zooming away from him over the trees off to Dan's left.

Dan laughed through gritted teeth and he took off after her.

Dash looked behind her to see if he was tailing, and not seeing him, laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

She cried out in shock as Dan was flying upside-down above her, smiling.

"I don't get it." he chuckled, flying around her in a circle.

Dash smirked, "You're not supposed to get it, Ace!" She angled upward and started flying up, Dan following suit.

* * *

><p>Down below, Twilight and Rarity, who had followed Dan, were watching the two ponies fly.<p>

They were awed by the spectacle of Dan and Dash flew straight upward at incredible speed, spiraling around each other in the air.

"Awwww..." Rarity gasped. "That's adorable!"

Twilight smiled, "Love is a beautiful sight, Rarity."

Both mares sighed as the two ponies reached the peak of their climb, their silhouettes showing with the moon in the background.

* * *

><p>Both Dan and Dash were laughing and panting at the same time. Dash floated forward and little bit and wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead with a hoof. "Whew...you're the first pony in awhile that's been able to keep up with me that long..." She remarked. "I'm impressed."<p>

Dan was even more tuckered out, his styled mane now completely messed up from the wind. Dash laughed as Dan shook his head vigorously to get it back to it's shaggy texture. "I didn't know I had it in me, honestly..." _"That was the most fun I've ever had in my life!" _He thought to himself.

Dash floated closer and said, blushing, and smiling lustfully, "Think you can go faster?"

Dan widened his eyes at this remark, not sure how to take it, "Um...well, I don't know. Can you go faster?"

Dash retreated a little and smirked, "It's called a Sonic Rainboom."

_"Sonic Rainboom?" _"What is that, breaking the sound barrier, or something?" Dan asked, reminded of the Sonic Booms fighter jets made on Earth.

"Not just the sound barrier, but the visible light spectrum as well." Dash said, advancing toward Dan again.

"The speed of light and sound!" Dan was shocked. "I'd love to see that... There's no way I could do it."

"I'm the only Pony ever in Equestria to ever pull it off." She said proudly, putting her hooves on her hips.

"Care to show me?" Dan said, this time he moved closer.

She advanced so her face was only inches away from Dan's. She gazed at Dan's brightly glowing golden eyes. They were like beacons in the night sky to her. She smiled mischievously. "My pleasure..."

Before Dan could say anything else, she was off.

* * *

><p>Twilight gasped, "What is Dash doing?"<p>

The sight of the speeding pony flying downwards and steadily getting faster made Rarity gasp. "That's not the Sonic Rainboom she's attempting to do again, is it?"

"Yep..." Fluttershy emerged from the shadows of a nearby bush, her eyes narrowed. "She must really like Ace for her to show off that much."

The three mares gulped as the a Sonic Boom echoed around the field as Dash broke the sound barrier. A cone slowly formed around Dash, and that cone quickly turned into light. Another deafening boom sounded, this time a massive rainbow followed Dash wherever she flew, causing a shockwave of a rainbow to go sailing across the sky.

"She did it..." Twilight muttered. She looked at Fluttershy, who was gazing up at the rainbow shockwave with a warm smile on her face.

"I thought she couldn't do that intentionally..." Rarity said, mouth agape.

"Love can make some ponies do crazy things..." Twilight remarked.

* * *

><p>Dan was stunned into shock. So into shock that he actually had to keep his wings from failing on his as he floated there, watching as Rainbow Dash zoomed back up to him. She crashed into him and then spun around together. The momentum off the push made them go spiraling out of the moon's glow. Eventually, then stopped spinning in the air.<p>

Dan kept his hooves on her shoulder and he gazed down at Dash's smiling, panting face. "What'd ya...what;d ya think, Ace?" Dash asked, eyes glowing with pride.

"What did I think?" Dan said, closing his eyes halfway and shaking his head, "The question is what DIDN'T I think... It was incredible. I've never seen any like it." he sighed. "I didn't even know it was possible to go that fast."

Dash sighed and buried her face in his chest fur, embracing Dan in a hug. Dan was about to ask what Dash was doing, but he instead put a hoof around her back as she embraced him. Lost in the moment, Dan closed his eyes. _"No girls ever treated me this way on Earth... Not even Lauren..."_

"Take me home, Ace..."

"What?" Dan looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"The Sonic Rainboom takes a lot out of me... Can you give me a ride home? I can barely fly straight..."

Dan chuckled as he angled himself so that Dash was on his back. "What? Am I your designated flyer now?"

"No..." she collapsed on his back. "Just for tonight..." she nuzzled the back of his neck as he began flying towards her cloud dwelling nearby.

Flying through the front entrance, Dan touched down. He looked down. "Huh...I can walk on clouds... I forgot, is it only Pegasai that can walk on clouds, Das-"

Turning his head, he noticed she had completely fallen asleep. Smiling, he trotted over to the fluffy cloud bed and gently slid her off his back and onto the bed. he moved the cloud pillow under her head.

Impulsively, not knowing why, he bent down and kissed her cheek.

Dash yawned and stretched a little in her sleep, a little smile forming on her face.

"Goodnight Dash..." Dan whispered as he silently took off out of Dash's dwelling and making for Twilight's house. It had been a very, very long night.

**Aww...**

**Ain't it adorable?** ** Remember**** to message me if your looking for a spot for your OC somewhere. I'll be more than happy to fir them in.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Apple Acres

**Thanks for all the positive reviews for Dan's and Dashie's date. It has inspired me to keep going on this site.**

**Again, if anyone is interested in having an OC of theirs inserted, please message me. I'll be happy to fit them in somewhere.  
><strong>

**Chapter 11: Sweet Apple Acres**

Morning the next day saw Ponyville a little more abuzz than usual. Talk started swirling around about a hot new stallion that rocked the club last night. 'Equestria Girls' was being hummed and quietly sung around every corner by almost everypony, and the occasional group of mares giggling and gossiping about where the stallion went without staying for the after-party could be found every once and a while.

These were only a few of the observations made by Dan as he strolled through town the next day. At first glance, the stallion could be considered in a happy mood, and one would think it was because of his new job as assistant DJ and musician at the Club.

Sure, that was part of it, but the real reason was Rainbow Dash.

The mare made him happy. Out of all the girls he had hung out with on Earth, the one he could relate to the most and have the most fun with was a pony from a different world. A flying pony with a long flowing rainbow mane, which for some reason he was starting to find incredibly attractive.

Another reason for his joyous mood was his new-found ability to fly.

Not only had Rainbow Dash's lesson taught him how to actually leave the ground without face-planting, he got the hang of it really quickly; being able to sustain himself in the air while catching a speeding Rainbow Dash after a Sonic Rainboom was certainly something to brag about.

Ace had no particular place to go that day. PON-3 had given him the first day off, because the rave left the club a complete mess. PON-3 explained that it would be closed all day for clean-up, so Ace took his pay from that rave, 50 bits (as the money was called there), and decided to go exploring around town.

"Thank you so much." Ace nodded at the brown stallion selling saddlebags at a stall.

"No prob, Ace." The stallion smiled. "Hoof crafted the bass clef on there for ya', just like ya' wanted."

"How much do I owe you?" Ace said, producing the bit-bag from underneath his right wing.

"For you? It's free, brony. You shook up the town last night, and I had more fun than I ever had before in my entire life!" The stallion did a little jump. "First one's on te' house, but next time, ya' pay."

Ace grabbed the bag with his teeth and flung it onto his back. It was a black color with white stitching and a blue bass clef stitched onto both sides. "I don't know what to say..." Ace said, tossing a few bits on the table. "I've gotta pay you something..."

The stallion took the bits and said, "That's all I need, brony. Keep up the good work at the club!"

"Will do!" Ace said and he turned and walked away.

"Okay, let's see... Get a saddlebag... Check!" He tossed the bit-bag into the right pack and closed it. "Get lunch at Sugar Cube Corner again... Check! Visit Sweet Apple Acres and buy some apples from AJ... Not checked."

He looked around town, trying to remember which way the apple orchard was. "Excuse me..." he approached a group of mares who were talking. "Could you tell me which way Sweet Apple Acres is?"

"Omigosh, it's him..." one mare said, pointing a hoof. "It's Ace, the new DJ singer!"

"Yes..." Ace said, nodding slowly. "That would be me. Now, could you answer my-"

"Hey hey, where'd you go after the rave last night, huh?" One mare said.

"Yeah! Was there a mare you had to see!" Another suggested.

"Are you a spy for Nightmare Moon? Did you have a secret meeting with her!" Another barked.

"She's good now, you dolt." The first one remarked.

More and more mares crowded around asking questions, getting closer and closer to Ace until finally he shouted, "OK! ENOUGH!"

He took off from out of the center of the mares, and he thanked Celestia that none of the ones who were down there were Pegasai. "I thank you for your warm welcome into Ponyville, but I think I'm more than capable of finding the apple orchard myself. Good day, ladies!" He took a quick bow in the air, before zooming off higher into the sky.

Chuckling at the sounds of the disappointed mares n the ground behind him, Dan flew upwards and did a few spins and twists in the air for fun. He stopped and looked around. "There it is!"

Just ahead and down below was a giant field of apple trees. In the middle of it, near the dirt road, he could see a barn-esque house.

He zoomed down and landed skillfully on a fence post near the house. He smiled, "How quaint." He hopped down and shouted. "Yo, Applejack! You here?"

"Nnnope. She should be back from town any minute now, though." A large red stallion with orange hair who was kicking a tree to get apples down said nearby.

"Oh, sorry for shouting. I didn't know you were there." Dan said, walking over.

"It's no prob, partner." The stallion kicked the tree again, causing more apples to fall.

It was then he realized this stallion's Southern drawl was the same as AJ's. "Are you related to Applejack?" He wondered out loud.

"Eeeyup." The stallion remarked, picking up a bucket of apples with his teeth and pouring them into a cart. "Im 'er older brother. Name's Big Macintosh." he dropped the bucket and extended a hoof.

"Blue Bass. Or Ace for short." Dan took his hoof and shook it.

Upon hearing Dan's pony name, Big Mac narrowed his eyes, smiling, "Na' hold on..." he pointed. "Yer that fancy singin' pony AJ wouldn't shut up about last night..."

"I'm that popular with little AJ, huh?" Dan sighed. "Yeah, that was me."

"Eeeyup, that's what I was thinkin'." He turned and went back to his apples. "So, why'd ya'll decide to grace our humble farm with yer' presence, DJ Ace?" He said while going over to another tree and starting to kick it, causing even more apples to fall.

Ace walked with him, "Well, when I first arrived here, AJ gave me a sample of your apples, and I have to say, they were the best freaking apples I've ever tasted."

"Eeyup, that sounds about right." Big Mac said as he side-stepped to avoid falling apples.

Dan laughed, "You know your orchard is the best... That's very humbling."

Big Mac chuckled a deep-chested little laugh. "True, but ya'll still ain't answered mah question."

Dan shook his head, "Right. Well, she invited me to the orchard once I'd settled in and made some money to buy some apples for myself."

Big Mac stopped and walked toward Dan, "So, mah little sister invited ya'll over here ta buy some apples, huh?"

"That sounds about right." Dan said, smirking. "For a discount..."

Big Mac chuckled again, "Eeyup. Glad that's what ya'll think the real reason she invited ya'll over here." he walked by Dan pulling his apple-cart.

"Wait...what?" Dan took off and flew above Big Mac. "Whatdya mean?"

"She's obviously taken a likin' to ya, partner. She ain't never given no discount to anypony."

_"Great..." _Dan thought. _"Another mare to worry about."_

"AJ likes me, huh?"

"Did ya' not hear the part about her not bein' able ta shut up about ya'll last night?" Big Mac laughed a hearty laugh this time. "Eeeyup, yer one sorry clueless stallion."

Dan landed on the cart. "Well, not anymore. Thanks for clearing that up for me. I'll be careful around her."

Big Mac turned his head as pulled and raised an eye at him. "So you ain't gonna try nuthin' funny with mah baby sister right?"

It Dan's turn to laugh. "Of course not. I...kinda already have a mare in my life, but I'm sure where it's going yet."

"Good." Big Mac turned his head back around. "Just let 'er down gently when da time comes..."

"Will do, Big Mac. Can I call you Big Mac?" Dan said, taking off and flying next to the large stallion.

"Can do, partner. Can I still call ya'll fancy pretty singin' colt?"

Dan laughed, "No, you'll have to ditch that."

"I cin live with that." Big Mac chuckled.

"Big Mac! Where the hay are ya'?" AJ's voice rang through the grounds outside the house as Dan and Big Mac approached.

"Out here, sis!" Big Mac shouted back. "And I brought ya'll a visitor!"

AJ emerged from the barn, taking off her own saddlebag. She turned and yelled back, "What'd ya'll me-oh!" She blushed as Ace landed gracefully in front of her, folding up his wings. "Ace..." she smiled. "I see ya'll have accepted mah invite for some apples?"

"Of course!" Dan said, looking around. "Man, that last one was so good, I can't WAIT for another."

"Big Mac wasn't givin' ya no trouble, was he?" AJ shot a dirty look at Big Mac, who just smiled cheekily.

"Not at all!" Dan leapt backwards and patted Big Mac's shoulder. "We were just getting to know each other... Hey brony, wanna hang out some time? I can get us in to the club for free."

Big Mac smiled, "Eeyup, I'm in. Sounds like a rip-snortin' good time. Brohoof?"

"Brohoof..." Big Mac and Dan clashed hooves and AJ laughed. "Glad ta see mah big bro and my new...friend...are gettin' along so well."

Dan trotted forward gesturing to his saddlebags, "Now, about my apples, I was thinking 3 dozen will hold me over for a week or two. How much will that be?"

"Ten bits a dozen." AJ smiled. "But for ya'll, ah'll give ya 3 dozen for the price of 2."

Big Mac snorted and rolled his eyes behind Dan. After shooting Big mac another dirty look, AJ smiled at Dan again. "Ah'll go and get 3 dozen fer ya. Stay put, ya' hear?"

"I'm not going anywhere, AJ. Don't worry." Dan gave a mock salute, causing AJ to blush and giggle as she walked inside the barn to retrieve the apples.

Dan sighed, "The day will come where I'll have to tell her I'm not interested..."

"And?" Big Mac walked up next to him.

"That's days gonna bucking suck."

"Eeeyup." Big Mac sighed.

**Yay love triangles! But just wait...it gets even worse next time.**

**Remember to message**** me if you have any OC requests.**


	12. Chapter 12: Misunderstandings

**Thank you for all the requests. Please feel free to send more, but keep in mind you may not see them for awhile and they may not have big extensive roles.**

**Now, onto more plot development!  
><strong>

**Chapter 12: Misunderstandings  
><strong>

Dan took the rest of the day to really settle into the basement of Twilight's library. Upon entering Dan's room, one could find the bag of 3 dozen apples, a music stand with his guitar next to it, and a poster of DJ PON-3 hung up of the wall.

The day after, he met more and more of the townsfolk and was always interested in meeting more and learning about them. He ran into Pinkie Pie, who again started yammering about the party she was going to throw him and the 'Equestria Girls' duet. This left Dan in an irritated mood, but this was lifted when he saw Rainbow Dash clearing away clouds in the sky over the square on afternoon. Calling up to her, she zoomed down and hugged him. After talking for a few minutes about his plans with Big Mac for the club that night, she explained that she might drop by. She then said she had better get back to work and took off again.

Gazing after her, he smiled. "Oh Dashie..." he muttered out loud. "I can't wait to fly with you again... Maybe after I hang out with Big Mac tonight?"

* * *

><p>"Ready Big Mac?" Dan shouted from inside the living room of the Apple family house-barn. "C'mon brony, the club's open all night, but seriously..."<p>

"Gimme a sec, partner!" Big Mac shouted as a crash was heard up above, following the giggling of children.

"These darn Cutie Mark Crusaders is makin' a mess o' the place up here! I'll have um under control lickity split! OW!" Another thump was heard and the severe laughter of thechildren. "Scootaloo! Ya'll better get of that there scooter 'afore ah take it from ya'!"

Dan shifted in his chair and giggled as he listened to the chaos upstairs. "So, those crazy children think destroying your house is the way to find their special talent, and likewise, one of those?"

He pointed at AJ's apple cutie mark across from where he was sitting. She was sitting on the couch across from Dan with the elderly Granny Smith. Applejack rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately... Be it something as simple as paintin', or ridiculous as remodeling an entire tree-house, they always manage to destroy somethin' or hurt somepony in the process."

Dan laughed in agreement. "I remember when I was that age... What about you Granny Smith?"

"Ah'm sorry, sir. Ah don't 'member much o' my cabbage..." The senile pony responded, falling asleep shortly afterwards.

Dan shook his head and put a hoof in front of his mouth to suppress his laughter. "Wow AJ, even my grandmother isn't as...special...as Granny Smith."

AJ scowled at Dan, "I try not ta let it bother me..."

The thumping stopped and Big Mac bellowed, "Eeeyup! That oughta hold you vermints!"

"Big Mac? What did you...oh...pffff..." Dan put both his hooves over his mouth to stifle even more laughter as Big Mac came down the stairs carrying a rope in his mouth. But on the other end of the rope, tied up in a triple helix knot, were the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The orange filly, Scootaloo, squirmed. "Hey! Let us go, Big Mac!"

"Nnnope..." Big Mac grunted as he descended the stairs.

"Don't feel too bad, Scootaloo!" AJ's little sister, Applebloom commented. "We could earn our Knot Tying cutie marks getting out o' this here knot!"

"Ah sure as sugar hope not, ya darn trouble makers..." Big Mac murmured and he tossed them on the couch. "Na' stay until I get back. Cin you handle um by yerself fer awhile, AJ?"

AJ tipped her hat and crossed one front leg over the other. "Can do, Big Brother. They won't be no trouble."

"I sincerely doubt that..." Dan said, getting up and putting his club sunglasses down over his eyes. He wore his club issued headphones as well. "Call us if you need anything AJ." Dan chuckled as opened the door.

"Yer hilarious..." AJ said, shaking her head. "Na' Big Mac, be nice to Ace."

"Nnnope, you tell him ta' be nice ta' me first." Big Mac chuckled and mock frowned at Dan.

"I don't think so big guy." Dan retorted, closing the door and beginning to walk. "You deserve it for half the stuff you say anyway."

"Nnnope." Big Mac closed his eyes and shook his head as the stepped onto the main road. "You deserve half the stuff I say anyway..."

Dan scoffed and laughed, "Touche..."

As they entered the town, Dan heard the flapping of wings behind him. "ARGH!" Dan instantly hid behind Big mac and turned him around. "Pegasus mare! The feeding frenzy has begun! Defend me!"

Big mac turned his head indifferently and kicked Dan out from behind him, causing Dan to face-plant. "UGH! What the hay, Big Mac!"

"Ace? It's a colt, ya' baby filly..."

Big Mac was right. A grey Pegasus stallion had landed just a few feet away from them. From the way he was looking at Big Mac and Dan, Dan suspected he had been following them via the air for awhile. The grey stallion had brown eyes, and a long black mane with light blue higlights. His cutie mark was a black heart with a white dove floating inside of it.

"Um...h-hi there..." the colt said, brushing his hoof on the cobblestone street nervously. "You're, uhm...you're Ace, the new club singer, right?"

Dan quickly stood up, brushing himself off and floating forward, wings flapping. "Yes, that would be me." He looked the Pegasus up and down. "Can I help you?"

The colt took in a deep breath and then looked Dan in the eye. "My name is Shadow Breeze and I was wondering if...well, if you could give me some advice."

Big Mac and Dan exchanged a look, then they both looked back at the new mare. "What kind of advice, friend?" Dan questioned, touching down in front of Shadow Breeze.

Shadow chuckled slightly. "Well, you just seem like the kinda guy who knows about the...well, the mares." He admitted exhaling deeply.

Dan laughed and smiled, "Let me guess... The groups of mares all over town who won't shut up about me?"

It was Shadow's turn to laugh. "Um yeah, pretty much."

"I like him." Dan said to Big Mac as he trotted over to Shadow Breeze and putting a hoof over his shoulder. "Come with us, young padawan... I will tell you what you want to know when we get to the club. Wanna join us?"

"Well..." Shadow muttered, biting his lower lip. "I'm not one for party clubs..."

"A shy one, huh?" Dan chuckled as he looked over at Big Mac for help.

"C'mon partner... You seen this colt sing yet?" Big mac said, gesturing at Dan.

"Well, no, I only heard talk of the rave that night..." Shadow admitted.

"Well, if'n yer lucky, somepony will request Dan to sing sometin'. That'll be sometin' you don't wanna miss."

"Really?" The dark pony looked up.

"Eeyup... Or at least AJ told me anyway..."

"See?" Dan said. "Another mare I know how to handle. Come on, I'll give you some advice at the club."

Shadow thought for a minute before standing upright and proclaiming, "Alright. Sounds cool."

"Now you're talkin'!" Dan yelled in triumph, walking forward with Shadow.

* * *

><p>Being an employee at the club, Dan was able to bypass the line to get in along with Big Mac and their new companion, Shadow Breeze. Upon entering the club, DJ PON-3, who was up on the DJ table working the club that night, pointed at Dan when he entered and smiled, nodding. "What up, Vinyl!" Dan yelled at her. She chuckled and went back to the board.<p>

Sitting down at a table and ordering some salt licks and glasses of water, Dan got down to business. "Alright buddy. First off, who's the lucky mare?"

Shadow looked taken aback. "Well! I can't just somepony I just met who the...lucky mare, let's call her...is."

"How's he agonna help ya'll if ya' can't tell him she is? Maybe Ace'll know the filly..." Big Mac interjected after licking the salt on his plate.

"Or..." Dan held up a hoof to Big Mac. "He could tell me things about her, but not directly telling me who she is."

"Better..." Shadow sighed. "Yeah, I can do that..."

Dan licked up the salt on his plate and shuddered. _"Wow, that's good stuff..." _"Go on then, pal."

"Okay, well..." he twiddled his hooves on the table. "She's shy, like me."

"Exactly like you?" Dan cocked his head to one side.

"Okay waaay more shy than me..." Shadow admitted, looking around as if scared the mare in question was around. "She loves animals, and can sing really well."

"Oh, a singer eh?" Dan said, taking another lick. "You, my dear Shadow Breeze, have come to the right pony! What are you trying to accomplish with this mare?"

"I uhm...hmmm..." he twiddled his hooves again. "I haven't even talked to her yet..."

"What!" Dan and Big Mac said at the same time, both with looks of shock on their faces.

Shadow nodded sheepishly.

"You might wanna start with that, partner..." Big Mac said dryly. "We can't exactly help ya' out if'n ya'll haven't even talked to her yet..."

"He's right Shadow." Dan said, taking a sip of water. "After we party tonight, you go and talk to this filly...is she here?" Dan stood up slightly looking around the club.

"N-no, she's not..." Shadow said, smiling. "I checked before I even started talking about her."

Dan sat down and pointed, "Smart colt, eh Big Mac?"

The red stallion's mouth was agate, his wheat tare he always had just fallen out of his mouth.

"Big Mac? Wh-" Dan looked around. "What're you staring at?"

At this point, even Shadow Breeze had to turn around and see what Big Mac was staring at.

"Pony feathers..." Big mac said finally, holding up a hoof to close his mouth. "It's Sunset Canvas..."

"Sunset whatnow?" Dan said, straining to see what Big Mac was staring at.

He slowly pointed at a mare. "Sunset Canvas, that there brown mare dancin' over there... Oh what the hay! She saw me!"

"She?" Dan and Shadow looked while Big Mac quietly tried to hide himself behind his own salt-lick.

The two stallions saw the brown mare in question start walking over towards their booth. She was, as Big Mac was clear to identify, brown. Her cutie mark was a paint brush and a canvas. The thing that got to Dan the most was the pierced ears. He hadn't seen ponies with pierced ears yet, let alone having each pierced twice through.

"Hello, ya'll..." Sunset said, standing in front of the table. "Ace, nice ta' finally meet ya'." She winked at him before looking over at Shadow and frowning. "Can't say ah've ever seen ya'll in here before..."

Shadow shrank in his seat a little, "Yeah, well, heh, I'm not one for these parties... I'm just here with my friend Ace and uh..." Big Mac made a quick cutting motion in the air behind his salt lick. "Nobody else." Shadow said sheepishly, looking up at Sunset with a goofy smile.

Dan face-hooved while Sunset sat down next to Big Mac and said, "Well, well, well, lookie what the cat done drug in... Big Macintosh Apple..."

"Heh..." Big Mac sighed, sitting up and smiling nervously. "Eeeyup. How ya' been, sugarcube?"

"Been better..." The mare smiled devilishly. "So what're ya'll really doin' here, Big Macintosh?"

"Well, I-I'm uhm...well..."

"Timeout!" Dan barked, causing a few ponies to look over in their general direction, but quickly look away again. "What in the freaking hay is going on here? Who are you exactly, Miss Canvas? And Big Mac, how do you know her?"

"Well, partner, ya' see..." Big Mac scratched the back of his head with a hoof. "We-"

"Dated." Sunset finished for him, talking a lick of his salt. "I broke this one's big softie heart, didn't I?"

Big Mac half frowned, "Hey, ah thought we mutually agreed AH ended the relationship!" Big Mac retorted.

"Pff, you wish, ya varmint..."

"Nnnope!"

"This is so weird..." Shadow muttered, letting his head sink down onto the table.

"Hey, um, Ace?"

Dan looked to the side to see a green stallion bending over, as if trying to hide from somebody.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here with my marefriend and it's our one year anniversary today."

Dan raised his sunglasses. "And you chose to celebrate it here? Well, on behalf of the club, I thank you. What do you need?"

"Can you sing a slow dancy-like love song for her from me to her? Could you, like, announce it and everything?"

"I don't normally take requests but-" he looked back at Big Mac and Sunset Canvas arguing. "I will this one time to get away from that." he pointed a hoof backward.

The stallion smiled, "Oh thank you so much! My name is Bronus and her name is Violet." With that, he quickly returned to a group of ponies and put his arm around a female purple pegasus. That must be Violet.

"C'mon Shadow..." Dan muttered, grabbing the stallion by the arm.

"Where? What?" Shadow said, surprised at the turn of events.

"You're gonna hear me sing."

* * *

><p>Dan emerged from backstage after the DJ was done with a song and whispered in her ear, "Play 'I Do Cherish You'..."<p>

"Why? It ain't Hearts and Hooves Day, brony..." She whispered back.

Dan quickly explained what was going on, smiled, then put a new record on and handed Dan a mic.

He hopped over the DJ board onto the stage. Everypony in the club cheered at his appearance on stage and quickly gathered around, save for Big Mac and Sunset who were still in the booth arguing.

"What up, everypony! How're you all doing tonight?" Dan stuck a hoof up in the air and this was received with cheers all around. "Well, fillies and gentlecolts, I just received a very special request for a song." More cheering. "Now, I don't normally do this but... Violet." he pointed at the purple Pegasus and a spotlight instantly fell on her, invoking 'aw's from the surrounding ponies. "This is for you... From Bronus."

As the song started, a massive cheered rolled through the club as the purple Pegasus jumped into her coltfriend's hooves, and they kissed. He slowly let her down and they began to dance as Dan began to sing in a pop, high tenor voice:

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I dooo..._

_All I am, all I'll be..._

_All that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes_

_Shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel_

_All my passion unfolding_

_Your hoof brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations_

_Seduce me 'cause I_

At this point, all the couples who were in the club that night started slow-dancing. Big Mac and Sunset Canvas had even stopped arguin.

"Um...care ta' dance, sugarcube?" Big Mac asked sheepishly. Sunset rolled her eyes, "Oh all right ya' big softie. I can't stay mad at ya' fer long."

Dan smiled when he saw them start dancing as he began the chorus.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash walked into the club, her sunglasses on. "He said he would be here with Big Macintosh..." Dash said, looking around.<p>

She saw Big Mac and some brown mare dancing with each other, but no Ace.

Then he saw him. Singing I Do Cherish You.

She blushed. "Aw...he's singing a love song..." _"I hope he's singing for me..." _she thought, swaying to the music as she stood in the back, watching.

_I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

Dash stopped swaying and stared as Dan, still singing, leaned over the DJ board and put the mic up to the DJ so that she could sing too. Dan was the DJ were looking at each other with gleams in their eyes as they sang_. _They were almost face to face.

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do_

Dash's sunglasses fell from her forehead and cracked on the ground as she stared at Ace and the DJ singing a love song to each other. A bucking love song. "How could he..." she looked down, her eyes overshadowed by her rainbow colored bangs. A single tear fell from her face.

But this sadness was soon replaced by rage. She looked up growling. "That DJ's gonna pay!"

Shadow, who was also standing near the back enjoying the music also, looked over at Dash and gulped. "Uh oh..."

**Uh oh indeed...**

**Shadow Breeze (c) AnonJ31**

**Sunset Canvas (c) SallyandMcQueenfan95**

**The song is "I Do Cherish You" by 98 Degrees. They just don't make love songs like that anymore, do they?**


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight

**Cat fight! :P Haha, but in all seriousness, stuff's bout to go down, know what I'm sayin'?**

**Also, I'll be starting to post this fic on fimfiction as well because of suggestions that I do that from users. I did some looking around on that site, and they take their fanfics seriously over there. They have fan art and everything! So, being a terrible artist myself, if there is anyone who would like to do some fan-art for when I start to post this on fimfiction, please e-mail/message me your picture(s). If not, it's cool. :) Not all good fanfics need fan-art.**

**Anway, FIGHT!  
><strong>

**Chapter 13: The Fight**

With a furious roar, the fuming Pegasus shot into the air towards DJ PON-3. Seeing her coming, all Dan had time to say was, "Rainbow Da-ARGH!"

Dan flung himself out of the way as Dash crashed headlong through the DJ board and straight into the DJ pony.

"What the hay-OOOF!" Both ponies crashed backstage. The music stopped and the crowd gasped and stopped dancing because of what had just transpired.

"What in the hay was that?" Big Mac said to Sunset Canvas, staring at the busted DJ board and the fallen Ace, who had just recovered enough to sit up.

"Ah...ah think it was that Rainbow Dash mare..." Sunset muttered.

As Dan sat up, rubbing his head. "What? What happened?"

Shadow Breeze quickly climbed on stage and helped Dan up, "Oh no! Ace, are you hurt?"

Dan turned toward where PON-3 and Dash crashed backstage. "No, thanks, Shadow..."

"How could you, PON-3! How could you take him away like that!"

"What the buckin' hay are you yammering about, Rainbow?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The sound of a kick was heard, followed by PON-3 grunting in pain and a slamming sound was heard soon after.

"Cud..." Dan swore as he charged backstage and found Rainbow Dash had just kicked PON-3 against a wall. Blood gushing from the unicorn's nose, she got up and wiped the blood away, scowling. "Ok, Dash! I don't know what the HAY you're talkin' about, but you asked for it!"

"We'll see, you whore!" Dash roared as she again tried to zoom forward for another hit on PON-3. PON-3 smirked and her horn started glowing. Dash was stopped halfway to her target. "Huh?" She tried to move. "I can't move!"

"Duh!" PON-3 said as she started flinging Dash around the backstage area, slamming her into curtains and tech equipment. "That's! The! Point!" Pausing each time she slammed Dash into something.

"VINYL!" Dan barked, galloping into the area. "Put her down!"

PON-3 wasn't listening, and Dan noticed Dash had tears coming from her eyes and blood drizzling out of the many wounds she was receiving.

"VINYL!" Dan roared. "DAMMIT, PUT HER DOWN!"

The crowd who had gathered around to see what was going on gasped when Dan cursed at PON-3. The DJ stopped flinging Dash around, turned and looked at Dan with her mouth agate, and then released her hold on Rainbow Dash.

Dan galloped forward and threw himself down on the floor to cushion her fall and inevitable painful impact on the floor. Dan caught her and wrapped all four legs around her to cushion the impact. Dan grunted as a sharp wave of pain shot up his back from the impact. "UGH!" She closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, but he quickly looked at Dash in his arms. "Dash! Dash, talk to me!"

The rainbow maned Pegasus was still breathing, but she had suffered serious wounds at the magical hooves of Vinyl Scratch.

Dan lightly slapped her face, "C'mon wake up, Dashie!"

Dan breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes fluttered open.

Dan smiled faintly, "Are...are you okay, Rainbow?" Dan stroked one of her rainbow colored dread locks.

She stared at him for a second or two before, with surprising strength despite the beating she just took, threw Dan off her and darted out of the backstage door before anyone could stop her.

Dan stood up, bones in his back cracking slightly from the impact. He grunted in pain as the bones popped back into place, then turned to the crowd. "Back to your, salt-licks, everypony. We'll settle this..."

The crowd, muttering about what just happened, left the stage and went back into the club.

"Sorry for beating the hay outta her Ace..." Vinyl said. "I was only defending myself."

"I think you coulda bin done when poor Rainbow was bleedin' all over!" Sunset Canvas barked.

"Eeeyup." Big Mac agreed as he and Sunset walked in.

Dan just looked around at everypony, trying to decide how to approach the problem. "Everypony...thank you, but...I think I need to go talk to her..."

Without saying anything else, Dan flapped his wings and took off out the door.

"Ace! Wait!" Shadow Breeze yelled, running after him until he reached the door. Shadow sighed and looked down at the floor. "Why did Rainbow Dash attack the DJ?"

"Beats the hay outta me..." Vinyl snorted before sighed as she looked at the damage. "Looks like the club's gonna be closed for the weekend..."

* * *

><p>The moonlight shone down on Rainbow Dash as she broke down crying under the tree Ace and her had met two nights ago. Nopony could see her, and for this, she was grateful. She didn't want anypony to see her break down and cry like a wimp.<p>

"A-Ace...how could you..." she kept coughing out through her tears every once and awhile. "How could you..."

She was crying so hard that she didn't hear the muffled hoof-steps behind her. They stopped a few feet away and she heard a familiar voice way, "How did I know I would find you here, Dash?"

"Go away Ace!" She sobbed, waving a hoof at the source of the voice. "I-I-I d-don't wanna t-talk to you r-right now..." she sniffed and shook her head, still buried in her arms.

Ace said nothing. He only stood there, as far as the headstrong Dash was concerned.

"What were you thinking Dash?" he finally retorted, heaving a sigh of disbelief. "Why did you just randomly attack PON-3?"

"Like you don't know!" Dash wailed at him through her arms.

"I don't know..." Dash heard him take a few steps forward. "What is it, Dash?"

"You...singing that-that love song to PON-3!"

"What?" Ace paused for a moment, then chuckled lightly. "That song? Dash, you don't understand-"

"Yes I do! I understand completely!" She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying her best to look tough and angry. "You like PON-3... I saw you serenading her up there!"

Ace looked hurt. "Dash? Is that what this is about? You've got it all wrong!" He tried to step towards her, but she took a step back. "Don't come any closer, Ace..."

"Dashie..." Ace said, a tear falling from his face. Him calling her 'Dashie' was new. She looked taken aback. "What!" She barked, trying to remain angry.

Ace looked away, blinking away another tear. "Dash, I took a request from a stallion for his marefriend..." he looked back at her with hurt in his golden eyes, which no longer shined through the tears that were welling. "It was their one year anniversary..."

Dash growled, "You liar! I saw the way you were lookin-"

"So that she could sing too! It's called stage-acting, Dash! It fits the song mood!" It was Ace's turn to bark.

Dash took another step back at this remark. She shook her head, "Ace... I want to believe you, but...but what I saw was just..."

"Do you already forget our night together two days ago!" Ace took a step forward. "Did you already forget the fun we had? You teaching me how to fly?" Another step. "The Sonic Rainboom? Which I found out you can't normally do yourself?" Another step. "The crash? The hug?" Finally he was face-to-face with her, tears falling at an alarming rate out of his eyes. "The...the..."

"The what?" Dash said, still trying to retain her pride.

"The kiss I gave you on your cheek when you fell asleep..."

Dash widened eyes. She slowly moved her hoof up to her cheek. The one Ace kissed. As she looked at Ace's broken-hearted face, she shook her head. "Ace...Ace I'm so sorry..."

"How could you assume..." Ace continued. "That I would 'serenade' another mare after something like that?"

"I...I didn't-"

"Know?" Ace blinked to again try and attempt to get rid of some tears. "No, you didn't. You assumed! Dammit, Dashie! You could've cost me my job!"

Ace sat down on his hind legs and bent his head over, "I just can't believe it...I can't BELIEVE IT!" He slammed his hoof down onto the ground. "Things were going so WELL here! GAAWWWL!" He let his head fall on the ground as he wiped away more tears.

Dash was at a loss for words at point. She didn't know how he did it, but Ace had turned the tide of the battle. Ace had gone from attacker to defender, and Dash vice versa.

"Ace..." Dash said, taking a step towards him.

Ace wouldn't look at her. He kept his head down, his shaggy hair covering up his face, save for his muzzle. "I'll just leave you alone Rainbow Dash..."

"Ace wait!" Dash barked when Ace spread his wings and took off like lightning towards Twilight Sparkle's library.

Dash contemplated following him, but she stopped herself mid-launch into the air.

"The damage has been done..." Dash sighed and turned, slowly floating towards her cloud house. "There's...there's nothing I can do now... I lost him..." She started crying again as she flew away.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle was busy writing her weekly letter to Celestia, this time letting the Princess know Ace had fit in perfectly and had already made a name for himself as a talented musician.<p>

The door burst open and Ace flew in, slamming the door shut with his tail behind him.

"Hey Ace!" Twilight smiled. "How was the-oh..."

Ace shot her the dirtiest look she had ever seen a pony give.

"Is...is something wrong?"

Ace's ears drooped and the dirty looked turned to one of sadness. "S-sorry Twilight... Yes, but...but I'd rather not talk about it..."

With that, he trotted over to the door that led to the basement and closed the door behind him.

"What do you think is wrong with Ace, Twilight?"

"I...I don't know Spike." Twilight took on a look of seriousness. "But I'd bet my horn it has something to do with Rainbow Dash..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a heavy security prison in Canterlot, two Royal Guard Pegasai stood guard in front of a cast-iron hi-tech security door. Behind the security door was another security door with another guard pony behind magic-proof glass in a guard station, monitoring cameras and motion detectors in the room behind the second door.<p>

The room both doors led to was a octagonal steel-encased room with a cast-iron magic-proof cage.

Inside the cage, was a statue. A statue of a dragon-pony-flying-deer thing. A statue of Discord, the Equestrian deity of chaos and disharmony.

A small evil sounding chuckle was heard as a small crack appeared on the back side of Discord's head.

The guard pony in the security station looked up from his book, looked over into the chamber, and narrowed his eyes. "What in the-?"

He pushed the comm button. "Hey, Kale. Gritz. I thought I head something inside the chamber."

"What?" One of the Pegasai looked back, back chuckling. "You crazy, Durge? There ain't nobody in there right now."

"I swear I heard something bronies..." The guard in the security station known as Durge started to sweat.

"Ugh... baby filly. C'mon Kale. Let's go check for monsters hiding under Discord."

Durge rolled his eyes as he pushed the button to open the doors. The two Pegasai laughed as they crossed through.

"Anything suspicious?" Durge called out into the cell using the intercom.

"Nope. Nothing here." Kale said, poking the statue.

"Yeah Durge. Don't take him for 'granite'... Oh! Wait!"

Both Pegasasi burst out laughing. What they didn't notice is that where Kale had poked the statue, another thin crack appeared.

"Okay, bronies, haha, really funny. C'mon out..."

**"Hahahah!" **A laugh echoed around the cell, causing both Pegasai to stop laughing and gaze in horror at the statue as it started to crack even more. **"I don't know about you, Durge, but I found that rather...punny! Aaaaahahaha!"**

"Kale?" Gritz asked. "What-what did you do?"

"I think I broke him, man..." Kale muttered, shuddering.

**"Hahaha! Oh contraire! You've just made my return more humorous!"**

The statue exploded in a shower of granite sparks, knocking the 2 Pegasai back a good 10 meters into the cell wall.

In the statue's place, stood the actual Discord himself. Effortlessly bending the bars to the cage his statue was in, he stepped out and picked up both the dazed Pegasai by the throats. He bashed their heads together, and threw them against the wall. A sickening crack was heard as the two feel to the ground, motionless.

"OH CUD!" Durge swore as he closed the security doors and pushed the alarm button. Instantly, red lights started flashing and an alarm started blaring.

**"Aw...did you really need to do that now, Durge?" **Discord's voice rang from behind him.

"What-UMPH!" In a shower of glass, Durge was flung through the magic-proof window and against the wall. Discord single-handed punched through the remaining security door and ripped it open. Laughing as he threw the door and Durge's corpse effortlessly aside, he bellowed:

**"You failed Twilight Sparkle! The Elements of Harmony could not hold me! And now..."**

He cracked his knuckles as more guard ponies ran at him, swords in their mouths.

**"I'll have my revenge...**

**Holy crap... Didn't see that one comin', didja?**

**Anyway, reminders: OC requests are still open and so is the call for any fan-art of the fic.**

**Thanks again for reading. :3**


	14. Chapter 14: Bad News

**Hey everypony! Just a reminder that OC requests are still open and so is the call for fan-art for when I start posting this fic on fimfiction as well as here.**

**Anyway, ready for the aftermath?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Bad News<strong>

Dan spent the night laying awake, staring at the ceiling on the library basement. An occasional tear fell from his face as he thought out loud, "I don't understand... Why would Rainbow Dash should do something so reckless and uncalled for?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he paused and stared into space, "And more importantly... Why do I care so much? I'm...I'm a human in reality. I shouldn't get too attached to anypony here..." He blinked away one final tear and nodded, taking on a face of seriousness. "Maybe it's for the best..."

He hopped out of bed and landed on all fours. He looked out the window. "Morning... Better go eat breakfast with-"

Twilight Sparkle burst through the basement door, her mane all messed up and a look of panic on her face. She was breathing heavily.

"Twilight!" Dan jumped back at her entrance. "What's going on!"

"Ace, we have an really bad situation on our hands!" Twilight said through her heavy breaths which sounded strained.

"What? What's happened!" Ace galloped towards her, talking in front of her.

"Town meeting! In the square! You'll see!" She ran around behind him and started pushing him up the stairs.

"Easy, Twi! I can walk, you know!" Dan said, galloping up the stairs and out the door. Spike, the baby dragon, jumped onto Twilight's back as she ran out and shut the door.

The minute Dan stepped outside, he felt the sense of urgency that had overtaken Ponyville. Worried ponies were seen talking amongst each other, and some little colts and fillies were seen crying occasionally. "This is bad..." Dan said under his breath. "I can feel it..."

Dan finally took the air, flapping his wings as fast as he could. In an instant, he was floating above the town square, where all the citizens of Ponyville were assembling. On the stage in front of city hall was old grey-maned mare with glasses, which Dan assumed was the mayor, and a Royal Guard Pegasus.

The Pegasus was injured, as a body bandage surrounded his abdomen and wings. He was trying his best to look authoritative and tall, but even Dan could see the horror on his face. "This is gonna be a doozey..." Dan muttered again.

A lot of other Pegasai citizens were in the air around him, including Rainbow Dash. Dash's and Dan's eyes met. Dash cheekily smiled at him, but Dan narrowed his eyes and looked down towards the stage, as if getting ready to listen. Dash frowned and lowered her head, too, but in disappointment.

"Ok, ok!" The mayor Pony barked. "Calm down everypony! Calm down!"

As soon as the crowd was silenced, the mayor cleared her throat. "The burden has fallen upon me, as your mayor, to give you some bad news..."

There was some gasping from the crowd and slight muttering before all was silent and the mayor continued.

"It seems that Discord has broken out of his stone form and escaped Canterlot High Security Prison."

This time there was screams of terror and even louder talking.

"What's going on? Is he on his way here!"

"Does he want revenge against Twilight Sparkle and her friends?"

"Cud, we're all doomed!"

"Everypony! Everypony please!" The mayor tried to calm the crowd.

Dan bit his lower lip as he floated there. "Discord, the Equestrian god of chaos and disharmony... Thank heavens for Twilight and her book, otherwise I'd be very confused right now..."

"Everypony!" The mayor attempted again, to avail.

"EVERYPONY!" The Royal Guard Pegasus barked in a extremely low and commanding voice that boomed around the square, causing everypony to be quiet once again, though on the edge of bursting out again.

The guard trotted froward eying the crowd and said, not as loud as before. "Citizens of Ponyville, my name is Captain Sixer. I am one of Celestia's hoof-picked bodyguards and captain of the 2nd Ponyville Regiment." He paused and gritted his teeth in pain as he stretched out his wing. "It is MY solemn duty as a captain in the Equestrian Army to inform you all that...that Canterlot has fallen..."

More screams and gasping from the crowd. "The Princesses are being held captive by Discord and his new army of creatures, including dragons!" The captain continued loudly, causing everyone to quiet down again. "Refugees from Canterlot are on their way here via the last train as we speak..."

He paused, and this time having complete silence, he continued. "When Discord broke out of prison, I was stationed in the throne room with the Princesses during an official court with the nobles... An large explosion sounded. We all wondered what was going on, but no one had an answer. Finally, a messenger pony galloped into the throne room and said that Discord had escaped and..." he gulped. "That he had resorted to violence." Silence again. "The messenger said they counted at least 10-15 dead by Discord's hands...and that the count was rising..."

Dan gasped as the crowd started murmuring as well. "Death can't be something they are used to in these parts...especially murder..."

"Celestia remained strangely calm throughout the whole ordeal. After a few minutes of watching Discord and his minions rampage through the city out of her window, she called me to her... She gave me a message and told me to make haste to Ponyville and deliver it to the citizens..."

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, "That's when the dragon that almost clouded over Equestria with his smoke awhile back broke through the ceiling, killing two of my kinsman...and striking me in the stomach as I tried to take off..."

He gestured to his wound. "I know very well that Discord would not allow for the princesses to be killed, so have no fear..." He gulped. "But as I fluttered away towards your town into the night, I heard Discord bellow something from the destroyed throne room that chilled me to the bone."

He took in a breath heavily and repeated Discord's message, "You're next, Ponyville..."

This time the crowd freaked out. Fruit stands were knocked over, ponies started running around in panic and shouting at each other.

"EVERYPONY! EVERYPONY PLEASE! YOU MUST NOT PANIC!" The captain boomed again, causing everyone to listen. "This message the Princess gave me shines some hope on this whole ordeal... If you will let me deliver it. But first, I need the elements of harmony up here with me..."

Dan observed as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew down to the stage and as Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity leaped up onto the stage.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, friends, and citizens of Ponyville..." the guard read from a scroll he produced. "Discord has returned, and the Elements of Harmony have failed to restrain him to his statue form."

The 6 friends looked distraught, anxiously pawing the stage with their hooves. "However, that does not mean he cannot be stopped. The Elements of Harmony are still the key...but there was one thing I overlooked last time..."

The captain stopped reading and silently read the next part, as if making sure he was getting it right. His eyes widened.

"What is it!" Rainbow barked, still in a bad mood. "We ain't got all day!"

"Yes, Sixer." Twilight said, glaring at Dash. "Please, tell us how to stop him this time."

"Right, my apologies, Miss Sparkle." The guard nodded hastily before taking in a deep breath and reading the next part.

"It has come to my attention..." he read. "That there is a 7th...Element of Harmony!"

Silence from the crowd. Only looked of awe and winder struck the faces of the citizens of Ponyville.

"I thought there was six..." Dan muttered, rubbing his chin with his hoof.

"A 7th Element?" Pinkie bounced in shock. "Are you serious!"

"Does she say who the pony is who holds te' 7th Element, partner?" AJ asked anxiously.

"Or what the seventh element actually is?" Rarity questioned.

"I was getting to that..." the captain muttered, coughing and then continuing. "Though I cannot tell you who holds the final element and the key to defeating Discord once and for all, I can tell you what element it is... Love."

More muttering from the crowd. "However, this element is a tricky one, so to speak." The captain continued. "Since love can be expressed by almost anything by definition, it will be difficult to find the way with which the love must be expressed, and between the not 1, but 2, ponies who hold it inside them."

Twilight and her friends were in uttered disbelief. So was Dan. "Great...they send me here in a time of crisis and probably fighting... That's just what I needed..."

"Discord and his minions are closing in. I do not have much time." The captain continued. "Twilight Sparkle, I will leave it up to you, as the Element of Magic, to find these 2 ponies and fast. It is my fear Discord will move to attack Ponyville next. Do not fear for me; Luna and I will be safe from harm." The guard lowered the scroll, "Yours, Princess Celestia."

* * *

><p><strong>The message has been delivered, and the ponies have a few choices.<strong>

**Will they surrender to Discord? Doubtful. :P Will** **try to stage an attack to retake Canterlot? Will they find the 7th E****lement? Why am I asking you all of this? :/ You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**

**Remember the calls of OCs and fan-art! :3**


	15. Chapter 15: Game Plan

**Reminder that OC requests are still open and so is the call for fan-art.  
><strong>

**Time to decide on a plan of action, everypony!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Game Plan<strong>

An hour later found Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash sitting in a circle in Twilight's library. Dan was laying in a window sill up above them, one leg hanging down, holding his guitar. He gazed out the window, quietly strumming on his guitar a tune the 6 friends down below had never heard before.

"They're panicking out there..." Dan muttered, still strumming. "They're boarding up their shops and houses, sandbagging the main roads, lighting torches..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's my guess that Discord intends on doing more than just screwing everything up this time...and everypony doesn't know how to take it..."

"Ace is right..." Twilight muttered. "From what Captain Sixer told us, Discord intends to..." Twilight hesitated.

"Kill us all." Dash finished, gazing up at Dan. Dan looked down at her briefly, then looked back outside. "He's really angry that we imprisoned him again..."

"How did he even get out again, anyway?" Rarity interjected. "We sealed him away! What could've caused so much disharmony that it could be felt within Canterlot maximum Security?"

"That's not important, Rarity..." Fluttershy muttered, peeping through the gap in her pink mane. "The important thing is that we stop him now that he's back."

"Yes...of course..." Rarity swept her mane to the other side of her head. "Twilight? Any ideas?"

Twilight sighed, "I don't have any books on the Elements of Harmony that say anything about a 7th Element."

"How da you know?" Applejack questioned. "Maybe you missed the fine print within the fine print, sugarcube."

"Pfff, c'mon AJ!" Pinkie Pie shook her head. "She's read all 7 of those books like 10 times each!"

"20..." Twilight corrected. "But that's not the point. Think, everypony! Which two ponies could have enough love for each other that they would trigger the 7th element?"

"The Cakes?" Pinkie suggested. "They love each other so, so sosososo, sooo much!" Pinkie gave herself a really tight hug.

"Well, that's all well an' good, Pinkie Pie." Applejack responded. "But the only way they express their love is by cooking. They would've already triggered the elements if they had 'um."

"AJ's right..." Rarity said. "Ordinarily, I would suggest that it be me and the Prince..." she scowled. "But at this point I hope he's cowering in a corner somewhere...or dead in a pool of his own...um..."

Everyone was looking at her with looks of shock on their faces. Even Dan stopped strumming and looked down in surprise.

Rarity coughed then straightened up in her seat. "Sorry... Lost control there for a second..."

"C'mon everypony..." Twilight said, looking around. "We can't have suggested everypony in town." She looked over at Rainbow Dash, who was staring at the floor again as Dan continued to strum. "Rainbow? You've been awful quiet this whole time. Know anypony who could possibly have the 7th element? Who hasn't expressed love to somepony else?"

Dash frowned and gulped. She looked up at Twilight. She had seen the look Twilight had on her face now many times before. It was the "you know who/what I'm talking about, Rainbow" look. Dash looked up at Dan and Dan returned the look. Dan, as if rejecting her with his mind, just shook his head once and continued strumming.

"N...no..." Dash muttered. "I don't know anypony...who would fit the bill..."

Twilight scowled and rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

"I have an idea..."

They all looked up at Dan, who spoke. He still strummed as if he hadn't said anything, but he opened his mouth and continued. "Since we can't find the 7th Element, why don't we just seal him away again temporarily with the 6 we have? Then that'd give us time to find the 7th for when he breaks out again..."

"That's a good idea, Ace...there's just one problem..." Twilight said, standing up and pacing. "The elements are in Celestia's castle, in the stain-glass room outside her throne room."

"If what Sixer said is true..." Dash put in, raising her head. "Then there's no way we could get the elements if the castle and the city have been taken over by monsters and Discord..."

The door to the library slammed open, and in strode the Royal Guard pony, Captain Sixer. "Then we stage a recovery/rescue mission."

Dan stopped strumming and looked down to see the captain. "Hey there, Captain." He nonchalantly went back to strumming, even when the Captain closed the door and stepped froward.

"I couldn't help overhearing Ace's plan, and, being a military stallion, I have some input." He cleared his throat and nodded. "Given we have the stallionpower here in Ponyville and the remaining members of the 2nd Ponyville Regiment, I'd say our odds are good."

"Really?" The six stood up, their faces glimmering with hope.

"Yes..." the captain continued. "We'll need the help of the Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasus ponies in order for the attack to work... I will warn you now though..." he started pacing. "I cannot guarantee that everyone who decides to participate will come out unscathed, or even alive."

Their faces fell instantly. "What stallions would help besides the ones in the regiment?" Twilight thought out loud.

"It's hopeless..." Fluttershy said, curling up into a ball in her chair and starting to cry. "We're all gonna d-d-d-"

"No..." Fluttershy felt a hoof on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Dan had flown down from his window seat, guitar on back. "No one's dying..." He looked around the room. "I'm in."

Everyone gasped, except Rainbow Dash, who just stared at Dan as he lowered his hoof to the floor.

"Ace, it's suicide!" AJ yelped, jumping up and grabbing him by the shoulders.

Dan silently brushed her hooves off him and nodded, "I know... I'll lead the recovery mission. Earth and Unicorn ponies need not trouble themselves... I'll get some of your Pegasai and other Pegasai around town and we'll fly in, grab the elements, and get out."

"What about saving the Princesses?" Rarity asked Dan, frowning.

"You heard her note..." Dan said, turning towards her. "She's safe... I think we can trust her there..."

"Ace, that's very noble..." the captain coughed as he prepared to address Dan. "But it's suicide. I insist that a group of Earth and Unicorn ponies attack from the ground to get the Princesses out."

The door opened again. This time Shadow Breeze walked in with a group of stallions and mares, all residents of Ponyville and 2nd Ponyville Regiment soldiers of all 3 kinds of pony.

"Shadow Breeze..." Dan looked at the group of ponies who had walked in. "What's going on?"

"Well, um..." Shadow Breeze pawed the floor. "We're um..."

"We're in, dawg..." A grey Earth pony with a baseball cap poked his way to the front. "Name's Mic Bluez. These here are my homies..." He pulled a black colored unicorn with a teal mane and tail and a skull mask and beanie forward. "DJ Skully and..." On his other side, he pulled a dark red Pegasus with a black mane and red highlights forward. "Blazing Heartbeat." He pointed at himself. "Ima rapper, Skully's an electric keyboard artist, and Heartbeat over there's a drummer..."

"We came to Ponyville to see one of your club gigs and maybe jam with you..." Blazing Heartbeat said. "But that can wait."

"For now..." DJ Skully spoke up through his mask. "We're with ya', brony."

Dan stared at the touching scene before him. He shook his head in disbelief. "Are you guys sure?"

"All for one, baby... Haha!" Mic Bluez smiled and brohoofed DJ Skully and Blazing Heartbeat.

Dan smiled, "Alright then... If we're gonna do this, we gotta work hard and we gotta work fast!" He approached the group of volunteers. "If we're gonna get in there, get the Elements of Harmony their necklaces, seal away Discord, defeat his army and save the Princesses, we'll only get one shot! Mic Bluez! Can you lead the earth ponies in an attack/distraction on the city outskirts?"

"Can do, baby. Ain't that right, Big Mac?"

The big red stallion in the back nodded, "Eeeyup. I've got yer back, partner."

"And I've got yers..." Sunset Canvas said from next to Big Mac, which made the red stallion look in the other direction, smiling sheepishly.

"Skully? Can you and some Unicorns use some magic to get Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack to the elements room once it's secure? And be sneaky about it?"

"They won't even know we're there..." the DJ's horn started glowing and Dan could've sworn his skull mask smiled at him.

"And Blazing Heartbeat, you and I will lead the air strike. It'll be our job to get in the castle from the roof, defeat anything that's in the throne room, and secure it for when the elements arrive for their necklaces. We'll be bringing with us Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

"What about Discord, brony?" The drummer said, forwning. "What if he's in the throne room?"

"It's likely that he is, as I heard him yell from the throne room as I flew away..." the captain said.

Dan looked at the ground for a second, then looked back up and said, "If that's the case, I'll hold him off until Twilight and her friends are all assembled."

Total silence enveloped the room for a moment, and then the captain stepped forward, "If push comes to shove, Ace, we'll never forget your sacrifice..."

Mic Bluez stepped forward. "Whoa whoa whoa WHOA, army dawg..." he pointed at Dan. "That would be implyin' that he's gonna die! Just from lookin' at him, I can tell ya' he ain't gonna die!"

The group in the room cheered and Dan smiled slightly.

"With your permission, Ace." The captain said. "I would like to help. Being wounded, I cannot fight or fly. But I can coordinate the mission, if you would like."

"I would appreciate nothing more..." Ace grasped the guard pony's hoof as the group kept cheering.

"Oh yey!" Pinkie Pie was leaping up and down. "A rescue mission! Oh oh! I've never been a part of a rescue mission before!"

'Technically, you have, my dear Pinkie." Rarity said. "We rescured Nightmare Moon from herself, remember?"

"Ooooh yeah..." Pinkie said, stopping her bouncing. "Never mind!" She sat down.

"Twilight..." Applejack walked over to her. "Do ya' think Ace'll be alright?"

Both mares looked over at Ace as he started telling the captain how to direct the mission.

"I don't know, Applejack. But it's his choice."

Rainbow Dash stood up and looked over at Ace. _"I wonder if it is us that have the 7__th__ Element inside of us..." _She shook her head. _"He's not interested anymore, Dash. It's probably Big Mac and that old flame of his...or something..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue mission? Nice. That should be exciting.<strong>

**Shadow Breeze (c) AnonJ13**

**Sunset Canvas (c) SallyandMcQueenfan95**

**Mic Bluez (c) Don'tDriveAngry7**

**DJ Skully (c) Malfatto The Doctor**

**Blazing Heartbeat (c) MilesProwerFan100**

**Whoa! Look at all the OC's! Still room for more! :) And fan-art for fimfiction is encouraged still as well. :3  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle

**Hey there, fillies and gentlecolts! It's the moment you've been waiting for!**

**The epic battle between good and evil in Canterlot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Battle<strong>

"Unicorns? Are you in position with the ground based Elements?" Captain Sixer used a Guard Unicorn's horn as a walkie-talkie-esque device.

"We're ready to go, chief... We're taking up positions outside the wall, our magic is making us invisible as we speak, but the monsters will still be able to hear us if their not focused on the distraction..." DJ Skully responded through his own magic.

"Wait for my go, Skully..." The Captain looked through some binoculars at the city.

The city was a wreck. Steady streams of smoke rose from several buildings in the city. The castle looked absolutely wrecked, a big hole in the ceiling. What made the volunteer ponies lose the most morale, however, was the dragon. The giant red dragon that slept quietly on the intact parts of the castle's roof, smoke rising out as he snored. At the front gate and inside the city, an army of smaller dragons, griffons, gem dogs, and other assorted creatures roamed the streets.

"This is gonna be one heck of a fight..." The Captain muttered, gulping, and lowering the binoculars. The Captain was flanked by Big Macintosh, who was wearing a chest piece of royal guard armor, and Mic Bluez, who had a similar piece. In fact, everypony who wasn't in the 2nd Ponyville Division had received a chest piece for defense.

"Eeeyup..." Big Mac agreed. "Ah'm just worried about my sister... She's goin' in there without me..."

"She'll be cool, brony..." Mic Bluez turned his head towards Big Mac. "Skully's a master of his craft, he shouldn't run into any problems once we start the distraction..."

"No sign of Discord?" Sunset Canvas asked, walking up from behind Big Mac.

"No... Not for awhile..." The captain turned towards all the Earth ponies who were hidden in the trees. "Get ready to March!"

As the Captain stayed back, Mic Bluez, Big Mac, and Sunset Canvas lead the 100-some Earth pony volunteers and 50 Earth pony Royal Guards out of the forest in a steady march.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the whole Earth pony division was out in the field outside the city. The creatures in the city were stirring. Some of the smaller dragons and griffons took flight and looked in the Earth pony's direction, the gem dogs were picking up what looked like swords and spears after sitting down and feasting on the gems of the aristocrat ponies who had fled. The big dragon had woken up and opened an eye, looking down at the battalion.<p>

One by one, the Earth pony battalion drew their weapons. Swords, pitchforks, knives, and whatever else they had laying around their houses. Big mac had a pitchfork, Sunset Canvas a knife. Mic Bluez scowled and slowly reached up and turned his baseball cap around, brandishing a steel baseball bat.

"**Bwahahahaha!" **A thunderous voice echoed from the sky above them. **"Is this a rescue attempt I'm seeing? This is hilarious!"**

"Discord!" Mic Bluez yelled. "You, dawg, have crossed the line!" He pointed the baseball bat upwards. "We're gonna find you, and bust your ugly face in, brony!"

"**Hahahah!" **The voice boomed. **"Yeah, homedog? You ponies and what army?"**

"THIS ONE!" Mic Bluez yelled and almost instantaneously a 100-some Pegasasi shot up out of the trees, similarly clad in Royal Guard armor. The Royal Guard Peagsai were brandishing their wing blades, swords that attacked to their wings.

At the head of the pack was Dan, Shadow Breeze, Blazing Heartbeat, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were surrounded by the rest of the Pegasai volunteers.

"AHHHHH!" Dan's voice boomed, signaling the Earth pony charge as the Pegasai flew overhead.

Standing up on two legs and yelling as Dan did, the Earth ponies charged the front gate.

"**This is...unexpected..." **Discord's voice echoed. **"No matter... Minions! Attack!"**

Thunder seemed to boom around the field as the monsters started sallying out of the city, roaring back. The gem dogs and some griffons on the ground towards the earth ponies, and the dragons and some griffons heading towards the Pegasai.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everypony!" Dan barked behind him. "Take up positions! Guards on the outside, swords out!"<p>

Quickly, the flying group quickly formed a new formation around Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, and the guards were on the outside, wing blades outstretched. Eventually, the group met the dragons and griffons. The monsters tried to claw past the defenses, but the strong stallion Pegasai on the outside kicked or head-butted them away. Several more monsters fell from the guards' wing blades, little spurts of blood flying through the air and dragons and griffons alike plummeted to the Earth, sometimes missing and wing or a leg.

* * *

><p>Down on the ground, the Earth ponies were meeting success as well. Mic Bluez raised his bat a bashed in the skull of a gem dog that met him first, then whirled around and crushed another one's arm, before jumping over the top of the second one, and slamming his bat down on a griffon's back, breaking it and felling the monster.<p>

Big Mac and Sunset Canvas were back to back, stabbing and slicing at anything that moved that wasn't a pony.

To the captains dismay, he occasionally saw an Earth pony fall to a gem dog blade or a griffon beak or talon. "They knew they might not make it..." he sighed. "They took the chance..."

He used the guard unicorn's horn to contact Skully. "Skully? What's your status?"

"We're inside the city, making our way towards the castle... The pink one is hard to keep quiet though!" Skully hissed into his own horn.

"Any resistance?"

"No sir. We've only seen the occasional monster, but most of them are headed towards the Earth ponies..."

"Good. Keep me posted..." Sixer hung up and turned his attention back toward the battle.

* * *

><p>"Good work everypony!" Dan barked back. "Keep it up! We're almost there!"<p>

"LOOK OUT! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" Blazing Heartbeat barked, sharply turning downwards.

"What're you-WHOA!" Dan sharply dove along with Shadow Breeze and soon the entire group of Pegasai were dropping to avoid a giant fireball the dragon, who had now risen up, had fired at the group. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy barely made it, but the 15 or so Pegasai in the back were caught in the blaze, and then fell started spiraling towards the ground, some dead, some on fire and screaming.

"CUD!" Dan swore as he saw them fall, but then he turned his attention to the dragon, who had spread it's wings and started flying towards the group. "Royal Guards! Keep a tight formation around the elements! Everypony else, follow me!"

Dan, Blazing Heartbeat, and Shadow Breeze led all the volunteer Pegasai down in a head-on dive towards the dragon rising to their position. "SPREAD OUT AND TAKE IT DOWN!" Dan barked and the group spread apart and started flying around the dragon, attacking wherever they could.

* * *

><p>"YARGH!" Mic Bluez slammed his bat down on top of another gem dog, smiling when he heard the sickening crack of the dog's skull caving in. He paused and looked around. The battle was going relatively well. The Earth ponies were pushing up towards the gate, and only a few ponies were dead or injured.<p>

Suddenly, a heavy stomping noise was heard behind him and a scream was heard. Mic bluez turned and ducked just in time to avoid a flying, dead, bloody Royal Guard earth pony. In front of Mic Bluez stood an ogre, bloody hammer in hand, grinning toothily at the rapper.

"Whoa... you're one ugly motherbucker, you know that?" The rapper spit on the ground and readied his bat. Big Mac and Sunset Canvas readied themselves behind him.

* * *

><p>The unicorns and the rest of the elements moved silently through the abandoned streets of Canterlot, cloaked by Skully's and the others' magic.<p>

DJ Skully held up a hoof and the group stopped. A lone blue Pegasus with red hooves and a red and white mane and tail was walking down the street. He had on some cruddy looked leather armor. His cutie mark was a Red Hoof.

"Celestia above..." a unicorn Guard muttered. "It's Blue Arrow..."

"Blue Arrow!" Pinkie bounced. "Oh oh! The war hero?"

AJ grabbed her hoof and pulled her down and hissed, "SHHH!"

"That's him alright..." DJ Skully muttered through his mask. "Good he survived...wait...what?"

More Pegasai joined him in the street, emerging from alleyways and burned out ruins as he walked towards the group. Blue Arrow stopped in front of the group and blew part of his mane out of his eyes. "Get the elements up to the castle, brothers. Allow the Red Hooves of Celestia to assist in the fight..."

With a furious roar, the whole battalion of Red-cutie marked stallions took off and rocketed out to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Captain Sixer gasped. "Luna divine... It's Blue Arrow and the Red Hooves of Celestia!"<p>

"The Princess's secret service?" A guard pony gasped. "They survived!"

"Yes, and here they come!"

The Red Hooves darted all around the battlefield like homing missiles, taking down targets whenever and wherever they could. Blue Arrow himself snapped a griffon's neck with his bottom two legs before looking up at the dragon, who was clutching a blue Pegasus wirth a brown mane in his hand.

"I'm coming, lad!" Blue Arrow shouted before darting off through the air as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Mic Bluez dodged a smash from the ogre by rolling to the side, then charged and slammed his bat down on the ogre's foot. The ogre yelled and backhanded the rapper backwards a few meters.<p>

Mic Bluez spit out some blood and growled. "Big Mac! Sunset! Flank him!"

Big Mac and Sunset both stabbed their weapons into the ogre's upper legs from behind. The ogre roared, trying to turn around. Mic Bluez took this opportunity to charge forward and ram his body into the ogre, causing the ogre to stagger and fall over. Thankfully, Big Mac and Sunset leaped out of the way at the last second.

"Eat this, motherbucker!" The rapper pony barked as he started pummeling the ogre's face with the bat. Even through all the pain Bluez was dishing out. He reached up and swatted Mic Bluez off him.

He landed on the ground hard on his back. He graoned and tried to roll over, but the ogre was already up and charging. Mic Bluez closed his eyes and prepared to be smashed.

"RRRRRARGH!" He heard somepony roar.

The rapper's eyes snapped open and he saw a stallion with a golden mane and red eyes gallop forward, the sword of a fallen guard pony in mouth, and leap up and slash the ogre's face. The ogre cried out and covered his face as blood started gushing out from the cut the pony had made.

"Lance!" Big Mac yelled as the pony known as Lance landed, backed up and jumped back up towards the ogre. "Don't be a hero, partner!"

The ogre suddenly swung his club as Lance jumped, slamming right into the stallion's noggin, knocking him into a rock.

"NOOO!" Big Mac shouted, grabbed his pitchfork and stabbing his pitchfork through the flailing ogre from behind.

The killing blow. The ogre fell over, dead.

Big Mac ran over the stallion's body and knelt down. "Lance! C'mon partner! Wake up!"

The stallion coughed up some blood as Mic Bluez approached. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "I was a big fan, Mic..."

"You won't be forgotten kid..." The rapper smiled, also kneeling down. "I'll remember you sacrifice for the rest of my life, brony... Brohoof?"

The stallion shakily extended a hoof. "Bro..." he lightly tapped the rapper's hoof before he went limp and uttering "Hoof..."

Big Mac blinked a tear fell out as Bluez reached down and closed the stallion's eyes.

"C'mon sugar..." Sunset helped Big Mac up. "We've still got a battle to win..."

* * *

><p>The blue stallion who was caught in the dragon's fist was none other than Dan. He struggled helplessly to break free, but whenever he moved, the dragon squeezed harder.<p>

"AAAARGH!" Dan shrieked in pain. "Make it STOOOOP!"

He tried sinking his teeth into the dragon's claws, but the dragon just roared and squeezed harder.

"Hold on, Ace!" Shadow breeze called, flying up and kicking the dragon in the eye. The dragon roared and tried to swat Shadow away, but Blazing Heartbeat flew by and pushed Shadow out of the way.

"Thanks, Heartbeat." Shadow panted as he floated in the air.

"Thank me later..." The drummer said before flying down suddenly, slamming into a griffon who was on a Guard pony's tail.

"YYYYEEEEARGH!" Dan yelled as he felt something crack in his back.

* * *

><p>The Guard Division of Pegasai was almost to the whole in the castle roof, with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash safe and sound.<p>

"YYYYEEEEARGH!"

Dash turned and gasped. She saw the dragon grasping Ace in it's claws and squeezing.

"Miss Dash..." a Pegasus flew to her. "The elements of harmony are just down here... Please follow us..."

"No. I have to save him!"

Fluttershy looked up as she was about to enter the throne room. "WHAT! Rainbow, no!"

It was too late. Dash was shot off towards the giant flying beast.

* * *

><p>Blue Arrow was fast, but not as fast as Rainbow Dash. He stopped when he saw the winner of the Best young Fliers competition, Rainbow Dash, he thought her name was, go zooming in.<p>

Dash zoomed around the dragon three times in under 2 seconds and slammed headlong into the dragon's soft underbelly. The dragon roared in pain and loosened his grip just enough for Dan to wiggle free.

"Rainbow Dash!" Dan yelled, watching as the dragon gave chase to Dash. "You idiot! You should've gone to the castle! The world is more important than me!"

"NO WAY, ACE!" She barked back as the dragon chased her around through the sky in loops and twists and turns.

Eventually, they got too far away. Blue Arrow flew up to Dan and nodded, "You must be Ace, lad."

Dan smiled when he heard this Pegasus' charming Scottish accent. "Yes, thank you for joining us Blue Arrow. I've read so much about you!"

"About lit'l ol' me, lad? Please..." the middle-aged pony chuckled. "No worries. What you should be worried about is that mare not getton' to the bonny castle..."

"Can you please so stop Rainbow Dash from killing herself and-NO!" Dan's eyes widened me as he saw the dragon swipe at Dash and hit her. Immediately her wing went limp and she started spiraling toward the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dan took off as fast as he had flown the night he learned to fly.

"Wait lad!" Blue Arrow barked. "Don't do anythin' stupid, now!"

* * *

><p>The world seemed to stand-still for Rainbow Dash as she fell towards the ground. Her right wing was cripple, shattered by the dragon's swipe. <em>"I didn't think I would go out like this... Oh well...I'm sure once they find the last element, they'll be able to stop him without me..." <em>She closed her eyes as she fell, her fun-filled and carefree life flashing before her eyes. From her birth, winning the Best Young Flier's Competition, and meeting Ace...

"_Ace will live on...that's all I care about..."_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dash opened her eyes. _"Ace!"_

She saw through her slightly opened eyes Dan flying as fast as he could towards her.

A Sonic Boom echoed across the battlefield, causing both friend and foe to look up and see Dan flying through the air like a bullet, a cone slowly forming around him.

"A Sonic Boom?" Captain Sixer widened his eyes. "He's not...he can't be..."

"AAAARGH!" Dan roared as a flash of light flashed in the sky and an even louder deafening boom sounded. An explosion of golden light flashed in the sky where Dan was, followed by a golden shockwave and a brilliantly glowing line of golden light followed Dan where he flew...

"A Sonic Rainboom!" Twilight Sparkle said as they stepped up to the doors to the palace. The entire group of unicrons and the rest of the elements stopped and stared as Dan flew towards the dragon. The dragon raored in pain as Dan shot straight through the monster's chest, leaving a smoking hole behind.

"Hell yeah, brony!" Mic Bluez yelled down below. "Give it to um, Ace!"

As the dragon died, it started falling down right over the falling Rainbow Dash. After taking a tight curve downwards, Dan took off after Rainbow Dash.

The whole moment seemed to go by in slow-motion. Dash watched as inch by inch, Dan gained ground towards the falling Rainbow-maned Pegasus. Eventually, she felt his arms under her, lifting her up.

She looked up at Dan's face as he flew. His golden eyes were glowing brighter than she had ever seen them, with the golden path he was leaving behind him.

"A Shining Rainboom..." she muttered as she stared at the shockwave he left. "To save me...he cares..."

Then suddenly Dan closed his eyes and barked, "HANG ON!"

Dash only had time to look for a second before both Pegasus' crashed down into a forested area. A deafening boom was heard and a shower of dust erupted from the ground where the two had crashed...

The dragon crashed down soon after them nearby...

And then silence.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the cliff-hanger, but I was getting writer's block. :)<strong>

**Shadow Breeze (c) AnonJ31**

**Sunset Canvas (c) SallandMcQueenfan95**

**Mic Bluez (c) Don'tDriveAngry7**

**DJ Skully (c) Malfatto the Doctor**

**Blazing Heartbeat (c) MilesProwerFan100**

**Blue Arrow (c) QTXAdsy**

**And Lance (R.I.P.) (c) DashieLover**

**Not only did DashieLove provide me with an OC that could die a noble and heroic death like I was hoping, DL is also designing some fan-art for the cover when I post this on fimfiction as well. :) Kuddos to you, bro. The call for OCs and fan-art are still open, just a reminder.  
><strong>

**Seeya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Song from the Heart

**Sorry about the cliffhangar guys, but, luckily for you, I've been having a writing streak lately, so here's the...sniff...just...just read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: A Song From the Heart<strong>

Rainbow Dash groaned and shook her head. "Uhhh...what?" Her eyes fluttered open.

Her vision blurry, she could make out the ground below her. Her ears ringing from the intenseness of the impact. After shaking her head, she realized she was upon in the canopy of one of the trees. _"I didn't crash down? Then what-" _"ACE!" She suddenly barked, trying to flap her wings and take off, but she yelped in pain as her right wing gave out and she fell out of the tree with a thud.

"Darn it..." she groaned rolling over. Slowly getting to her feet, she turned her head and saw the corpse of the dragon, the burning hole Ace had made still smoking as the dragon lay there, it's eyes still open.

She shuddered and looked around, "ACE!" She yelled, trotting around the dragon's body. "Ace! Where are you!" She reached the other side of the dragon's corpse and gasped, putting a hoof up to her mouth.

In front of her was a crater. A large crater. And laying in the center of it was a broken, unmoving Ace.

She quickly slid down the dirt incline down to the bottom of the crater and galloped up to the still stallion. "ACE! Oh Celestia no..." She sat down on her hind legs and lifted Ace's head in her arms. Blood was drizzling out of Ace's mouth. He also had several cuts and bruises around his body. But what made Dash start crying was the piece of sharp rock lodged in Ace's chest, near his right shoulder. She quickly moved to remove the sharp piece of shrapnel and she yanked off her royal guard chest piece and used some of the cloth it had on it to attempt to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly, Ace's eyes snapped open and he inhaled deeply, coughing out a few drops of

blood before he laid his head back in Dash's arms. He looked up and coughed, "Dash..."

"Ace..." she managed to say his name through her sobs. "You saved me..."

He smiled weakly. "Yeah... What happened anyway?"

"You did a Shining Rainboom..." she smiled. "You went a little bit less faster than me when I do my Rainboom..."

Dan chuckled, "Shing Rainboom, huh? I like it... Still have to maintain your pride...cough...huh?"

"Duh, you stupid..." She closed her eyes and shook her head to regain her composure, before opening them. "Why didn't I end up in the crater, like you?" She sniffed as more tears began to fall out.

Dan laid his head back again, raising a hoof to his mouth as he coughed out more blood. "I threw you down into the canopy shortly before I hit..." he hacked up a huge gob of blood before continuing. "Because I..." he paused and brushed a strand of her mane out of her tear-stained face. "Because I knew that if we both hit...then we would both die..."

Dash's eyes widened and she nuzzled his face, "No...no Ace, you are not going to die! I'll get you some help! I can-"

"Dashie..." Dan sounded weaker. "It's too late..." he nodded down at the wound on his chest. "I'm not sure what, but..." he grunted as he tried to get a better view of Dash's face. "That rock punctured something important..."

She chuckled at his joke. "How can you still maintain that sense of humor, even when you're about to die?"

Dan smiled weakly and coughed again, "I guess I'm just as crazy as you after all, Dashie..."

Dash and Dan sat for a moment before Dash brushed away a strand of Dan's mane and said, "I thought you hated me..." Dan looked up at her. "Because of what I did..."

Dan coughed again before smiling and brushing Dash's cheek with his hoof. "Dashie... It's because I didn't want to..." he leaned over and coughed out another large amount of blood.

Dash blinked away more tears as Dan rolled back over and stared up at her. "I don't have much longer Dash..." he wrapped a hoof around her shoulder and another grasped her respective hoof. "I need to tell something to you...before..." his eyes closed for a moment, but they fluttered open again quickly. "Before I die..."

Dash nuzzled Dan's face as Dan attempted to clear his throat by coughing out the rest of the blood that was currently in it.

"Are you..." Dash smiled. "Are you gonna sing...to me?" She blinked away even more tears as Dan slowly nodded, not saying anything. He opened his mouth and began singing in a lower tenor voice:

_As I fall to sleep..._

_Will you comfort me?_

Dash smiled slightly as Dan started his song, but he quickly stopped and started coughing. She moved closer to him and began stroking his mane, and then, to Dan's surprise (so much he stopped coughing) Rainbow Dash sang back to him in that adorable raspy alto voice:

_When my heart is weak..._

_Will you rescue me?_

Dan weakly smiled again before starting to cry himself as he started to sing the chorus line with her: (italics means just Dash, bold means just Dan, and bold and italics means they are both singing, Dan doing a lower harmony)

_**Will you be there?**_

**As I grow cold...**

_**Will you be there when **__I'm falling down?_

_**Will you be there?**_

Dan and Dash smiled at each other briefly before embracing in a tight hug. Tears streamed down the faces of both ponies as Dan hacked up more blood.

"I didn't know you...cough...sang so well, Rainbow Dash..." Dan blinked up at her.

"I'm full of surprises, hun..." Dash chuckled, wiping away another tear.

"Clearly..." Dan tried to laugh but doubled over in pain. He gently smiled at her before continuing in a high tenor voice this time:

**When I'm in retreat...**

**Can I run to you?**

_Will my __**pain release...**_

_At your __**mercy seat?**_

**Ahhhh...**

Dash started rocking back and forth with Dan in her arms. It was her attempt to ease his passing. It was her wish that he would live. As they cradled each other, Shadow Breeze and Blazing Heartbeat were flying overhead. They stopped, Shadow pointed, and they touched down on the edge of the crater, not speaking as the two ponies in the crater sang the chorus again...

_**Will you be there?**_

**As I grow cold...**

_**Will you be there when**__ I'm falling down?_

_**Will you be there?**_

**My heart grows cold...**

_**Will you be there when I'm falling down?**_

"Dash..." Dan smiled at her. "Do you know...cough cough...what I'm trying to tell you?" he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I think so...but..." she leaned in closer. "Tell me anyway...

She nodded as more ponies landed to see if Dan was okay. Shadow Breeze and Blazing Heartbeat kept them back, hoping to leave the moment between the two ponies. Mic Bluez poked his way to the front of the group and stopped dead when he saw Ace. "Ace...no..."

Dan smiled as big as he could in his weakened state and laughed. "I can't believe I'm saying this... I've fallen for you Dash...I love you..."

Dash gasped deeply, a sparkle appeared in her eyes. "Ace...I love you too..."

Before Dash could say anything back to him he sat up in her arms and started singing again:

**Are you saying** **yes?**

**Oh, I...**_**I gotta believe it!**_

**Are you saying **_**yeeeeeah!**_

_**When your love comes down...**_

**I can rest my eyes...**

_**Feel your grace and power...**_

_**Flood into my life!**_

**As my brokenness...**

**And your strength **_**collide!**_

_**When your love comes down...**_

Dan was face to face with Dash at this point, both ponies looking deep into each other's eyes, both weeping. Dan leaned in and sang in a hushed, almost whispered, tone.

**Fallin' down...**

And then they kissed.

Dan was the one who leaned in and went for it. Dash readily accepted the kiss, turning it into a much deeper kiss than Dan could manage on his own in his weakened state. Tears streaming from both their faces moved out each other's faces as they kissed.

The group watching was awed by the sight. So much so even the stallionliest of stallionly were weeping. Big Mac was one. He wiped away a tear as Sunset Canvas put a hoof of comfort around the work-horse. Fluttershy, who had given chase to Rainbow Dash after she went to Dan's rescue from the dragon, landed next to Shadow Breeze.

"Oh dear..." she gasped. "Is Ace...?"

Shadow nodded, "Y-yeah..." he sniffed.

Fluttershy's lower lip quivered before she burst out crying and embraced Shadow Breeze tightly, causing the grey stallion to smile slightly and blush. He moved his hoof around her shoulder and hugged her back.

Finally, after what seemed like a never-ending moment, the two broke apart. Dash pulled Dan into a tight embrace, but Dan couldn't move. He was too weak. He just stared up at her. "I've always loved your eyes, Dash... Your violet eyes..."

"Mine are nothing compared to yours..." Dash said back, sniffing sadly.

Dan slowly laid back into Dash's arms and closed his eyes and started singing again:

**As I fall...to...sleep...**

His breathing started disappearing. Dash shook her head, "No...please Ace...oh Celestia no, Ace..."

**As I fall...to...sleep...**

His head rolled over to the side and his breathing stopped. For all intensive purposes, the musical pony was gone.

"No..." Dash shook her head slowly, before starting to wail. She buried her head in Ace's broken torso and began screaming into it. "No no no noooooo!"

The group of ponies watching bowed their heads in respect, Mic Bluez removing his cap with his right hoof and putting it over his chest, bowing his head also.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, that certainly wasn't the way I expected to go out... Mom...Dad...Dashie... I'll miss you all so much..."<em>

"_Dan..."_

"_What? Ugh...what happened?"_

"_Dan, it's Luna. The Princess..."_

"_Am I...am I dead?"_

"_Dan, listen very carefully. Celestia and I are being held prisoner in the throne room. You must gather the elements and stop Discord and his guard!"_

"_But...I'm dead...how can I?"_

"_Haha! Dan? Don't you realize what you have done? You unlocked the 7__th__ Element!"_

"_What are you-"_

* * *

><p>A golden flash of light enveloped Dan's corpse, causing everypony that was mourning on the edge of the crater to shield their eyes.<p>

Dash looked up from her crying and gasped as the golden light enveloped her as well.

"What the hay?" Blazing Heartbeat grunted, putting on some sunglasses.

"What the buck is goin' on?" Mic Bluez shouted above all the chatter.

Captain Sixer galloped into the area with his guard. "Celestia above..." he muttered, staring at the light.

Rainbow Dash and Dan's corpse were lifted up into the air. The light got so bright, nopony could see the two.

There was thunderous boom and the light disappeared as quickly as it came.

The group gasped.

Standing in the crater was Rainbow Dash, with her elements necklace, the red lightning bolt. But this time with an added gem next to it:

A blue music note with a pink-hearted background.

But what really caught everypony's attention was Dan. Dash gasped when she looked out to the side and saw Dan standing with his eyes closed, but clad in a dark blue and black armor with a blue note etched on the flank-guard. Sheathed on either side of Dan's body were two swords; scimitars with golden hilts and the same symbol Dash had on her new gem etched on the center of the hilts. He wore no helmet.

Dan opened his eyes and the onlookers held their breath as Dan looked around. His now brightly glowing eyes scanned over the group of onlookers; the Captain, Mic Bluez, Blazing Heartbeat, and Shadow Breeze with a hoof around Fluttershy, who was sniffing and staring at Dan.

He eventually turned and looked at Rainbow Dash. Dash was in awe. Dan seemed to be taller in this new suit of armor the 7th Element had given him.

He gazed at her, his face unwavering with no emotion, and then he smiled. "Hey Dashie..."

She couldn't contain herself any longer. She leaped up into Dan's arms, kissing him as hard as she could, only this time, Dan had the strength to kiss back.

The group cheered as they spun around in each others arms, lips still locked.

Mic Bluez tossed his hat in the air and shouted, "Yeehah! Atta colt, Ace!"

The two parted and they stared at each other. "Is this...?" Dan looked over himself and poked the new gems on Dash's necklace.

She nodded, "The 7th Element we've been looking for..." she smiled evilly. "Ready to kick some Discord hind end?"

Dan looked down at her broken wing. "I am... But you're not."

"I'm coming with you, big boy. Like asked in your song, I'll be there..." She looked up at him.

Dan opened his mouth in shock that she remembered the song, and then smiled warmly. "And so will I..."

* * *

><p>The guard pony's horn started glowing and DJ Skully's voice echoed through to the Captain, who was smiling at observing the tender moment before him.<p>

"Captain? It's Skully. We're outside the stain-glass room. We're waiting on your Pegasai unit to open the doors for us from the inside... What's going on?"

The Captain laughed.

"What?" The DJ sounded confused. "What happened? Did you guys win the fight outside?"

"Not only that, Skully..." the Captain chuckled warmly. "It seems Ace and Rainbow Dash have discovered the Element of Love."

* * *

><p>On the other end of the line, Pinkie Pie, upon hearing the captain say this, bounced so high in the air it she broke through their invisibility cover. It was a good thing no enemies were in the room, as they would've seen, and heard, the hyperactive party pony.<p>

"AHHHHHH! That's! SOOOO! CUUUUTE!" She shouted, falling back into the shroud.

Twilight smiled, "Looks like we stand a chance now, everypony..."

"It's about time the two confessed..." Rarity groaned. "The tension between them was overwhelming..." she put a hoof on her forehead in distress.

Applejack looked at the ground in disappointment. "Pony feathers..."

"What was that, AJ?" Twilight asked.

"Oh uh...pony feathers because... If they don't hurry soon we could get caught."

"Right..." Twilight said. "Skully, are they one their way?"

The DJ turned and nodded, his skull mask seeming like it was smiling again. "Wait til you see what they're bringing..."

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Will You Be There? by Skillet, if anyone was wondering.<br>**

**Another heart-wrenching chapter. :') But be warned. The next few won't be so touchy-feely feeling deliverer chapters.**

**Shadow** **Breeze (c) AnonJ31**

**Sunset Canvas (c) SallyandMcQueenfan95**

**Mic Bluez** **(c) Don'tDriveAngry7**

**DJ Skully (c) Malfatto the Doctor**

**Blazing Heartbeat (c) MilesProwerFan100**

**Yey OCs coming back! Reminder that I still take OC requests and am still interested in finding fan-art, even though DashieLover's got some going right now.**

**I thank you again, bro.** **:)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Throne Room

Chapter 18: The Throne Room

The battle-field outside Canterlot was a horror to behold. There were bodies sprawled all over and blood flowed like a river. Luckily, most of the corpses were that of Discord's creature army. The Earth ponies made a body count, and only 25 out of the 150 that volunteered lost their lives. Out of them, 7 were guards.

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed in the sky as it started to rain. Captain Sixer looked up, rain dripping off his helmet. "The Pegasai haven't been able to manage the weather..."

"Not really a surprise, is that dawg?" Mic Bluez said as he knelt down and checked for a pony's pulse, but he gritted his teeth and shook his head. "I mean, there was kind of a battle..."

"Don't be sarcastic with me, Manhattenite..." The Captain retorted. "Just be glad our job is over..."

"Eeeeyup." Big Mac said, walking up with a wounded Earth pony on his back, the medic ponies quickly taking the stallion into a medical tent they had set up in the woods. "It's all up ter the Pegasai and Ace now..."

* * *

><p>A small group of Pegasai shot through the sky from the crater where Dan had crashed. In this group was Fluttershy, Shadow Breeze, Blazing Heartbeat, Blue Arrow, 2 members of the Red Hooves of Celestia, and 3 Royal Guards. At the head of the group was Ace, squinting to see through the rain. And on Ace's back was the crippled Rainbow Dash, holding on for dear life, burying her head in the nape of Dan's neck. Weaving through the thunder-head clouds, the small group made for the throne room, aiming for the hole in the roof.<p>

"Fall in!" Ace barked, and the Pegasai formed an arrow formation with Fluttershy in the middle. "Expect resistance in the throne room! Luna told me there was still some baddies left before I came back! Dive!"

In an instant, the group moved as one and shot down towards the hole in the roof of the castle.

* * *

><p>Gem dogs and griffons were all about in the throne room, holding weapons. They had been routed from the city by the Earth ponies and the Red Hooves resistance. Most of the monsters had retreated, but the ones in the throne room were the extreme pro-Discord creatures.<p>

"RRRRRAAA!"

A shout echoed throughout the throne room as the group of 11 Pegasai dove down through the hole, weapons drawn. Blue Arrow angled his sword downward, impaling a griffon that tried to take off and meet him.

Blazing Heartbeat, bearing no weapon, slammed a hoof down on a gem dog's face, then, slamming the rest of the dog's body onto the ground, took flight and rammed into another one.

The 2 Red Hooves of Celestia were fighting back to back, using daggers as their weapon of choice, whirling around in a flurry of stabs and hacks, causing many of the griffons to fall. The Royal Guards were weaving in and out of the enemies, still in the air, cutting them down with their wing blades.

Shadow Breeze was being unusually brave. He darted in and out of the enemies, hacking and slashing with a knife from his kitchen.

Dan wove through the crowd of enemies while still flying with Dash on his back, Fluttershy behind him. He reached the door that led into the throne room, turned around in the air, and kicked the door as hard as he could. It slammed open and with a furious battle-cry, DJ Skully and the Unicorn escorts charged in, blasting magic from their horns.

"Dan!" AJ ran up. "Ah'm so glad yer okay!"

Dan smiled, "Thanks AJ!"

"Look at your armor!" Rarity sighed. "It simply matches your hide color perfectly!"

"Thank you Rarity, but I don't have time to chat!" Dan carefully touched down and crouched, letting Dash slide off.

"Dash!" Twilight ran forward. "Your wing-"

"It got crushed by the dragon. Do what you can, Twi." Dan explained before giving Dash a peck on the cheek, whirling around. Standing up on his hind legs, he drew both scimitars from their sheathes. "This is where fencing paid off..." he muttered before. "YAAARGH!"

Dan charged into the fray by air, carrying both swords in each hoof. He flew into a group of three gem dogs, lopping one's sword arm off with his right hand, while impaling another with his left. He then lifted up the second one and slammed his body down on top of the third. A griffon trying to surprise attack Dan was felled by Dan leaping up and impaling the beast through the stomach with both swords, afterwards throwing the screaming griffon down at another one.

As both griffons crashed to the ground, Blue Arrow looked up from pulling his sword out of a gem dog. "Have at um, laddie! Don't stop now!"

Dan didn't need to be told twice. The Elements watched in awe as Dan seemed to dance around in the crowd of dwindling enemies. A Unicorn lit a griffon on fire, and Dan finished it off and cutting an "x" on it's chest. Unfortunately, a guard Pegasus was cut down by a gem dog. Dan roared and impaled the gem dog through the face. Dan quickly jumped around and yanked his swords out of the gem dog's skull and quickly impaled another through the chest, finishing his off and cutting his throat with his other sword. (End music)

Letting the dead dog slide off his sword, Dan looked around. The enemy was gone. Defeated. Only one dead guard and unicorn were found. Everypony cheered.

"Yeehah!" AJ threw her hat in the air. "That was rip-snortin' good fight ya'll!"

"We're all just lucky Discord wasn't here..." DJ Skully muttered, shaking his head above the body of the fallen unicorn.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, trying to flutter her wings. She grunted in pain when she remembered her wing was crippled. "Ace, you are now 20 percent cooler in my book..."

Dan chuckled, sheathing his swords, "Wouldn't that be 120 percent total in your book then?" He gently nuzzled her face as he walked by into the stained glass room, followed by everypony else, except Blue Arrow, the two remaining guards, and his two stallions. "We'll stay in here. "We'll see if we can find anything contributing to the bonny whereabouts of the Princesses." Blue Arrow muttered, rolling over the corpse of the gem dog he assumed was in charge with his hoof.

Dan gasped in awe at what he saw, "Wow...this is incredible..."

Surrounding him were glass windows of the most beautiful designs he had ever seen. He viewed one of Luna and Celestia zapping Discord with their horns, another with Twilight and her friends zapping Nightmare Moon back to Luna. "So these are new..." Dan said, turning around to face Twilight, her friends, Blazing Heartbeat, Shadow Breeze, and DJ Skully and his unicorns.

"Yep..." Rainbow Dash grunted as she walked into the room, trying to elevate her injured wing. "That one only happened about 5 months ago..." she pointed a hoof at the window of Discord getting zapped again, but this time by the 6 elements.

"Whoa..." Skully said, trotting by the windows. "I've heard of this hall but... I've never seen the prophecies that were supposedly etched on the windows... This is incredible..."

Dan shook his head, "Right, the Elements!" He turned to Twilight. "Where are they?"

Twilight pointed at the end of the hallway at a stone outcropping with a circular hey hole. "Over there-" she stopped, stared ahead, and then face-hooved.

"What?"

"Celestia and Luna are the only ones who can open it..."

There was complete silence in the room, before Dan exploded.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS! Dammit, Twilight! Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Hey, give her a break..." Rarity put a hoof around a shuddering Twilight. "She forgot one thing in a rush of the moment...it's alright..."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie smiled. "All we have to do is free the princesses and-"

"Did it ever occur to you all the Discord himself might be guarding the princesses?" Dan retorted sharply.

The six looked down in dismay, and Shadow Breeze approached Dan. "Hey Ace...um, maybe you could cut them a break..."

"Yeah dude..." Heartbeat trotted up. "We haven't seen Discord this whole time... Maybe he's off plotting... Or something..."

"**Bwahahahahaha!" **A evil voice thundered throughout the room. **"My my, filles and gentlecolts, you have gotten far..."**

"You were saying...?" Dan muttered, one hoof straying to one of his swords.

"Show yourself, coward!" Rainbow Dash tried to take off again, but was grounded by her wing. She fell on her face and Twilight rushed to her side to help you up.

"**Oh my... Rainbow Dash, it seems you're grounded... Hahahaha!"**

Dan gasped as the Discord on the stained glass window of the 6 zapping him began moving around and talking.

"**I'll admit, I thought my minions would be able to stop you, but..."**

He stopped moving on the window closest to Dan.

"**I see a new face in this fun little circle of friends who seems to be responsible for their defeat... Tell me, boy... What do they call you?"**

Dan snarled at the stained-glass Discord. "They call my Blue Bass. Or Ace. But you can call me the pony that's gonna whoop your sorry behind back to hell itself..."

"**Hahaha! Oh my! A sharp-tongued one. Pray-tell dear boy..." **the figure of Discord rested it's head in it's arms. **"How do you plan on doing that? The elements cannot be accessed unless one of the princesses unlocks the vault..."**

"Wrong, Discord." AJ stepped forward. "We got the seventh Element of Harmony!"

"**Seventh?" **Discord's mouth hung open for a second before he saw that Dash had her necklace. **"How did you get- Wait..." **he saw the new gem and gasped. **"It's not possible! There's only six! How does Rainbow Dash was two elements anyway?"**

"It's not just her, ugly." Dan tapped the stained-glass, getting Discords attention. "Check it." He gestured towards the hilts of the scimitars.

"**No..." **Discord started flying around restlessly from one window to the next. **"No, that's...that's not possible..."**

"Oh, but it is you ugly freak!" Dan drew both his swords and ran up to the Discord on the window. "Stop these illusions! And come fight me stallion-a-...whatever-you-are..."

Discord just stared at Dan's snarling face for a moment for grinning devilishly. **"It's too bad, really. All this time you would've realized the princesses were being held right in front of your noses..."**

"What're you-"

Before Dan could say anything more, Discord's stained-glass figure disappeared. A boom echoed from the throne room and the scream of one of the Red Hooves was heard, followed by a sickening crack and a slam.

"Twilight!" Dan barked, making for the door back into the throne room. "Stay here!"

"Right!"

Dan, Blazing Heartbeat, and Shadow Breeze and the unicorns burst into the throne room and gasped. One of the Unicorns held a foot up to his mouth like he was going to vomit.

Discord himself stood in the center of the throne room, holding in each hand what looked like two halves of a Red Hoof soldier. Dan scowled, "You monster..."

Blue Arrow and the remaining Hoof were unconscious up against the wall, clearly thrown. The two remaining guards were cowering in a corner.

"**Hahahaha! Oh, that was fun!" **He let the two halves of the stallion drop. **"But all this killing is getting me nowhere..." **he turned to the guards cowering. **"Wouldn't it be great..." **he stared them down and suddenly they stopped cowering and stared back into his eyes. **"If I didn't kill you? Hmhmhm..."**

Dan gasped as the two guards were drained of color. They looked absolutely pale. "Yes, Lord Discord." They both uttered in a monotone voice together. Simultaneously, they drew their swords and faced the group of ponies along side Discord, who bellowed out a fit of laughter.

"**This should even the playing field, don't you think?"**

Dan scowled, "You'll pay for all the innocent lives you have destroyed today, Discord!"

"**What about yesterday?" **Discord feigned a sense of confusedness. **"I killed so much more yesterday than I did today..."**

Blazing Heartbeat's eye twitched as he growled at Discord, pawing the floor with a hoof. "Just let me at him, Ace..."

"No, he'll kill you..." Dan barked, turning his head slightly.

Dan feigned a fighting stance. "Protect Twilight and her friends... I'll deal with Discord."

"**Hahahaha! Oh priiiincesseeees!" **he snapped his fingers and two magical cages appeared, suspended in the air above the thrones. Inside were the two Princess, Celestia and Luna. Both unconscious. **"Someone is here to rescue you...oh wait! They're in a meeting... Sorry!" **He turned to face Dan, readying his claws. **"Can I take a message?"**

"Sure..." Dan said, pawing the ground with one of his back hooves before yelling. "Tell them that Ace said sorry he's late!"

With that, Dan charged forward through the air at Discord and his two hypnotized Guard Ponies.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy-no-jutso! :3 Sorry, but the fight is gonna take every ounce of brainpower I possess to write. Needed to take a break. :)<strong>

**Shadow Breeze** **(c) AnonJ31**

**Mic Bluez (c) Don'tDriveAngry7**

**DJ Skully (c) Malfatto the Doctor**

**Blazing Heartbeat** **(c) MilesProwerFan100**

**Blue Arrow (c) QTXAdsy**

**Again, OC requests are still open, but I will only accept those that are PMed to me, with extensive detail about them. Fan-art is still encouraged as well for when I put this on fimfiction.**

**Peace.**


	19. Chapter 19: The 7th Element Vs Discord

**Place your bets! Place your bets! The battle of the century folks! Place your bets!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The 7th Element vs. Discord<strong>

Dan's sudden charge shocked Discord. Discord has to side-step as Dan swung his swords at him while flying through the air. Dan quickly whirled around and made up for this mistake by slamming his swords down on Discord's scaled arm. Discord wailed in pain as the swords made a dent in his scaly skin. As he tried to hold Dan back, Discord realized the stallion's strength was too much for his to handle at the moment.

After smiling evilly, Discord disappeared in a whiff of black smoke; leaving behind a reverberating laughter.

Dan, still floating in the air, and holding his swords looked around, confused at what just happened.

"**Attack, my pets!" **Discord's voice boomed. **"I need some time!"**

Dan snarled as he floated there, "DISCORD! What're you talking a-"

"LOOK OUT!" DJ Skully barked.

"Behind you!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Before Dan could turn around, the 2 hypnotized guard ponies were upon him, slamming their swords down on his back. Rainbow Dash gasped in shock as Dan raised his head and screamed in pain. Luckily, the sword attacks did not puncture his armor.

He quickly whirled around in the air and used each sword to deflect attacks from both guard Pegasai.

"Snap out of it guys!" Dan barked as he dueled them in the air, swerving downward to avoid a team attack from the two. "I don't wanna kill you!"

The guards did not listen. They continued to hack and slash at the musical pony, who was getting tired quickly from the blocking.

"_What am I gonna do! I can't kill them!" _Dan thought to himself urgently. _"Maybe if I just cut off a wing or part of a leg they'll survive... No! Stupid idea..."_

"_Dan...use the element..."_

"What?" Dan stopped and said, out loud, but quickly ducked below two more attacks from each of the guards. _"Was that Celestia?"_

"ARGH!" Dan slammed his swords against theirs and started a clashing match. Dan looked up at Celestia's cage. She was still unconscious. _"How did-"_

Dan, as he clashed with the two guards, noticed the gemstones on the hilts of his swords glowing. "What in the-?" As soon as Dan started thinking about not killing the stallions, but rather returning them to their normal state, the glow spread to his swords and then to theirs. When the glowing faded, their swords were vaporized; they were nothing but piles of dust on the ground.

Before the hypnotized guards could do anything else, Dan roared and bashed them both with the pommels of his scimitars, knocking them out cold.

"Get them to Twilight in the stained-glass room before they wake up!" Dan barked at Blazing Heartbeat and Shadow, who quickly came and hoisted the unconscious on to their backs.. "She'll snap them of out it!"

"**Oh poo... And here I was hoping you'd kill them..." **Discord's voice reverberated again. **"Pity..."**

"No more innocent ponies are gonna die today, coward, except you!" Dan shouted. "Now face me!"

"**As you wish..."**

An explosion of black smoke filled the room, causing everypony to cough and close their eyes.

Dan felt himself being lifted up into the air by his throat. He hacked and coughed as the breath was being squeezed out of him.

As he was lifted up, he eventually met the grinning face of Discord. **"Peeka-boo! Hmhmhm!"**

"Peek...cough...abo...this, you BASTARD!" Dan mustered all his strength and sliced at Discord's shoulder. The God of chaos roared in pain as his arm dropped to the ground, as well as Dan, who landed expertly on his hooves, before starting to fly again, swords at the ready.

"Should I take the other arm too?" Dan snarled.

"**ARGH!" **The Equestrian deity bent over, clutching the bloody stump, shuddering.

But then he started laughing.

Dan cocked his head to one side, "What in the-?"

Discord looked up devilishly and roared a roar that shook the whole throne room, causing more debris from the wrecked roof to fall down, letting the rain fall in as well from outside.

Everypony watched in horror as Discord's arm grew back instantly in an explosion of green goo from his arm.

"**YOU FOOL!" **Discord roared, shaking the throne room again, causing more debris to fall. **"YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL A GOD?"**

Dan could only stare in horror as Discord raised his hands to the clouds above. In a flash of lightning, Discord was transformed. He was the same, but he now wielded a massive spiked shield in his left hand and a massive battle axe in the other. He was now clad in black plate armor similar to Dan's, but he had a spiked helmet.

The 6 friends watched in horror from the stained-glass room, Fluttershy crying. Rainbow Dash gulped, "C'mon Ace..."

Dan blinked away some rain in his eyes and then readied his swords, "Let's dance, scale-skin..."

"**MY PLEASURE!" **Discord bellowed, charging at Dan through the air. Dan charged as well, clashing his two swords his Discord's giant axe. This time, Discord had the strength advantage, as Dan felt his strength being drained trying to hold the God of chaos back.

With a yelp, Dan broke the guard and flew in a loop around Discord, hoping to get a shot at his back while he was still busy swinging at him in the other direction, but when Dan swung both his swords down at where Discord was, he was gone.

"What in the-GAH!" Dan yelped as he was smacked clear across the room. Smashing into the wall, he groaned and pulled himself free. He widened his eyes as he saw the Discord and sliced him with his axe from behind. Luckily, his armor held yet again.

"_How is he so fast?" _Dan thought in shock.

"**Because, dear colt, I am a GOD!" **he teleported right in front of Dan swinging his axe again in an upward motion. Dan barked in pain as he sailed upward, still gripping his swords. Before he could regain his balance in the air, Discord was above him. He slammed the shield into Dan this time, sending him flying across the room again. **"I can read your mind!" **He teleported in front of Dan and smacked him in the other direction, sending him sailing through the air again. **"I know your every move, whelp!" **Discord them teleported himself above Dan and jumped on top of the flying stallion, slamming the Pegasus into the hard stone floor, making a small dent in the stone.

Dan laid there, howling in pain as Discord slammed his talon harder in Dan's torso as he laid there. His plate armor was crushing Dan's rib cage, and he could tell he needed to find a way to get the God off him fast. And besides, Discord was raising his axe to finish the job anyway.

"**It ends now, 7****th**** Element! What a WASTE of magic the Princesses used on you!" **Discord laughed before bringing the axe to a rest above his head. **"Goodbye...Ace!" **Dan closed his eyes to prepare for the end.

"**AAARGH!"**

Dan looked up and saw Rainbow Dash slamming her body into Discord's back, where his armor wasn't that good. Discord staggered froward and fell down. Dan quickly got up and reclaimed his swords. He shook his head at Dash. "You really are crazy!"

Dash groaned in pain as she lifted her wing off the ground with a hoof. "Crazy is one word for it..."

"Crazy in love is more like it..." Rarity sighed as Applejack rolled her eyes.

"**RAINBOW DASH!" **Discord bellowed, picking up his weapons and charging at the crippled Pegasus.

Dan roared and met Discord halfway, slamming his swords into Discord's shield with a power attack that caused Discord to stagger backwards.

"RUN DASHIE!" Dan screamed before getting backhanded away by Discord. Rain bow Dash ran as fast as she could back into the stained-glass room.

Dan spit out some blood that was trickling down his mouth and charged again, this time clashing with his axe. They then began to meet each other, blow for blow, as they steadily rose into the air. A flash of lightning made their shadows be visible for a split second. Rain was dripping from both warriors' brows as they fought for dominance, eventually rising up into the sky above the throne room. They clashed one final time, and onlookers from the throne room and the Earth pony army outside could've sworn they saw a lightning strike hit the ground between the two combatants.

They flew back from each other, both gasping for breath as they stared each other down. Dan flew in a bi-pedal fashion, feigning another fighting stance. "Discord...you don't have to do this..."

"**Oh, trying to talk peace now, are we!" **Discord barked, banging his axe on his shield in a taunting fashion. **"You're certainly one to talk, seeing as you started this little competition!"**

"Who said I was trying to talk peace?" Dan barked back at him as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. "The actions you have committed here today are unforgivable! You will die, Discord! Just make it easier on yourself. Let us give you a painless death with the Elements."

Discord laughed, **"HAHAHA! What a joke! Actually trying to show me mercy when it is clearly I who has the upper hand here!"**

Dan scowled, "We'll see..."

Lightning flashed again as the two combatants charged each other once more.

"ARGH!" Dan barked as he slammed the pommels of his swords into Discord's shield, causing the god to stagger back. Dan then whirled around in the air and slammed his swords onto Discord's axe, which he almost dropped.

"Celestia above..." Mic Bluez said, looking up at the fight with Captain Sixer. "The lightning..."

He was right. Each time a blow was struck, a flash of lightning erupted through the air, each time narrowly missing the two warrior as they fought.

* * *

><p>"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash asked as they watched. "What's happening?"<p>

"I've read about this..." Twilight muttered, staring up at Dan and Discord in alarm. "The Elements are unstable. If any are used too long in an intense combat situation like this, the power builds up inside the gemstones. If Ace doesn't finish this soon, the power will become to unstable and..." she shook her head. "I don't want to think about what will happen..."

"But..." AJ whimpered as she stared up at Dan. "But can't he just use some of that power he used on the guards swords?"

"He could, Applejack. But it wouldn't be effective without the other six elements. It is Discord, after all. He has protection against one, but not all 7."

"Then we need to bus the vault open!" Dash said desperately, flinching as Dan screamed up above from being cut on the arm, a piece of his armor falling off and embedding itself in a castle turret.

"She's right, Twilight!" Rarity narrowed her eyes and nodded. "It needs to open!"

"Okay then..." Twilight and everypony else turned around and faced the vault door. "Everyone start kicking!"

At once everypony ran forward, found a space on the wall and began kicking with their hind legs.

* * *

><p>It was Discord's turn to scream as Dan impaled Discord through the chest. Dan smiled, but Discord slammed the valiant Pegasus away with his axe pommel, knocking Dan's left-hand sword out of his hoof. Dan's ears ringing from the impact, he shook his head and readied himself with his remaining sword.<p>

Discord laughed, **"Give up yet?"**

Dan was unwavering as he floated there, staring right into Discord's rotten soul with his brightly glowing golden eyes. "Never..."

"**I don't believe you!" **Discord flew up like lightning and slammed the pommel of his axe into Dan again. **"No pony in this world can take the punishment I've dished out to you!" **

"Maybe you're right, ugly!" Dan said as he countered by flying up under Discord's shield and slashing upwards, knocking off Discord's chest piece and cutting through his soft under-belly. He bent over and clutched his stomach, howling in pain. **"How did you-?"**

Dan took a minute to get a bearing on the situation. Dan had one sword left, one shoulder-pad had been knocked off, as had 1 of the hoof guards. He had cuts and bruises all over him. Discord now had no chest-piece and was bleeding heavily from Dan's cut before he inhaled deeply and the wound sealed itself.

"**Fool! It matters not! I'll only re-generate! Without the other six elements, you are weak!"**

Dan's mouth hung open at Discord's comment. _"He's right..." _Dan suddenly looked down and saw the ponies down below desperately kicking the vault door.

"**What are you looking at? Hm?" **Dan looked as Discord looked down and his eyes widened as he saw what the ponies were trying to do. **"NOOO!"**

Flying like lightning, slamming Dan out of the way as he flew, he flew downwards towards the ponies trying to open the vault.

* * *

><p>Discord slammed down onto the ground and growled. <strong>"NO ONE GETS IN THERE!" <strong>He swung his axe at Fluttershy, who was closest. She screamed and tensed up, un-moving.

"Look out!" Shadow Breeze dashed from his spot on the wall and slammed himself into her, knocking her out of the way. The axe narrowly missed.

Before Discord could swing again, a stained-glass window exploded in a shower of glass fragments as Dan burst through, slamming into Discord and knocking him and Discord out of another stained-glass window. Discord's shield thumped onto the floor as he dropped it on his way out the window.

Shadow picked up Fluttershy, "Fluttershy! Are you okay! Are you hurt?"

Fluttershy hugged Shadow, "Oh thank you Shadow! Thank you!"

Shadow hugged back. "Yeah..." He looked out the window to see Dan and Discord spiraling towards the ground, far below where the Canterlot castle was perched on the cliff. "No problem..."

* * *

><p>The Earth ponies gasped as they saw the two figures battling each other as the sailed toward the ground. Dan, on Discord's chest and squinting to see as the rain stung his eyes, was pummeling the god of chaos as hard as he could with his remaining sword. Discord was doing his best to block the attacks, but eventually, Discord's axe beat Dan to the punch. Discord managed to knock Dan's other sword out of his hoof as they fell.<p>

Dan roared and started throttling Discord as they twirled around in the air. Dan angled themselves so that Discord was the one to receive the blunt of the pain when they struck an outcropping on the cliff-side, breaking it into rubble and making it fall down with them.

The ground fast approaching, Dan knew he had to do something quick. After dodging a swipe from Discord's claw, he positioned himself on Discord's chest where he could slam his right front hoof down onto the God's face. Remembering fall-fights he saw in action movies on Earth, this is what the hero did before hitting the ground. Pummeled the bad guy until he was too dazed to try and realign himself.

Roaring, Dan 'punched' Discord in the jaw. Hearing a slight snapping noise, Dan roared again and slammed his hoof down onto his face again. Dan repeated this over as over as the spiraled through the air. Dan got too overconfident, though. As soon as he paused to prepare for a big 'punch', Discord's axe came up, slicing Dan's wing. Dan cried out in pain before growling and, rhough the stinging rain, slammed his hoof down on Discord's face so hard, discord's helmet shattered in two and flew off as they fell.

Unable to save himself, Dan hunkered down on Discord's chest as they spiraled through the air, hoping Discord would be the one to land on his back. Dan knew that if it was him... he would die. Better Discord to land than him.

Both combatants cried out as the ground approached.

There was a heavy thud as the two crashed down into the middle of the battle-field the Earth ponies had fought on.

* * *

><p>"Who landed on top of who!" Barked Captain Sixer at Mic Bluez, who was holding some binoculars.<p>

"I...I didn't see! It was too hard to tell in the rain!" The rapper shouted as lightning reupted through the air again.

The Captain snarled. "EVERYPONY, MOVE OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>You guys probably hate me for all these cliffies, huh? :P<strong>

**This time it wasn't my brain dying, it** **was my hands. :)**

**Continuation tomorrow!**

**Shadow Breeze (c) AnonJ31**

**Mic Bluez (c) Don'tDriveAngry7**

**DJ Skully (c) Malfatto the Doctor**

**Blazing Heartbeat (c) MilesProwerFan100**

**Still accepting OC requests and fan-art. Still waitin' on DashieLover to finish their's, but more is still welcome. :)**

**Stay frosty.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Confrontation

**Short chapter, but you will really enjoy it! Consider it the final stage of an incredibly long and tedious boss fight, such as Ganandorf from Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

**For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, let's just say Ganon can survive basically everything you throw at him... With the exception with a sword to the chest, provided you can get close enough. :/**

**Anyway, the battle ends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Confrontation<strong>

Dan slowly rolled of Discord's body and splashed into the mud puddle that they had formed on impact. Dan coughed out some blood as he stood up, his legs shaking. He smiled to himself, looking down at Discord's broken body.

Discord had been the one to land on his back, and Dan's impact was cushioned.

Dan spit on the deity's body and leaned over, still panting and coughing from the battle he was just in. "Where's your tough talk now, Discord? Can't kill a God, my pony a-GARGH!"

Suddenly, Discord sprang up and grabbing Dan by the throat, lifting him high up into the air so that he was face to face with the Equestrian God of Chaos.

"**THAT'S IT!" **Discord bellowed as thunder and lightning blasted through the sky. **"THERE IS NO WAY ANYPONY COULD'VE BEATEN ME LIKE THIS!"**

As Dan gurgled, he moved his hooves up to his throat to give himself more room to breath. "What happened...to your bad sense of humor...Discord? Haha...ha..." Dan managed to squeeze out while being choked.

"**I'M GOING TO SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, YOU PATHETIC PONY!" **Discord roared as he squeezed Dan's throat even harder.

Dan gasped and kept trying to pry Discord's claws from his throat. It was becoming too much. Dan started to see blackness surrounding his field of vision.

His eyes were darting around, trying to find something he could use to escape. A faint glimmer caught his eye. He grunted as he turned his head to look at it.

It was his remaining sword, embedded in the ground.

Discord looked over and saw the blade and turned back to Dan squeezing harder. **"Ohhhh. Too BAD!" **He threw Dan in the opposite direction. Dan hit the ground hard, landing on his cut wing. He stumbled to his hooves, his remaining armor clinking around. He jumped in the air to fly over to the sword, but his crippled wing wouldn't allow it. Dan face-planted it in the mud. **"Poor little pony can't fly huh?" **Discord mocked Dan as he walked up and back-handed Dan even further away. This time, Dan's wounds got the better of him.

As he landed in the blood-ridden mud again, he couldn't get up. The wounds in his legs wouldn't let him.

Discord laughed evilly as he picked up his battleaxe and approached the stallion. **"Well, it's been fun, Ace. Any last words?" **He raised the axe above his head and smirked, looking down.

Dan snarled up at Discord and said, "Do your worst..."

"**Gladly..." **Discord chuckled as he raised the axe even higher. But right when he was about to slam it down for the killing blow, a blast of strange magic hit the God of Chaos from behind, causing his to yell in pain and fall over, dropping his axe.

"AAAACE!" He heard Rainbow Dash yell.

Dan again tried his best to stand up and gasped when he saw Twilight Sparkle and her friends flying down towards him from the castle. Even the ponies who couldn't fly were flying, as they were surrounded by a magical aura.

And they all had necklaces, with the exception of Twilight Sparkle, who wore a head-dress.

"The elements!" Dan smiled and raised a hoof up in the air. "THE ELEMENTS! YOU GOT THEM!"

As they flew down, Rainbow Dash, despite the fact her wing was injured as well, flew down and picked up Dan's sword. As the 6 landed around him, Dash dropped the sword into Dan's raised hoof before landing next to him.

"When you saved us from Discord up there I..." she looked down off to the side. "I thought you were a goner..."

Dan smiled and shook some rain out of his mane, "Well, I'm not that easy to kill..." With that, he turned his attention back to Discord, who was getting up and picking up his axe.

He gasped when he saw the elements around the mare's necklaces, and that Dan had reclaimed his sword.

"**No..." **he started backing away. **"NO! This can't be... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"**

"It is Discord!" Twilight barked, taking on a charging stance. "You will pay for what you did!"

"Darn-tootin'!" Applejack snorted, standing up and her hind legs and uttering a neighing sound.

Discord snarled and readied his axe. **"You can't win, Twilight Sparkle!" **He looked at Dan. **"You can't win Ace! No pony can kill me!"**

Dan smirked as he said, "Take 'um down, girls..."

"With pleasure!" Rainbow Dash said as the 6 floated up in the air as Dan rushed forward with his sword.

"**DIE!" **Discord bellowed, thunder crashing overhead again as stallion and God ran towards each other.

The moment seemed to go by in slow-motion, as the two combatants leaped up and prepared to again slam into each other in gruesome combat.

Behind Dan, the Elements were rising into the air as they had done when they sealed him away before. They floated bi-pedal style, their necklaces glowing fiercely as they powered up. Twilight, who was in the middle, took in all the beams of energy coming from the other elements, and concentrated them into her head-dress. She then roared and shot the beam of energy.

It shot right over Dan's shoulder and into Discord while they were still in the air, leaping at each other. The beam hit Discord and caused him to falter and lose balance in the air, the magic surrounding him. This caused him to drop his axe. Dan roared and angled himself so that he landed, all-fours, on the God's chest, knocking the deity in the other direction. Still both in the air, Dan roared and lifted his sword up high in the air before plunging it down through Discord's chest.

The sword instantly started glowing and so did the wound with which it was in.

"**NO! NOOOOOO!" **Discord screamed as they flew through the air.

The glowing spread from the wound, to the other wounds Dan had given him that he didn't regenerate, to his face, emanating from his mouth, snout, and eyes.

They eventually hit the ground and Dan withdrew the sword from Discord, jumping off the crippled God's body.

"**How? How can you defeat me?" **Discord said as the glowing got more intense. **"No pony can kill me... Only seal me away!"**

As Discord struggled to stay tethered to the mortal world, Dan trotted up and raised his sword again. "Maybe because I'm not a pony..." He said coarsely to Discord at a volume so the ponies couldn't hear him.

Discord slowly turned and looked at him, **"W-what?"**

"Good-bye Discord!" Dan roared before plunging the sword through Discord's forehead. Discord screamed in pain one last time, and in a brilliant flash of golden light, the Equestrian God of Chaos was no more.

Dan, realizing what he had just done, collapsed on the ground with a heavy thud, his armor clanging as he hit the ground. He sighed and looked up at the castle. "So, Celestia..." he thought out loud. "This is why you brought me here... To save your world..."

"ACE!"

He turned and looked at the six mares galloping towards him, big smiles on their faces and tears falling from their eyes. Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down for joy. Rarity wasn't even caring that her mane was filthy. Applejack threw her hat up in the air and caught it. Twilight and Fluttershy were high-hoofing, laughing in joy. And Rainbow Dash just had her eyes on him as she galloped forward.

He could feel himself losing consciousness. He smiled and tilted his head off to the side, fainting from exhaustion, the rain running over his body as he lay there in the mud.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the aftermath!<strong>

**No OCs this time. Awww... But don't worry, they'll come back next chapter with the appearance of some new requests as well!  
><strong>

**Keep in mind I'm still accepting OC requests and fan-art.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Aftermath

**Oh boy! What happened afterwards! Let's start with what you'd expect...**

**Him waking up! :D**

**What? Thought I'd start with something else? :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Aftermath<strong>

_Dan sat up suddenly, gasping and panting heavily, looking around. He wasn't at the battlefield anymore, he was in... "Rainbow Dash's cloud house..." Dan muttered. He looked around and noticed a night stand to his left, on which_ _was a copy of 'Daring Doo Book 4.' He then realized he was in Rainbow Dash's cloud bed, and next to him on his right was Rainbow Dash._

"_ARGGH!" He leaped up in shock, banging his head on the ceiling and falling back down._

_Rainbow Dash yawned and rolled over to look at him, smiling. "Hey, hun." She chuckled as he rubbed his head, growling in pain. "You okay there?"_

"_Rainbow Dash!" He edged away from her a bit. "I-I didn't... Oh crap, um... I'm...sorry?"_

_Rainbow Dash reached over and rubbed his muzzle seductively. "For what, Ace? I wasn't complaining..."_

_Dan edged away a little more, stammering. "The...the battle? What happened with the battle? And...and how did I end up here?" He gulped as he awaited her response._

_Instead, she sat up and looked at him in a confused manner. "What battle? Oh... Sigh..." she shook her head. "Were you having nightmares about the Battle of Canterlot again?"_

"_The Battle of...what now? It already has a name?" Dan scratched his chin with his hoof. "That was quick..."_

_Dash looked at him like he was crazy. "Dear, that battle happened 7 years ago..."_

"_7 years-" he hopped out of her bad and looked himself over. "No wounds..." he started shaking. "And...and am I taller? And is this a..." he scratched a small patch of facial hair growing below his chin. "A goatee!"_

"_Hun, you're hallucinating..." Dash said, getting up as well. She looked older as well, a little taller, her wings longer, and her mane more flowing. "We'll get you to the hospital, you're sweating up a storm there..."_

"_No..." Dan raised a hoof. "Stand...stand back, Rainbow Dash. This can't happen..."_

_Dash shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about dear... And keep your voice down... You'll wake up the fillies..."_

"_F-F-FILLIES?" Dan shouted in exasperation._

_At this point, 2 filly Pegasai flew in and shouted, "Morning Daddy!"_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dan fell to his knees and screamed._

* * *

><p>Dan heard a slight beeping noise, like a hospital heart monitor.<p>

"He's waking up... His vitals are all back, Doctor Carousel..." he heard a female voice say.

"Good..." the voice of the doctor responded. "The medicine I gave him seems to be kicking in..."

"Ugh..." Dan uttered as he tried to open his eyes.

"Is that Ace!" He heard familiar raspy female voice exclaim excitedly. "Is he finally waking up!"

"Yes..." The doctor said. "Ah! Nooo no no, stay in bed, Rainbow Dash..."

"Awwww..." Rainbow Dash sighed.

Dan finally, blinking heavily, opened his eyes. He raised a hoof in front of his eyes to shield from the brightness. Once his eyes adjusted, he found himself staring up at a white nurse pony and a yellow furred, red maned doctor pony in a white lab coat.

"How are you feeling, hero?" The doctor grinned. "You've been out for quite some time..."

"How...how long?" Dan rubbed his head, which had bandages on it, and looked around. He was in a generic 2 bed hospital room. He noticed an IV in his left hoof, bandages all around his wounds from his battle, and his right wing was bandages around where Discord had cut it. One of his bottom legs was in a cast and raised up in front of him.

"A couple days...and maaaan, what boring days they were!" Dan looked over at Rainbow Dash who spoke up, smiling at him. "Finally, somebody to talk to!" Dan noticed her wing was completely bandaged, as it had been crushed by the dragon.

Dan noticed a copy of the Daring Doo series on her bed-side table and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Reading is for eggheads, huh?"

She blushed, "Well, I'd rather talk to you than read, Ace..."

"Same here..." Dan looked up at the doc. "Doctor Carousel, was it?"

Carousel nodded. "Dr. Blaze Carousel, at your service." He made a quick little bow. "Master of remedies, concoctions, herbs, and medicines of all kinds..."

"So MD?" Dan raised an eye.

"To put it short..." The doctor chuckled slightly. "Anyway, you got pretty banged up by Discord. You'll be in here for at least a week with Rainbow Dash for company."

"Oh no!" Dan feigned a look of horror on his face. "Alone with Rainbow Dash? You can't do that doc! She'll eat me alive!"

"Knock it off, lover-colt!" Dash chuckled hurling a pillow at Dan. The doctor laughed and caught it as it sailed towards Dan's elevated leg. "That means no rough-housing, now!"

"Fine..." Dash folded her hooves. "But he started it..."

"Did not!" Dan barked at her, but regretted it, as his chest was hurting him. "Ouch..." he muttered quietly.

"Yes, as I was about to say, try to keep your voice down... Damn chaos God did a number on your ribs..." The doctor said, taking a bottle of blue medicine out of his lab coat pocket and showing it to Ace. "Now this is a concoction I brewed up that helped with the mending of your bones in your leg and ribs, which are what's keeping you bed-ridden... Take a teaspoon twice a day, once with breakfast and once with dinner. The good nurse here will help you."

He handed the bottle to the nurse and the nurse nodded before walking out of the room.

"I'll be back before lights out to check on you..." the doctor said before stepping towards the door.

"Wait! Doc!" Ace raised a hoof.

"Yes?" Blaze turned around, looking at Dan.

"Thank you for everything." Dan smiled.

The Doctor shook his head, smiling. "No, no, Ace. Thank _you_." With that he shut the door and left Rainbow Dash and Dan alone.

The two lay in bed in silence for a few moments before Dan leaned his head over in the direction of Rainbow Dash, who was gazing at him, and said, "So, what happened after I defeated Discord?"

"About time you asked!" Dash raised her hooves up in the air and fell back on her pillow. "I was just waiting for it!"

"So?" Dan waved his hoof in a circular manner. "Go on..."

"Well, first you collapsed..." she giggled. Dan rolled his eyes. "I knew _that_."

"Hey, Ace. You said after you defeated Discord. The first thing did was...ccchhh...faint..." she laughed again.

"You would too after taking punishment like that!" Dan snapped, but gritted his teeth in pain as his chest hurt again. "Continue..."

"So anyway, Captain Sixer, Mic Bluez, and everypony else comes down and starts cheering once they learned what happened. The rain stopped, the sun came out, it was great." She leaned back and closed her eyes, smiling. "You and I were carried back to Ponyville by Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. They checked you and I and the wounded into the hospital. They removed your 7th Element Gear and rushed you into the ER."

She opened her eyes and looked over at Dan, "I thought you were gonna die again..." she chuckled slightly, and so did Dan.

"Oh yeah..." Dan said. "Hard to lose somepony twice, huh?"

"I was in tears when they wheeled me in here and bandaged up my wing..." she said, staring up at the ceiling, the beeping of Dan's monitor the only other sound in the room. "Then, they wheeled you in." She looked over at him. "You were in a coma, and that you would wake up in a couple days..." She smiled. "I knew they were right but..." she blinked away a tear. "Deep down I felt like you were never goona come back to us... Back to me."

Dan frowned. "I'm not that easy to kill, Dashie..." Dan repeated. " And, I would come back for you... You know that."

"I had my doubts..." Rainbow Dash sighed. "Anyway, Twilight brings me a book, insists that I read, and viola!" he flipped her hooves up in the air. "I'm an egghead..."

"You're not an egghead." Dan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I read too."

"Yeah? What do you read?"

"Music." Dan chuckled.

"Ha ha, Ace..." Dash giggled sarcastically. "Like a real book?"

"Of course! There's something for everypony out there! Like your...what is it...Daring Doo thing you got goin' there... Hey, she looks like you, only tan and without the rainbows..." _"Indiana Jones, much?"_

"I was thinking the same thing..." Dash said, picking up the book. "So, your turn, Ace. What did you do all the time you've been out? Have any interesting dreams? Or life-changing experiences?" She chuckled.

Dan widened his eyes. "Ha...ha ha ha..." Dan laughed nervously. "Nope, just...just blackness. Last thing I remember is the battle."

"I woulda gone crazy!" She put the book down, a look of shock on her face. "What's it like to be out that long?"

"It's like a split second..." Dan explained. "I was on the battlefield, laying in the mud one second, and then the next, I hear beeping and you."

Dan heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm just glad it's all over..."

Dan heard the covers of Dash's bed come off and the clopping of hooves on the floor. Before Dan could open his eyes, he felt Dash's lips on his. He opened his eyes after Dash broke the kiss. Dash smiled, "Thanks, hero. Couldn't have stopped Discord without you."

Dan blushed. "I'm sure the amazing rainbow Dash could've assembled the Wonderbolts and flown in to save the day..."

She narrowed her eyes lustfully. "True... But still." She leaned in and kissed him again.

Just then, the door slammed open and somepony gasped. Dan and Dash quickly broke apart and turned to see a grinning Pinkie Pie and a blushing Applejack. "SO CUUUTE!" Pinkie squeed, bouncing forward. "Dashie's got a coltfriend! Dashie's got a coltfriend!"

"N-no he's not my-" Dash quickly jumped back into her bed as Applejack stepped forward, followed by the rest of her friends. "Sure looks like it ta me, partner..." she glared a Rainbow Dash.

"Really, dear, must you fight it?" Rarity said, looking back and forth between the two ponies. "You two triggered the element of love, after all."

"That, uh...that doesn't mean anything!" Dash quickly retorted as Dan chuckled quietly to himself.

"Um...it kind of does, Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy said quietly upon flying in.

"You were kissin' him..." Twilight Sparkle made a fake grossed out look.

"From what I heard, they were all over each other when Ace died!" Spike, who was on Twilight's back, said while chuckling.

"Ok, everypony." Ace raised a hoof. "I'm sure she's had enough... Let her admit it when she's ready..." he looked over at her. Dash blushed and quickly pulled her covers up around her.

"So Ace..." twilight said, walking up to the edge of his bed. "How does it feel to know you've saved Equestria?"

"Well..." Dan leaned back. "It's a little weird... I didn't think I'd ever in my life-time kill a God..." _"I'm so totally Kratos..."_

"Yeah, wasn't it foretold the seventh element would seal Discord away fer ever?" Applejack said, also approaching dan's bed.

"Yes..." Twilight said. "I'm looking into why it killed him instead..."

Dan gulped, "Uh, anyway..." he smiled. "How's the town doing? Has everyone calmed down?"

"Oh yes." Fluttershy said, fluttering up to him. "Everypony celebrated when we brought you two home."

"But today..." Rarity broke in. "Everypony is acting as if nothing has happened. You saved the day, Ace!"

"And we couldn't be more glad to have you as a super special friend!"

Dan smiled, "Am I in on this group of friends now? Like, officially?"

They all nodded in unison, smiling. Even Rainbow Dash off to the side in her bed.

Dan smiled he gazed at them all. "Thanks, guys. It means a lot."

* * *

><p>As visiting hours ended and their friends were sent home for the night, Dash and Dan ate their horrible hospital food by lamp-light, watching the Equestria News channel on the television. The reporters would not shut up about what had transpired at Canterlot, but Dan couldn't really blame them.<p>

"_If the same thing happened to D.C., it would be all over the news as well..." _Dan sighed, taking another bite.

As they went to bed that night, Dash came over and gave him another kiss before getting into bed herself and turning out the light.

Falling asleep, Dan wondered how he could further a romantic relationship with Rainbow Dash when, in reality, he wasn't even a pony. He remembered his nightmare. _"I can't do that to her..." _Dan thought. _"I have a life away from this world... I only came here temporarily anyway... Who knew I would be saving their world? Let alone kiss a pony..._"

Dan tossed and turned until finally he thought, _"I going to have to talk to Celestia once I get out of here..."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... the resolution of conflict...<strong> **Such a relaxing time between plots..****.**

**Or stressing. Which Dan is totally getting right now.  
><strong>

**New OC! Yey!  
><strong>

**Dr. Blaze Carousel (c) Le Critical Writer**

**Mic Bluez (c) Don'tDriveAngry7**

**Still taking OC requests and fan-art ideas. PM them to me if you're interested.**


	22. Chapter 22: Long Overdue Pinkie Party

**Hey ya'll! Sorry about a lack of update yesterday! I was busy watching the Patriots get pwned again! Haha! That was a hilarious game! (In case anyone on this site doesn't follow football, that was the Super-Bowl XLVI) Go Giants!  
><strong>

**Anyway, all offense to Patriot fans aside, I have posted a pic of Dan (Ace) as my avatar. So anyone interested in fan-art now has a reference. OC requests are still open as well.**

**Anyway, onward with the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Long-Overdue Pinkie Party<br>**

Dan sat alone in the hospital room, reading the copy of Daring Doo that Rainbow Dash had been reading. She had been checked out a few days ago, as she recovered much faster than he did.

He had made a significant recovery himself, having the cast removed from his leg, which healed remarkably fast thanks to Dr. Carousel's remedy. His rib-cage and wing were the doctor's main concern now, but Dan swore up and down that he could talk just fine again. He even burst out singing to himself as he ate lunch one day, and there was no pain in his ribs.

"Wow..." Dan shook his head in disbelief as he turned the page. "Not bad, not bad at all... I can see why Rainbow Dash liked it so much..."

He put the book down as he heard the door open. "Hey there, doctor."

Dr. Blaze Carousel trotted in along with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. "Hello there, hero." The doctor referred to Ace as 'hero' during the course of his stay in the hospital. The doctor walked up to Dan's bedside, made a quick examination of his wing and poked Dan's rib-cage. "Ugh..." Dan grunted as a little sting of pain shot through his chest.

"Still some pain right there, I see..." the doctor said, taking a few notes a clipboard.

Dan frowned, "Oh, come on, Doc. I can talk again! And even sing! You heard me singing, right?"

"Yes, yes..." The Doctor said, putting the clipboard down and straightening his lab coat. "I certainly did hear you belting out the entire works of DJ PON-3..."

Dan shrugged, "Sarcasm?"

The Doctor laughed. "If you want it to be..." he then flung the covers off Dan and stepped back. "Alright, hero. Looks like you're free to go. The nurse just checked you out, and I just needed to do some last minute check-ups."

Dan's face lit up. "Really? I can go now?"

"Yep, just slip out of that hospital gown and limp over to this wheelchair here..."

Dan carefully edged off the bed and stepped on his previously broken leg. There was a little tenderness but Dan could limp. He grabbed the neck of the gown with his teeth and pulled it off, throwing it onto the bed. The nurse blushed slightly as Dan flexed his stallion muscles and moved them around a little. He shook his head, and scowled. "Arg...pins and needles..."

He trotted in place for the second to get the blood flowing, and then slowly made his way to the wheelchair and sat down.

The nurse started wheeling Dan out of the hospital as the doctor walked with him. Dan hadn't been out of the room at all during his stay, so he took this opportunity to look around. All faces turned to him as they wheeled him out, some with looks of surprise and others with smiles. Dan recognized some patients who were at the battle. A nearby Royal Guard Pegasus in a wheel-chair gave a quick salute. "Ace...good to see you're up..."

Dan nodded in his direction as they approached the reception desk. The nurse stopped and the doctor walked up. "Alright Ace, just let me do the final work on the computer and we'll get you out of here..."

The doctor sat down and began typing something.

"Who's picking me up, Doc?" Dan asked, leaning back to get a view of him.

The Doctor didn't respond at first, but then Dan repeated himself. "Who's picking me up, Doc?"

"Oh what?" Blaze hesitated. "Um...I-I believe Twilight Sparkle is..."

"You believe?" Dan narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, yes...she could've said Rainbow Dash, I don't know..." The Doctor stepped out from behind the counter and smiled cheekily. "The good news is you have nothing to worry about. You're all set to go."

Dan nodded skeptically. "Yeah...thanks again, doctor."

Dr. Carousel nodded. "Please, call me Blaze." He pointed at the nurse. "Nurse..."

The nurse nodded and began to push him towards the sliding glass doors. Dan leaned back and closed his eyes and he heard the sliding glass door open. He prepared to take in the fresh air of the outdoors and hear the peaceful sounds of birds chirping and the wing blowing through the trees.

Instead, he got this: "SUUURRRRPRIIIIISEEEE!"

Dan's eyes flashed open and he yelled in shock as the 100 or so voices yelled at him. He looked around wildly and saw the grounds of the hospital and literally been turned into a fair-ground. There were balloons, tents, food, games, and even a stage with musical instruments and a sound-board on it. It seemed like all of Ponyville was there, cheering as Dan was wheeled out of the hospital.

Dan heard the Doctor laughing as he walked out of the hospital. Dan turned and said to him dryly, "I see what you did there..."

"Oh, this wasn't my doing..." Blaze pointed ahead of him.

"AAAACE!"

A pink blur shot up to him and started bouncing up and down in front of him. "Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Do you? Do you?"

"Pinkie Pie..." Dan shook his head, speechless. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say nuthin then, darlin'." Applejack said as she walked up with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle. "Pinkie here was distraught 'cause she hadn't thrown you a welcomin' party yet..."

"So she decided to throw a pony-fabulous party to welcome you _and_ for thanks in saving Equestria!" Rarity chimed in.

"Yey..." Fluttershy smiled and tried her best to be excited as she hovered in the air.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Dan asked, looking around.

Applejack rolled her eyes, but Twilight stepped forward and pointed a hoof up. "Look up..."

Dan looked up and saw Rainbow Dash zooming around in the clouds. She saw him, saluted and winked, and she zoomed ahead of 4 more figures clad in blue tights and 5 more in red armor.

"Are those the-" Dan pointed.

"Wonderbolts?" AJ finished. "Yessir!"

"And the red Hooves of Celestia!" Rarity pointed.

Dan watched in awe as Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts and the Red Hooves quickly formed a message in the clouds. **Thank you, Blue Bass!**

Dan blushed as the crowd cheered. "Thank you, everypony!"

"The party ain't even started yet!" Pinkie exclaimed, getting up in Dan's face and helping him out of his wheel-chair. "Hit it, PON-3!" Pinkie yelled at the stage.

The DJ herself was at a mix-board. She raised a hoof in the air, the crowd cheered, and she started up the record. Pop-orchestra beats began playing as she started mixing the song. Joining her on-stage was Blazing Heartbeat, who flew down from the sky and landed behind the drums, DJ Skully, who turned un-invisible behind a digital keyboard, and Mic Bluez, who hopped up on stage in front of the mic. He grabbed it with one hoof and winked at the crowd.

_You ready?_

The crowd cheered in response to Mic Bluez question and he raised a hoof in the air as Dash and her comrades flew overhead in a similar fashion to a jet fly-by.

_Let's go!_

_For those of you who wanna know what he's all about..._

He pointed a hoof at Dan.

_It's like this, ya'll! (C'mon!)_

Mic Bluez started jumping around on-stage, pulling off some awesome street moves, and Blazing Heartbeat threw down a sick hip-hop beat on the drums while Skully pulled up a mic and rapped with Mic Bluez as he played chords on the electric piano.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill,_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will,_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain,_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

"I freaking love this song!" Dan said as he rose to his hooves, lightly bouncing to the beat. The ponies on the crowd were going wild. Mic Bluez went solo on this next verse as he rapped about Dan.

_Ace!_

_He doesn't need his name up in lights!_

_He just wants to be heard, whether it's the beat or the mic!_

_He feels so unlike everypony else, alone,_

_In spite of the fact that everypony thinks that they know him_

_But buck 'um! He knows the code!_

_It's not about the salary!_

_It's all about reality! Makin' some noise!_

_Makin' a story! Makin' sure his clique stays up!_

_That means when he puts it down, Skully's pickin' it up! Let's go!_

Dan, despite only being able to limp, started making his way to stage, smiling as he went. Twilight and her friends went with him to protect him from the crowd.

"Ah think he wants to go up there with 'um!" AJ smiled at Fluttershy.

"Oh dear. I hope he's not to hurt to start singing again already..." Fluttershy muttered as she flew overhead.

At this point, DJ Skully took over the rapping as Mic Bluez indicated, clearing his throat and starting the next verse:

_Who the hay is he anyway?_

_He never really fights much..._

_Never concerned with status, but still leaving 'um star struck..._

_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact..._

_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from fightin' gods..._

_Fought Discord himself, now the picture connects..._

_Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect!_

_He's only focused on savin' the day, his will is beyond reach!_

_And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist!_

At this point, Dan had managed to get up onto the stage and pick up an electric guitar they had sitting out. He started playing rock harmonies to the pop-orchestra beats and the crowd went nuts. Moving slowly because of his injuries still, he sidled up next to Mic Bluez, who brohoofed Dan.

"Can you rap, brony?" Bluez asked, still bouncing to the beat.

Dan scoffed, "I don't know, I've never really tried it..." He continued playing and before Mic Bluez could respond, Dan walked up to the mic and began to rap quite well:

_This is twenty percent skill, eighty percent fear!_

_Be a hundred percent clear, 'cause Discord be dead!_

_Who woulda' thought I'd be the one to save Equestria from flames?_

_And I saw him wreckin' with Canterlot, that's no way to play this game!_

Some crowd surfing ponies were up and about now as the song got more intense. Mic Bluez had retrieved another mic from backstage and jumped up next to Dan. Mic Bluez smiled and shook his head, "You're a natural brony."

"All yours!" Dan yelled over Blazing Heartbeat's beat. Mic Bluez gave Dan a hooves up, who continued to play. The rapper pony turned his hat around and rapped some more:

_Came up, dropped the Rainboom, took the dragon to town!_

_I like bats man! Skully had the stupidest verse!_

_This stallion's the truth, now everypony givin' him their respects!_

_His fame's through the roof, I heard him bucking with RD!_

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes, and the crowd laughed too. Rainbow Dash, upon hearing this, flew down from her performance and landed on the stage next to Dan. She had a scowl on her face, "Can I?"

Dan turned his attention back to playing and shrugged, "Should you feel the need, Dashie..."

"Okay then..." Dash turned around and kicked Mic Bluez, who was standing on his hind legs, waving at the crowd, right in the bread-basket.

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Came the crowds reaction as Dash smiled evilly. "Watch your lyrics next time, bud!"

"Yes, ma'am..." The rapper muttered before she flew off and Dan helped him up.

"C'mon, brony, take it like a stallion!" Dan patted his back. "Let's finish this!"

Mic Bluez shook his head as he watched RD fly off, "Careful around her, man. She's a tough one to deal with. I can tell."

Both stallions laughed before continuing with the chorus, the crowd at it's maximum energy level:

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill,_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will,_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain,_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

* * *

><p>The party was a hit. Not only was everyone in Ponyville there, but ponies from the neighboring cities of Fillydelphia and Manehatten. Dan was eating a well deserved non-hospital dinner with Rainbow Dash and Applejack.<p>

"Wow..." Dan grunted as he slurped up some noodles from a spaghetti plate. "I haven't eaten this well in a week!"

"Hospital food, huh?" Dash giggled, punching Dan playfully.

"It wasn't bad when you were there..." Dan and Rainbow Dash nuzzled each other. And AJ sighed and rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Applejack? How's your apple-stand doing at the party?" Dan asked, looking over at her.

"Oh, the stand?" Applejack lit up when Dan turned his attention to her. "The stand's doing great. 'Member when ya'll tasted that apple in town the day ya'll got here?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, now that ya'll are famous, I hope you didn't mind if I said that they was yer favorite apples..." she blushed a looked down.

Dan closed his eyes and grinned warmly. "Well, you're not lying, AJ."

Applejack laughed, "I guess not..."

"So, Ace..." Dash smiled at him. "Wanna come over to my cloud for a little...after-party?" She narrowed eyes and winked at him.

Applejack half-snarled as Dash put a hoof on Dan's shoulder. Dan's mouth hung open a little but he shook his head, "I...I don't think so, Rainbow Dash..."

Applejack heaved a sigh of relief as Dash frowned, "Aw, why not?"

"I-I have to get my work in order with PON-3..." Dan said. "And seeing as I'm still injured... Well, I just don't think so..." he shook his head, "Not right now, okay?"

Rainbow Dash stared him down for a seconds before smiling and nodding, "Oh yeah, I understand. Do what you need to do Ace."

Applejack saw Dan opened his mouth halfway and heave a sigh of relief himself. She smiled, an idea forming in her head. A sinister idea.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded outside the pavilion where the three were eating. Everypony was running around outside toward the center of the makeshift fairground. Twilight Sparkle ran in and said, "Ace, come quick! Celestia and Luna are here and they want to see you!"

* * *

><p>A large crowd had gathered around a royal chariot that had been flown down by 4 Royal Guard Pegasai. The Red Hooves of Celestia, led by Blue Arrow, were standing around the carriage doing crowd control.<p>

"Is he on his way, Blue Arrow?" Celestia looked down from her spot at the Pegasus.

"Aye, your highness." The war-hero responded, still gazing straight ahead. "I sent your student, Twilight Sparkle, to fetch him."

"Very good." Luna chimed in, smiling as she saw Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Dan approaching through the crowd, some Red Hooves clearing the way for them.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Dan yelled as he hobbled along, his injuries still getting the better of him slightly.

The Princesses chuckled as they saw the human-turned-stallion go through the break in the Red Hooves with Twilight. Rainbow Dash and Applejack had to stay back though. The Red Hooves weren't kidding around with security after the recent incident.

Twilight and Dan bowed. "Greetings Princesses." Twilight said, looking up.

"Hello, my faithful student." Celestia smiled, and Luna nodded in her direction. "Twilight Sparkle."

Dan still kept his head bowed, as he didn't know the traditions of how a pony should act in front of Princess. _"How long do I stay down? Crap crap crap..." _Dan was freaking out inside his head.

"Rise, Blue Bass." Celestia said warmly.

Slowly, Dan looked up at both the princesses. "Your highnesses. What have you come here for?"

Luna laughed, "To thank you, of course!"

Celestia nodded, "You have done Equestria a great Service, Ace. One we shan't soon forget."

"Is...is the city gonna be okay?" Dan asked hopefully.

"The carpenter ponies are working on in as we speak." Celestia responded, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Though the losses were antagonizing, we will recover. I have to say, I'm am sorry for the unnecessary loss of life that happened the day you stormed the city."

"They will all be honored with a monument outside the castle once it has been repaired." Luna smiled.

The crowd cheered when they heard this, and Dan smiled. "What of my element gear? Will it be safe?"

"It's with the other elements..." Celestia took on a face of seriousness. "Hear me now, Ace. You will only use that armor again only when you are called to duty."

The crowd gasped, but Dan just shrugged. "Yeah, I thought as mu-wait... What?" he looked up, confused.

Luna chuckled, "We're going to knight you, Ace."

Twilight gasped, "You're kidding, right? No pony's been knighted in years!"

"No pony has done what Ace has done in years..." Celestia smiled. "With the exception of you and your friends, my faithful student."

"How come we haven't been knighted!" Rainbow Dash rose a hoof in the air like a fist, but Applejack swatted it down. "Na' show sum respect, RD..."

Dan was speechless, "I...I don't know what to say... It's just been one honor after the other today..."

"Blue Arrow... The ceremonial Royal Guard sword, if you please." The Princess said down at the Red Hoof leader, who was just as shocked.

"A-a-as you wish, your highness." He unsheathed the blade he had at his side and handed it to the Princess, who lifted it up with magic. "Bonny alicorns..." Blue Arrow muttered. "They can be bloody insane sometimes..."

"Kneel, Ace." Celestia stated.

Twilight nudged him to kneel. "Go on!" Dan, who was still trying to take in what was going on, shook his head and coughed nervously. "Ahem! Right, right..."

Dan grunted in pain as he dropped his left hoof down and knelt his front half forward.

He closed his eyes and he heard Celestia say: "By the power invested in me as Princess and High Ruler of Equestria, I hereby grant the title of Honorary Royal Guard to Blue 'Ace' Bass." He felt the tip of the sword lightly touch his right shoulder, followed by his left.

It was Luna's turn to speak. "Rise, Blue Bass."

Dan opened his eyes and rose. He turned towards the crowd and smiled. The crowd cheered and Rainbow Dash did some hoof-pumps in the air.

"Ace, we wish to thank you again." Celestia said, bowing. "We can never repay you for what you did..."

"Heh...yeah..." he glanced at Rainbow Dash as she started to mingle with Pinkie Pie and Rarity who had just walked up. The crowds were separating, and Dan took it that meant the ceremony was over.

"Dan..." Celestia whispered in his ear, bending down. "You wish to speak with me? Is there something troubling you?"

Dan widened his eyes and turned towards her, "How did you-? Oh, right. I already forgot about the whole in-my-mind thing..."

Luna chuckled, but Celestia remained stone-faced. "Is this about Rainbow Dash, Dan?" She whispered.

Dan nodded slowly, gulping. "Yeah...look, the Town Hall's deserted right now... Can we...can we talk there?"

"Of course." Celestia rose her head up and nodded at Blue Arrow, who then sounded the trumpet the ponies heard before. Ponies all around the fairgrounds cheered as the chariot, pulled by the 4 Royal Guard ponies, flew up and away towards Town Hall.

Dan was with them, and Rainbow Dash and her friends saw this.

"What's he going with them for?" She rubbed her chin.

"Super-duper top secret 7th Element Royal Business, maybe!" Pinkie Pie suggested excitedly.

"We'll see, na', everypony..." AJ muttered. "We'll ask 'im when he comes on back..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh suspenseful!<strong>

**Anyway, I am apologizing again for the (kinda) late update.**

**Rap is 'Remember the Name' by Fort Minor.  
><strong>

**Mic Bluez (c) Don'tDriveAngry7**

**DJ Skully (c) Malfatto the Doctor**

**Blazing Heartbeat (c) MilesProwerFan100**

**Dr. Blaze Carousel (c) Le Critical Writer**

**Blue Arrow (c) QTXAdsy**

**Again, a reminder that anyone interested in fan-art can now go to my profile and use my avatar as a reference. OC Requests are still open as well.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Decisions

**Ooookay, everypony! The time has come for Dan to make...**

***pause for dramatic effect***

**A DECISION! BUM BUM BAAAAAH!**

**Regarding the next plot line... So yeah. Onward, Chives!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Decisions<strong>

"Whoa...guess I was right when I guessed that everypony was at my party..." Dan's voice echoed through the empty town hall.

He walked in ahead of Luna and Celestia, the latter of which turned and ordered the Red Hooves to not let anyone in while they were inside.

"Yes, your Highness..." Blue Arrow did a quick bow before turning around and barking, "You bloody heard the princess! Get your tuckuses into gear, Red Hooves!"

The door slammed behind him and Dan turned around, facing the Princesses. Luna flanked Celestia as they approached him.

"So, Dan..." Celestia said his real name out loud. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Well..." Dan gulped and pawed the ground nervously with his right hoof. "As you already guessed, it involves Rainbow Dash..."

"Of course." Celestia smiled. "She's a good mare, Dan. You should be lucky to have her so attached to you."

"That's just it, Celestia!" Dan suddenly yelled, causing both Princesses to recoil in alarm. "I'm unlucky that she's so attached to me!"

The Princesses exchanged looks before Luna shook her head and cocked it to one side, "How is having an attractive and athletic marefirend a BAD thing?"

"Sister, please..." Celestia raised a hoof. "I think I know the answer..." She turned back to Dan. "I am correct in believing that you think that being too attached to somepony else while here is a bad thing because you are really a human?"

Dan lowered his head, gulped again, and slowly nodded. "Yes..."

"Do you care for Rainbow Dash?" Luna chimed in.

"Y...yes?" Dan raised his head and looked at the younger princess. "Yes, I do..."

She shrugged, "I don't see the problem then..."

"My little sister is right, Dan. There should be no problem." She seemed to squint at his head. "But I feel that there's a deeper meaning her... Am I correct again, Dan?"

"It's because I care about her too much to deceive her like this!" He stomped the ground angrily, and it echoed throughout the town hall. A tear fell from his face as he continued his explanation. "I didn't expect to fall for anypony while I was here, Celestia! I thought I would just be relaxing from troubles at home! But what do I get! MORE TROUBLE!"

The Princesses exchanged glances again, this time of pity and sorrow.

"Sure, I get you needed me to save your world from an evil god! But...but did you think about what I would feel like about having to fall in love with a member of a different species? On a different world! In a different freaking plane of existence! NO!" He started crying even more. "I bucking kissed her, Celestia. More than once!"

The Princesses were both silent as Dan walked over to a chair sat down, burying his face in his front hooves.

"On Earth, I swore I would find the right girl...no matter how long it took and no matter how many times I got...got _stepped _on..." he looked up and squished his 2 hooves together in a squishing motion. "Who knew I would find her in a different universe?" he shook his head, "But its because I care too much about her to tell her that I'm not..." he stood up and wiped away his tears. "That I'm not who she thinks I am..."

"Dan..." Celestia sighed. "I had no idea you felt that strongly about Rainbow Dash..."

"And how much it has been hurting you..." Luna sniffed slightly as if trying to hold back tears herself.

Dan shook his head, "I just don't know what to do..." he started pacing. "I can't continue this with her...without deceiving her even more about what I really am...WHO I really am..."

"Then tell her."

Dan stopped pacing and snapped his head in Celestia's direction. "W-what? No!" He ran up so that he was right in front of the royals. "Princess, I couldn't do that! It would break her heart! Can you just...argh! I don't know... Tell everypony in Ponyville that I moved back to Cloudsdale? And send me home for good?"

"I see a flaw in your plan Dan." Luna stated flatly. "They'll want to come visit you... What happens when you're not there?"

Dan thought for a moment, then sighed. "You're right..."

"Dan, you've been included in Twilight Sparkle's circle of friends..." Celestia put a hoof on his shoulder. "They will know something's wrong and will find out eventually... But you will have deceived them..."

Dan brushed her hoof away. "You said yourself that it would be bad for everypony to know who I really am..." he backed away a bit. "I don't want them all to know..."

Celestia sighed heavily and advanced towards Dan. "Dan, you claim you love Rainbow Dash too much to keep deceiving her, yes?"

Dan looked up at her and nodded, "Well, yes, but-"

"Then only tell her!" Celestia asserted. "No pony else. Just. Her."

Dan exhaled deeply and scratched his chin with his hoof, clearly in thought.

"If she truly loves you back, she will accept you for what you really are." Celestia smiled. "If not, and she disapproves, I will send you back home and wipe Rainbow Dash and Ponyville of any memory of you."

Dan looked up, "You promise?"

"Promise." Celestia smiled down at him.

"As do I..." Luna said, bowing her head.

Dan stared into space, thinking deeply about the situation. After a few moments, he slowly nodded, "Alright..." Dan looked up at Celestia confidently. "You're right, Princess. I'll do it."

Both Princesses smiled. "Good decision, Dan." Celestia nodded before gesturing towards the door. As Dan and the Princesses walked towards the door, Luna spoke up. "If push comes to shove, and Rainbow Dash 'squishes' you emotionally..." she smiled. "Send a letter to me by burning a letter, and I'll send you home..."

"The squishing metaphor was unnecessary sister..." Celestia said dryly as Dan chuckled.

"Sorry..." Luna looked down. "It's been a thousand years... I'm not quite used to new customs yet..."

"It's okay, Luna." Dan opened the door. "I'll let you know how it goes..."

* * *

><p>Dan watched as Celestia and Luna and the Red Hooves took off back to Canterlot to oversee the repairs. He waved a hoof at them as they left.<p>

"_Ok, Dan..." _Dan thought to himself as he started walking back to the hospital fair-grounds where his party was still underway. _"Just take it easy...you can do this..."_

"Hey Ace!"

Dan perked up and saw Applejack running towards him from the fair-grounds. "Where have ya'll been?" She cocked an eye. "Was you canoodlin' with the Princesses?"

"What?" Dan exclaimed. "No, Applejack! Jeez..." he playfully shoved the tom-colt aside. "That was so unnecessary..."

"Then what was you and the Princess talkin' about?" The cowpony persisted.

"Um..." Dan thought for a moment. "Where to get my armor and weapons if...a hydra attacks the city..."

"They were that specific?" AJ questioned. "A hydra?"

"Yep, a hydra..." Dan sweated a little bit. "They have a feeling that hydra from the marsh could attack any day now...haha. They told me to expect the unexpected."

"Ah see..." Applejack said dryly. "So listen, Ace. Ya'll wanna come over to Sweet Apple Acres after the party? Ah've got sum apple frsh off the tree fer ya'..."

Dan blushed, "Applejack, today isn't really the best day, I'm still hurt..."

"Pleeease?" AJ sidled up to him.

"Little sister!" A deep voice boomed from the fair-ground and Dan heaved a sigh of relief. Big Macinotsh and Shadow Breeze was galloping down towards AJ and Dan.

"Lay off 'im, AJ." Big Mac frowned. "My bud's had a tough enough day already, right, partner?" he patted Shadow Breeze on the back...a little to hard, because he grunted in pain as he did.

"Um...um yeah..." Shadow Breeze pawed the ground. "He's got...um...a date with Rainbow Dash instead..."

Applejack growled in frustration. _"Another time then..." _she thought. "Alright, big brother, calm the hay down..." AJ rose a hoof in defense. "I'ma goin'..."

"Bye Applejack..." Dan waved as she trotted up towards the fair-grounds.

"Bye, Ace..." she winked at him as she left.

Dan heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks guys...that could've been bad..."

"Eeeyup..." Big Mac nodded as he started walking with Dan and Shadow Breeze. "Saw that, and ah thought 'Na' knowing Ace, he probably has sum big after-party planned with good ol' RD..."

"So we thought we'd...um...interfere...so to speak...if that was okay..." Shadow Breeze looked down at the ground.

"It was more than okay, Shadow..." Dan smiled. "Thanks, both of you...you guys are great friends."

"Ace!" Rainbow Dash was flying through the air towards him.

Big Mac shoved Ace forward and winked. "Have fun, partner..." With that, he and Shadow Breeze turned and trotted away towards the food pavilion.

"Hey Ace!" Rainbow Dash landed and nuzzled his nose. Dan blushed a nuzzled back, "Hey there, Rainbow Dash..."

"Wanna come throw darts with me?" She asked excitedly.

"S-sure..." he stammered slighted, as he started walking him her. She cuddled up to him as they walked, and Dan sighed.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Dash looked up.

"Oh? Nothing..." Dan responded quickly. "Listen, Dash..." he gulped. "I've thought about it and... well, the bandages can come off tonight anyway, so, I've changed my mind..."

"You can come hang out at my place then?" Dash lifted up into the air excitedly, looking down at him as he walked.

Dan nodded and smiled slightly. "Y-yes..."

"Woo-hoo!" Dash did a hoof-pump in the air before landing next to Dan and cuddling up to him again. "We'll have one hay of an after-party, lover-colt..." she said in a low, sexy tone.

"Oh yeah..." Dan looked away briefly. "We...we sure will..."

* * *

><p>As the pair started their dart flinging game, Dan thought to himself, <em>"I'll tell her tonight... I won't...do anything...to her... I'll make sure of that. That is a line I WILL NOT cross... But I WILL tell her tonight... I WILL tell her tonight..." <em>

He kept repeating the last phrase to himself over and over again in his head as he enjoyed the rest of his party with Rainbow Dash; the pony whom he had accidentally fallen in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>Wuh-oh... More suspense! Sorry, but no suspense does not a good story make. :3<strong>

**Shadow Breeze (c) AnonJ31  
><strong>

**Blue Arrow (c) QTXAdsy**

**Still taking OC requests and fan-art.**

**FYI, I will be starting to post this fic on fimfiction any day now, I just have to get some things in order.**

**Stay frosty.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth

**Oh boy. You can tell this chapter's gonna be a doozey huh?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The Truth<strong>

"Here we are..." Rainbow Dash said as she landed gracefully in her cloud dwelling, Dan following closely behind her. "How you holding up back there?" Dash turned and chuckled as Dan more crash-landed rather than touched-down onto her cloud. Dan picked himself up and smiled cheekily, "Shut up, Dash."

Dan had struggled on the flight over for two reasons. One, his right wing was giving him problems. The wing Discord had cut. He couldn't flap it correctly, and because of this, he flew lop-sided. Dash just chuckled and helped him along as best she could, especially when he crashed headlong into a tree.

Second, he was racking his brain, thinking of an appropriate way to break the news to Rainbow Dash. It was literally tearing him apart on the inside, and this affected his flight pattern as well, making him look even more awkward. Dan was lucky he injured, because Dash just assumed as much.

"So, what do you wanna do, Ace?" Dash walked by, brushing her tail seductively under his chin, walking around him. Ace gulped, "Um, how about we just relax and watch...watch some tv? Or...or read together? Daring Do, maybe?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled and stopped walking, stopping in front of him, narrowing her eyes lustfully. "Oh please, Ace... Reading? Tv I can understand, but...reading?"

"Worth a try..." Dan managed to mutter to himself as Dash leaned in and pressed her lips onto his. This wasn't how Dan planned to proceed. At all. _"Crap crap crap..."_

He felt her tongue trying to enter his mouth and Dan reluctantly opened his mouth and let her in.

As they made out, Dan could feel her attempting to pull them both into her bedroom. Dan widened his eyes and finally managed to break them apart. "Dash...I can't..."

Dash cocked her head, "Is there something wrong?" She looked worried. "Oh no, am I going to fast? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, Dashie, you're not..." Dan nuzzled her and closed her eyes. "I like you a lot..."

"Then..." she backed away from him. "Then what's stopping you?"

Dan gulped. _"Here we go..."_

"Dash, I need to talk to you..." Dan sat down on a cloud couch and gestured her to sit next to her.

She sat down, narrowing her eyes and freaking out a little. "Are you...breaking up with me?"

"What?" Dan chuckled sightly as he twiddled his hooves. "No, no... I could never do that..."

Both ponies remained silent for what seemed like forever when Dan looked over at Dash, who was sulking, as if just waiting for Dan to break it off with her.

Dan started to sweat slightly, but then he remembered Celestia's words: _"If she truly loves you back, she will accept you for what you really are. If not, and she disapproves, I will send you back home and wipe Rainbow Dash and Ponyville of any memory of you."_

Dan smiled to himself and nodded. _"Here goes..."_

"Dash..." Dash turned her head to look at him. "Y-yeah?"

Dan inhaled deeply before turning to face her as well. "I'm...I'm not who you think I am, Dash..."

She looked confused, "What do you mean, Ace? That you're not what I think you are?"

"Dashie..."

"Are you concerned with what I really think of you? Ace, I'm crazy for you, you have to understand."

"Dash please..." A tear appeared in Dan's eye.

"Are you not really the 7th Element? Did you cheat or-"

"Dash!" Dan suddenly barked, wiping away the tear. "Please let me talk!"

Dash slowly sank down onto the couch, a worried look on her face,

"I'm..." Dan heaved in another breath. "It's not_ who_ I really am, persay it's more..._what..._"

Dash scooted closer to Dan, looking into his golden eyes. She widened her eyes suddenly and backed away slightly, "Wait a minute... Is what you're about to tell the reason you were able to kill Discord?"

"Dashie, I'm not really a pony!" Dan suddenly barked.

Dash and Dan were silent, both staring each other down. Dash narrowed her eyes, "That bump to the head did more damage than the doctor thought didn't it?"

"What? N-no!" Dan shouted, standing up. "I'm not a pony, Dash! I'm...I'm not even from this world...or this universe, even!"

Dash's mouth was agape. "You're...serious..."

Dan wiped away more tears as nodded solemnly. "Yes...I am... I'm really what is known as a human, from a planet called Earth...in a different plane of existence entirely...Celestia gave me this form when she brought me here..."

Dash sat up, "Wait...the princesses were in on this?"

"Yes...I was having trouble back home and they...well, that's not important..." Dan sat down and grabbed Dashie's hooves, looking into her eyes. "The point is, I can't...progress, let's say...any more with you knowing I've been deceiving you this whole time. I care too much about you to keep on lying about who, about _what_, I really am."

Dash was looking down and off to the side. Both ponies were silent. "So...bottom line..." She turned back to him. "You're not one of us..."

Dan chuckled, "Yes...but-" Dan paused. "I...I just want to know that I have your support and..." Dan leaned in. "To know that I still love and care a lot for you."

"You...you love me?"

"Yes..." Dan said, leaning in for another kiss. "I do, Rainbow Dash."

But Dash put a hoof in his way before he could progress any further towards her face. She pushed him back lightly and stood up. "I...I think you should go Ace...or is that even your real name?"

"My real name is..." Dan smiled. "Is Dan."

"Dan?" Rainbow Dash cocked her head to the side, "That's...that's no where near as cool as Blue Bass...or Ace..."

"Yeah, I thought as much, but-"

"Just leave, Ace...er, Dan..." Rainbow Dash walked towards the door and gestured her hoof towards the exit.

Dan just stared at her. _"She rejected me..." _he thought, getting up. He slowly walked towards the exit, his eyes never leaving Dash. She was looking down the whole time; a tear had fallen from her face. "Dash..."

"Anything else you lies to me about!" She suddenly burst out, getting up in his face from the air.

"What! No, I-"

"Is that a lie too?" She pushed him towards the exit from the air. "How do I know that everything you say isn't ALL lies!"

"Dashie, I-"

"Don't. Dashie. Me." She snarled. "Leave. Now."

Dan's mouth hung open in shock. He had never seen her burst out in rage like this before. Dan closed his eyes, his throat tightening up with emotion as he darted out of Dash's cloud dwelling, not looking back.

Dash then fell down onto her cloud bed and buried her head in her hooves and cried. She cried like she had never cried before. She hoped and prayed to Celestia she wasn't too loud for somepony to hear her.

"My true love had to be a bucking alien..." she bawled, slamming a hoof into her cloud pillow. "It's not fair! Why couldn't he be real! He was perfect! PERFECT!"

"_Precisely, Rainbow Dash. He is perfect for you... and that is one reason I brought him here..."_

Dash sat up. The voice that just echoed through her mind was... "Princess Celestia!" Rainbow Dash quickly bowed, looked around. "W-where are you? I don't see you!"

"_I am not physically present, I am merely sitting at Canterlot, telepathically communicating with you..."_

"Oh..." Dash said, sniffing blinking away a tear. "What...what do you want?"

"_You should not have treated Dan that way... He truly loves you Rainbow Dash..."_

Dash snorted and tried her best to act tough. "Yeah, well, screw him. He lied to me this whole time!"

"_Can you blame him? Besides, it was I that ordered him to keep his true identity a secret..."_

"Really?"Dash looked down. "Oh..."

"_Yes, Rainbow Dash. Remember when he flew off with me earlier today? We talked. He expressed how much he cared about and loved you and asked me to send him back to his world..."_

"What?" Dash sounded worried. "Are you gonna do it?"

"_I might as soon as I receive his letter, telling me to wipe Ponyville's memory of him..."_

"Say what now!"

"_He asked permission to instead reveal himself to you and you alone and see if you would support him and forgive him for lying about what he really is this whole time. I am contacting you to say it's my fault, Rainbow Dash. It was I who ordered him to keep it a secret, I who sent him here to fall in love with you and spark the 7__th__ Element needed to kill Discord, and it was I who suggested he reveal himself to you... For all this, I am sorry..."_

Dash was silent. She looked down steadily, feeling horrible.

"_Do you love him back, Rainbow Dash?"_

Rainbow Dash looked up at the sky before responding: "Yes." She laughed awkwardly and smiled. "I never thought I'd say it, but yeah... I love him."

"_Then go to him. Ask his forgiveness. And be with him. Quickly, before he write to me."_

Dash hopped out of her bed and started running towards her exit without a word.

"_Wait!"_

Dash skidded to a halt in the air. "Yeah? Hurry!" She sounded desperate.

"_Take these to him..."_

There was a bright glow as Celestia transported something into Dash's hooves. She looked down at what Celestia transported to her and grinned. "Perfect!"

* * *

><p>Dan was laying in his bed in Twilight's basement. He had with him a lit candle, a written letter to Celestia saying he wished to return home for good, and a quill, which he put down before sniffing sadly and looking over the letter. "Good-bye, Ponyville..." he looked around. At Applejack's apples, at PON-3's poster, at his guitar. "Thanks for everything..."<p>

He reached over for the candle and held the letter over it. "And good-bye Dashie..."

Before Dan could lower the note, Dan heard Twilight's front door break open, Twilight scream in shock and shout "RAINBOW!" and then Dan's door flew open.

"Rainbow Dash?" Dan scowled. "Go away... You made yourself very clear..."

"No way, Ace!" Dash jumped forward and kissed him deeply on his bed. She broke the kiss and smiled, "I love you Ace. I don't care what you really are!" She tore the note from his hooves and ripped it up. "Please don't ask Celestia to send you home! Stay here!"

"Wait, how do you know about-"

"She contacted me magically. She told me it was her that told you to keep it a secret. I love you Ace." She kissed him again and this time Dan wrapped his hooves around the mare's torso, pulling her close.

They broke apart again and they stared into each other's eyes. "I've got a surprise for you, Ace..."

"What?" Dan said, grinning at the fact Celestia had been his unintentional wing-pony.

She reached back into her wings and pulled out 2 glowing tickets. "Guess what you're going to be my date for?"

Dan scratched his chin, "I...give up...what?"

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" Dash smiled and threw the tickets on Dan's night-stand. "Jeez, Twilight may have given you books on basic history, but you really need to learn about customs more... It's a royal ball, stupid..."

"Okay, you'll have to teach me about it sometime..." Dan said, nuzzling her face. "Hey, how about you teach me some of those customs now?"

She smiled lustfully. "I thought you'd never ask..."

Then kissed again and began to roll around on the bed. Twilight Sparkle came down to yell at rainbow Dash for barging in, but seeing what was happening in the other room, she rose a hoof to her mouth to stifle a gasp and closed the door with her magic.

She smiled as she walked up the stairs, "It was bound to happen sooner or later..." she frowned. "But boy, Applejack will be ticked..."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo-wee! Atta colt, Dan! The Gala, huh? Could this be the start of a new plot? Maybe... *troll face*<br>**

**No OC's this time, but remember that requests are open still and so is fan-art.**


	25. Chapter 25: Gala Preperations

**Oh boy! Time for another fun-filled chapter! This time with extra doses of OCs!**

**Btw, don't expect an update tomorrow! :( I've got a Gala of my own to go to tomorrow...somewhat...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Gala Preparations<strong>

Rarity Unicorn was happily tending her boutique the next day, cropping a new dress she was designing for herself for the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Oh yes, Rarity..." Rarity said to herself as she carefully placed gems on the waves of ribbon trailing off the dress. "This year's dress will knock them dead! The prince will feel so absolutely terrible for treating me the way he did!"

The door opened and a male spoke up, "Hey Rarity. Plotting against the prince again?"

"Ace?" Rarity stepped out from her back room and saw the stallion with a big smile on his face, but his mane was...

"OH, DEAR CELESTIA!" Rarity gasped.

"What?" Dan stepped back, alarmed. "You're not _really _planning on murdering Prince Blueblood, are you?"

She put a hoof on her forehead. "No, my dear! Your...your mane!"

"My what-now?" He looked in a mirror off to the side. "Huh...wow...it is pretty bad, huh?" It was sticking up all over the place and it was not it's smooth texture like normal.

"What in Equestria could've caused this crime against fashion?" Rarity said, pushing Dan into her back room towards her sick. "Your long, luscious mane is simply _ruined_!"

"What caused it? Um..." Dan blushed. "I'd rather not say..."

"Too embarrassing. I get it. At least let me fix it for you..." Rarity rushed away and came back with a spray bottle and a brush. "You will want to look your absolute best for Rainbow Dash, right?" She sprayed his hair until it was completely drenched, and he chuckled under his breath.

"Oh yeah, of course..." he smiled. "I wouldn't want her to see me _any_ other way..."

"So tell me, dear colt..." she said as she started brushing his mane. "Why have you come to visit me today?"

"Well, as you know, the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up..."

"Oh yes!" Rarity smiled as she continued to brush with her magic. "It's the most important gathering in Equestria!" She stopped brushing and smiled, "Let me guess...you received an invitation?"

Dan closed his eyes and smiled, "Yep! And Rainbow Dash is going to be my date."

She dropped the brush and smiled, "Oh my... that is simply adorable!" She turned Dan around so he could look into the mirror. "Good enough?"

Dan shook his head to get his mane back to a position he liked and nodded, "Good enough. Thanks Rarity." He hopped down off the chair she had placed him in. "ANYway, I was kinda hoping you could-"

"Make a tuxedo to match Rainbow Dash's Gala Outfit? Oh yes! Yes, I will, Ace!" She shook his hoof furiously. "Free of charge for a friend, of course!"

"Thanks Rari-"

"Oh wait!" Rarity suddenly looked around, narrowing her eyes as if deep in thought. "Maybe your tuxedo shouldn't match but rather...it should _contrast_... NO! It needs to match!" She turned and saw Dan staring at her like she was crazy.

She blushed and giggled, "Oh dear... I'm sorry Ace. I tend to babble to myself when I get a new order..."

Dan shook his head and raised a hoof, "Take your time Rarity... I'll let you get to it."

"Good-bye, Ace!" Rarity waved as he left the boutique.

"Bye Rarity! Don't rush! The Gala's in 2 days, for crying out loud!" He called back. Rarity didn't hear, she was busy lugging out her male pony-quin to make the tux, talking to herself all-the-while.

Dan was happy and carefree following the events of last night. Everypony who saw him said he had a slight skip in his step as he trotted down the main street of Ponyville. His saddlebag on his back, he entered Sugar Cube Corner, and was greeted by the Cakes with smiles on their faces.

"If it isn't the hero of Canterlot himself! Hello Ace!" Mrs. Cake said, leaning over the counter. At the mention of Ace's title, everypony in the café turned their heads toward Ace.

Ace raised a hoof and greeted everypony. "Hey all..."

Someponies he recognized. Fluttershy was sitting at a table with a Unicorn stallion who was orange with a cyan mane and tail and glowing emerald green eyes and a comet cutie mark. Fluttershy waved with a smile, and Dan waved back.

He also saw a red Earth pony with a black mane and brown eyes sitting in the corner. He looked up from a book he seemed to be writing in and pushed his glasses he wore down on his muzzle to get a better view of Ace.

"What can we do for you today, Ace?" Mr. Cake emerged from the back-room, holding his twin foals as they sucked on binkies.

"Aw..." Dan said as he saw the foals. "They're so cute. Good job to the both of you."

"Thank you Ace." Mrs. Cake smiled and tickled the female's chin, which made her giggle.

"Anyway, I'm here because the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up and...well, I have a date..."

"With that crazy mare Rainbow Dash?" Mr. Cake shook his head, "Good heavens, how did you manage to tame that beast?"

Most of the ponies in the café laughed, but Dan just smiled. "My charm, I guess..." he leaned over and lower his voice. "I heard from an anonymous source that you guys run a behind-the-counter corsage service?"

The Cakes both laughed. "For Equestria's sake, Ace!" Mr. Cake smiled. "It's not illegal to sell flowers, now, is it?"

"I don't know the law here..." Dan said. "But yeah...I need a corsage for Rainbow Dash..."

"Oh, you got it Ace!" Mrs. Cake said, walking into the back-room. "I've seen her Gala dress. I know JUST the thing..."

"Thank you Mrs. Cake!" Dan called back.

Mr. Cake brought up a glass of apple cider. "Here, Ace. Have a glass of Sweet Apple Acres cider, on the house while you wait for the missus."

"Thanks, Mr. Cake." Ace said, walking over to the table Fluttershy and the unicorn stallion from before were sitting.

"Hey Fluttershy. What's up?" Dan said as he sat down next to Fluttershy, who smiled at him. The Unicorn took of bite of his cake and raised an eye at Dan as he sat down.

"Oh hi, Ace." Fluttershy grinned even bigger. "Getting flowers for Rainbow Dash?"

"Yep! Jeez... It never ceases to amaze me how fast word travels around here... I just barely left Twilight's place an hour ago!"

"Get used to it, buckie." The Unicorn sighed sarcastically. "With mares in town like Pinkie Pie who can't keep their mouths shut, news always gets out as soon as it happens..."

Dan blushed, "I hope not... Fluttershy, who's your friend?"

"Oh! He is one of my bestest friends!" Fluttershy muttered timidly. She gestured over to the Unicorn. "This is my good friend, Falling Star."

Falling Star reached a hoof over the table and smiled, "Nice to finally meet you face-to-face, Ace. I helped sneak the elements into the castle, you know."

"Oh really?" Dan shook his hoof.

Falling Star nodded, "Oh yeah. Saw you in action and everything. Hey, if it were up to me, you be bucking living in an Canterlot castle suite for the rest of your life, brony!"

Dan chuckled and took a sip of his cider. "I'm glad you took the risk. You should be honored too."

Falling Star shrugged, "Hey, I impaled a diamond dog in the throne room... That's good enough for me..." he bent down a took another bite out of his cake. "Took me _days_ to get the blood off my horn..."

While both stallions laughed, Fluttershy frowned. "We shouldn't dwell on violence, you two! Just be grateful the battle is over."

"We are, Fluttershy." Falling Star said, grinning. "Stallions like to tell war stories sometimes, ain't that right, Ace?"

"True enough." Dan said. It was the same with humans on Earth. Males just had to brag about their achievements all the time.

As the trio of friends laughed and talked, out of the corner of Dan's eyes, the red book pony would look up occasionally. Whenever Dan would crack a joke or do anything really, the pony would hurriedly write something down in his notebook off to the side.

"Excuse me, guys." Dan said, finishing off his cider and sliding off the stool. He trotted over to the writer pony and smiled. "Hey there."

The red pony didn't look up from his work, but rather, continued writing and took a sip from his hot apple cider. "Good morning."

Dan glanced at what the pony was writing. It was notes on Dan's behaviors, his reactions to questions. He even saw a picture of him in his armor, flying through the rain. It was a clipout from the _Equestria Daily_ newspaper.

"A big fan, huh?" Dan asked, angling his head to get a better look.

"Not just a fan..." the red Earth pony looked up, removing his glasses. "A writer."

"A writer?"

"Ink Writer's the name..." The pony known as Ink Writer said, gesturing at Ace to sit down in his booth. "I'm an well-known author of fiction in Equestria."

Dan sat down and nodded, "Yeah, now that you mention, Twilight had mentioned you a few times... Did you write Daring Do?"

The writer pony scoffed, "Oh pish-posh... I had nothing to do with that series... Although the author was a colleague of mine at Hoofford."

"Ah..." Dan tried to look at the writer pony's notes and picture again. "So, why all the...observations, Ink Writer?"

"Well..." Ink Writer closed his notebook and smiled. "I thought I'd try my hoof at something a little different than fiction for a change..."

"Meaning?" Dan cocked an eye.

"I was hoping you'd come over because I was just about to ask if it was okay for me to try and immortalize in story the epic battle between good and evil you had just a few weeks ago in Canterlot." Ink Writer smiled. "That's why the notes are being taken. I'm trying to capture your character."

Dan raised his eyes, "Oh really?" Dan scratched his chin. "That's fine with me, so long as you stick to the truth. No exaggerations. Or too much angst."

"Please..." Ink Writer said, putting his glasses back down at his notes. "Who do I look like? Stephanie Mayre?"

Dan chuckled and stood up, "That joke just earned you points in my book..."

"It wasn't a joke." Ink Writer snarled slightly. "I can't believe she even calls those books literature..."

"Oh Ace!" Mrs. Cake called from the counter. "It's ready!"

Dan nodded at Ink Writer. "Nice to meet you. Will I see you at the Gala?"

Ink Writer looked up and smiled, "Most definitely. It will make a terrific closing scene to the story."

Dan left the writer to his work and walked up to the counter. Dan gasped. In Mrs. Cake's hooves was the most gorgeous corsage he had ever seen. It looked simple, but it;s wide assortment of different colored flowers to match that of the rainbow as dazzling enough. Adding anymore beside the white ribbon that held the arm band on underneath would've ruined it.

"Mrs. Cake... It's awesome!" Dan said, eyeing it.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Mrs. Cake smiled and put the corsage in a plastic box. "That'll be 15 bits."

"Here you go." Dan tossed the bits on the table from his bit-bag. He grabbed the box with his mouth and tucked the flowers into his right saddlebag. "Thanks so much, guys!"

Dan waved as he flew out the door. "Keep it cool until the dance, hun!" Mrs. Cake called out.

"Let's see..." Dan said to himself as he flew through the air. "Order tux...check. Buy flowers...check. Now just have to go see how Twilight's doing with that carriage spell."

Dan landed gracefully near Twilight's house. Upon walked towards the door, he noticed a stallion standing in front of it talking to Twilight through an open door.

The stallion was a Pegasus with dark blonde fur, a flame red mane and tail, and had hazel-green eyes. A large fireball took up his flank as a cutie mark. He was smiling as he said, "So Twilight, do you have a date to the Gala yet?"

"No, I don't Flame Heart. I've never really been on a date before."

"Really? Now way! You have too!" The dark golden Pegasus feigned disbelief.

"No, I haven't." Twilight smiled awkwardly, but then she took on a pleasant face. "But I'd be happy to go on one with you..."

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Dan walked up, putting his hooves between the Pegasus known as Flame Heart and Twilight, who looked kind of relieved Dan had shown up when he did. "You sir, have to pass my test before you can date Miss Sparkle..."

Flame Heart smiled sarcastically. "Ace! I didn't know you lived with Twilight!"

"Oh, but I do, Mister...Flame Heart, was it?" Dan laughed a little and continued, "But do not worry, my fellow feathered friend... I am not dating her."

Flame Heart looked a little relieved. "Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up..."

"Question number 1..."

"What?" Flame Heart looked shocked. "There's a test? I didn't study!"

Twilight chuckled, but Dan kept a stone face and said slower, "Question. 1."

Flame Heart stood up and nodded.

"What's her pet dragon's name?"

"Spike!" Flame Heart rose his hoof.

"Correct!" Dan said, narrowing his eyes. "But that was the easy one... Question 2... Which Element of Harmony is she?"

"Um..." The Pegasus scratched his chin. "Magic! That's it! Magic!"

"Also correct." Dan turned slightly to see Twilight trying hard not to burst out laughing at Dan's defensiveness. "One more, brony...and you're good to go, but this one's a doozey. You ready?"

"Born ready." Flame Heart licked his lips.

"Final question..." Dan lifted up into the air and folded his front hooves. "When's her birthday?"

"What!" Flame Heart rejected. "I don't know that!"

"Clock's ticking, my friend..." Dan said, looking up at the sky.

"Oh Ace..." Twilight playfully pushed the musical pony aside. "Flame, I will go to the Gala with you. Wear something purple, ok?"

Flame Heart nodded, "Okay! Bye Twilight! Bye Ace!" The happy Pegasus took off.

Twilight stifled a laugh as she and dan walked in. "What was that all about?"

Dan shrugged as he let off his saddlebag. "Hey, I was in the mood to make a funny..."

"Well you sure did!" Twilight walked up to her reading-stand and started flipping through a book. "You find the corsage and order that tux?"

"That I did. Rarity said she'll have the tux ready tonight and I have Rainbow's corsage... Speaking of which..." Dan blushed. "Is she...is she still down there?"

Twilight smiled dryly. "Nope. She left about an half an hour ago, saying she had preparations of her own to do."

Dan sighed and opened the door downstairs. "Good, good..." he looked up at Twilight before he went downstairs. "Hey, you haven't told anybody about what happened last night, right?"

Twilight smiled and shook her head, "Nope. Your secret's safe with me..."

"Good." Dan shut the door and threw his bag on the bed, which had yet to be made. "I would hate for Applejack to hear about this..."

* * *

><p>"THEY WHAT!" Applejack roared, as she bucked an apple tree, nearly knocking it over.<p>

Pinkie Pie nodded as she bounced up and down. "Yep yep! I saw Rainbow Dash fly into Twilight's house in the middle of the night and not leave until morning and ooooh was Ace's mane messed up and her's was pretty messed up too but you know-"

"SHUT IT, PINKIE!" Applejack barked again, bucking the tree again, even though it yielded no more apples.

"Sorry..." Pinkie frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, Pinkie!" Applejack scowled as she picking up the bucket of apples she had just created. "I'm just aces!"

"It doesn't sound like your-"

"Sarcasm, Pinkie!"

"Oohhhh..." Pinkie started bouncing around next to Applejack. "What's the problem bestie?"

"The _problem_ is that stallion stealin' mare Rainbow Dash!" Applejack spit out the bucket of apples at the barn. "She knew I like Ace, and she hasn't even come ta' talk to me 'bout it!"

"That is kind of inconsiderate..." Pinkie muttered.

"Yer darn-tootin'!" AJ got up in her face. "Pinkie, the Gala's comin; up fast! And I need yer help!"

"With what?" Pinkie cocked her head.

"Ta' get Ace to come crawlin' ta me..." AJ smiled devilishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuun! The tension rises<strong>! **Will AJ ruin** **the beautiful romance Dan and Dash have formed?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Yey new OCs!** **Thanks to their owners for being patient!**

**Falling Star (c) BrightDark89**

**Ink Writer (c) MadMan95**

**Flame Heart (c) rederci939**

**Requests are still open for OCs, though I may close them soon. My list is getting a little packed. (By that, I mean there's a ****ton I still need to put in...)**

**Still lookin; for fan-art too.**

**And again, I apologize in advance for no update tomorrow. :/**

**Ciao!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Gala

**Oh boy! Long chapter! And it's only the first part of the Gala! THAT, my dear bronies and pegasisters, is why the update took awhile. And I had to place OCs.**

**SPEAKING of OCs, I regret to inform the populace that for the time being, OC requests will be closed due to the packing of my OC list. I apologize, it's just I don't want anyone whose on the list feeling left out because I keep getting more and more requests. I'll let everypony know when they are back on. :)**

**Also, I wrote on my profile page! I know, right? :3 If you've been there, you now know I'm doing something even BETTER than OC requests! Story requests! Go there for more details!**

**Anyway, onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:The Gala<strong>

Twilight Sparkle had donned her blue-violet Gala dress and was looking at herself in a mirror as Spike gently brushed her mane.

"Is it bad to wear the same dress two years in a row?" Twilight thought out loud.

Spike shook his head, "No way, Twi. Last time, you were being overshadowed by Celestia, Basically nopony saw it."

"Haha, yeah..." Twilight chuckled, smiling when Spike finished. "Good job, Spike." Just then there was a knock on the door. "And just in time, too."

She opened the door with magic and Flame Heart stood walked in, wearing a navy blue tux with a violet flower. "Good enough, Twilight?"

"Good enough?" She chuckled as she looked at his outfit. "It's better than I thought you could do, Flame."

"Ahhh shut up, Twilight..." Flame closed the door behind him. "So where's everypony else?"

"Ace is downstairs in his room getting ready, and the others are on their way over here."

"How're we gonna get to Canterlot?" Flame said, sitting down.

"Instead of the carriage spell, Ace chartered something else. It's a flying machine from a engineer pony Ace met in town yesterday when he went to pick up his tux." Twilight said, sitting down across from Flame Heart.

The Pegasus raised an eye, "What's our ride if it's not a carriage?"

"It's hard to explain..." Dan's voice rang from downstairs. "Just hang on for Gear Grinder to get here, Flame."

"Gear Grinder?" Flame thought for a moment. "Oh! That pony that owns that shop? Whatzitcalled... Cirrsus?"

"Yep." Twilight smiled. "I find his research into flying machines and building something called an 'air-strip' for Ponyville fascinating!"

"So do I..." Dan said as he emerged from the basement. "Which is why I decided to stop by yesterday."

Twilight and Flame stared at the human/stallion as he stood in the doorway. "Ace, your tuxedo..." Twilight said.

"Is bomb!" Flame finished, walking up. "A real Rarity classic, if I could guess?"

Dan nodded as he looked down at his clothes. "You'd be right there, Flame..."

Dan's tux was black, just like any other tux, but with a dark-blue bow-tie, a light-blue tux shirt, and a pocket cloth that was dark-blue to match the tie. He wore no pants on his flank, but his tux jacket had to flaps that were on top of his back. His mane was styled back as it was the night of the club gig.

"Dash is so lucky..." Twilight sighed. Flame Heart turned his head, "What was that?"

"To have a stallion like him interested in her..." Twilight said hurriedly, hoping that Flame Heart wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh... Well, she certainly is then... Way to go, brony."

"Thanks, dude." The two stallions brohoofed, and a knock on the door soon followed.

"That must be Rainbow Dash and the others..." Dan said, moving to open the door.

"Nu uh uh!" Twilight said, pushing Dan back. "It's my house."

Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly, "Sure, sure..." He leaned against the wall. "Better they see me upon entering anyway..."

"Knucklehead..." Twilight giggled as she opened the door.

"Hey everybody!" Twilight said as her six friends entered.

"Howdy Twi!" Applejack was the first one inside. Dan's mouth hung open at Applejack's Gala dress. Her fancy cow-mare hat the accented her green dress and boots made Dan blush slightly. She winked and brushed by Ace as she walked by, "Howdy, Ace..."

"Howdy..." Ace said, staring into space.

"Oh Ace! I simply adore how you look in my work!" Rarity said as she walked in with Pinkie Pie in her sailor dress and Fluttershy with her green dress. Shadow Breeze, in a dark green tux, trotted in quietly behind her, looking steadily at the ground.

Dan shook his head and smiled, "Oh thanks Rarity!" He saw Shadow Breeze. "Hey buddy! You goin' to the gala, too?"

"Oh yes..." he smiled. "I am in fact...but um..."

"Yes, he is coming with us, if...um...if you don't mind...if it's okay" said Fluttershy, landing next to Shadow Breeze and nuzzling him a little.

Dan looked taken aback. "Oh, OH! You guys are... Right." Dan smiled awkwardly and coughed. "Good...good job, Shadow Breeze..."

Everypony in the room laughed at Dan's surprise that Fluttershy had a date with Shadow Breeze. "Now where's..." Dan gasped and stared ahead with even wider eyes than when AJ came in.

"Hey Ace..." came the familiar raspy voice. The sound of wings flapping sounded from the open door as Rainbow Dash glided in, her rainbow dress on and her mane done in the most beautiful way he had ever seen it with small flowers in her mane.

_"Oh wow..."_ Dan thought, with mouth hanging open. _"I may be a human, but...wow, she's gorgeous!"_

"Dashie..." Dan walked froward and took her golden-slipper clad hoof and kissed it. "You look ravishing this evening..."

Dash giggled, "You too, casanova..."

"I have something for you..." Dan said, smiling. "Hold out your right hoof..."

Dash extended her hoof towards him and he reached into his pocket and produced the corsage he had bought. She gasped as he slid it onto her right above her golden slipper. "Oh Ace..." she leaped forward and hugged him tightly. Dan kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Glad you like it..."

AJ sidled up to Pinkie and whispered, "Ya'll know what ta' do once we get to the Gala, right?"

Pinkie gave a small salute, "Aye, aye, bestie!"

"Good mare..." AJ said, straightening up and saying so everypony could hear, "Hey ya'll, how're we gettin' there?"

"In style, of course, my dear Applejack!" A stallion, mid-western accent called from outside.

Dan smiled and said, "Our ride's here..."

As the group of Gala-goers exited Twilight's house, their jaws dropped in amazement. In front of them was a small air-ship. It looked like a boat, but with a blimp-shaped balloon attached at the top. A ramp came down and down the ramp came an earth pony with grey fur, a short white mane, no tail and blue eyes. His cutie mark was three gears interconnecting. He had on a simple tuxedo and a chauffeur's hat.

"Nice to see you made it, Gear Grinder." Dan walked up and brohoofed the engineer pony.

"Oh yeah, Ace. You wanted to travel in style..." he raised his hooves and gestured to the zeppelin. "I brought the Gear Grinder Zeppelin Mark I."

"It's incredible, Gear!" Twilight was the first to gallop up the ramp, followed by Flame Heart, who flew onboard. "I'll have to for the plans later to see how you engineered it."

"Can do, Twilight Sparkle." The engineer pony smiled and turned his head towards the rest of the group. "Alright, everypony. Hop on! We'll be there in no time!"

As the ponies filed onboard, he grabbed Applejack's hoof and smiled at her, "Applejack, right? Owner of Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Right you are, Gear." AJ smiled. "Can ah interest ya' in sum apples later on?"

"Ah chante..." Gear Grinder winked and kissed her hoof.

AJ blushed before hurrying up the ramp. "Uh yeah! Thanks, Gear Grinder!"

The engineer pony sighed in disappointment before walking up the ramp and retracting it back into the craft. "Yeah, no problem..."

* * *

><p>The ride over to Canterlot was uneventful, besides a few turbulence bumps every now and again. The castle for the most part was repaired, but the city was still in bad shape. Clean-up crews could be seen at work as they flew over.<p>

"Thanks again for what you did, Ace..." Gear Grinder said as he steered the craft. "There'd be nothing left if not for you..."

Dan smiled as he put a hoof around Rainbow Dash. "Just consider us even..."

Gear Grinder laughed, "Fair enough..."

The aristocrat ponies watched in awe as the zeppelin touched down near the entrance to the castle. Celestia stood on the front steps, as was customary, but at the sight of the zeppelin, she left her post and started walking towards the zeppelin. Ponies bowed all around her as she trotted up to the zeppelin, on which Gear Grinder had lowered the ramp and descended.

"Greetings elements...Shadow Breeze...Flame Heart...Gear Grinder..." Celestia said, nodding.

All the ponies save Dan bowed as Dan walked off the zeppelin with Rainbow Dash. "Sir Blue Bass..." Celestia smiled. "And Rainbow Dash...the element of love..."

Dan and rainbow Dash bowed. "Your highness..." they both said.

"I welcome you to our Grand Galloping Gala." Celestia smiled and looked up as fireworks went off in the air. This caused cheering and stamping of hooves from all the ponies outside. One firework that went off was in the shape of the gemstone on the hilt of Dan's swords. The Element of love, a heart with a blue eighth note inside.

"Shall we?" Dan nuzzled Rainbow Dash.

"Mmhmm." Dash smiled and nodded as she and dan walked side-by-side into the castle entrance.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie followed behind. AJ nudged Pinkie and nodded. "When they're dancin'..." AJ hissed. "Do it."

"Got it." Pinkie Pie nodded.

As the entered the ballroom, Dan was instantly surrounded by a lot of ponies, begging for autographs and asking questions about the battle. Celestia entered and ordered that Dan and Rainbow Dash were to be left alone when they were together.

Dan wiped some sweat from his brow, "Thanks, your highness. That was one thing I was genuinely worried about..."

She winked. "No problem... Enjoy yourself, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Dan bowed as she walked away.

"Wow...this is so cool..." Shadow Breeze said as he flew in with Fluttershy.

"Um...yeah..." Fluttershy responded. "I was outside the whole time last time..."

"What were you doing?" Shadow landed with Fluttershy on the dance floor.

"Um..." she blushed. "You don't wanna know..."

Rarity went straight to Fancy Pants, the famous Equestrian noble, and all his friends and began to converse, Pinkie Pie and Applejack went ot the refreshments, and Twilight and Flame Heart were talking on the dance floor.

"Whatdya think, Ace?" Dash said, leaning against him. Dan took this opportunity to look around. There was a delicious looking food table, a small group of ponies playing classical instruments on a stage; among others were Octavia on the cello, and the expert composer Frederic Horseshoepin. Frederic seemed to be playing a duet with a stallion Dan didn't recognize at first. The stallion was a Pegasus with a green hide, grey mane and tail, and purplish green eyes. "It's that famous pianist, Mew Len." The decorations were simple, but effective. And the guests were not acting like wild animals with no sense in their brains. As dances went, this one was pretty well put together.

"I'm not usually one for dances...back on Earth, they sucked pony-chunks..." Dan said quietly to Dash. "Overplayed, over-annoying pop music...people dancing up and down with no sense in their mind...it was bad..."

Dash chuckled, "Your world sounds crazy..."

"Again, Dash... NOT as crazy as you..." Dan smirked at this remark.

She giggled and pulled him out onto the dance-floor as a new slow dance song started playing. "Wanna dance, lover-colt?"

Dan looked deep into her eyes, "What kind of stupid question is that?"

They both chuckled quietly as they both grasped each other tightly and began to dance to the music. Dash laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth. Dan craned his neck to plant a kiss on her cheek, and she blushed and smiled.

"So, wanna actually have a chance to hang out with the Wonderbolts this year?" Dan said. "I saw them near the food."

"Yeah, they can wait..." Dash said, wiggling her head to get more comfortable.

"The super-fan Rainbow Dash ditching the Wonderbolts for a date?" Dan feigned disbelief. "I'm shocked..."

Dash chuckled, "It. Can. Wait."

Dan smiled and pulled her closer, the music making them both sway in rhythm to the music. He looked around and saw twilight and Flame Heart dancing, though less close about it. However, Fluttershy and Shadow Breeze were out of the balcony adjacent to the ballroom, secluded from everypony they didn't know, and were cuddling. Dan smiled and closed his eyes and let the feel of Rainbow Dash's hooves around him and the music surround him. Everything was perfect.

"Rainbow Dash!"

Dan felt himself being jerked away from Rainbow Dash as Pinkie Pie jumped in between them. Dan face-hooved. "Why did it have to be Pinkie Pie?"

"Ugh, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash protested. "I was kinda dancing here!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry!" Pinkie frowned. "It's just that Soarin' and Spitfire were asking about you!"

"Really?" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened.

Pinkie nodded furiously. "Yep, yep! They felt really bad about last year and they want to talk about your flight exploits during the battle!"

"Oh, okay..." Rainbow Dash said, looking around her at Dan. "Ace? Is it okay if I go talk to them?"

Dan smiled, "Of course. We have all night together. I can spare a few moments away from you, Dashie..."

Dash smiled and yelled, "You're awesome, Ace!" She bolted off towards the Wonderbolts before Dan could say anything else.

Dan laughed and looked around. "Pinkie Pie? Wanna go get some foo- Pinkie?"

The pink party pony was no where to be found. She vanished into the crowd of ponies dancing with Rainbow Dash towards the food and the Wonderbolts.

Dan sighed, "Oh well, maybe I'll go watch the performers..." He thought.

Dan turned around, only to bump into a smiling Applejack. "Oh! Sorry, AJ!"

Applejack tipped her hat and crossed her front legs. "Nah problem, Ace. I couldn't help but notice you were alone on the floor... where Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh..." Dan looked down. "She went to go talk to the Wonderbolts."

"Well, that just t'aint fair that ya'll, the hero of Equestria, are stag on the dance floor!" Applejack advanced a little, eyeing Dan seductively. "Care ta' dance while RD is...occupied?"

Dan looked over at the Womderbolts, who were talking to RD and Pinkie, whose face was engorged with cake from the table, much to the distaste of Ink Writer, who was backing away slowly, trying not to get the flying frosting on his notebook.

Dan looked back at AJ who really did look good. "Um, sure..."

As the grasped hooves and began swaying to the music, Dan looked down at Applejack. AJ pulled Dan closer suddenly and leaned her head on his shoulder. Dan gulped and looked over in RD's direction, but AJ's hoof came up and re-directed his hoof back to her.

"You like wut you see, Ace?" AJ licked her lips.

"Um...well, yeah, but..." Dan gulped. "But I don't like you AJ. This isn't a good idea."

Gear Grinder, who was near-by, saw Dan and AJ and how close they were getting. Gear Grinder narrowed his eyes, "Now, if I know AJ, she's the one advancing on him..." he closed his eyes and uttered a quick prayer. "Oh please Celestia..."

She started pulling him closer. "Nah how about ya'll pucker up?"

"No! AJ!" Dan tried to get away.

"One kiss won't kill ya', sugarcube..." AJ winked before pulling him all the way towards her mouth, kissing him passionately.

Gear Grinder gasped when he saw this. "Cud..." he swore under his breath. "At least it was forced on him..."

Dan quickly pulled away and pushed her away. "Applejack!"

AJ frowned, "Ace, no! I'm sorry!"

Before anypony else could look or react to Dan's outburst, a window on the other side of the ballroom near the food table exploded.

The music stopped. Ponies screamed in terror and surprise as 5 figures who looked like ponies leaped through the window. They wore back hoods, and their eyes glowed yellow through the darkness. One of them threw down smoke pellet, and the ballroom instantly spewed everywhere.

Celestia growled, "Guards! Seize the zebras!" She pointed at the zebras and the guards in the ballroom charged forward into the smoke.

Dan dropped to the ground with AJ as soon as the smoke hit, "Zebras!" Ace called out, confused. "There's zebras in Equestria?"

"Duh, Ace!" AJ coughed before looking over at him. "Didn't ya'll know that?"

"Well yes but-" he stopped when he heard a female scream that sounded really familiar. "RAINBOW DASH!"

He leaped up and flew up above the smoke. He landed down on the other side of the smoke-screen where the food table, the Wonderbolts, and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were. Dan gasped when he saw two guards on the ground with throwing knives in their throats and three more unconscious. The Wonderbolts were unconscious as well, including Spitfire. The head zebra, a male with golden armor along with the hood, was holding up Soarin' in the air with magic by the throat. Pinkie was cowering in the corner. And Rainbow Dash was struggling in the arms of a lackey zebra behind the head zebra. "Let! Me! Gol!" She tried biting, but the zebra remained stone-faced.

"Ah, the 7th Element..." the head Zebra said as he slammed Soarin' on the ground. The zebra turned his attention to Dan, who snorted and pawed the floor with his hoof.

"You crashed the wrong party, stripes!" Dan snarled and starting to run at the zebras.

The head zebra's eyes glowed and lightning shot out of them. Dan yelped in pain as the lightning struck him. He fell to the ground, growling as he looked helplessly up at the head Zebra, who laughed.

"You fool..." he snickered. "You know nothing of our ways, do you? Tell me, what has the unicorn taught you of us, human?"

"W-what!" Dan gasped. "I...I don't know what you're talking about..."

The zebra scoffed. "Clearly..." He raised the dazed Ace in the air and stared him down. "Now listen, Dan..." the zebra narrowed his eyes. "If you ever want to see your beloved Rainbow Dash again...you will bring all 7 elements of harmony to us...alone..."

Dan scowled and tears formed in his eyes and he struggled to break free. All the zebras save the one holding Dash and the leader had flown out the window now using magic. The leader chuckled. "Short on words? Wondering who I am?"

A blast of magic came out of the smoke and impacted the leader zebra, sending him crashing into the wall. Dan fell to the floor once the spell was broken and jumped up, charging at the zebra holding Rainbow Dash.

"Dan!" She cried out his real name. "This cudhead...is too strong for me!"

"I'm coming Dashie!" Dan roared.

The zebra holding Dash gasped and flew out the window, but Dan took flight out of the window after him.

The leader zebra shook his head and tore himself from the indent in the wall. He growled as the smoke was cleared by a burst from wings flapping.

"Anansi..." Princess Celestia said, walked forward, her horn lowered and her hooves pawing the floor.

The zebra known as Anansi chuckled and rose up in the air, charging magic in both of his hooves. "Ah, Princess Celestia...it'e been far too long..."

"What are you doing interrupting my ball, Anansi?" Celestia demanded. "I thought I banished you long ago back to your nation!"

Anansi laughed, "That's just it, my dear Princess! I was banished, I gathered followers, and now I'm back for the elements! IF you don't mind..."

He hurled both ball of energy he was charging at the princess, who in turn absorbed them into her horn. She smirked, "I'm not that easy to defeat, Anansi..."

Anansi snarled, charging more magic, "Shall we take this outsi-OFFF!"

Celestia had already darted through the air slammed him and herself through another window.

The ponies in the ballroom were utterly confused. Fluttershy and Shadow came galloping in. Flame Heart and Twilight approached the window, looking out to see the battle at hand.

"Great..." Ink Writer face-hooved as he stood next to Mew Len, the piano player.

"What?" Mew asked.

"I was hoping for a climax..." The writer pony scoffed. "But here I get the beginning of yet another plot..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! See what I did there? :3<strong>

**Part 2 of the Gala next time!**

**OCs!**

**Shadow Breeze (c) AnonJ31**

**Flame Heart (c) rederci939**

**Gear Grinder (c) Mr. Sev  
><strong>

**Mew Len (c) Cow224**

**Ink Writer (c) MadMan95**

**And Anansi? I made him up! Cool huh?**

**Interesting fact... Anansi is actually a Jamaican deity in the form of a spider that feeds off of evil and trickery.**

**Again, see what I did there?**


	27. Chapter 27: Rumble at the Gala

**Not much to say tonight, except happy update. I've fallen ill at the worst of times. I have an important audition for a scholarship in theater tomorrow and I need to rest up. I was surprised i even had time to write this one.**

**Anyway, I started a a story request and accepted another. I posted chapter 1 of QTXAdsy's story on the Red Hooves.**

**OC Requests are still closed, sorry to say.**

**Has anypony here wanted to see Celestia fight? Wish granted...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Rumble at the Gala<strong>

"Celestia's going to fight!" A Gala-goer exclaimed, pointing his hoof out the window as Celestia and the zebra lord Anansi fell through the air. Eventually, they both stopped in mid-air and turned to face each other.

"Order your minion to return Rainbow Dash and leave this place, Anansi..._now_..." Celestia growled as her mighty wings flapped to keep her aloft, her horn glowing with magical energy.

The zebra chuckled, his black cloak flowing in the wing. "I have become more powerful since last we met, Princess. You have no right to tell me my place or what to do."

"You don't have an option, Anansi!" Celestia shouted before blasting a continuous beam of energy at Anansi, who held up his hooves in defense in a cross formation. The beam clashed with his golden bracers that he wore and reflected off of them. He growled as he held back Celestia's attack.

"You're good Princess. As good as I remember you..." The zebra laughed through gitted teeth. "But I have a few new tricks up my sleeves!"

In an instant, Anansi disappeared. Celestia gasped and stopped her beam attack, looking around furiously. Suddenly she whirled around and used her horn to block an attack from Anansi, who had produced two golden knives.

"That's new..." Celestia growled as she heaved his attack off her horn and whirled around and aimed a power-kick at the zebra. The zebra disappeared again in a puff of black smoke. Celestia flew downwards this time at a blinding speed, hoping to catch the zebra off guard. The zebra apeared above the Princess as she dove, hoping to stab at her back.

The Princess turned around in the air suddenly and, with a sword made of magical energy she had made, deflected the attack. "What in the-!" The zebra had time to say before Celestia swiped her sword at him, slamming into his chest piece and causing him to go flying into a scaffolding the carpenter ponies were using to repair the castle. The scaffolding fell down in a shower of wood and tools, but Anansi floated in the middle of the smoke of the impact, clutching his chest.

He slowly looked up at the Princess, who had since them made her sword disappear from her hoof. "You...you won't get away with this..."

Celestia looked behind her as Blue Arrow and his squad of Red Hooves flew down and flanked her, all armed with their weapons and snarling.

"I'm afraid she already has lad..." Blue Arrow growled. "Now surrender, bub!"

"Please make it easier on yourself Anansi..." Celestia pleaded, her eyes becoming sad. "Tell your minions to release Rainbow Dash and you can leave peacefully..."

The zebra looked down for a moment, and then started chuckling. "It's too late for that, Celestia..." he looked up, an evil smile appearing through the darkness of his hood. "For Rainbow Dash is already our prisoner..."

"That's it!" Papyrus, a young member of the Red Hooves with a red hide and brown mane and tail, roared and rushed forward, sword in hoof. Papyrus slammed his sword down on the spot where the zebra lord had been, but all that remained was smoke and an evil chuckle that reverberated into the night.

"_Remember, Celestia..." _the voice echoed. _"I want the 7__th__ Element to bring the Elemental necklaces to me, or Rainbow Dash dies...you have three days...hmhmhmhm..."_

"Damn...we almost had 'im..." Blue Arrow swore, sheathing his sword.

Celestia looked in the direction the zebra, Rainbow Dash, and Dan had flown off in. "Hopefully Dan has saved her and Anansi was bluffing..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several minutes eariler...<strong>_

"ARGH!" Dan burst through the window after the zebra who had Rainbow Dash captive.

"Dan!" Rainbow Dash kept calling his real name. "Dan, help me!"

"Hold on, Rainbow Dash!" Dan roared, putting one hoof forward and flying in a Superman like fashion. He collided into the zebra from behind and sent all three of them spiraling through the air over the gardens of the castle.

The zebra growled and tried kicking dan in the face as they tumbled through the air, but Dan dodged it, flying around underneath and slamming both his hind hooves into the zebra's jaw. A tooth flew out of the zebra's mouth as they crashed into a garden down below, where Rarity, Fancy Pants, and their friends were enjoying themselves.

"Sweet Celestia above!" Rarity said, putting a hoof over her chest as she saw Dan scrambling to his hooves, his tuxedo bloodied and torn. "What is going on?"

Dan smiled cheekily, "Oh, hey Rarity... Now's not a good time... ARGH!"

All the party-goers gasped as they saw Dan get kicked in the chest by the zebra, who had just risen up from the crash landing spot, still holding Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity cried out. "And...and is that a _zebra_?"

"Yeah..." Dan got to his hooves again and scowled, "Like I said, _not _a good time, Rarity..."

With that, Dan took off, slamming head-first into the zebra, all the while thanking Celestia that this zebra wasn't armored like Anansi. The hood of the zebra flew off, revealing a mohawk mane and piercing yellow eyes. It was a male zebra, as far as Dan could tell. He let rainbow Dash slip from his arms a little, and Dan attempted to pull her free, grabbing onto her outstretched hooves.

"Daaaaan!" she cried out, tears welling in her eyes.

"Dashie! I've got you!" Dan said, gritting his teeth and trying to pull her from the zebra's grip.

But the zebra recovered from the heavy hit too soon.

He whirled around and kicked Dan, with both his hind hooves, square in the jaw.

The party-goers down below screamed as Dan flipped through the air three times and crashed down onto one of the food tables down in the garden.

"DAAAAANNN!" Dash screamed as the zebra laughed and disappeared into the night as fast as they had appeared.

Party-goers surrounded the table into which Dan crashed. Fancy Pants was the first to go and kneel beside the barely conscious, bleeding Dan. "Blue Bass! Ace, dear colt, are you all right, chap?"

Dan shook his head and looked up, wiped the blood from his mouth. "He...he got away..."

Rarity walked up and kneeled down beside Dan as well. "Dan, you mustn't worry about that right now... You are gravely injured... Stay put, I'll go and get-"

"NO!" Dan barked suddenly, standing up painfully. He stumbled froward through the crowd of party-goers and fell to his knees, staring off into the distance where the zebra had flown. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He put his hooves behind his head and fell down face first onto the lawn of the garden, crying.

There was heavy flapping of wings as Celestia and the Red Hooves landed. The party-goers, save Fancy Pants and Rarity, bowed at her entrance. Rarity and Fancy Pants were standing behind the broken Dan, who's wails could be heard though the grass muffled it.

"Ace..." Celestia said sadly. "I'm so sorry..."

"No no no no no..." Dan shook his head as he mumbled 'no' over and over again into the grass.

"We will find her, lad." Blue Arrow said, walking forward slightly. "The Red Hooves swear."

"ACE!"

Celestia and the Red Hooves turned and watched as Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the group Dan had came to the gala with ran up.

"What happened here?" Twilight asked, running up with Flame Heart, who winced when he saw the crushed table and Dan's torn up clothes.

"The zebra got away with Rainbow Dash, I'm afraid..." Fancy Pants remarked sadly, looking off into the distance.

Fluttershy, upon hearing this, started crying as well and buried her head in Shadow Breeze's shoulder, who pulled her close and nuzzled her gently. "Shhh...it's okay..."

Pinkie Pie and Applejack were at the back of the group, looking down guiltily. "Um...um Ace?" Applejack spoke up.

Dan stopped crying when he heard AJ's voice. He slowly rose up, and turned his head to look at AJ.

AJ winced when he saw Dan's face. She had never seen a more broken-hearted face. His mane was no longher styled and chunks of it were hanging in his face. Tears and blood streamed down from his forehead. And his golden eyes were no glowing and extremely bloodshot.

"I'ma...I'ma sorry that I...I um..." AJ pawed the ground nervously.

"You're...SORRY!" Dan roared, charging forward, pushing Pinkie Pie out of the way and grabbing AJ by the shoulders and shaking her. "You're SORRY for sabotaging my night with Rainbow Dash! Sorry for separating me from her so you could have your way and KISS me?"

Celestia and everypony else gasped upon hearing this.

"Applejack!" Rarity turned to her, glaring angrily. "How could you do that!"

"That's a terrible betrayal of trust!" Twilight Sparkle growled. "Aren't you supposed to be the Element of Honesty?"

"Ace..." AJ wimpered. "Ah...ah didn't mean fer-"

"For Rainbow Dash to get kidnapped!" Dan roared again. "No, nopony did! If you hadn't have done that, I would've been able to save her! Hay, she might not even have been in any danger if you hadn't had your LACKY..." he gestured angrily at Pinkie Pie, who was cowering on the ground. "Redirect her towards the Wonderbolts, who couldn't do SQUAT to save her!"

"Ace..." Tears were welling up in AJ's eyes and Dan yelled at her.

"Don't. Ace. Me." Dan gulped through his tears. "I never wanna see you again, Apple_crap_!"

With that, Dan took off with the speed of a bullet towards the windows where they crashed out of.

It was Applejack's turn to break down and cry. Though everypony had basically scorned her, they all returned their looks to looks of pity as Dan flew off.

"It's okay, AJ..." Twilight patted her back. "He'll forgive you..."

"And we will find Rainbow Dash..." Blue Arrow remarked. "That bonnie idiot Anansi has no idea what he's gotten himself into..."

* * *

><p>The dance in the ballroom and since resumed once the mess was cleaned up. Octavia, Mew Len, and Frederic Horseshoepin and once again begun playing and the couple were slow dancing. Dan sat in the corner of the ballroom, a bottle of Canterlot cider in his right hoof, trying hard not to cry as he stared angrily at the crowd.<p>

Ink Writer and Gear Grinder both stopped by to give Dan their condolences that Rainbow Dash was unable to be saved, and he nodded at them in response. That was all he could do to say thank you as he sat there, taking an occasional swing of his cider.

He noticed one Unicorn couple close to him that were standing out. The female was a light blue pony with a dark blue mane with a pink streak. She had a straightened mane-style in addition she has green eyes. She also wore a blue necklace. The stallion was white with brown hair and brown eyes. Dan coughed in surprise when he realized he was bigger than Big Macintosh.

Dan burned up inside when they saw how they looked into each other's eyes, how they held each other, and how they seemed head-over-hooves in love with each other. Another tear fell from his eye as he watched them dance.

Twilight Sparkle came into the room and saw Dan sitting in the corner. She walked up to him and sat down next to him. "I'm...I'm really sorry that you couldn't save Rainbow Dash..."

"Mmm..." Dan's response was simple, yet uncaring as he took another swig of cider, his eyes still fixed on the couple.

"The Red Hooves are going to conduct a full investigation..." Twilight said hopefully. "They say they have a pretty good idea where Anansi went and can have her back in udner the three days Anansi gave them..."

"Mmm..." Dan's response was the same. "Listen, Twilight..." dan's voice sounded cracked and broken when he spoke. It broke Twilight's heart to hear the singer's voice in such bad condition. "I...I kind of wanna be alone right now..."

Twilight smiled awkwardly before standing, "Oh...okay...sorry...just thought I'd come over and try to..to..."

Dan sniffed and blinked back another tear as he watch the couple dance some more.

Twilight sighed and walked back over to Flame Heart, who had gotten her some punch.

"Won't talk, huh?" Flame Heart said, leaning over to get a better view of Dan.

"Want's to be left alone..." Twilight muttered, taking a sip.

"I would too were I in his shoes..." Flame muttered. "I mean, if it was _you _that got kidnapped I'd-"

He stopped abruptly and drank some of his punch, coughing awkwardly.

Twilight looked up at him, "You'd what?"

Flame chuckled a little. "I'd be just as worried as he is about her..."

Twilight nuzzled him suddenly and he blushed, "You're sweet, Flame Heart..."

"Heh...yeah..." he responded.

Dan continued to watch them. In his mind he imaged he was the big guy and RD was the blue one. The music stopped at a signal from the big unicorn and Dan sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Bluebreeze..." the big unicorn said to the mare. "You are te' love o' mah life..." he blushed. "And ta' prove it, I wanna ask you sumthin' oin front of everypony here..."

Slowly, he got down on one knee, and everypony gasped around him. Dan's jaw dropped as the sight what was happening before him. The mare held a hoof in front of her face in shock as the unicorn produced a tiny box, and inside it was a hoof ring studded with diamonds.

"Bluebreeze, will ya' marry me?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh yes!" Bluebreeze yelped, kissing the big one fiercely. "Yes, Black Dusk, I will!"

Everypony around them cheered and stomped their hooves as they kissed again.

Dan leaned back, sighing and taking another huge swig of the cider.

"_Reminds me of my dream about...about Rainbow Dash..."_

Dan started crying again as they music started playing and everypony started dancing again. He leaned back, resting his head on the wall. He let the bottle slide from his hoof and shatter on the floor.

"_I will find you, Rainbow Dash... I swear..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Dash? Captive? Huh... How will this play out...? Hopefully, not like Rarity and the Diamond Dogs.<br>**

**OCs!**

**Shadow Breeze (c) AnonJ31**

**Flame Heart (c) rederci939**

**Mew Len (c) Cow224**

**Ink Writer (c) MadMan95**

**Gear Grinder (c) Mr. Sev**

**Bluebreeze and Black Dusk (c) bluebreeze15**

**Blue Arrow, Papyrus, and the Red Hooves (c) QTXAdsy**

**Whew...that's a lot...**

**Anyway, I think I'll have one more chapter posted over the weekend of both the 7th Element and One Last Chance, the Red Hooves fic. I can't guarantee anything else. As I am ill. Very ill with a splitting head-cold. **

**Wish me luck in singing tomorrow.  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28: Imprisonment

**And here we are we an update! Not much of an update, it's a short chapter to place Rainbow Dash in her prison with cell-mates.**

**Cell-mates are randomly chosen OCs I hadn't inserted yet, by the way... :3**

**So yeah, sorry for short update again, but I already posted Chapter of QTXAdsy's request about the Red Hooves. Go check it out!**

**Anyway, let's go to zebra prison everypony!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Imprisonment<strong>

"_Rainbow Dash...hey, Rainbow Dash!"_

"_Dude! She's opening her eyes!"_

"_C'mon, Rainbow Dash...Rainbow Dash, wake up!"_

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, rubbed them, groaned and sat up. First, she noticed she was no longer in her Gala outfit. She looked around and saw she was in a prison cell in what appeared to be a cave.

"Nice to see you're up, sleepyhead..." a male voice said to her left.

She turned her head and saw two stallions. One she recognized at once. He was a Pegasus with a pure white coat with an electric blue and black shaggy mane and a flowing tail. His eyes were hetero-chromial, one being a striking blue, the other a pale gray, like the color of a storm cloud. He has a cutie mark similar to RD's, except it was just a grey strom cloud with a lightning bolt.

"Lightning Flash!" She gasped and stood up on all fours. "How did you-? What are you-? What's going on?"

The stallion smiled as she galloped up and hugged him. "Surprised to see me?"

"She's shocked..." the other stallion said. He was a Unicorn with a black hide, electric blue eyes, and a silver tail and mane. His cutie mark was a black star with spikes coming out of it. "Rainbow Dash, was it? I'm afraid you're a prisoner of the zebras now, just like myself and Lighting Flash here..."

"This is Dark Star, RD. He was here when I got thrown in here by that Anansi creep..." Lightning growled at looked over at the door. "I swear, when I get out of here..."

"Wait, wait, wait... back up." Rainbow Dash waved her hooves in front of her. "Start from the beginning please?"

"Well..." Dark Star said thoughtfully. "I come from Haytown. A town long since devoured by an unfortunate fire...one that took my parents..."

"I'm so sorry..." rainbow Dash said, frowning. "I heard about that fire..."

"Yes, tragic indeed, but that is not the story of how I ended up here, is it?" Dark Star glared at her.

"Yeeeah, shoulda warned ya' about asking about his past..." Lightning Flash hissed to RD.

"Anyway, my master, Myst, is fatally ill... Dark Star continued. "So, I set off on the road, looking to find the ingredients necessary for a cure...unfortunately for me, I decided to drop by Ponyville at the time the zebras decided to kidnap you. I saw them, tried to stop them, and hocus-pocus! Here I am."

"Same with me, Dash." Lightning Flash said sadly. "I was clearing the clouds around Ponyville for when the gala-goers got back, and I saw them heading towards Canterlot from Everfree Forest. Guess they wanted no witnesses..."

"Why did they want to kidnap me?" Rainbow Dash said, confused. She got up and started pacing. "Why would they do this?"

"Maybe because of your Element of Harmony... The zebra lord did mention something to our guard about you have three days to live..." Dark Star sighed and shook his head. "Unless somepony named Ace brings the Elemental Necklaces to him..."

"Ace? The seventh element?" Lightning said excitedly. "Why would Anansi think Ace would fall for this obvious trap?"

Rainbow Dash fell down on her hind legs and sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Because...because of me..."

"What do you mean, Rainbow Dash?" Dark Star persisted.

"He and I are...are the 7th Element...of love..." she looked up sadly at the two stallions. "We're in love..."

"_But I can't tell them he's really a human..." _she started to cry as she thought to herself. _"That's what really makes him special..."_

"Wow RD..." Lightning blushed when he heard her say that, "I didn't think you could fall in love with anypony...what, after being in flight school with you..."

"He tried to save me..." Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I watched his broken-hearted face as I was taken away... It...it kills me inside to know he has to sacrifice the elements to save me..."

"Maybe he won't!" Lightning bounced up to her, nudging her to get up. "Maybe he'll bring the entire Royal Guard Pegasus army!"

"Oh, please, Lightning, that's absurd!" Dark Star rolled his eyes. "It's more likely he'll bring Celestia herself."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did..." RD sniffed sadly as she continued to stare at the floor.

Lightning frowned and walked up behind her, "You really do love him?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "I do... I miss his sweet singing voice already..."

"A musician, eh?" Dark Star said, impressed. "And a fighter, no doubt. Interesting... Was it music that brought out the 7th Element of Harmony?"

Lightning Flash nodded, "Yep. He died in her arms at the battle after they sang to each other, and the Element of Love brought them back."

"What an incredibly cheesy resolvement..." Dark Star chuckled a little. "But I digress... We feel for you, Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah..." Lightning Flash said, walking over to the corner and curling up and yawning. "We'll get out of here alive... Don't you worry..."

"I'm sure your Ace will come along any hour now..." Dark Star said, just laying down on the floor and covering himself up with a cloak. "You should get some sleep... If Anansi comes back for you, you'd better be prepared..."

Rainbow Dash just kept staring at the floor, tears occasionally dripping down. "I didn't get to tell him the news..." she said sadly to herself.

"What was that?" Lightning sat up.

"Oh, nothing..." Rainbow Dash coughed. "Sorry, go to sleep, Lightning. I'll...I'll be fine..."

"Okay... Hey, RD?"

"Yeah?"

Lightning smiled. "I'm glad you're safe. Even if you are in prison with me. Haha."

"Knucklehead...go to sleep."

"Okay dokey..." Lightning rolled over to face the wall and pretty soon both stallions were sound asleep.

Rainbow Dash, still wide awake, stood up and looked out of the barred window they had. It was night and they were in a desert-like landscape. As far a she could tell, the cave they were in was in a mountain-esque formation in the desert.

RD wrapped her front hooves around two of the bars and sighed, "Oh Dan. I'll always love you. You came into my life and..." she chuckled, looking down. "Changed it completely. Who knew I'd find someone like you, with a sweet personality and voice, from a different world... Who I'd be willing to spend the rest of my life with..."

She lowered her head and more tears welled up, "There's the very big possibility that we may never see each other again... I might die, if you don't pull through..."

She turned back and looked at the two stallions that were sleeping. "It's not just me...others are in danger too." She looked back out at the night sky. "Dan, I love you. And I'll miss you if push comes to shove. I just wish..."

She closed her eyes, sniffed, and more tears fell out. "I just wish I could hear your voice...one last time..."

She sank down on the window sill and started sobbing into the wall. Suddenly, she thought she heard something coming from the night. It sounded like the strumming of...

"A guitar? D...Dan?" She pulled herself up and heard him singing, as if a ghost was singing through the night. She turned to see if the stallions behind her heard it, but they were fast asleep. Too asleep to hear Dan's words as he sang. Suddenly, a picture of Dan on the balcony railing of Twilight Sparkle's library appeared in Rainbow Dash's mind. Still dressed in his torn up Gala suit, tears streaming down his face, he strummed the guitar with one hoof hanging down. He started to sing:

_I'm at war with the world and they..._

_Try to pull me into the dark!_

_I struggle to find my faith..._

_As I'm slippin' from your arms!_

"He's talking to me..." she smiled. "He's singing to me...and I know this one..." She blinked away tears herself as she leaned as far out the barred window as she could and sang back to him.

_It's getting harder to stay awake..._

_And my strength is fading fast!_

_You breathe into me at last!_

Dan suddenly sat forward, shocked. She saw him smile slightly. "She's okay..." he said. He went back to strumming, smiling all the while, but the tears still came. They both started singing to each other, letting each other know that they were okay: (bold for Dan, italics for Dash, both for both)

**I'm awake! **_**I'm alive!**_

**Now I know what I believe inside!**

_**Now, it's my time!**_

**I'll do what I want! 'Cause this is my life!**

**Here! **_Right here! _**Right now!**_ Right now!_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down!_

**I know what I believe inside!**

_**I'm awake and I'm alive!**_

"Dashie?" Dan looked up at the sky as he continued to strum. "Wherever you are, I'll find you. I promise."

"Dan..." she said back to him, though she wasn't sure he could hear her. "I'll be okay... You don't have to bring the Elements... We'll die for Equestria..."

"What?" Dan sat forward. "No, Dashie! I'll bring the Elements! I'll set you free! And...and what do you mean by we?"

"I'm not alone in this jail cell, Dan..." Dashie muttered, again unsure if he could hear him. She blinked back another tear. "And even if I was, I still wouldn't be the only one in here..."

Dan couldn't hear her that time. "I'm not giving up the Elements...she's right..." He sat back and started strumming again. "But I have to save her!" he continued to sing:

_I'm at war with the world cause I..._

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul!_

_I've already made up my mind..._

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold!_

Rainbow Dash received the message loud and clear. She sighed, "Dan, you never were one to give up..." she chuckled slightly. "That's why I love you..." She then sung back to him:

_When my faith is getting weak..._

_And I feel like giving in..._

_You breathe into me again!_

Both lover-ponies smiled as they began to sing together again. The vision Rainbow Dash had of Dan started fading, but she could still hear Dan's voice in the desert air:

**I'm awake! **_**I'm alive!**_

**Now I know what I believe inside!**

_**Now, it's my time!**_

**I'll do what I want! 'Cause this is my life!**

**Here! **_Right here! _**Right now!**_ Right now!_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down!_

**I know what I believe inside!**

_**I'm awake and I'm alive!**_

Dan's voice finally faded into the night completely. Dash fell backwards off the window sill and stared up at the rock ceiling of her prison. She smiled. "Dan will save us..." she looked at the stallions she shared the cell with and then down at herself.

"Dan will save us..."

* * *

><p><strong>All these weird metaphors, huh? :3 So yeah, RD is in prison, Dan knows she's okay, yadda yadda, done! He now knows that she's okay, and he can stop being a baby about it and everything will be basically back to normal. (Though AJ's gonna have to do a lot of butt-kissin' to get on Dan's good side again...)<strong>

**Song they sang was Awake and Alive by Skillet. (Yes, I use Skillet a lot in this fic. Why? They have a girl that sings in duets with a guy! And their song messages are near perfect!)**

**Anyway, here are le randomly chosen OC cell-mates:**

**Lightning Flash (c) DDEC-6V92TA**

**Dark Star (c) DarkStar1120**

**OC requests will open up again soon, I just need to fit in a little more of the people that have already requested and I'll let everypony know.**

**Also still taking story requests! Go to my profile for more details.  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29: Direction

**Hey all! Another short chapter to get the ball rolling, so to speak. The quest to save RD begins now!**

**Somewhat... Just read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Direction<strong>

Dan laid in his bed in Twilight Sparkle's basement, curled up in the covers. It was in the afternoon and the sun was high over Ponyville, but Dan faced away from the beams of sun streaming through his window, as if they burned him upon touch. Another tear streamed down his face as he readjusted himself under the covers.

"Dashie..." he sniffed.

"Ace!" Twilight Sparkle's voice rang from outside of his door. "It's been two days. Are you gonna come up any time soon?"

"Leave me alone, Twilight..." Dan muttered, turning to face the door."I don't want to be bothered..."

The door slammed open and an angry looking rarity stormed in, "Ace, this is nonsense! Get up right now!"

Dan sniffed, "Why should I? I have no reason to..."

"Dan, you don't understand..." Fluttershy said quietly as she flew in with the rest of the friends. "We have an idea to get Rainbow Dash back..."

"That doesn't involve giving up the elements!" Pinkie bounced in.

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were last to enter. Applejack looked down at the ground the whole time, as she didn't want to make eye contact with Dan. It was a good thing, too, because right as she entered, Dan shot her the dirtiest look Twilight had ever seen anypony give.

"Ace. We're gonna go talk to Zecora..." Twilight said calmly. "We think she'll know where Rainbow Dash is..."

"That old hobo zebra that lives in the swamps?" Dan scoffed and sat up in bed. "How would she know Anansi?"

"I have a hunch..." Twilight shrugged. "And she's our only lead as to where in Equestria these zebras could've taken Rainbow Dash."

"Precisely." Rarity walked up and used her magic horn to lift Ace out bed.

"H-hey!" Dan barked as the covers fell back down onto his bed. "Rarity! Put me down!"

"I will once you agree to stop moping and take action!" Rarity moved him down so that he was face-to-face with her. "Your marefriend is out there alone, probably rotting a jail-cell, and all you want to do is lie in bed?"

All was quiet downstairs, the exception of Spike, who had just come down the stairs.

"No, Rarity... There's nothing I can do at this point... I already failed..." Dan looked down sadly.

Spike stifled and said very quietly, "Pussy..."

With gasps of shock, all the mares in the room turned their heads towards the baby dragon with angry glares.

"Spike!" Twilight growled. "Language!"

"Sorry Twi..." Spike said, looking up at Dan and gasping in horror. Dan was now glaring at the baby dragon, a snarl slowly forming on his face. Everypony in the room could've sworn that his right eye twitched once or twice.

"What..." he said through gritted teeth. "Did you just call me?"

"A..." Spike stuttered. "A pussy...?"

"SPIKE!" The 5 friends in the room yelled at once.

"Rarity..." Dan muttered. "Put me down so I can kick his hind end so far away that nopony will find him for months?"

Rarity smiled evilly, "If I do put you down, will you come with us?"

"Yes, yes..." Dan said. "Nopony calls me the 'p' word and gets away with it..."

"Have at him, then." Rarity said, releasing the flow of magic. Dan dropped down to the floor. He blew steam out of his muzzle and pawed the floor, as if getting ready to charge.

"AHHHHH!" Spike screamed as he bolted up the staircase.

Dan straightened himself up as soon as the baby dragon left, shaking his head to get his mane in a desirable position. "Ok, let's go..."

As Dan and the five friends walked up the stairs and out Twilight's front door, Pinkie Pie was giggling the whole way.

"What?" Fluttershy asked, confused.

"Oh nothing...hehe..." Pinkie giggled. "It's just that Twilight said that nothing could get him up and running again..."

"I agree!" Rarity said, closing the door. "Who knew him being the annoying peanut gallery he always is would become so useful?"

* * *

><p>"I don't get it..." Dan questioned as they trekked through the glades of the forest path. "Why does everypony think this forest is so scary?" He looked back at Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie who were cowering at the back of the group behind a sour-faced Applejack.<p>

"Because, Ace..." Twilight sighed as she led the group. "There's a whole bunch old pony's tales regarding this place..."

"Such as...?" Dan cocked his head as he ducked beneath a low-hanging branch.

"You don't know?" Pinkie yelped from behind. "Did they teach you nothing in flight school?"

"Easy on 'im, Pinkie Pie. He dropped out, 'member?" AJ said suddenly, speaking her first words since she entered Dan's room.

Dan turned his head and looked at AJ suddenly. Her head was down again, ashamed to look at him. Dan sighed and closed his eyes. He turned his head back around and thought, _"She's defending me after I trashed her at the Gala? Weird... Pfff, who cares..."_

Dan rolled his eyes and continued walking. Ahead of him, Twilight pushed aside some bushes and gestured at an African-native looking hut complete with tikis, a bon-fire outside, and the whole works.

"Here we are!" Twilight said, holding the gap in the bushes open so everypony could walk through.

Ace stopped when he saw a female zebra with a mohawk and ear-rings and neck-rings step out of her hut.

"Twilight Sparkle and friends! What a nice surprise at noon-say's end." The zebra smiled and spoke in rhyme. She looked over at Dan, gazed at him for a moment, and then frowned slightly. "And you are Ace, if I'm not mistaken. The club DJ that gets the ponies shaken'."

The 5 friends laughed at this funny remark, but Dan frowned. "What?"

"Did I stutter?" Zecora said blandly, "The words I said are the words I uttered..."

Dan shook his head, "Ok, she creeps me out..." he started walking to the back of the group. He pushed Twilight forward. "Here, _you _talk to her..." he massaged his temples with his hooves. "She's giving me a headache."

"Twilight Sparkle, I am happy to see you." Zecora smiled. "But pray-tell, where is the Rainbow one that likes to hang around you?"

"That's why we're here, Zecora." Twilight said, frowning. "She was kidnaped by zebras at the Grand Galloping Gala a few night ago..."

Zecora frowned, "Zebras like me, you say?" he looked down. "Impossible, it is, for they live too far away..."

"Not this one, Miss Zecora." Rarity chimed in. "His name was Anansi."

Zecora froze upon hearing the zebra lord's name.

"Yeah, and he said we needed to bring the elements of harmony to him, so he must live close by!"

"Ya'll know this zebra Zecora?" AJ said, stepping forward. "Ya'll look like ya' do."

Zecora closed her eyes and looked off to the side, "Yes, Anansi's name is one I do not cherish... For many ponies and zebras he did cause to perish..."

"What?" Twilight said. "You know him?"

"A envoy from my race to the ponies was he..." Zecora sighed. "But upon learning about the elements, taken over be greed, was he."

"He tried to steal them from Celestia?" Pinkie gasped.

Zecora nodded and Dan growled, "_That's _why Celestia said she'd seen him before she fought him!"

"Quick, Zecora! Tell us!" Twilight stepped forward eagerly. "Where does he live? Where did he take Rainbow Dash?"

Zecora nodded and pointed a hoof eastward. "To the eastern desert, you must go. In a cave will you find the zebra lord laying low." She held up a hoof. "Listen, ponies, and listen well. Someone to guide you will be there as well."

Twilight and the rest of friends, save Dan, were already galloping through the bushes towards the direction she pointed. "Thanks Zecora!" Twilight called back.

Zecora waved as Dan truend and was about to take off after them. "I gotta say, Zecora, I've never met someone who can..._speak..._like you can...haha..."

"Dan, listen to me..." Zecora said his real name, causing him to flinch.

He slowly turned and folded up his wings. "You know what I really am?"

She nodded before turning back into her hut and finishing her rhyme, "Aware of danger, you must be."

Dan stared after her in shock for a few moments, before shaking his head, regaining his composure, and taking off after the others who had galloped to the east.

"_How did the hobo zebra know about me? How do these zebras know about me, period?" _Dan massaged his temples again. _"Gah...headache's back..." _He looked ahead. _"I'm comin', Dashie..."_

* * *

><p><strong>It heats up next chapter, I promise. :3 Yeah, yeah, trolls, I know it's short. Trust me, the next few chapter get very lengthy.<br>**

**No OCs this time, and I remind everypony that requests are still closed. Story requests are still open, though.**

**Ciao.  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30: Eclipsed

**Hey everypony! Le incredibly long intense chapter! In this chapter, our hero tracks the evil zebras through the desert! And meet their help that Zecora vaguely...**

**Just read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Eclipsed<strong>

Night had fallen over Equestria, and the Eastern desert with it's flowing dunes seemed restless. Restless, that is, save for the small group of 6 ponies that were trekking through the desert, leaving behind 6 sets of hoofprints in the still sand.

Dan led the group of mares as they walked along, his golden eyes glowing in the night. Ever alert because of the warning of danger Zecora had given him prior to the beginning of their journey. Something about her words seemed eerily unsettling to him. Not only did Zecora know what he really was like Anasi, she seemed to know about everything that will happen before it happens, according to first-hoof experience from Twilight Sparkle.

His eyes were locked straight ahead onto a rock formation that stuck out from behind a large dune that flowed in front of it.

"There..." he pointed a hoof ahead. "That looks like a plausible place to hide an cave network..."

"I agree." Twilight said. "We should probably go check it out."

"It's the first thing we've seen besides this filthy sand in hours..." Rarity groaned in despair. "I say we head over there and look for some shade... Or water."

"Rarity..." Twilight rolled her eyes. "You seem to forget why we're out here... Rainbow Dash? Anansi?"

"What?" The exhausted fashion designer looked up suddenly, "Or right. Yes, yes. Rainbow Dash has been captured and we're getting her back..."

"Good job, Rarity!" Pinkie said as she bounced along. "You actually remembered everything this time!"

"As opposed to where an half an hour ago?" Twilight giggled. "When she said that it was Derpy that captured Rainbow Dash?"

Everypony chuckled, save for Dan and Applejack, who kept stone-faced the whole time.

"C'mon, everypony... This is serious!" Applejack barked. "One a' our friends is being held hostage and you ponies 'er joking?"

Dan smiled, though he still kept his eyes locked ahead. "Thanks, Applejack."

Applejack looked up slightly and smiled at the small vote of thanks that Dan had just given her. It was the first sign of emotion Dan had aimed her way since the Gala incident, and the cowpony again began to hope that their relationship as friends could be repaired.

As the group of ponies started climbing the dune hill in front of the rock plateau Ace had discovered, he suddenly held up a hoof, signalling them all to stop.

"What is it, Ace?" Fluttershy said, taking a few steps back and shuddering behind everypony, clearly scared out of her mind.

"I have a bad feeling..." Dan said simply.

Nopony questioned him. He slowly dropped down onto the sand and took on the closest thing he could get to a human going prone and climbed up to the top of the hill.

He peered over the top of the hill and scrutinized the rock formation carefully. It was a tall plateau, with a very wide top. Dan estimated that the surface of it was about the size of a football field on Earth at roughly 100 yards. Dan also observed a trail that led up in a zig-zag motion that led to the top of the plateau. He snarled. "It's recently used..." he thought.

He was right. Hoof-prints could be distinctly seen on the trail as it led upwards.

But what really caught Dan's attention was the small entrance of a cave.

A cave on the base of the rock formation; and standing halfway inside the save, standing guard, was a hooded figure with glowing eyes, holding a scimitar.

"Zebra..." he growled.

"Did we find 'um?" A loud Pinkie Pie barked from behind him.

This caused Dan to jump and tackle Pinkie pie backwards behind the dune, shoving a hoof onto her mouth.

"SHHHH!" He hissed as he carefully peered back over the edge of the dune.

The zebra guard was looking over in their direction, but only for a few brief seconds. Afterwards, he turned back to his normal post at the cave.

Dan laid back on the backside of the sand dune and heaved a heavy sigh of relief, wiping beads of sweat off of his forehead. "Whew..."

Pinkie Pie was smiling awkwardly, "Sorry, Ace..."

"It's okay..." Dan muttered. "But to answer your question, yes...we found them."

The remaining 4 mares slowly crawled up to where Dan and Pinkie were. Twilight took on a look of seriousness. "Okay, Ace. What's the plan?"

"What else would the plan be?" Dan narrowed his eyes. "The plan is we go in, get Rainbow Dash, and get out before, killing anything that gets in our way..." he growled and slammed his two front hooves together. "Those damn zebras are gonna pay!"

Twilight held up her front hooves in shock, "Whoa, whoa, Ace. Get serious for a second." She took put a hoof on his quivering shoulder. "I understand that you're angry, Ace. But how are we gonna kill them? Your weapons and armor are locked up in Canterlot, and I doubt the Princess would let you use them for something like this..."

Dan stared at her for a second, and then lowered his head, "Yeah, you're right... What was i thinking?"

"How about a stealthy approach?" Rarity suggested. "We go in, get the poor mare out of captivity, and get out before Anansi or anypony else knows we're there?"

"That's great, Rarity. But there's a flaw in your plan..." Dan narrowed his eyes. "Once they notice she's gone, they'll fly out in a storm looking for us. In a desert, we won't stand much of a chance at hiding from them, let alone fighting them off."

"Ace is right." Pinkie Pie said, an actual thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe we should just give up the Elements to them."

"What?" The group of friends hissed loudly.

"Are ya'll serious?" Applejack whispered audibly. "We can't go and do that!"

"He'll take over Equestria with their power!" Fluttershy said worriedly.

"Guys, we'll accomplish nothing by giving him the elements! Be reasonable!" Twilight retorted.

As the 5 friends argued in front of him, Dan gritted his teeth in frustration. "GUYS!" He hissed, causing them all to quiet down.

"Listen, the longer we sit out here chit-chattin' about what we could be doing, we could've already gone in and done something to get her out by now!" Dan's eye twitched again as the 5 friends sat and stared at the stallion. His sanity was beginning to crack just a little and he sighed and took in a deep breath. "Now, let's head back to Canterlot as quick as our hooves can carry us and grab the Elements and use them against him..."

_"Fools! You don not need the physical elements of harmony! You already have them..."_ a voice reverberated around the group of ponies.

"What the-!" Dan hissed, looking over the edge of the dune to see if the guard had heard the mysterious voice boom around them, but the guard and since then returned to the inside of the cave.

Dan laid back down and heaved another sigh of relief before looking around and saying, "Who are you? Where are you? Just..." he shook his head in bewilderment. "What the buck is going on? Am I hearing things? Have I finally snapped!" He grabbed his mane and pulled on it, shaking his head and trying to make sens of the situation.

_"Yes..."_ the voice said sarcastically. _"I am but a figment of your imagination..."_ the voice then let out a chuckle that echoed around the 6 ponies, sending chills down their spines.

"Twilight?" Dan looked over at her. "Any ideas as to what the freakin' hay is going on?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, I haven't read about anything like this..."

Dan lost it. "Ok! Show yourself, whoever you are!" he barked suddenly.

_"I already have."_

"What are you-" Dan froze when he saw the 5 friends staring at something behind him.

Dan slowly turned around and his eyes locked on black bracers with red lining of a tall, armor-clad stallion whose only recognizable features were his long, sleek face with honey-brown eyes, blood red mane, and a matching tail. As Dan looked up at the tall stallion's indifferent face, he gasped in shock. The stallion had a pair of large, feathery wings sticking out from his armor. But the clincher was that he had a unicorn horn as well.

"You're an...an..." Dan pointed up. "You're like Celestia and Luna. You're..."

"Alicorn." Twilight finished, staring up at the mysterious stallion.

"What?" He smiled. "Did you really think the Alicorn race was extinct? That the only ones left were your Princesses?"

"Well...yeah!" Dan said, standing up and feigning a fighting stance. "It was pretty much implied that Celestia and Luna were the only ones left after that war 30 years ago!"

"You're well read on your history for a pony who has just barely arrived about a month ago..." the Alicorn stallion smirked. "True enough, we are incredibly endangered. I am the last male of my race."

"Oh, the Princesses will love to know about you..." Rarity giggled. "Mr...?"

"Lunar Eclipse." he gave a quick and polite bow before continuing. "And the Princesses already know about me."

"How?" Dan cocked an eye.

Ha gazed down at them, his brown eyes suddenly blazing with fire. "I am a prince."

"Are you related to the Princesses?" Pinkie bounced excitedly.

"Pfff...don't be absurd..." Lunar Eclipse scoffed with a smile, "I am the prince of death."

The six ponies he stood over froze with fear. The chattering of Fluttershy's teeth could be heard over the slight howl of the desert wind. Dan was the first to recover and in between gritted teeth he shakily muttered,"Prince...of death?"

"Yes." The alicorn smiled. "I can give life just as easily as I can take it away."

_"Think of me as Death on Earth, Dan..."_ Dan jumped a little at the sound of the alicorn's voice in his head.

"Something wrong, Ace?" Twilight asked, while still staring up in awe at the alicorn.

"N-nothing..."

_"You know who I am? And you can that whole crazy in-my-head crap like Celestia?"_

_"What part of 'alicorn' do you not understand, Dan?"_ The alicorn smiled devilishly at him.

"Ok, Prince of Death..." Applejack said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that surrounded the ponies. "Are ya'll the one Zecora said was gonna help us?"

"Zecora hmmm?" The alicorn pondered for a moment. "I don't think I know of such a pony with that name, as far I know."

"She's a zebra..." Dan muttered. "That explains it, right?"

"Well that certainly explains it. The zebra race is of a nation that is located thousands of miles away from Equestria. I may have been alive long enough to see this world change, but I'm not that much of a history buff." Lunar Eclipse smiled. "Now, down to business. As I said, you are all fools."

"Fools?" Rarity growled. "How are we fools?"

"Are you deaf?" he frowned slightly. "Did my voice not ring loud enough in your heads? You don't need the physical elements!"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Pinkie said, putting a hoof up to her chin in thought. "I did hear you say that!"

"No duh..." Twilight face-hooved, shaking her head.

"So, what can we do? Rainbow Dash is still trapped—" Dan started.

"Yes, yes..." the alicorn held up a hoof to stop him. "I am well aware of your predicament. More than aware." he turned and looked towards the cave. "Like I said, you are the Elements. The Elements are imbued within you. You do not need them physically to use their power."

"So what's the plan?" Dan asked. "I assume you have a plan, right?"

The alicorn looked taken-aback. "Plan? I have no plan." he smiled. "But I can start with this. Observe."

The six ponies watched, as the alicorn turned towards the cave entrance, where the zebra guard had reemerged. He narrowed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and his eyes started to glow red as he stared down the zebra guard. Dan's eyes widened in horror as the zebra guard just dropped down to the floor of the cave, dead.

"There..." Lunar Eclipse turned back to the six ponies. "See? Your problem with entering the cave is gone. Now hurry, Twilight!" He gestured his head towards the cave entrance. "Take the mares and storm the cave and get Rainbow Dash and the other prisoners out of there, before the zebras find that body!"

"Right!" Twilight sprang up to her hooves. "C'mon, everypony!"

As Twilight and the mares galloped off as fast as they could towards the cave entrance, Dan looked up at the alicorn dryly. "Didn't have a plan, huh?"

"I was, how you say on Earth, trolling." He grinned before he took on a face of overall seriousness. "Now c'mon! We're gonna go fight Anansi..."

The alicorn took off into the air towards the top of the plateau, leaving a shocked Dan on the ground. "What did you say?" he barked, taking off after him.

"We're going to go engage Anansi in combat!" Lunar Eclipse yelled back at Dan. "What part of that statement did you not understand?"

"What are you, nuts?" Dan shouted back, flying up beside him. "We can't just take him on!"

"Don't worry! I have a plan!" Lunar said, touching down on the plateau surface.

Dan landed next to him and cocked an eye, "Trolling?"

"No, I actually do have a plan..." The alicorn grinned.

"Well, well, well..." a familiar voice echoed across the plateau surface that made Dan's blood boil at the very sound of his voice.

"Anansi!" Dan barked and snarled at the zebra lord, who had been standing at some kind of an alter on the other side of the plateau with two of his zebra minions. They all wore their black cloaks and hoods, and Anansi was clad in his golden armor with his cloak.

"I thought you would come..." he grinned through the black of his hood. "However, I didn't know you'd bring such...formidable...back-up." He looked over at Lunar Eclipse, who stood staring at Anansi with a fiery glare.

"Anansi!" Lunar roared with a ferocity that surprised Dan, as he had talked with calmness and sincerity a few minutes ago. "Your welcome in Equestria has long since been overstayed! Princess Celestia banished you years ago, Anansi! You should have listened!"

Anansi cackled maniacally, "Well, I do not care what your Princess says, nor do I care where she banishes me!" He rose into the air, magic swirling around him, he eyes glowing fiercely. "I am the Lord of Zebras! Through the Elements of Harmony, I will rule Equestria! Now... hand them over..."

_"Follow my lead..."_ the Prince of Death said in Dan's head.

"Have your way then, Anansi!" Lunar yelled. "Take them! Dan..." he gestured towards the two advancing zebra minions. "Give them up..."

Dan was glad he had been actor since his early childhood at this point. He then put on one of the best charades he had ever pulled in his entire life. "What? Lunar, no!"

"Do it, Dan!" The alicorn roared, but then he lowered his head and looked at the ground. "There's no other way..."

"But-"

"The princesses will handle the matter just...look, do you care about Rainbow Dash or not?" Lunar Eclipse barked suddenly.

Dan sighed and slowly walked towards the two advancing zebra minions. He stopped at about the middle of the plateau and started straight ahead at Anansi in between his two guards.

"Good little human, Dan..." Anansi cackled as he floated to the ground, the magic stopping. "Do not fear, you can have your mare-toy back in prime condition..."

Dan's eyes widened and he suddenly snarled. His acting was over. "What...what do you mean?"

"She can hardly be considered a normal denizen of this world anymore, can she?" Anansi cackled again. "After all, she did sleep with a human. Tell me, how does it feel, Dan?"

Dan's cheeks lit up with a blush, either at embarrassment that Lunar Eclipse was standing right there, or anger at Anansi calling Rainbow Dash a mare-toy.

"She's not..." Dan growled as the two zebra guards approached him. "A MARE-TOY!"

Lunar smiled. "And here we..." he waved his hoof in front of him. "Go."

Dan snapped. His golden eyes glowing intensely, he grabbed the guard to his right by the cloak and pulled him towards him, whirling around and slamming the zebra in the chin with his hind hooves.

Before the flying zebra could recover, Lunar Eclipse appeared in a puff of black smoke in his direction of flight, and impaled the flying zebra on his horn.

"What?" Anansi roared. "NO!"

As Lunar flung the dead zebra to the ground, the second guard dropped to the ground in fear as Dan's body glowed with golden energy. As the light disappeared, Dan reappeared, fully armored in his elemental armor, but this time with a helmet with spikes on it.

Before the second guard could jump up and attack Dan, the guard's throat was slashed open with both on Dan's scimitars. Blood spurted out of the zebra's throat like a fountain before he fell foward, dead.

"Good plan..." Dan muttered as he stared at the swords in his hooves.

"You FOOLS!" Anansi rose into the air again, the magic flowing so intensely that his cloak flew off, revealing his full set of golden exotic armor. Anansi had a generic zebra mohawk with a ponytail on the back on his head. He also had a single ear-ring on his left ear. "You honestly thought you could trick me! You both will now pay the ultimate price!"

Dan scowled and turned to look at Lunar. "Great plan!"

"I know, right?" The alicorn gritted his teeth. "Get ready!"

"Now Rainbow Dash will die!" Anansi cackled. "You should not have deceived me, for now you will pay!"

"Sir!" Another zebra emerged from a cave entrance at the top of the plateau. "Rainbow Dash and the other prisoners have escaped!"

Anansi looked over sharply, "What! How did this happen!"

"The Elements of Harmony, milord! They fought through the cave and released them!"

Anansi looked over at Dan and the alicorn, who both smiled devilishly. "Your leverage is gone, Anansi!" Dan yelled, feigning a fighting stance. "Now we can settle this..."

Anansi scoffed, shooting the blast of magic at the zebra, who in a cry in pain was vaporized to a pile of dust.

"Impudent fools..." Anansi muttered. "Can't even contain one mare and a few stallions..."

Lunar Eclipse trotted up beside Dan and readied his horn, as it started to pulsate with magic. "Gonna just float there and talk? Or are you going to fight?"

Anansi jerked his head towards them and snarled, "This was your plan!"

"Yes! Contrary to popular belief, I had a plan!" The alicorn grinned, pawing the ground. "The plan has hense-forth been executed!"

"ARRRGH!" Anansi roared, hurling himself through the air at Dan and Lunar Eclipse.

"Here we go!" Dan yelled out as both he and the Prince of Death leaped up towards Anansi.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! Another famous thunderhawk fight scene is coming up! But first, we also have to tell the tale of how Rainbow dash escap<strong>**ed ****from prison.**

**And thanks to Henry Anthony Courtler for lending me his alicorn OC, Lunar Eclipse, and for going through and fixing some very minor mistakes. (And by that, I mean huge.)**

**Tune in next time for le jailbreak and le fight.** **Ciao.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Story of a Broken Heart

**Update-no-jutso! And, oh what an update this is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The Story of a Broken Heart<strong>

_A few minutes prior..._

* * *

><p>Fluttershy held her nose as they galloped into the entrance to the cave, clearing the dead body of the zebra Lunar Eclipse had killed eariler.<p>

"Oh, calm down, Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle chuckled. "It's dead. It can't hurt you!"

"It's still...dead..." she sniffed sadly, flying after them.

"Hey, you!" A voice echoed from behind them.

Applejack turned her head and gasped when she saw two zebra guards chasing after them, swords drawn.

"Oh no!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing even faster down the cave. "We've been seen!"

"Ah shoot." AJ said, stopping and closing her eyes, "Ah am honesty. Ah. Am. Honesty!" She said to herself.

"AJ, run!" Twilight said, stopping as well.

The guards were almost on Applejack when a burst of light enveloped AJ's body and her necklace was on when the light faded. The guards skidded to a halt right in front of her, shocked. AJ opened her eyes, smiled, whirled around and bucked the two guards like an apple-tree square in the jaws. While they were still in the air, AJ blasted them with a blast of magic from her necklace, and the guards fell down onto the floor, motionless.

"Aaaand stay down, partner!" She barked, crossing one leg in front of the other.

"Way to go, Applejack!" Twilight cheered.

"Yes, well done, Applejack." Rarity patted her on the back.

"Um guys...we're not out of the frying pan yet, everypony!" Pinkie Pie pointed a hoof ahead.

They looked in the direction of Pinkie's hoof and saw a group of about five zebras charging towards them down from the inner workings of the cave.

Twilight, instead of continuing to run, stopped, causing the rest of the mares to skid to a stop behind her.

"No more running!" She smirked. "Do what Applejack did and think about your element! Now!"

One by one, the ponies closed their eyes and thought as hard as they could about their element and a blinding light filled the cave, blinding the zebra guards. They screamed in pain, covering their eyes. Before they could look again, they were blasted with magic from the elemental necklaces and Twilight's headdress.

"Wow..." Rarity said, feeling her necklace. "The alicorn was right... We didn't need the necklaces!"

"C'mon girls..." Applejack smirked. "Let's bust our friend outta prison!"

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash lay curled up in a corner, dozing lightly. She sighed and rolled over, looking down at her stomach, and then over at Lightning Strike and Dark Star sleeping in the other side of the cell.<p>

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Dan... Where are you?"

Like an answer to her question, she heard her zebra guard shout something angrily. She heard the clopping of zebra hooves coming down the hall and more angry shouting.

"Aaaah..." Lightning stretched and sat up, "Wazat?"

"It would appear that our rescue party is here..." Dark Star said, sitting up as well.

"How do you know?" Rainbow Dash said, standing up and walking up to the bars.

She screamed in shock when a crippled zebra guard was thrown into the bars so hard the bars bent in before the guard fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Just a hunch..." Dark Star shrugged before standing up as well.

"Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash leaped forward and clutched the bars at the sound of Applejack's voice, "Rainbow, you there!"

"APPLEJACK!" Rainbow called, "I'm in here!"

"She's in here!" Rainbow heard Twilight's voice ring out as her five friends came running into view.

"Guys! You came!" Rainbow Dash's voice was shrill with delight as Twilight removed the bars to her cage. She looked around, "Where's Ace?"

"Probably fighting, dear. Come quickly, we don't have time!" Rarity said, urging Rainbow and her cell-mates out of the cell, "We need to get you out of here while Ace and Lunar Eclipse distract Anansi!"

"Lunar-a-whatta?" Lightning Flash said, confused.

"Who is this Lunar Eclipse?" Dark Star said.

"Forget that, who the buck are ya'll?" Applejack said.

"This is Lightning Flash and Dark Star." Rainbow Dash gestured to each of them, "But we'll introduce each other later, "Let's go find Ace!" Rainbow Dash darted out of the prison section of the cave.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie yelled after her as Lightning, Dark Star, and the five friends galloped after her, "Wait up!"

"Why does she do this!" Dark Star gritted his teeth.

"Well, she's in love, dude!" Lightning took to the air. "And she has the word 'Dash' in her name!"

* * *

><p>Both Dan and Lunar Eclipse took the the air, flying through the air towards the zebra lord, who flung two bolts of magic that looked like lightning bolts at the two ponies.<p>

The two stallions swerved to either side of the bolts and charged into the zebra lord, slamming into him with their weapons, Dan with his swords and Lunar with his horn.

Anansi roared as he was knocked back slightly, a slight dent appeared on his armor, but he whirled around and aimed a slice at the two stallions. Lunar Eclipse gasped and disappeared in a puff of smoke while Dan gasped as he was hit, sending him flying into the ground.

Dan sat up in the small crater that he had made and shook his head, coughing and waving away the dust. Anansi laughed manically as Lunar Eclipse appeared behind him.

"Smooth, Dan." Lunar Eclipse growled as he bit down on Dan's armor and lifted him up, "Anansi, though you have the Element now, is still very much more powerful than us."

"You're telling me this now?" Dan barked, turning back towards Anansi.

"You fools!" Anansi bellowed, his armor glinted as magic pulsated around him. "Even together you cannot best me!"

Dan growled and took to the air again along with Lunar, who pointed a hoof. "We can try, zebra!"

"Foolish Prince of Death!" Anansi said charging downwards, a golden scimitar appearing in his hooves.

Dan growled and was about to charge at the zebra lord again when he heard a familiar voice shout out him that made him freeze in air.  
>"ACE!"<p>

All three combatants froze and turned their heads down towards the cave entrance Anansi had vaporized the guard earlier. To Dan's joy, and Lunar Eclipse's and Anansi's horror, Rainbow Dash galloped out of the cave and started flying up towards Dan.

"Rainbow Dash, no!" Lunar yelled.

"What? ACK!" Rainbow Dash was grabbed out of the middle of the air by Anansi, who had appeared behind her and grabbed her by the neck, wrapping his hoof around it.

"ARGH! Let me...ack..." Rainbow Dash put her hooves up to her throat to try and pry him off.

"Dashie!" Dan roared, flying forward, teeth bared.

"Back off, 7th Element!" Anansi squeezed harder and Rainbow Dash's normal cyan blue coat started getting darker on her face. "One more centimeter, and the mare dies!"

Dan growled and again began to edge forward, but stopped when Lunar Eclipse yelled, "Ace, stop! He's not bluffing! Let me handle this!"

"You are _not_interfering anymore, Prince of Death, or she gets it!" Anansi pointed a sword at the alicorn, "Afterall, Dan was supposed to come alone..."

"Dan?" Twilight Sparkle said down below.

"Who's Dan?" Pinkie said, bouncing up to the group.

"Buck.." Dan looked over at Lunar Eclipse, who shook his head sadly.

_"They were bound to find out sooner or later..."_The alicorn's voice echoed through his head.

"What does he mean, Ace?" Applejack looked up.

"Yes, _Ace._" Anansi chuckled. "Why don't you tell them what you really are?" he finished with a sarcastic sneer, his grip tightening on Rainbow Dash neck.

Beads of sweat slowly trickled down Dan's forehead as he contemplated on what to tell them, "I'll...I'll explain later."

"Oh no, you won't!" Anansi roared, who rocketed through the air towards Dan, still holding on to Rainbow Dash. Dan was powerless to do anything as Anansi slammed the hilt of his scimitar into Dan's jaw. He cried out in pain, the helmet flying off his head, and he did a triple flip in the air before landing hard on the ground.

"ACE!" The five friends, Lightning Flash, and Dark Star yelled in shock.  
>"Hahahahah!" Anansi cackled, floating down in front of Dan, producing a knife from underneath his cloak and holding it up to Rainbow Dash's throat, "Now, you just stay right there while I finish you..."<p>

"Dashie..." Dan looked up at Dash, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, just stay calm."

Dash muffled out an acknowledgement of Dan's words as she settled down, Anansi loosening his grip a little.

"Now..." he growled, the golden scimitar appearing in his free hoof and raising it over his head, "Any last words?"

Dash's eyes widened in horror, a muffled "WHAT!" could be heard from under Anansi's arm as she struggled to get free.

"Calm down, Dash..." Dan said raising a hoof. "I love you, never forget that..."

"Oh, do hurry up; I don't have all night..." Anansi growled, his arm twitching slightly, as if his arm had a mind of its own, holding it back.

Dan looked up at Anansi with a calm expression and, to everypony's surprise, he smiled and said, "...how about you look up?"

"What are you—- ARGH!" Anansi gurgled in pain as he was impaled by one of Dan's Element scimitars through his chest, the blade painted a deep red. Everypony gasped when the Dan that was on the ground turned into Lunar Eclipse, who was grinning mischievously, and the Lunar Eclipse that dealt the fatal blow turned into Dan, who was snarling with anger, as he impaled the zebra lord further.

"You lose..." Dan muttered into the dying zebra's ear, before pulling the blade out suddenly and letting the zebra fall down and landed with a heavy thud on the ground, blood still oozing out of his sword wound and mouth. He chuckled and coughed up blood before growling up at Dan, "On...the...contrary..."

He weakly pointed his hoof at a part of the plateau a few meters away before rolling his head to the side and dying.

Dan followed his hoof and gasped, "No..."

Down below was Rainbow Dash's body in a crumpled heap on the ground, blood trickling out of a deep cut that ripped her throat open.

"NOOOOO!" Dan bolted down, threw down his swords, and tore off his helmet. He cradled her head in his arms and tried to stop the bleeding, as her breathing became increasingly shallower.

"Dan..." she managed to say, her eyes fluttering, as she tried to stay alive.

"Dash, I'm here... DAMMIT TWILIGHT!" He roared over in her direction. "Medic, for crying out loud!"

"Dan..." Lunar Eclipse's ominous voice said from behind him, "They can't hear you..."

"What are you-!" The sudden realization that Twilight, Lightning Flash, Dark Star and the rest of them were frozen in time, all posed as if they were running or flying over to help.

His head slowly turned down towards Dash, who was still barely alive, coughing painfully. No more blood trickled from her wound, and the blood that had trickled out no longer flowed.

"What...what's going on?" Dan looked up at Lunar Eclipse, tears of confusion forming in his eyes.

Lunar Eclipse trotted up to the other side of Dash and bent down, "I have frozen time, Dan."

"Really?"

"Yes..." the alicorn nodded, gazing at the wound on Dash's neck. "I've frozen time to the moment precisely before Rainbow Dash's soul leaves her body..."

"You...you did?" Dan sniffed, blinking away the tears.

"Yes... I'm sorry to say it, but there is nothing we can do to bring her back at this point..." he closed his eyes in respect, "Say your last words, Dan... Say them while I still have control over the time spectrum..."

Dan gazed down at the gurgling and coughing Rainbow Dash who was trying to tell him something, but could only whisper.

"Dash?" Dan sobbed through his tears. "Are-are you t-trying to tell me something?"

Tears started forming in her eyes too, as she looked up at him. She weakly held up a hoof and gestured for him to come closer.

He did so, and lowered his ear down to her mouth, and she leaned up, her lips tickling the inside of his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

Dan sat up, his eyes widened. His eyes slowly moved down her body and finally fell on her stomach.

"R...really?" Dan sniffed, a slow smile forming on his mouth.

Dash nodded, a smile forming on her face too. She mouthed the words 'I love you...' and pulled him into a weak hug.

"What?" The alicorn asked. "What did she say?"

"She's..." Dan wiped away more tears, "She's pregnant."

Lunar Eclipse suddenly smiled, "She is!"

Dan nodded and the alicorn grinned, "Dan, this changes everything! We can save her!"

Dan stopped crying and sniffed hopefully, "We...we can?"

"Yes! Don't you think I would know?" He stood up straight and closed his eyes, charging up his horn with magic, "There's another, unharmed, not-dying life force growing inside of Rainbow Dash! Of course, if she dies, the child dies. BUT! If we combine my control over life and death with your element of love for Rainbow, the effect would super-charge the baby's life energy inside of her, and give her back _her_ life energy!"

Dan hopped to his hooves in an instant, picking up one of his Element scimitars and held it up towards the alicorn's glowing horn, "We don't have much of a choice now, do we?"

Dan closed his eyes and concentrated on the hilt of the sword as best he could. _"I love Rainbow Dash so much..." _he thought. _"The fact that she's pregnant doesn't change a thing. I love her. I love her and I'll stay with her if she lives. I will stay by her side and raise the kid! No!" _His eyes shot open, his golden eyes glowing intensely. _"She WILL live! She WILL survive! I LOVE HER!"_

At that, bursts of golden energy exploded out of the alicorn's horn and Dan's sword. They flew into the sky, spiraling around each other, before they both combined into one brilliantly glowing beam of energy. This glowing beam then crashed down onto Rainbow Dash, her body being lifted up in the air.

In a blinding flash of light that sent Dan and Lunar flying backwards a few meters, Dash stood where she had previously laid, her neck cut-free.

Dan sat, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh...the light..." He heard the whoosh of something flying through the air toward him. Before he could jump up and prepare for what it was, he was tackled by Rainbow Dash and embraced in an emotional hug as they rolled a few feet in the direction she had tackled him.

"Dashie..." Dan looked down at Dash's head, as she buried her it in his shoulder-plate, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you at the Gala..." she leaned up and nuzzled his face, "You know, before the zebras crashed the party, that is."

"That's..." Dan gulped and smiled as Lunar Eclipse walked up, smiling, "That's wonderful."

Dash nodded in glee as she again buried her head in Dan's shoulder-plate and said, "Oh Dan... I missed you... I missed you so much. I was afraid you wouldn't come for me."

"The important thing is that I came for you, and you never forget that..." Dan pulled her into an even tighter hug, tears rolling down both their faces.

"ACE!" Twilight's voice was heard as the group that was frozen galloped up. "What the hay just happened?"

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash. "Next ah saw, RD there had a sliced throat! Ah coulda sworn she was dead!"

"It's a long story..." dan chuckled, stroking a lock of Rainbow Dash's mane. "One that I'll explain later..."

"Like you'll tell us why that dreadful Anansi fellow was calling you 'Dan', was it?" Rarity stepped forward, eyeing Dan curiously.

"Yes, I would very much like to know why he called you that, if it's alright...it's you're okay, that is...um..." Fluttershy's voice trailed off as the ever assertive Lightning Flash pushed Fluttershy aside and said quite loudly, "Spill the beans, brony!"

Dan sighed and exchanged glances with Rainbow Dash, who smiled and nodded. "Ok, first of all..." he patted her tummy and smiled up cheekily at the group.

"She's...hungry?" Pinkie Pie said obliviously.

Twilight laughed with a big smile on her face. "No, Pinkie! Dash is pregnant!"

"What!" Lightning Flash and Black Star barked at the same time.

Dan nodded. "It was because of the child that Lunar Eclipse and I were able to bring her back to life..."

"We super-charged the child's energy, giving Rainbow her life back..." he turned and looked up at the slowly rising sun. "Ah, and just in time for dawn..."

Rarity was beside herself with complements, "Oh, that's simply fabulous and I'm so happy for the both of you! We have to throw a shower now! Pinkie, have you got that? I've got making clothes for the pregger mama!"

"Rarity!" Rainbow blushed as Dan chuckled.

"And...This may seem a little hard to believe, but..." Dan looked up at Lunar Eclipse, who nodded. He turned back to the group and gestured for Twilight to come up so he could whisper something to her.

Twilight leaned down and Dan whispered something in her ear. Her pupils shrunk in an instant and her jaw hung down. "Really?"

Dan nodded, "Now explain, egghead."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh..." Twilight turned the look of shock still fresh on her face. "Ace, or should I say _Dan_, isn't really a pony..."

"He sure looks like one to me!" Pinkie observed.

"Quiet down, Pinkie!" AJ slammed a hoof over her mouth.

"Dan is his real name. And he's really a creature called...a _human_." Twilight smiled awkwardly.

"A what-now?" Lightning Flash cocked his head in confusion.

"I've heard of them..." Dark Star nodded. "They are creatures that walk on two legs and have opposable thumbs that live on an entirely different world and plane of existence than Equestria."

"You lost me at 'apposable'..." Pinkie said dryly.

"I'll have to tell you all about Earth sometime." Dan grinned, still holding Dash, "Besides violence being a normal occurrence, it's not so bad..."

"It would be best not to tell everypony he is really a human, okay?" Lunar Eclipse said. "Celestia and Luna don't want the populace thinking there's an imminent alien invasion."

"Well... ya' told Pinkie Pie... That wasn't very smart..." AJ giggled, and everypony else giggled too. Even Pinkie Pie.

Then followed the silence. The group of ponies looking at Dan and Dash as gazed at each other, stroking each other's manes.

It wasn't long before Pinkie Pie, as usual couldn't stand the silence anymore. She stepped forward and started singing a slow gentle tune that caused Dan to sit up straight. It was a song he knew from Earth, and Dan was happy she decided to sing this particular song for this moment:

_Do you mean all the things you are?_

_Are you pleased with the way things are?_

_Fix your mane to protect the scar..._

_That only I have seen._

Dan nodded and laughed lightheartedly, pulling Rainbow Dash closer. To Dan's shock, Applejack stepped forward and stood in front of Dan, tears flowing down her cheeks. To his even bigger surprise, AJ started to sing in her adorable southern drawl:

_Do ya' give just ta' please 'yerself?_

_Do ya' wish ya' were 'sumwhere else?_

_Justified all the things 'ah tried..._

_Said that it was all for you._

Dan reached out a put a hoof on the cowpony's shoulder, "You're forgiven, AJ. Don't worry." AJ smiled, closed her eyes, and gently nuzzled his hoof before backing away when Rainbow Dash cupped Dan's head in her hooves and sang as well:

_And be near,_

_Just for the moment!_

_Stay here,_

_Never go home!_

"I won't leave, Rainbow." He said gently, "Not anytime soon. I won't leave," he gently lowered her head down to hers and the nuzzled gently while Twilight smiled and started singing the chorus: (bold is everypony singing with her)

_Did you know... _

_That everything he ever does is for you?_

_So it goes..._

_**As the story of a broken heart comes true...**_

_It comes true._

"You promise?" Dash said suddenly, looking up into Dan's still glowing eyes. "You won't leave?"

Dan sighed and smiled; "Now it's my turn..." He cleared his throat and began singing in the sweetest tenor voice he could muster: (bold is RD singing with him)

_Have you learned all my secrets yet?_

_Were you be burned by the things I've said?_

_Took the dive just to feel alive,_

_**But never heard the truth.**_

Dan looked down suddenly when Dash decided to sing with him on that last line. he smiled, taking that as a confirmation that Dash believed him, and then the two began singing again: (bold is again RD and Dan together)

_**Now I'm in love but I don't know how...**_

_I'm in pain 'cause I want it now!_

_As I sit watching her eyes close..._

_I slowly open mine._

"Oh stop singing one liners, Dashie!" Dan chuckled and playfully ruffled her mane. She growled back playfully and they both began to sing the preamble to the chorus:

_**And be near...**_

_**Just for the moment.**_

_**Stay here...**_

_**Never go home.**_

Touched at the scene playing out before them, Rainbow's five friends, her two cell-mates, and even the Prince of Death began rocking to the steady stream of music that was now emanating from the top of the plateau. Twilight again began the chorus again: (bold with everypony in the background)

_Did you know..._

_That everything he ever does is for you?_

_So it goes..._

_**as the story of a broken heart comes true**__... _

_Comes true__**.**_

At the break in the singing when Dan and Dash again began to gaze into each other's eyes, the Prince of Death turned and gazed quietly at the sunrise. Hesitantly he began singing with Dan the next verse: (underlined is Dash too)

_**I am so confused by this.**_

_**I know that life is hit or miss.**_

_**Days are stung by too much sun,**_

_**I think that you may be the one.**_

Dan looked over at Lunar Eclipse as he gazed out at the sunrise. "Thanks, Lunar." The alicorn curtly nodded in response, something clearly on his mind. Dan looked down at Dash again, nuzzled her and began singing again:

_Cover yourself up in me..._

_Shrouded in the love we share._

_I will listen to your pain..._

_If you listen to me._

"Dan..." Dash stroked his cheek, "I love you... And I don't care that you're essentially an alien..."

Dan chuckled, "Knock it off..."

As Dan and Dash shared their laugh, Twilight again sang the chorus: (bold means everypony)

_Did you know..._

_That everything he ever does is for you?_

_So it goes... _

_**As the story of a broken heart comes true**__._

She and all the other ponies continued to sing the chorus as Dan and Dash looked over at them:

_Did you know..._

_That everything he ever does is for you?_

_And I know..._

_**As the story of a broken heart comes true.**_

Dan and Dash looked into each other's eyes and sang together, Dan singer higher than anypony had ever heard him sing and Dash singer a lower harmony.

_**Comes truuuuuuue!**_

_**Truuuuue!**_

_**It comes truuuuuue!**_

_**Truuuuuue.**_

"I love you, Dash." Dan said, kissing Dash on the lips. Tears gushed from the eyes of mare and stallion alike as they watched the kiss. The lovers closed their eyes, tears of joy rolling down their cheeks as they kissed. Celestia's sun rose even higher into the air, as the sweet scene below played out. Lunar Eclipse nodded up at the sun and crossed a hoof over his chestpiece, "Thy will be done, your highness..." the alicorn muttered, taking a slight bow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Most epic and revealing and adorable chapter since 10, huh? :3<strong>

**Anyway, thanks again to Henry Anthony Courtler for being my editor and lending Lunar Eclipse for the soul purpose of keeping Rainbow from dying... :)  
><strong>

**Song is Story by Maroon 5. And credit is again due towards Henry Anthony Courtler for ponifying the song for my story.**

**OCs.**

**Lightning Flash (c) DDEC-6V92TA**

**Dark Star (c) DarkStar1120**

**What is on the horizon now that Dan has sired a son/daughter? Did anything weird happen to the child when it was used to super-charge Rainbow? Will Dan really stay in Equestria? Why am I asking you all these questions when I know the answers? Haha, I be trolling. But seriously, all these questions and more will be answered in the near future.**

**Also in regards to the people that have made story requests, I have been focused on making this chapter as high a quality as possible, so I haven't really been focusing on anything else lately, but this next week I'll try and get more request stuff done.**

**Thanks again for reading! Peace.**


	32. Chapter 32: Revelations

**Oh boy! Time to find out what the hay is going on inside Rainbow Dash! Hooray for shamelessly writing a shameless before-hand author's note saying OC requests are still closed, so please don't ask anymore. You will be ignored.**

**But that aside, please, enjoy the new chapter. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Revelations<strong>

A day had passed since the battle in the desert, and Dan, the Elements, Lunar Eclipse, and the two stallions who were in prison with Rainbow Dash had returned to Ponyville. They arrived in the night, and the first thing Dan and Rainbow Dash did was spend the rest of the night together at Rainbow Dash's cloud dwelling. No pony blamed them, as they had been apart for awhile, and after that learning of Rainbow Dash's pregnancy, Dan was filled with so much love for the flying mare, that he couldn't stay away from her for long.

As for the rest of the group, Dark Star checked in at the Ponyville Hotel, and Lightning Flash returned to his home, as did the rest of the Elements. As for why Lunar Eclipse stayed at Ponyville, no pony knew. The alicorn stood on the hill below Rainbow Dash's cloud, gazing up at the sky, particularly the moon.

"Hmmm..." The Prince of Death wondered aloud. "Luna has done a wonderful job tonight..." He gazed over at the cloud dwelling and sighed. "Celestia...or Luna..." He looked back at the moon. "If either of you can hear me, you must make haste to Ponyville as soon as you can. A foal is about to be born..." He angled his head downwards and closed his eyes. "And I have a feeling there will be something...special...about it..."

* * *

><p>The next day found Dan and Rainbow Dash walking down the main street of Ponyville, side by side.<p>

Dash's head was resting on Dan's shoulder as they trotted along, attracting jealous glances from the mares who were gossiping about Dan the day he arrived, as the duo made their way to the hospital.

"I'm nervous, Dan..." Dash whispered suddenly as they neared the front entrance to the hospital.

"Hm?" Dan stopped and looked down at her face, which was suddenly filling with distraught. "What about?"

Dash smiled nervously, "I'm gonna have a baby, Ace." She nudged him playfully like she always did. "I thought even you could put two and two together as to why I'm nervous."

Dan chuckled, "Dash..."

"I mean, what if I'm not ready to be a mom?" She started to panic a little. "What if I can't meet the needs of the baby! What if it dies! What if-"

"Dashie..." Dan stroked her mane once over to calm her down. "I'll be there to whole way..."

"B-b-but..." she sniffed sadly. "I never really thought myself to be, you know..." she waved her hoof in the air in a 'so-so' motion. "Mommy material..."

"And I never figured myself daddy material..." Dan smiled and mimicked her. "But, that's what we have each other for, Dashie! We're here to help each other along!"

They were silent for a minute as they both stared at the front door of the hospital. Dash looked up at the sky, heaved a heavy sigh, and then turned her head up towards Dan's and smiled.

"I love you, you know that?" She grinned and nuzzled him.

"Gotta wuv me..." He grinned back. "Now, c'mon! Let's go see whether it's a colt or a filly."

* * *

><p>An hour later found Dan sitting in a chair in a waiting room on the second floor, reading an Equestrian music magazine, specifically an article on him and PON-3. Dr. Blaze Carousel had greeted them warmly upon entering the hospital and was overjoyed to hear the news of Rainbow's pregnancy. Out of the kindness of his heart and 'for Equestria's hero', as he put it, he took in Rainbow Dash immediately into the sonogram room.<p>

Dan sighed and turned a page slowly, continuing with reading the article. He had a knot in his stomach, and was probably more nervous than he let on, but he didn't admit anything, for Rainbow Dash's sake.

_"Mom, Dad..."_ He smiled and thought to himself. _"You'd probably ground me for eternity if you ever found out that I had knocked up a girl... A pony, no less, from a different planet."_ He stopped smiled and frowned, looking up at the ceiling. _"I do miss them a lot right now... Maybe I should plan a trip back. I mean, I have a life on Earth too."_

But then he remembered what had happened back on Earth. The whole reason he came to Equestria in the first place. The musical. His teachers.

He found himself scowling, his eye twitching. _"No..."_ He thought. _"I'm not going back until I can forget about that."_ He frowned again._ "For the sake of my parents...and my little brother..."_

_"Reminiscing about the good ol' days on Earth, are we, Ace?"_ A familiar voice said inside his head.

Like he wasn't surprised, he turned his head and looked at the door to the waiting room. There stood the Prince of Death in all his majesty, his armor still on. Attracting confused glances from the other ponies, he strode over and stood over Ace, gazing down at the stallion.

Dan smiled a little and put down the magazine. "Pretty much."

"Nervous?" Lunar Eclipse asked light-heartedly.

Dan nodded slowly. "Yeah. I could never admit it to Dashie, though."

"Understandable." Lunar Eclipse looked over at the room down the hall. "You have sired offspring on a different world under undesirable circumstances."

"Undesirable?" Ace looked up sharply.

Lunar Eclipse shrugged slightly. "That entire last statement I just heard in your head just proves to me that you, Ace, are homesick."

"Homesick?" Dan scoffed, folding his front hooves indignantly. "I am NOT homesick."

"Not even a little?" Lunar smiled a little.

Dan looked down at the ground, and then back up at the Prince of Death with a frown. "Okay, yes!" He looked off to the side. "A little..."

"Do you want to go back? Because, you know you can." The alicorn said.

"Yeah, I know..." Dan looked down at his hooves, as if remembering the last time when they were hands. He looked up suddenly with a look of determination. "But I can't abandon Rainbow Dash when she's having a baby. My baby, no less!" He looked up at the alicorn again. _"I'm staying here in Equestria as long as I need to! Screw Earth! People there piss me off anyway!"_ He finished off his statement with a thought to the alicorn as to avoid having any other ponies hear him.

The alicorn looked slightly taken-aback at Dan's last statement, "That's very bold of you, Ace." Lunar Eclipse said quietly. "Very bold indeed."

They dwindled in the waiting room in silence for a few minutes, Lunar Eclipse staring at Rainbow Dash's door and Ace looking around restlessly.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening broke the silence.

Dan leaped up to his hooves and stared down at the door. Blaze Carousel stood halfway out the door, an expression of shock on his face. Utter shock.

Dan cocked his head to one side, "Dr. Carousel? Is everything alright?"

Blaze shook his head to regain his composure and gestured for Dan and Lunar Eclipse to come over. "You'd...you'd best come and see for yourself..."

Dan and the alicorn exchanged confused looks before trotting over to the sonogram room and walking inside.

In the room, Dash was laying down in a bed, an equally shocked look on her face. The doctor walked up to the screen on the far wall and turned on the light, showing the pictures the sonogram and taken. Upon turning the back-light on, a little pony-looking blob sat curled up inside Rainbow's womb, and it's defining feature was the horn sticking out of it's tiny head.

"A unicorn?" Dan cocked an eye. "But...we're both Pegasai."

The doctor turned and straightened his lab coat. "Irrelevant. Two Earth ponies could have a damned Pegasus, given the vast gene pool here in Ponyville. I mean, just look at the Cakes and their twins; both Earth ponies, yet they produced both a Unicorn and a Pegasus."

Dan smiled, "Well that's great!" He looked over at Dash, who still had a look of shock. "A Unicorn! We're gonna have a Uni-"

"Well, not...exactly..." The doctor gulped before gesturing at the at the screen. "If I may draw your attention to this area of womb right here..." He rose a hoof up and gestured at some weird tiny bumps that were sticking out of the small figure's back.

"AN ALICORN!" Lunar Eclipse barked suddenly, leaping forward and pushing the doctor out of the way.

"What the hay!" Dan ran up with him. "Dude, an alicorn? Really?"

"Those are _wings_, Ace!" The alicorn barked. "_Wings_!"

It was Dan's turn to look shocked. He turned and looked at Rainbow Dash, who was now staring at Dan's face, her face now held a look of calmness.

He turned back and looked at the sonogram. Sure enough, upon closer observation, the tiny formations coming out the the baby's back were indeed wings.

"That's...that's awesome!" Dan ran over and hugged Rainbow Dash, who, without saying a word, hugged him back tightly, tears spilling out of her eyes, "What is it?"

"A colt." The doctor smiled warmly.

"A colt!" Dan smiled again shortly before looking confused again, "But-but the alicorn..." He gulped. "H...how?" Dan managed to say through his shock.

"That's the part that leaves me baffled, I'm afraid..." The doctor shook his head, "No alicorn has been born in hundreds of years. I'm afraid I don't know how this came about..."

_"I do..."_ A female voice reverberated around the room.

There was a flash of bright light near the door and in the light's place stood the two alicorn Princesses themselves.

The Doctor, Dan, and Rainbow dash made quick bows as they appeared. "Your highnesses..." Dan said, surprised.

"Lunar Eclipse..." Celestia said, striding into the room, her facial expression seemed calm and collected, but her mind was caught in a rush of emotion and surprise, "It has been a long time, friend."

"In...indeed..." The Prince of Death looked shocked as he curtly bowed his head as well, "I see you...uh..." he looked up again, "Got my message from...from earlier..."

"And it appears you were right, Lunar." Luna said, entering the room with just as much grace as her older sister; gazing at the sonogram on the wall as she walked in, "It seems Ace has fathered an alicorn. My sister knows why."

"Your majesty, please!" Rainbow Dash begged, taking flight out of the bed suddenly and hovering in front of Celestia's face eagerly, "How did me and Ace have an alicorn?"

"Good question..." She turned towards the doctor, "Doctor, I have personal matters I wish to discuss with these ponies."

"Oh, um, of course, your majesty..." The Doctor made a quick bow before galloping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Okay, so...how did this happen?" Dan asked eagerly, gesturing at his baby alicorn.

"Don't think we weren't watching when you staged that rescue attempt in the desert, Dan." Celestia cocked an eye, "We saw Rainbow Dash get her throat sliced, and we saw what you and Lunar did to save her."

"That, everypony..." Luna said seriously, "Is why Rainbow Dash is going to have an alicorn. The combination of your element of love, Dan..." She pointed a hoof at Dan, "And your power over death and life, Lunar..." She moved her hoof over to the Prince of Death, "Is what caused this."

"What about the fact that he's really a human?" Lunar said, looking over at Dan. "Would that have had something to do with it?"

"Perhaps, but I cannot be sure..." Celestia said thoughtfully. "But I do know this. When you super-charged the baby's life-force, you changed it. You super-charged the magic that resides inside everypony, and made it bubble to the surface, creating an alicorn."

Dan and Rainbow Dash exchanged surprised glances. Dan walked over to Rainbow Dash and grasped her hoof, "Is the baby gonna be okay?"

"I do not know..." Celestia continued. "But early in life, alicorn magic is incredibly unstable. Individuals who wish to use the alicorn's magic for evil would try to steal the baby away if word spreads of a new baby alicorn."

"Especially since one has not been born in hundreds of years..." Luna added.

The five ponies sat in silence for a moment or two. Finally, Rainbow Dash spoke up, "So...so what do we do?" Dan looked down at her and moved her head to a position so that she could lean on his shoulder.

"What else, dear?" Celestia smiled, "We wait, and cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Rest assured, we will ensure protection to the baby." Luna nodded, "Whatever happens."

Dan and Rainbow Dash smiled and hugged each other tightly, while Lunar Eclipse was still trying to recover from the fact the first alicorn in hundreds of years was about to be born in a matter of months.

_"Are you sure you don't wish to return home, Dan?"_ Celestia's voice echoed inside his head. _"Fatherhood is a big responsibility, especially for a human of your age."_

Dan turned his head and narrowed his eyes,_ "Never."_

Celestia smiled, _"Good. It's only right."_

"Luna, let's take our leave." Celestia nodded at her little sister, who nodded.

"Wait, Celestia. Luna." Lunar Eclipse walked forward a little. "It has been...so long, I..." He looked down awkwardly. "I don't really have a purpose right now..."

"Lunar..." Luna walked out from behind her sister and put a hoof on the male alicorn's shoulder. "Stay here in Ponyville. Watch over Dan, Rainbow Dash, and the baby."

The Prince of Death looked up and nodded, a new look of determination on his face. "I will, Luna." He smiled warmly at her. "It has been so nice to see you again, Luna."

"Did he just address her as Luna and not as your highness?" Rainbow Dash hissed to Dan, who chuckled. "Beats me..."

A slight blush kissed Luna's cheeks, as she backed away. "Likewise, Lunar Eclipse..."

In a flash of light, both princesses disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Lunar Eclipse straightened himself up and turned his attention to the two lovers.

"Okay..." He started by clearing his throat. "Dan. Rainbow Dash. My new assignment is to watch over you. So, I might as well start on preparing you for the alicorn's birth."

Dan and Dash looked at each other, and then looked back at the alicorn with smiles. "Can it wait until Dashie's a little more...oh, I don't know...plump?"

"Shut it, lover-colt!" Dashie slugged her lover in the arm before they both burst out laughing.

Lunar smiled at their joy, "Of course. But there are preparations that need to be taken care of as soon as possible..."

"Like...?" Dash asked eagerly.

The alicorn scoffed, "Preparing a room for the baby, Rainbow Dash. Good Celestia above, don't make this more complicated that it has to be..." he smiled jokingly.

This earned him a pillow to the face from Rainbow Dash, and all three ponies laughed. This moment was the happiest Dan had felt in his entire life. There was something about a baby that he had created, growing inside of a girl he loved, that was special to him. This moment was just the beginning of the happiest, and more challenging, eight months of Dan's life.

* * *

><p><strong>An alicorn! Wuuuuuuut! Haha, I know right? Scandalous! And a boy, too! Whatever will happen? And how will Dan feel as the baby's birth approaches? Again, why am I asking you? I know, after all. Haha. Sorry, I've been trolling all day.<strong>

**Anyway, I want to apologize for the kinda late update. I was at Anime Salt Lake over the weekend, cosplaying as Big Macintosh. Turns out, I pull it off pretty good. :3 I _did _get hit on by a rather attractive Pinkie Pie cosplayer, afterall, so I must've been doing good. O_O  
><strong>

**Thanks again to Henry Anthony Courtler** **for being my editor again and for Lunar Eclipse.**

**OCs!**

**Dark Star (c) DarkStar1120  
><strong>

**Lightning Flash (c) DDEC-6V92TA  
><strong>

**Dr. Blaze Carousel (c) Le Critical Writer**

**OC requests, again, are closed. Please do not ask. Story requests are still open, but I won't make any promises, as I have like 6. :P  
><strong>

**Ciao.**


	33. Chapter 33: Time Laspe

**Warning: The next chapter is a time-lapse through time! Please keep your hooves and feet inside the DaLorien at all times!**

**Great scott! Sorry about the late update again. School crap. Oh, and I might have mono. Fun stuff, right? :3 Optimism is key, everypony!**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Time Lapse<strong>

Roughly a month following the hospital event, Dan had since moved his stuff from Twilight Sparkle's basement to Rainbow Dash's cloud so Dan could be there for her whenever she needed him during the months of her pregnancy with their alicorn child. Dash had grown a little plump in the tummy area over the past month as well.

"I never thought I'd be worried about looking fat." Rainbow Dash sighed, as she looked into a mirror in her room, walking around in a circle to get views of herself from all angles.

Dan chuckled as he walked up behind her, "I don't care how you look, Dashie." He wrapped his front hooves around her stomach and cuddled her from behind, looking at her in the mirror, "I think pregnancy gives you a certain...glow, Dashie..."

"Knock it off!" She swatted him away, laughing, "Don't patronize me!"

"Oh please..." Dan chuckled back, gesturing at the mirror, "I still see the same Rainbow Dash in that mirror! You have nothing to worry about."

She turned her attention back to the mirror for a moment, then turned back to him, "Really, Dan?"

"Of course!" He cocked an eye. "She's just a little bigger than-"

"Crossing a line there, lover-colt!" She flew up to him and kissed him on the cheek before flying out of the room, "Now c'mon! We said we'd meet the girls for lunch at Sugarcube Corner!"

"Gimme a sec!" Dan called after her, "Well, this isn't so bad..." Dan thought aloud as he trotted out of the room after her. "I thought pregnancy would be much worse...maybe that's just for humans..."

This was just the beginning, however.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Dan and Dash cuddling in Dash's cloud bed. As the first ray of sunlight beamed through Dash's window, Dan sat up, rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Ugh..." He smiled, looking down at his sleeping lover. "Hey there, gorgeous."

She tiredly smiled and blinked up at him, "Hey..."

"How'd you sleep, Dashie?" Dan stroked her cheek.

"Well, to be honest..." Dash stopped talking and looked down at her stomach.

"W-what?" Dan asked, alarmed. "Is everything okay?"

She turned her head to look at him, and then smiled awkwardly. "Yeeeah...gimme a minute..."

All at once, she rolled over to the side of the bed, grabbed her cloud garbage can, and vomited.

Dan gasped, his mouth hanging open, slowly edging away from Rainbow Dash. Not only was she basically throwing up her entire internal organs, it was colored like a rainbow.

_"Oh wow..."_ Dan put a hoof up to his mouth. _"Pony morning sickness is...worse than I thought...oh Celestia...now I don't feel good..."_

"That..." He pointed at the can as Dash wiped her mouth off and looked over at him sickly. "Is the most colorful vomit I've ever seen..."

"Yeah..." Dash blushed. "Sorry you had to see that..." She looked down at the can. "Pony morning sickness isn't exactly something I'd expect a human to understand or..." She chuckled. "Expect."

Dan nodded slowly, "Uh huh..." He held up a hoof and rolled out of bed. "I'll be right back..."

"Okay..." Rainbow Dash groaned and held her stomach. "Watcha doin', Ace?"

"I said hang on!" Dan yelled from outside.

"What are you doing outside?" Dash called to him.

There was no reply, but then she heard a very audible vomiting noise from Dan.

"Oh my gosh!" Dash leaped out of bed. "Dan! Are you okay!"

"Yeah!" Dan called back. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Dash couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little as she called out to Dan.

"Yeah! Positive!" Dan's voice called back. "There roof of your cloud ain't so good!"

"It'll blend in with the rainbows, don't worry!" Dash called back.

"That's your opinion..." Dan walked back, frowning.

"Ew..." Dash stuck out her tongue. "Are all humans this gross?"

"I could ask you the same thing regarding ponies..." Dan walked up to her, frowning sarcastically.

She lightly pecked him on the cheek and said, "Touche..."

She then turned around and threw up in her can again.

Dan looked away this time, saving himself the trauma of having to vomit again.

_"Oi..."_ Dan thought, putting a hoof up to his mouth again. _"I jinxed myself yesterday, didn't I?"_

This was only the first in a long line of tribulations Dan had to go through during Dash's pregnancy. In addition to the morning sickness, there was also a lot of mood swings and strange cravings, often yelling at Dan to go get her a literal mud pie, and then started crying and saying she didn't mean it when he came back covered in mud, scowling.

However, not all the times were bad.

* * *

><p>Three months later, the mares decided to throw Rainbow Dash an early foal-shower at Sugarcube Corner while Dan was off training with a martial arts master Pegasus named Delta, as Celestia had insisted he learn to defend himself and the alicorn foal without the need of his element weapons and armor.<p>

Rainbow Dash had grown bigger around the middle, and this had basically grounded her, much to her dismay. Dr. Carousel insisted that she not fly whenever it's not necessary, which was a habit of hers to do anyway. She had to taken maternity leave as Captain of the weather team, leaving Lightning Flash in charge temporarily.

An estimated seventy-five percent of Ponyville's mares showed up at the Sugarcube Corner for the party with gifts for the unborn alicorn colt. The only stallion there was Mr. Cake, and he felt out of place as it was. Pinkie Pie herself set up the shin-dig, with balloons and streamers galore in the cafe. A banner hung above the party on the wall that read: "Congrats on the colt, RD!"

"Congratulations again Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said, levitating a wrapped box out of her saddle-bag and onto the pile of presents next to Rainbow, "That's an adorable little outfit for the baby! It has the element of love etched onto both sides!"

Rainbow Dash smiled and gave her friend and quick little hug, "Thanks, Rarity. I'm sure Ace will like it too."

"Speaking of which, are you sure Ace was okay with this whole thing?" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash, cocking an eye, "It seems recently he's been obsessed with sticking next to you, like he's your bodyguard."

Rainbow Dash chuckled and smiled, "First, he is my bodyguard right now. Second, he's not just my bodyguard..." She patted her stomach.

"I see..." Rarity looked at her stomach, then back up at her. "He does love you, Dash."

"Why would you go and say something like that?" Rainbow said suddenly, narrowing her eyes.

Applejack walked up, frowning. "Even ah can see ya'll have got a doubt in yer mind about Ace staying with ya'..."

"Well..." She sighed. "Well yeah. He has family back on Earth, guys." Her voice fell to a whisper when she remembered there were others in the room who didn't know Dan's secret. "He'll have to leave eventually."

"But he'll come back, darling!" Rarity closed her eyes and smiled. "He loves you."

"Darn-tootin'!" AJ smiled and patted the pregnant mare on the back.

Rainbow Dash smiled and looked out the window, exhaling slightly, "I hope so..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"HIYAH!"

Dan's hoof crashed into a punching bag at the Ponyville gym, with a black Pegasus stallion with a lime green stripe down the middle of his back and silver eyes and the Greek Delta symbol as a cutie mark standing on the other side, holding the bag while Dan continued to pummel it with his front two hooves.

"C'mon, Ace!" The stallion barked into Dan's ear as he continued to slam his hooves into the bag, "Is that all you got, kid? Rainbow Dash is depending on YOU! Your foal is depending on YOU!"

Dan growled and pummeled the back with even more ferocity than before. Standing off to the side were Lunar Eclipse, Big Macintosh, and Shadow Breeze. They all watched Dan intently, as if half-expecting the bag to snap off of it's chains and fall down.

"He's good..." Shadow Breeze muttered.

"Eeeyup..." Big Mac said, chewing on a wheat tare as he watched. "He's one tough pony, ah know."

The alicorn nodded. "I'm glad Delta offered him training free of charge. He will need this training when the alicorn is born. Many will try to take advantage of the newborn's powers..."

"Oh yeah, them's having a kid...ah forgot..." Big Mac leaned against the wall. "Good fer Ace. Though AJ came home right teed off when she got back from yer little desert excursion..."

"You think she still has feelings for Ace, Big Mac?" Shadow looked up at the farmer.

Big Mac nodded, "Eeeyup...though she won't admit it ta' anypony, ah've seen her eyeballin' him ever since..."

"That worries me..." Lunar Eclipse said, eyes still locked on Dan's fighting. "Applejack, though honest, still maintains untapped feelings for Ace." He looked down. "I just hope that she won't do anything drastic, like at the Gala."

"Ah know mah sister..." Big Mac chuckled. "She's learned her lesson...fer now, anyway..."

"AAAAARGH!"

They watched in awe as Dan took to the air, whirled around, and round-house power kicked the bag, snapping the chains and sending it crashing to the ground. Delta had to jump out of the way.

Big Mac whistled in amazement, while Lunar Eclipse and Shadow Breeze just stared in awe.

"Good work there, son." Delta grasped hooves with Ace, who wiped the sweat off his brow with his other hoof. "Tomorrow, I'll spar against you, and see how you do."

"Thanks again, Delta." Dan smiled and nodded. "I appreciate you are willing to teach me for free."

"Anything for the pony that saved Equestria." He winked then turned around and started walking away. "Take five, then we start your strength training..."

Dan nodded and walked over to his friends who were watching. "How'd I do?"

"How'd you do?" Big Mac looked exasperated. "How'd you do! Ace, ya'll destroyed the buckin' thing!"

"Yeah, um...nice work, Ace..." Shadow Breeze pawed the floor.

"Thanks guys." Dan looked up at the prince of Death. "How's Ponyville, Lunar?"

"The residents here are very friendly and accepting, although some find it hard to believe that another alicorn exists, let alone a male." He sighed. "The mares can't seem to leave me alone whenever i step outside."

"That's how I felt when I first arrived..." Dan smiled and patted his shoulder. "Pick a mare and have some fun while you're here, Lunar!"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac pointed a hoof at him. "Take advantage of yer harem and enjoy yerself!"

"I wish I could..." Lunar Eclipse sighed. "But my heart belongs to another..."

The friends were silent for a moment before Dan nodded in understanding. "Deep." He playfully shoved the alicorn. "It's your decision, brony."

He turned towards Shadow Breeze. "Ah! Speaking of mares, how're you are Fluttershy getting along?"

He blushed and looked down and off to the side. "Well, she's...she's kinda my marefriend..."

Dan's and Big Mac's mouths hung open in shock. "Nah uh!" Big Mac's wheat tare fell out of his mouth as he spoke. "You got the world's sexiest secluded pony to go out with you!"

Shadow Breeze nodded timidly, smiling. "I did..."

"How!" Big Mac barked, but Dan pushed the farmer aside, laughing.

"How's not important, Big Mac." He patted the shy stallion's back. "Congrats, brony. I'm proud of you. You are no longer my padawan in the ways of the mare arts." Dan closed his eyes and did a mock martial arts bow to Shadow Breeze.

Shadow chuckled and bowed back, "Thank you, master."

"He got a sense a' humor too?" Big Mac looked dumb-struck. "Ah think ima gonna go home an' take an aspirin we somethin'...the universe is creepin' me out..."

"And I said I would pick up Fluttershy from Rainbow's shower..." Shadow Breeze said.

"See you guys later!" Dan waved as his two friends left the gym.

He looked up the silent alicorn. "You got somewhere to be?"

"My task is to watch over you and the foal. Since showers are traditionally only for females, I will remain here." The alicorn remained stone-faced.

"Lunar..." Dan was about to convince him to go socialize or something when Delta's voice rang across the gym.

"Ace! Weight training! Let's go!"

Dan sighed and galloped across to some bar-bells Delta was standing next to.

As Lunar watched Dan train, he sighed as he thought back to a message he had received from Canterlot the other day regarding Dan. _"This training might be useful, but those who will try to do harm to him are out of his league. Well, Discord was out of his league, but... I just don't know..."_

He watched the human-turned-stallion bench press a good amount of weights and slightly smiled.

"_We'll see how things turn out..."_

* * *

><p>"Dash!" Dan called, flying into the cloud dwelling and touching, "I'm home!"<p>

"Heya, Ace..." A very pregnant Rainbow Dash said, walking into the entryway and kissing Ace on the cheek, "You get those apples from Applejack?"

Dan smiled warmly, "Yep. At the usual discounted prince, too."

"Good, go set them in the kitchen, will ya, Dan?" She brushed her tail up against his muzzle as she walked past him.

"Can do, sweetie!" He called back, trotting into the kitchen

It was about eight or so months into the pregnancy, and a lot had changed. Dan's job at the club was great, and he had gotten the opportunity to perform with several different musical ponies from around Equestria, including remixing a classic piece from Octavia while she played. Mic Bluez, Blazing Heartbeat, and DJ Skully came back to have that jam session they came to Ponyville in the first place for, and Frederic Horseshoepin and he played a duet at a royal garden party for Fancy Pants and his friends.

Music wasn't the only thing he did during this time. With Dr. Carousel insisting Dash remain off her feet with the fear of not knowing what giving birth to an alicorn was like, Dan had to take over as Captain of the sky team for the Winter Wrap Up. He read last years reports, and this time decided to send Lightning Flash (to his dismay) with Derpy, ensuring that she went in the right direction and received the right birds. Derpy still managed to get them caught in an avalanche, and so Lightning Flash swore revenge in a race one Rainbow Dash was good to fly again.

It was now fall, and things were beginning to look up. The foal was due any day now, and Dan was happy, despite the nine months of mood swings and morning sickness. His martial arts training had been a success for the most part, his unarmed skills now at greater levels than they were before. As a result, Dan had grown both in height and muscular build, and Dash kept joking it would've been hilarious if they were to have a girl, because he would have to carry around a pink diaper bag. Dan kept insisting that he wouldn't mind, but he thanked Celestia that it was a boy every time she joked about that.

"You know, Dash..." Dan said, taking the apples out of his saddlebag and dropping them on the floor in the corner. "I've noticed some changes in you..."

"Oh really?" Rainbow trotted in and sat down in a chair. "Like...?"

Dan turned and put a hoof up to his chin, "Well..." He trotted over and sat down across from her. "You've come a long way from the tomcolt who made fun of me after falling on my face all those months ago..."

"How?"

"Well, you're more respectful, friendly, and exuberant. I mean, you are still the same old Rainbow Dash, and i wouldn't trade her for anypony, but..." He smiled and leaned forward, "I've seen some building of your character, Dashie..."

She blushed and patted her stomach, "It's alllll thanks to you, lover-colt."

Dan laughed, "See, there she is."

"I've seen changes in you, too, Dan." She said, leaning back.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like..." She stopped suddenly, a look of confusedness on her face. "Ew..." She started shifting uneasily in her seat.

Dan sat up straight, "What?"

"The cushion of this seat is all wet..."

"That's weir-oh no..." Dan's eyes widened in shock. "Okay, um... Dash, uh..." He quickly thought about how to put this. "Um Dash...how long has it been since we...you know?"

She put a hoof up to her chin, "Almost nine mo-oh Celestia!" She jumped up and tried to flap her wings in panic. "It's happening! Oh dear Celestia, it's happening!"

Dan leaped up and grabbed her shoulder, touching her back down onto the ground. "It's okay, Dashie. Breath. In through your nose, and out through your mouth!"

Dash obeyed his orders and breathed steadily. It was apparent, however, that she was feeling pain in her stomach.

"AAAAARGH!" She cried out suddenly in pain.

"Shhh, Dash! It'll be okay! C'mon, let's get you to the hospital. I'm here, Dashie!" Dan pulled her close as he was about to take off. In a puff of smoke, however, Lunar Eclipse appeared.

"I heard screaming..." He looked down at the water on the floor. "Oh my...is this...?"

"YES!" Dan barked, keeping his hoove around Rainbow Dash, keeping her breathing. "CAN YOU TELEPORT US TO THE HOSPITAL?"

The Prince of Death nodded furiously, "Right! Yes, of course!"

In a puff of black smoke, all three ponies were gone from Rainbow's cloud dwelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my... Is it time already for baby Ace? Ooooooh, excitement! :D<strong>

**Thanks again to Henry Anthony Courtler for bei****ng my** **editor and for lending me Lunar Eclipse.**

**OCs!**

**Shadow Breeze (c) AnonJ31**

**Mic Bluez (c) Don'tDriveAngry7**

**Blazing Heartbeat (c) MilesProwerFan100**

**DJ Skully (c) Malfatto the Doctor**

**Lightning Flash (c) Lightning Flash (Yes, his name changed)**

**Delta (c) tranblitz1**

**Blaze Carousel (c) Le Critical Writer**

**Story requests are still open, though I can't guarantee I'll accept a lot more. I've got enough to plan out as it is.**

**Anyway, see you all next time. Peace! :3**


	34. Chapter 34: The Birth of a Blazing Dawn

**The moment you've all been waiting for! The alicorn baby is finally born!**

**It's short, but it's touching! You'll thank me later! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: The Birth of a Blazing Dawn<strong>

It was about 5 AM in Ponyville, and Luna's moon still shone brightly in the darkness of the sky. Most of the lights in the rural town were off and the town was dark, save for that of the ever busy hospital. Twilight Sparkle, with an unruly bed-head mane, burst through the doors to the second floor hallway of the hospital, followed by Applejack without her hat, Rarity with curls in her mane, Pinkie Pie bouncing as always, and Fluttershy, who looked scared and nervous as she looked around.

"Wait!" A nurse Pony shouted, galloping through the doors after them, "You aren't allowed up here without proper authorization!"

"We don't need nah' stinkin' authorization, ma'am!" AJ shouted back, "Our buckin' friend is giving birth!"

Weaving in and out of doctors and nurses in the hallway, the five friends galloped to the room the nurse behind them had indicated before the went off, running up the stairs.

Lunar Eclipse, the alicorn known as the Prince of Darkness, was standing tall and strong in front of the door to the room in which ear-shattering screaming could be heard.

Upon, hearing the screaming, the five friends and the nurse skidded to a halt and covered their ears. Lunar Eclipse remained stalwart, but even he flinched and his ear twitched when Dash's scream echoed through the hall.

"Shhh sh sh! Dash, look at me! Look at me, Dash!" Dan's voice was heard, "I'm here for you!"

"What in tarnation?" Applejack walked forward, but Lunar Eclipse held up a hoof and stopped her.

"That's far enough, Applejack." The alicorn muttered, "It's...well, it's not pretty in there, to say the least..."

"Meaning?" Twilight asked.

"Needless to say, the doctors here have no idea how to birth an alicorn; let alone know what to expect. An alicorn hasn't been born for a very long time." Lunar sighed, "Dr. Blaze is doing his be—"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!" Rainbow screamed in pain again, causing everypony to flinch. Fluttershy winced and stepped forward towards the door a little, as if wanting to go in a be there for Rainbow Dash as well.

"Hey, you ponies!" The nurse who was chasing them called out as she finally caught up with them, an angry expression on her face, "I don't care if you know Ms. Dash, you aren't allowed—"

"Nurse." Lunar Eclipse said sternly, "With my royal permission, they are allowed up here. Period."

He stared her down, and the shuddering nurse slowly nodded, "My apologies, your highness." With that, the nurse turned and galloped back to the doors they had burst through.

"How long has the poor dear been here, Lunar?" Rarity asked, frowning, "When did they check in? How did it happen?"

Lunar sighed, "Even this is new for me..." He looked up at the clock on the wall, "Roughly five hours ago, I heard screaming from Rainbow's cloud. I teleported in, and found Dash screaming and Ace panicking." He sighed again, "Needless to say I put two and two to—"

He was cut off by another scream and Dan shouting words of comfort again before he recovered and said, "Together." He nodded curtly.

"Can..." Twilight asked, "Can we go in?"

"No, I'm afraid..." Lunar said, "Before going into labor, Rainbow Dash said that nopony except Dan could be in the room with her. She said, however, that you five could come up and wait out here." He smiled slightly, "So you didn't even need my permission, ultimately."

"So..." Fluttershy asserted herself, "We wait? That's all we can do for Rainbow Dash?"

"That's all we can do fer now, partner." Applejack took a seat in a chair outside the room.

* * *

><p>An hour of screaming and heavy breathing exercises later found Rainbow Dash on the verge of "splitting open", as she kept screaming whenever a retraction occurred.<p>

Dan was seated in a chair next to her bed, grasping her hoof with both of his hooves, eyes locked on her and never looking away; not even for split second.

After another painful retraction, Dash's breathing returned to what could be considered normal for a mare in labor, she turned and looked at Dan, squeezing his hooves tighter than ever before.

"A-Ace..." She winced as more pain shot through her, "Ace, I-I'm not g-gonna make it! AAARGH!"

Dan stood up on his hind legs and stroked her mane while still holding onto her hoof, "Shhh shshsh... Dash, these things happen every day here. Dr. Blaze knows what he's doing."

"That I do, Miss Dash." The faithful pony doctor said from the edge of the bed, where he was managing Dash's labor, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"Really?" Dash looked over at the doctor.

The doctor hesitated before saying, "Yes, I promise. Now, let's deliver a baby, shall we? Back to breathing, remember? In, out. In, out."

Dash did as instructed for about a minute before turning to Dan and noticing that, for the first time, his head was not turned towards her. He was unwaveringly staring at the floor.

"D-Dan?" She winced through more pain. "Dan, a-are you o-okay?"

"Dashie..." He looked at her, his eyes glowing and a smile on his face, "We're gonna be..." He chuckled as a tear fell out of his eye, slipping down his face before he looked up and smiled, "We're gonna by parents..."

Dash smiled as he got even more emotional, "I just...I didn't think having a kid would feel so..." He shook his head in disbelief, "Would feel so good. Rewarding, you know?"

"You think you're surprised?" Dash smirked before inhaling and exhaling as the doctor instructed, "When we first met, would you or anypony ever think me good enough to be mommy material?"

They both chuckled and shared one last moment of conversation before Dash's eyes widened in pain and she screaming as her body writhed from another contraction. This one bigger than the rest.

"Uh oh!" Dan grasped her hooves again, "Dashie! It's gonna be alright! I love you! We'll get through this!"

"Oh, boy!" The doctor cried out from the edge of the bed. "He's coming! The alicorn's coming!

The heart-beat monitor beat faster and faster as she writhed in pain again and again.

"DAAAAAN!" She closed her eyes tightly and started screaming louder if possible, "IT'S KILLING ME!"

"Dashie, you can do this!" Tears were streaming out of Dan's eyes at this point. He couldn't bear to see her in such pain, "Dashie! I'm here!"

She couldn't hear him over her screams of pain. Dan grasped her hoof even harder and, leaned forward, tears flying off his face, he screamed back at her:

"_DASHIE! I LOVE YOU! AND YOU CAN DO THIS!"_

* * *

><p>From outside in the hallway, many of the doctors and nurses had gathered around the door to listen. The five friends sat still as well. They were emotionally moved upon hearing their friend in such pain. Rarity started crying and buried her face in a nearby doctor's coat, who looked around awkwardly. Fluttershy, surprisingly, was the most stable one there, standing tall and leaning towards the door, as if ready to spring into action at any moment.<p>

Just when the screaming became worse, and they heard the doctor say the foal was coming, everypony held their breath. They heard the heart-rate monitor going nuts, and finally, Dan screamed:

"_DASHIE! I LOVE YOU! AND YOU CAN DO THIS!"_

Then silence. No more screaming. No more Dan giving words of confidence. Only the sound of the heart-rate monitor returning to normal.

Then, the sound of a foal...

Crying.

Everypony out in the hallway exchanged glances of joy and shock with Lunar Eclipse, who, for the first time in a long while, had a small smile on his face.

"Out of the way!" Fluttershy said suddenly, pushing past the alicorn, who readily let her aside, and yanking open the door.

What the five friend beheld upon entering the room was enchanting.

The sun barely peaking over the mountains out of the window and shining it's bright hue over the scene. Dan was standing on his hind legs, still gripping Dash's hoof, and Dash lay in bed, panting heavily, staring at the doctor.

Or rather, what was in Blaze's hooves.

A small baby colt was curled up in the doctor's hooves, crying. It was a shade of darker blue than it's parents and had a pale blonde short baby mane and tail. It had a horn on it's head, but it stretched and it's wings became visible as well.

A new alicorn had been born into Equestria.

"Here you go, Rainbow..." Dr. Carousel said, walking over and gently placing the tiny foal in Rainbow's arms. The foal stopped crying all at once and nuzzled his mom's chest.

Rainbow slowly looked up at Dan, who had the biggest smile she's ever seen him make. Tears streaming down both parents faces, they embraced in a way that the baby was included, but gently.

The scene brought everypony who came through the door to tears or to the verge thereof. Twilight, ever the learner, was fascinated by the whole ordeal. Rarity was still crying into the doctor's coat, but tears of joy. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were quiet, smiles on their faces as they gazed at the baby.

Lunar Eclipse, however, was overjoyed. He had just witnessed the birth of another alicorn. A member of his species. He sighed and shook his head, emotion clogging up his throat. _"Perhaps there's hope after all..." _He thought.

The child rolled over and hunkered down into his mother's hooves, falling asleep instantly. Dan smiled. "Now, comes the important part, Dash. A na-"

"Blazing Dawn."

Dan stopped abruptly and looked over at Dash, who was stroking the colt's cheek. Dan was in awe. "Wow...that's...that's great, Dash."

"Yeah..." She looked over at him and then used her head to gesture outside. "Blazing Dawn."

Dan wiped away another tear before chuckling and saying, "He couldn't have asked for a better name..."

Everypony stood in silence for a few moments more, in awe at the alicorn child, or there for support. Blazing Dawn started making cute little noises and flailing his hooves in his sleep.

"He's dreaming Ace." Rainbow Dash chuckled and looked over at Dan.

Dan smiled. "Heh...he is... He's awfully feisty, like I was when I was born."

"Me, too." Rainbow said, sighing and chuckling again. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

Dan stood suddenly and walked over to the window, gazing out at the sunrise. Everypony looked at him, and then he cleared his throat and began to sing a slow, soft lullaby song he knew from Earth:

_With life just begun..._

_My sleeping new-born son..._

He turned, with tears in his eyes, and looked at the baby.

_Has eyes that roll back in his head..._

_They flutter and dart..._

_He slows down his heart..._

_And pictures a world past his head_.

Dash smiled and held up the baby to his Dad. Dan took Blazing Dawn in his arms and chuckled as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

_It's hard to believe..._

_As I watch you breathe..._

_Your mind drifts and weaves._

He walked back to the window and, rocking Blazing Dawn back and forth in his arms, continued singing gently to his son.

_When you dream..._

_What do you dream about?_

_When you dream..._

_What do you dream about?_

Dan gasped as his baby opened his eyes and gazed up at his Dad, and smiled a little. Dan sniffed and smiled back. The baby had Dan's piercing golden eyes as well.

_Do you dream about music?_

_Or mathematics?_

_Or planets too far for the eye?_

_Do you dream about Celestia?_

_Or quantum mechanics?_

_Or Pegasai who sing lullabies?_

Dan chuckled at that last one, and so did quite a few others, including Lunar Eclipse. Blazing Dawn fell back asleep in his hooves. He nuzzled Dan's chest and Dan's heart swelled with joy. He had never felt happiness like this before in his life, except when he met Rainbow Dash.

He turned, and gave the baby back to Rainbow Dash, who wiped away tears from Dan's lullaby. "Well, if he's anything like his father, he's probably dreaming about music."

Dan laughed slightly. "Haha...oh Dashie..." He put a hoof over the mare's shoulder. "We did good, Dashie..."

"We sure did..." She leaned her head on his chest as they gazed at Blazing Dawn, the first alicorn to be born in a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww... :3 Blazing Dawn, huh? What an awesome name!<strong>

**I wonder who he'll play into the plot. Op! There I go, asking rhetorical questions again!**

**Credit again is due towards Henry Anthony Courtler** **for editing and for lunar Eclipse.**

**OC.**

**Dr. Blaze Carousel (c) Le Critical Writer**

**The lullaby that Dan sang is a ponyfied version of When You Dream by The Barenaked Ladies.**

**I know, their name is pretty silly, but they are pretty good. They did the theme song for Big Bang Theory. :3**

**Anyway, stay frosty.**


	35. Chapter 35: The Challenge

**Sorry about the late update, everypony! My desktop computer's operating system died, and I had to get everything set up on my laptop. It was hectic. Anyway, I had some time before school this morning, so I finished the new chapter on lappy (my laptop's name haha). Updates will continue to be late like this until such a time as my desktop computer can be repaired and returned to me.**

**Good news is my spring break is all of next week, so you should actually see a few more updates than usual (if my desktop, compy, is back that is).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: The Challenge<strong>

"Lightning Flash, do we really need do this now?"

"Yes we do, Ace! You and Rainbow Dash. Half an hour, at Ghastly Gorge!"

Lightning Flash had arrived at Rainbow Dash's cloud dwelling roughly a week after the birth of Blazing Dawn. Rainbow, not fat from bearing the baby anymore, was holding the the baby colt with a confused look on her face while Ace and Lightning Flash glared at each other. Both stallions looked like they were about to clash heads.

"What's this even about, you two?" Dash asked. "Something about Ghastly Gorge?"

Dan kept up the stare, "Oh, he's angry that his Winter Wrap-Up job didn't go as planned..."

"Didn't go as _planned_?" Lightning snorted angrily, "You sent me with Derpy! To get birds! That Fluttershy had already retrieved!"

Dash snickered trying to hold back a laugh as Lightning Flash recounted his tale.

"And then, when I reprimanded the idiot Pegasus, she yelled, quite loudly: 'I just don't know what went wrong!' And BOOM!" Lightning Flash threw his front hooves up in the air and finally clashed heads with Dan, "Avalanche central..."

Rainbow Dash burst out laughing finally. The baby started giggling in her arms, and Dan smirked, "Even Blazing Dawn thinks you're out of line, and he's only a week old..."

"Ghastly Gorge!" A frustrated Lightning Flash barked, turning around in a huff, "Half an hour!"

With that, the angry Pegasus flew off.

Dan sighed and turned towards Dash and the baby, "Looks like I gotta play peacekeeper before Flash completely loses his cool."

Dash laughed and nuzzled the baby. "Flash has always had some anger management issues..."

"Look who's talking..." Dan said dryly.

Dash chuckled and shook her head, "Uncalled for." She turned around and started walking back into the house. "Let me know how it goes, Ace."

"Whoa! Hold up!" Dan grabbed Rainbow Dash by the back of one of her wings. "You're forgetting one thing..."

"What?"

Dan smirked and feigned thoughtfulness, putting a hoof to his chin. "What was it Lightning Flash said? What was it? OH! Yes, that's it! You and _Rainbow Dash_, he said."

Dash smiled nervously. "I uh...I have to look after the baby..."

"That's why babysitters were invented, Dashie." Dan chuckled, "Look, from what I heard from Lightning Flash, half the town's gonna be there. It's gonna be a big race, because he has a really big mouth."

"I...I don't know..." Dash looked down.

"C'mon, Dash! I don't understand!" Dan walked closer to her, "What happened to the Rainbow Dash I fell in love with? She wouldn't back down to a challenge like this!"

"Ok, look..." Dash sighed, rocking the squirming alicorn back and forth in her front hooves, "You know my pet turtle I keep with Fluttershy, Tank?"

"Yeah, Tank." Dan shook his head in confusion, "Tank's awesome, but...what in Equestria does he have to do with racing Ghastly Gorge?"

"It has everything to do with it, actually..." She looked up into Dan's eyes, which were glowing gold with concern, "A little while ago before you came to this world, I wanted to get a pet. I held a contest..." She started pacing in the air, wings flapping, "To determine which pet would be mine through a series of skill tests. The last one was a race against me through Ghastly Gorge."

"What happened?" Dash felt one of Ace's hooves wrap around her shoulder, his body floating in the air behind her.

She let out an embarrassed chuckle before saying, "I almost died in a rock slide. My wing got crushed under a boulder and..." She sighed, "I was stuck."

"Oh my gosh..." Dan hugged her from behind, navigating his head to rest on her shoulder, "Your wing gets crushed a lot..."

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are that I can still use it properly..." Dash smiled at Dan's optimistic attitude.

"So, how did you get out?" Dan asked.

"Tank came and moved the boulder and saved me, but-" She turned around to face her lover, "That's not the point! Dan, Ghastly Gorge is dangerous! I'm not only worried about you, but I'm scared to ever go back there!"

Dan frowned and folded his front two hooves, "Ah, c'mon. Please, Dashie?"

"I'm sorry, Dan." Dash used his real name to emphasize her seriousness, "I just can't do it."

"You'll never hear the end of it from Lightning Flash!" Dan insisted.

"I can deal with that idiot at work. I have for the past couple years." She turned and tried to fly away.

Dan growled, "Would the Wonderbolts take on somepony who backed down from a big race like this?"

Dash stopped.

Dan shook his head, "I think having a baby has made you _soft_, Rainbow Dash."

Dashie turned around a zipped toward him so fast he barely saw it. The baby was still safe in her front two hooves as well. "Let's go, Ace!"

Dan smiled, "There's the Dashie I love!"

* * *

><p>"Are you serious, Applebloom?" Scootaloo said excitedly as they approached the start line of the race that was about to happen, "It's Ace and Rainbow Dash versus Lightning Flash?"<p>

"That's what mah sister told me!" Applebloom smiled back.

Scootaloo could barely contain her excitement, "Ooooh man!" Her wings fluttered rapidly. "The fastest pony is Equestria versus two of the second fastest ponies in Eqiestria!"

"I assume you're rooting for Rainbow Dash..." Sweetie Belle said dryly as they approached the spectator area, where ponies had laid out picnic blankets and were getting ready to watch the match.

"Of course I am!" Scootaloo did a mini hoof-pump in the air, "Rainbow Dash is so gonna win!"

"Scootaloo, ya'll know that Ace did a Sonic Rainboom too, right?" Applebloom said as the three crusaders sat down within view of the starting line.

"What?" Scootaloo looked shocked.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle said, brushing off her spot her her tail before she sat down, "Ace did his version of a Sonic Rainboom to save Rainbow Dash from falling."

"They called it a Shinin' Rainboom 'cause it was all gold-like." Applebloom concluded. "Mah sister talks about it all te' time."

Scootaloo whistled in amazement, "Wow...I guess if that's true, Lightning Flash is an idiot for challenging those two..."

"He must have somethin' up his sleeve..." Applebloom said, "It's never that simple with that stallion..."

"Quoting your sister there?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No, actually." Applebloom sighed, "Sadly enough, ah've seen that stallion before. Hot-headed chump."

"There's the hot-headed chump now..." Scootaloo said, pointing a hoof at the starting line.

Sure enough, Lightning Flash was conversing with Rainbow Dash and Ace, who had just landed. An official Wonderbolts Derby ref from Cloudsdale was there too to determine the winner and discuss rules.

"Is Rainbow Dash holding...?" Scootaloo pointed.

"She's holding her alicorn baby, guys!" Sweetie Belle smiled. "Aw! It's so cute!"

"Is it a colt 'er a filly?" Applebloom said. "Mah sister only told me it was an alicorn."

"A colt, I think..." Sweetie Belle answered.

Rainbow Dash appeared to be searching through the crowd while Ace and Lightning Flash again bashed heads and began arguing, while the ref tried to break them up. Her violet eyes fell on the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they got settled into their spot.

"Guys! Rainbow Dash is looking over here, guys!" Scootaloo waved furiously with a big smile, and Applebloom and Sweetie Belle casually waved as well.

Rainbow Dash giggled and took to the air, flying over the field in between her and them.

"Why'd reckon she's comin' over here for?" Applebloom asked confusedly.

"Beats the hay outta me..." Sweetie Belle remarked as Rainbow Dash touched down in front of the mischievous trio of fillies.

"Hey, kids. Come to see me own Lightning Flash and my coltfriend?" She chuckled and smiled warmly, rocking the baby alicorn in her hooves.

"Heck yeah, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo fluttered her wings excitedly. "I know you'll win for sure!"

"I don't know about this one, Scootz." Rainbow Dash leaned down and wrapped one hoof around her figurative little sister, "I'm kind of out of it from having this baby, and Ace can do a Rainboom now, too."

"Told ya'll..." Applebloom remarked dryly.

"Anyway, kids. I need a favor...if you are up to it." Rainbow Dash gently lowered her arms and deposited her baby alicorn onto the ground. She chuckled as she stepped back and watched as Blazing Dawn sat up on his back legs and yawned, rubbing his eyes and gazing up at the three filly friends.

"You want us to babysit?" Sweetie Belle raised an eye, "Us? The troublesome Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"She has a point, RD." Applebloom remarked as she eyes the baby colt, "We ain't exactly the ponies you'd call...trustworthy..."

"We don't exactly have the best rep, either..." Scootaloo pawed the ground. "What about Applebloom's sister selling apples over there?"

"I think you guys'll do fine!" Dash turned and started flying away, "Just make sure he stays on the ground! When he tries to fly, he hurts himself!"

"But-" Scootaloo protested, "But Rainbow Dash!"

"Bye, girls!" Rainbow yelled behind her back and flew back to the starting line, where Ace and Lightning Flash were still arguing.

The three fillies were silent as their eyes simultaneously moved from Rainbow Dash to her child, who was gazing at a butterfly soaring through the air a few centimeters above him.

"He has Ace's eyes and wings, and Dash's tail and mane style, but I have no idea where the blondeness comes from..." Scootaloo remarked.

"He's so cute, though!" Sweetie Belle cooed softly.

"And besides, pony genetics ain't the easiest thing ta' understand...maybe Rainbow's grandma was blonde...er' maybe Ace's cousin twice-removed was a blonde..."

Blazing Dawn gleefully swiped at the butterfly, but ended up rolling forward right into Applebloom's lap as she was sitting down.

Blazing Dawn started to cry at his short tumble, but Applebloom quickly picked up the baby alicorn and tried to calm him.

"Shhh, sh! It's okay, ya' little rascal!" Applebloom smiled, "Applebloom's here ta' take care of ya'll!"

"I don't think that'll work, Applebloom..." Sweetie Belle sighed, "He wants his mommy..."

Blazing Dawn opened his eyes for a split second and saw Applebloom. Upon seeing the young filly holding him, her orange eyes sparkling in the sun, Blazing Dawn stopped crying instantly and smiled, flapping his little wings and trying to fly towards Applebloom from her arms.

"Whoa..." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both said at the same time, shocked.

"How in Equestria did you do that?" Sweetie Belle questioned, still staring at the baby colt, who was laughing and giggling.

"Ah...ah didn't do anythin'!" Applebloom chuckled as she tossed Blazing Dawn up into the air and caught him, "Wee!" Applebloom exclaimed, ruffling his blonde mane and watching the baby chuckle, "I don't know what yer mommy was talkin' 'bout! You can too fly!"

Blazing Dawn started giggling even more, fluttering his wings in excitement.

"Here, lemme see him, Applebloom!" Scootaloo reached out her arms. Blazing Dawn leaned away from Scootaloo's outstretched arms and shook his head, whimpering a little.

"Sorry there, Scootz..." Applebloom chuckled, "I guess he only likes me."

Sweetie Belle giggled as Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Yeah...I guess..."

Applebloom looked down at the baby in her arms and turned him around sat him down on her lap, "Excited to see your mommy and daddy race, are ya'?"

Blazing Dawn waved his hooves up in the air in excitement as a response.

Applebloom closed her eyes and smiled warmly, "Ah thought as much..."

* * *

><p>The three ponies were lined up at the starting line, and the crowd and since then doubled in size. Over the cheers of the ponies, Pinkie Pie and Spike's voices were heard over a megaphone coming from a flying pink hot-air balloon.<p>

"Weclome everypony!" Pinkie exclaimed. "To the first ever official Ghastly Gorge Sprint Race! Oooooh, this is going to be super fun!"

"And super dangerous, Pinkie!" Spike added. "Our competitors today are three of the fastest and talented Pegasai ever to grace Equestria with their speed. First, the challenger. Co-captain of Ponyville's weather team, and out for revenge against Ace, please give a rousing welcome to Lightning Flash!"

The grey Pegasus snorted and pawed the ground in response to his cheers, his eyes narrowed and focused on the cliffs of Ghastly Gorge.

"Our second competitor is a mare you all know and love!" Pinkie Pie said. "An Element of Harmony, like me, she is also Captain of the weather team and the first ever pony to pull off a Sonic Rainboom! Please give a big 'Yeah! Woo-hoo! Hooray!' to Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash jumped and did an airborne flip when the thunderous stomping of hooves followed her announcement.

"And lastly..." Spike said suspensefully. "Our final competitor is a stallion that has now saved Equestria twice. You know him as the DJ at PON-3's club in town..." PON-3 was in the crowd, who cheered and did a hoof-pump. "You know him as the master of the Canterlot guitars and expert duelist. You know him as the second pony ever to pull off a Shining Rainboom! Please welcome, the 7th Element of Harmony! Blue 'Ace' Bass!"

Dan smirked and stomped the ground, waving at the crowd.

"Before we start the race, we should recognize our very special guests to today's race, huh, Spike?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes we should, Pinkie." Spike took the mic. "In the crowds today we have the Wonderbolts Soarin' and Spitfire! And the Princesses themselves, her Highnesses, Celestia and Luna!"

All three racers turned their heads in shock to see that Celestia and Luna were seated on a raised platform above the crowd with Red Hoof guards surrounding them, including Blue Arrow and Papyrus. Also next to them were the Wonderbolt team captains, Soarin' and Spitfire.

Rainbow Dash almost hyperventilated. "Omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh omiGOSH!" She grabbed the nape and Dan's neck and pulled him toward her. "The Wonderbolts showed up to watch me race?"

"Ow ow ow!" Dan gritted his teeth in pain. "Well, why wouldn't they? You're a hero AND you're fast! OW!" He closed his eyes in pain as she gripped even harder.

"I'm gonna mess up!" Her teeth were visibly chattering. So much so that Lightning Flash took notice and began to cackle maniacally. "I'm gonna crash and burn and die!"

"ARGH!" Dan cried out in pain. "Let me go, please!"

Rainbow Dash released her grip and Dan shook his head, backing away. "Sorry..." She apologized sheepishly.

"Is Rainbow Crash scared?" Lightning Flash chuckled. "Wanna forfeit and leave the racing to the stallions?"

"Don't talk to her like that, brony!" Dan turned and scowled.

Rainbow Dash was equally flustered. "OH! It's ON, now Flash!"

"That's what I thought!" Flash snorted and took up his position.

The ref took his place at the starting line with the green starting flag.

"The race is about to begin, everypony!" Spike exclaimed. Massive cheers and stomping of hooves arose from the audience. "When Celestia shoots a blast of magic in the air, the race will begin!"

"Oh boy!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "A race and a magic blast from Celestia? WOO!"

The three Pegasai took their positions as they listened to the ref's rules.

"Alright, you three. Standard derby rules apply here. No uncalled for physical contact, no touching any obstacles without a time penalty, and no touching the ground!" The ref nodded. "No magic or cheating of any kind! And above all else..." He pointed at each of them. "Stay safe. It's Ghastly Gorge. Rockslides are prone to happen in this area."

Rainbow Dash gulped, but she felt a reassuring hoof on her shoulder. She turned and saw Dan smiling at her.

She smiled back, and then they both turned and readied themselves.

"On your mark!" The ref shouted into a megaphone of his own.

The three Pegasai took up their positions, kneeling down almost.

"Get set!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan could see Celestia powering up a magic blast from her horn.

"It's go time..." Dan muttered, pawing the ground and gazing at the cliffs below him. Rainbow Dash fluttered her wings rapidly. Lightning Flash snapped on his flight goggles.

A flash of light flew through the air.

The crowd cheered.

"GO!" The ref shouted.

Like a bullet, the three Pegasai were off, rounding the first bend in under a few seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! A race! That'll be exciting! And it's gonna take every inch of brain power I have to write it, especially on lappy, so give me some time, okay?<strong>

**Anyway, thanks again to Henry Anthony Courtler for being my editor.**

**And who can forget Lighting Flash, the owner of the challenger of this race, Lightning Flash! (That sounded reeeally redundant.) :3**

**Blue Arrow, Papyrus, and the Red Hooves (c) QTXAdsy**

**Who will win? Who will lose? Will anypony be severely injured? Will Tank swoop down and save the day again? Find out in the next update!**

**Ciao.**


	36. Chapter 36: The Race

**Oh boy! A race! Ace vs. Rainbow Dash vs. Lightning Flash!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: The Race<strong>

"AAARGH!" Dan roared as he whizzed around yet another corner, with Rainbow Dash to his right and Lightning Flash to his left.

"Looks like the three racers are neck n' neck, everypony!" Pinkie Pie announced excitedly.

"I can barely stand the suspense!" Spike said, his teeth chattering as the three racers whizzed around corner after corner, and dodged rock outcroppings and various trees that grew within the gorge, still maintaining their extremely fast velocity.

"Tired yet!" Lightning Flash yelled at his opponents, swerving around another rock formation.

"In your dreams, Flash!" Dash yelled back, and Dan smirked in agreement, his eyes still on the gorge.

Flash growled and broke off from being next to Dan and sped ahead. Dan and Dash looked at each other as they rounded another corner. Dash's violet eyes gleamed with determination, as if begging Dan to let her show him up. Dan smiled and nodded. Dash narrowed her eyes and looked ahead. She then sped forward ahead of Dan, speeding past Lightning Flash.

"What the hay?" Flash barked.

Dash turned around and flew backwards in front of Lightning Flash as they flew through a straight area of the gorge. She then put a hoof on her mouth and exhaled, making a spitting sound as she did so.

With that, she turned back around and flew forward.

"Why you!" Flash sneered, while Dan, who was close behind, snickered and smirked.

"OH! Wow, everypony!" Spike laughed, "RD just added insult to injury by passing Flash backwards!"

"She sure has style!" Pinkie Pie shouted, while laughing hysterically.

"Keep at it, Dash!" Dan yelled from behind Lightning Flash.

Flash scowled and fluttered his wings even harder and faster than he was before, but Rainbow Dash was still gaining ground on him and Ace was matching his speed behind him, managing to keep up the whole time.

After the two stallions banked around another rock outcropping that stuck out of the ground, they were both panting pretty heavily. Both of them were getting worn down by the speed at which they were traveling, and Rainbow Dash was still getting further and further away.

As they approached another corner, Lightning Flash came to the sudden realization that he was not as fast as Rainbow Dash at her top speed and Dan was just as if not faster than him at his top speed as well, _"This is a losing race..." _The co-captain of the weather team thought. He narrowed his eyes and looked over at Ace to his right. He smirked.

_"Time to play dirty..."_

Lightning Flash banked in Ace's direction in the blink of an eye. Before Ace could react, Lightning Flash bodyslammed Ace into the wall as they began to round the turn.

"Seeya, Blue Bass! Haha!" Flash called as he sped around the corner.

"GAH!" Dan flipped through the air and gasped as the wall of the cliff fast approached. Dan recovered right as he was about to crash into the cliff-face and whirled around, his hooves landing on the wall. Dan snorted in annoyance that Flash would cheat like that, and then began to run along the wall, his wings still flapping to avoid disqualification or time penalty and to speed up his recovery back into the race.

"Whoa, everypony! It looks like Flash is starting to play rough!" Spike gasped.

The crowd observing the race via a unicorn, magically produced jumbo-screen "oh"ed in sync as Dan impacted the wall, but cheered when he started bolting along the wall.

Applebloom, the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Blazing Dawn hoof-pumped in the air. Applebloom bounced Blazing Dawn up and down on her lap as Blazing Dawn watched his dad recover.

Dan took off off the wall and into the air again. Up ahead, he saw Lightning Flash and Rainbow Dash round another tight corner, with Lightning Flash close behind. As he flew after them, he noticed rocks along the bottom of the gorge that had apparently broken off of the cliff-face in a rockslide.

Dan gulped as he rounded the corner, _"This must be where Dash got trapped by that rockslide..." _He gasped and barked out loud. "OH NO YOU DON'T, LIGHTNING FLASH!" With a sudden burst of speed, he took off after the two racers in front of him. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

Both the racers ahead of Dan couldn't hear him, as they were too far ahead and going too fast. Lightning Flash was slowly gained ground on Rainbow Dash as they whizzed in and out of rock outcroppings that looked incredibly unstable.

Dash was smiling as she flew, happy with the satisfaction that she was well on her way to victory, "Nothings gonna stop me now!"

"Guess again, Rainbow Crash!"

"Wha-ARGH!"

Lightning Flash slammed into Rainbow Dash from the side as he rocketed by, knocking her into one of the unstable outcroppings. She then started falling towards the ground after the impact.

"NOOO!" Dan roared from behind as the outcropping started to crumble and collapse. Rock after rock broke off from the rock formation and fell after Rainbow Dash.

Nearing the bottom of the gorge, Dash recovered mid-flight, but was unable to see a discernible way out of the rocks that were quickly plummeting towards her.

"OH NO!" Pinkie Pie and Spike shouted, leaning out of their balloon to get a better view. The crowd gasped and held their breath as they watched the rocks come crashing down off the outcropping towards Rainbow Dash. Applebloom turned Blazing Dawn around and held him and patted his back, not wanting the baby Alicorn to see his mother in peril.

Dash closed her eyes and waited for the worst as the rocks came tumbling down towards her.

A slashing sound rang through the air, followed by the crumbling of one of the giant boulders that was flying through the air.

Rainbow looked up and gasped. Dan was in his blue and black Element armor, minus the helmet, and was slashing away at another rock that was falling down with one of his Element scimitars.

"GO RAINBOW!" Dan barked as he sliced another rock that was crashing down towards them, "GO NOW!"

Rainbow didn't have to be told twice. Without responding, she swerved in and out of the rock fragments that were flying through the air as Dan destroyed the bigger rocks, giving her a pathway out of the cascading boulders.

As she got clear of the massive rockslide, Dash turned to see if Dan was alright, "ACE!" She shouted as the last of the rocks fell to the floor of the gorge, "ACE!"

One of the boulders exploded and Ace flew out, his scimitar in front of him like a lance. As the tiny rock fragments rained down around him, he sheathed his sword and embraced Rainbow Dash as she rocketed over and hugged him.

"That was too close..." She said through heavy panting.

Dan shared her sentiment by panting with her, "Whew...yeah..."

They released each other and looked in the direction Lightning Flash had flown in.

Rainbow Dash snarled, "I'd never thought Lightning Flash would cheat like that...when I get my hooves on him..." he slammed her two front hooves together.

"Now, now, Dash..." Dan shook his head, "His pride is on the line here. Males tend to do..." He inhaled in a hissing fashion, "Over-react when pride is on the line like this..."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he almost _killed _me!" Dash snorted angrily.

"Dash, you're right, it doesn't. I'll deal with that later." He smirked, "For now, we have a race to win."

"We can't win now!" Dash folded her front to hooves, frowning, "He's probably almost to the finish line by now!"

"Remember what we can do that he can't, Dashie..." Dan patted her shoulder.

Dash had to think for a second, but then her eyes lit up with determination and revenge, "Let's do this!"

"Atta girl!" Dan barked before the two racers bulleted off after Lightning Flash.

"It's not over yet, folks!" Spike yelled with excitement, "Rainbow Dash and Dan have made it through the rockslide and are rapidly gaining ground on Lightning Flash!"

The crowd cheered and Pinkie Pie continued, "Is Ace wearing his Element Armor?"

"It sure looks like it, doesn't it?" Spike commented.

Lightning Flash was taking it easy at this point, flying at a slower more relaxed pace, "There's no way they'll catch me now!"

Dan and Dash could have sworn they heard the sound of a jet as they flew faster and faster, rounding bends and dodging more rock outcroppings, speeding up the whole time.

"Let's team up, Dashie!" Dan barked above the speeding sound.

"How!" She shouted back, tears forming in her eyes as the wind blew past them.

"Grab on to my bracers!" Dan shouted and flew underneath Rainbow Dash, turning upside down and extending his front two hooves towards her.

Dash, her hooves shaking from the velocity at which they were traveling, slowly reached down with her two front hooves and grabbed onto Dan's bracers.

"Good job-WHOA!" Dan shouted out in surprise as they rounded another corner, almost smacking into the wall.

"Lock legs, too!" Dan barked as the sound barrier cone slowly started forming around the two, "Hurry! It's starting!"

"I'm...trying...!" Rainbow Dash growled. Another outcropping stood in their way, but the two ponies were traveling through the air so fast, that the outcropping shattered from the sheer force the two were exerting.

Lightning Flash heard the echo of the jet sound behind him and turned his head, "What the-? WHAT!" A piece of the outcropping that Ace and Dash shattered flew past him and slammed into the cliff-face, "Cud!" He rocketed off, around the final bend, and started on the final sprint towards the finish line.

"And Lightning Flash is on the final stretch!" Spike yelled, "But Rainbow Dash and Ace are...are...whoa..."

The sound barrier broke.

The crowd gasped as Dan and Dash started spiralling through the air as they rounded the final bend behind Lightning Flash. The cone around them started to glow with the lights of many different colors.

"Is that a...?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Double Rainboom...?" Spike questioned, leaning out of the balloon as the crowd held their breath.

Lightning Flash was less than 100 yards away from the finish line.

His wings flapped harder and faster as he desperately tried to speed up. "AAAAARGH!"

There was an explosion of light, followed by a shockwave, half made of a rainbow, and half made of glittering, pure golden light. The energy spiraled around each other as they rocketed forward in the blink of an eye.

In a flash of golden light that blinded the crowd temporarily exploded throughout the area. Applebloom covered Blazing Dawn's eyes quickly as the light exploded around them.

Celestia stood forward and absorbed the light from the explosion into her horn.

When the light was all absorbed, and everypony could again look at the finish line, Lightning Flash was standing just beyond the finish line, panting heavily. Rainbow Dash and Dan were farther in, sprawled on the ground quite a ways away from the intense speed they were traveling.

Ace sat up and rubbed his head, his armor clinking around as he did so, "Ugh..." He looked around, "Did...did we win?"

"I..." Rainbow Dash fluttered to her hooves, "I don't know..."

There was silence for a moment or two before the crowd started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Well, it looks like no pony saw the winner, Spike..." Pinkie's voice reverberated around the field.

"Looks like the ref will have to view the footage..." Spike said as the ref trotted over to the side of the finish line and picked up the camera that was set.

As the ref went over the footage, Dan and Rainbow Dash trotted up to Lightning Flash, re-joining him at the finish line.

"Hey guys, good ra-" Lightning Flash was interrupted by Dan's hoof crashing into the right side of his face, "ARGH!" This knocked Lightning Flash backward a few feet, "Rrrr..." He looked up at Dan, a small stream of blood streaming down the side of his face, "I guess I deserved that..."

"What the BUCK were you thinking, man!" Dan growled, "Is this race really worth Rainbow Dash's life! Are you that arrogant!"

Rainbow Dash just stared at her co-captain with disappointment in her eyes.

Lightning Flash sighed and wiped the blood away, taking off his goggles, "I'm...I'm sorry..." He shook his head, "I just wanted to win so badly I..." He walked forward a little, "I didn't mean for the rockslide to happen!" His different-colored eyes welled with tears, "I'm sorry, Dash. I would understand if you fired me..."

"Flash..." She fluttered up and put a hoof on his shoulder, "I understand what it's like to lose, believe me." She smiled, "It's okay, and I'm not gonna fire you. Just be more careful in the future..."

"Wait, what?" Ace looked confused, "What happened to tearing him a new one?"

She turned and smiled at her lover, "Flash didn't mean for it to happen...and he apologized..." She shook her head and chuckled, "Just...don't let it happen again..."

"Miss Dash!" The ref called, "Could you come over here, please?"

"Yeah, be right there!" Rainbow took to the air and flew over to the ref and they both started looking over the footage.

Lightning Flash and Dan were shocked, their mouths hanging open.

"What..." Flash asked, "What was that?"

"Believe it or not..." Dan chuckled, "Personal growth on her part..."

Both stallions chuckled before Lightning extended a hoof, "No hard feelings?"

Dan gazed at his hoof for a second before he sighed and shook it, "You're good, brony. Sorry I punched you."

"Hey, I said I deserved it!"

"ACE!" Rainbow Dash flew over and tackled Dan in a hug.

"What, huh, who, where!" Dan was shocked at her sudden tackle.

"WE WON!" She cried.

"What?"

Dash pointed up at the magic screen above the field. The footage was being slowed down by at least 100 times. It showed Lightning Flash edging his way on-screen towards the line, his eyes closed as he strained to cross the finish line first. Right before he crossed, however, Dan and Dash edged their way into the frame, spiralling through the air, waves of rainbow and golden light swirling around them. They crossed the finish line right before Lightning Flash did, passing him at the last second. They had won by only a fraction of a second.

The crowd erupted into massive cheering and stomping of hooves as Pinkie Pie freaked out above in the balloon.

"AAAAAH! THEY WON! They won! They won! They won!" Pinkie was bouncing up and down.

"The first ever annual Ghastly Gorge circuit is a tie! The winners are Rainbow Dash and Blue Bass!"

"Yee hah!" Applebloom threw Blazing Dawn up in the air as the alicorn laughed and cheered at his parents. Applebloom caught him and hugged the baby alicorn.

"Aw...look..." Scootaloo nudged Sweetie Belle, "Applebloom's got a new crush..."

"What?" Applebloom shook her head, "He's a week old!"

The three friends laughed together as Dan and Dash cheered and hugged each other again. Lightning Flash smiled and started stomping his hooves with the crowd.

"Make way, ya' looney tunes!" Blue Arrow's rough accent resounded through the crowd. "Royalty, comin' through!"

The crowd parted and quieted down as Celestia and Luna strode onto the track, followed by Spitfire, Soarin', Blue Arrow, and Papyrus. Lightning Flash, Dash, and Dan all bowed when they approached.

"Congratulations to you both." celestia said with a warm smile, "That double Rainboom was equally impressive."

"I've never seen anypony go as fast as you two did." Luna nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, your highnesses..." Dan and Dash said in unison.

"It was incredible..." Spitfire shook her head in disbelief, "You'll have to teach us that sometime!"

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh!" Was all Rainbow managed to say as Spitfire and Soarin' approached.

Dan chuckled, "That's a yes, Spitfire."

"You too, Ace." Soarin' said, "It couldn't have been done if you haven't used your Element of Harmony to save Rainbow dash. This race, my friend..." He put a hoof on Dan's shoulder, "Is the most intense race I've ever witnessed."

The crowd behind the group of ponies cheered in response to Soarin's comment.

"I don't know what came over me..." Dan said, shrugging and looking down at himself, "It just appeared when I wanted to save Rainbow Dash..."

"The one you love, Ace..." Celestia smiled, "You are the Element of Love...never forget that..."

Dan nodded, closing his eyes and letting the Element know that he was done with his task. His armor and sword disappeared in a flash of light.

"Sweet..." Dan said, looking over himself, "I like this new ability..."

"I would certainly hope so..."

Everypony on the finish line turned to see that Lunar Eclipse, the alicorn Prince of Death, had appeared.

"Lunar..." Luna blushed slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Reminding you..." Lunar said, striding forward, "That this race is not the real reason you came here..."

"What?" Dan and Dash said together, looking at the princesses.

Celestia's warm smile and turned to a mournful frown. Luna's expression had a similar transformation, but her eyes were closed and she appeared to be gritting her teeth underneath her frown.

"Yes..." Celestia murmured, "Yes, of course..." She turned to Dan, "Ace...come with Luna, Lunar Eclipse, and I...if you please..."

"What's going on?" Dan asked, glancing from Dash, who had a confused, worried look, back to the two princesses, who maintained their sad expressions.

"We will discuss it in private..." Celestia spread her massive wings and took to the air, Luna following shortly after her sister.

Lunar walked up beside Dan and nodded, "C'mon, boy..."

Dan looked at Rainbow Dash, who was standing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and holding Blazing Dawn. She nodded and waved.

"I'll be right back, Dashie!"

"See ya later, hun!" Rainbow waved.

With that, Lunar and Dan took off after the princesses towards the other side of the gorge where they would not be disturbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo-hoo! A tie! Lightning Flash was a worthy opponent, even if he did cheat! But hey, cheating gets the better of even me sometimes!<strong>

**And this discussion the princesses must have with Dan...whatever could they be talking about? Find out next time!**

**Henry Anthony Courtler (c) Lunar Eclipse and editor.**

**Lightning Flash (c) Lightning Flash.**

**Peace out for now.**


	37. Chapter 37: Heartache

**Update-no-jutso! :D**

**However, that smiley face emote is going to be short lived.**

**Why? Read on.**

**Also! On a cool non-related note, I am now on FiMFiction! Get on there and support the story everypony! Search thunderhawk7865 and The 7th Element. It's recieved good scoring so far, but it needs to keep on keeping on, so please log on and give it some thumbs ups and comments! :3**

**Ahem, enough about that. Read on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Heartache<strong>

"What?" Dan was so shocked that he literally jumped back a few meters. "You...you can't be serious!"

Celestia nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid I am, Dan."

The human-turned-stallion Pegasus and the three alicorns stood in a clearing of trees near the Ghastly Gorge where the race had just transpired. Along with Celestia's somber expression, Luna was looking down and off to the side, closing her eyes. Lunar Eclipse remained stone-faced the whole time.

Dan's throat clogged up with emotion. "But...but why? Why do I have to leave!" He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears. "Right after Dash has the baby!"

"Earth has been suspended in time for too long, Dan..." Celestia shook her head. "If you continue to stay here for any longer than a few days more, your world will freeze..."

"WHAT!" Dan barked.

"Permanently, I might add." Lunar Eclipse added. "There is nothing any pony can do about it once it happens... Not even me or the princesses..."

Dan shook his head in disbelief. "I...I can't believe it... It...It seems like yesterday I just got here..."

"I understand your sentiment, Dan..." Luna said, looking up. "But you must understand! If you leave, your family and friends will be saved. If you don't, they will be suspended in time-space limbo forever!"

Dan looked down in despair, tears dripping onto the ground. "It's...it's so hard..."

"What is, Dan?" Celestia said, trying to sound loving and supportive.

"It wasn't hard leaving Earth and I assumed returning when I was ready would be easy too, but—" He sniffed and looked up. "Now, I have family here, too. And friends! Friends that actually care!" He blinked back more tears and turned to face the horizon. "I met the love of my life... I...I fathered a son...an alicorn, no less..." He turned back to them. "I don't think I can go..."

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Lunar Eclipse barked suddenly. "If you don't return, Dan, Equestria will be in danger as well!"

"How!" Dan retorted, flying upwards so his eyes were level. "How, Lunar!"

"The princesses had to tap into the natural energy of the universe to bring you here and give you your Pegasus form!" Lunar glared back at Ace. "You draw constantly from that energy to maintain your form and presence here, Dan!"

"I'm afraid he's correct, Dan." Celestia stepped forward, sighing. "The time-space continuum here will not hold for long at the rate you are drawing from it..."

"It will be as if Discord never was defeated..." Lunar shook his head. "And Equestria will fall into chaos..."

"You must return to Earth." Luna said through a choked sounding voice. "It's the only way..."

"Will I...Will I ever be able to come back?" Dan asked, not caring that tears were slowly rolling down his muzzle.

"That...remains to be seen..." Celestia frowned. "I could not say for certain but... The answer is most likely no..."

"Why?" Dan landed back on the ground and looked down.

"The continuum in Equestria will need to recover. How long that will take in years, I cannot be certain..." Celestia answered. "But odds are you will not be able to return..."

Dan was silent. He looked up at all three alicorns, the tears gone off his face. He no longer cried. He just stared at them with a hurt in his eyes that the alicorn royalty would remember for the rest of their lives.

"So..." Dan said indifferently. "That's...that's it then..." He turned to look at the starting line of the race from where they were standing. He could make out the figures of Rainbow Dash and all her friends talking excitedly about something as the Wonderbolts trotted away. Off to her right were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were playing with...

"Blazing Dawn..." Dan sighed heavily. "If I have to leave, your Highnesses..." He turned around. "I...I want somepony to look after Blazing Dawn as a father would..." He nodded. "As I would..."

Celestia and Luna exchanged glances before Dan continued. "What hurts me the most about leaving is that I have to leave behind a family...especially a bastard son..." Dan closed his eyes. "As much as I won't be able to see my son grow up, I don't want him to be known as...as a bastard..."

Lunar Eclipse's expression turned from stone-faced indifference to one of pity and sadness. "Poor Dan..." He thought. "He's so upset that his emotions can't manifest themselves..."

"Dan."

Dan turned towards Lunar Eclipse, who was the one that had spoken up. Celestia and Luna turned as well, a little surprised that the Prince of Death spoke up.

"I'll take care of Blazing Dawn..." Lunar said, a slight smile appearing on his face.

Dan didn't say anything back, but rather, he looked at Lunar Eclipse with a confused expression.

"I'll take care of Blazing Dawn..." Lunar repeated. "I'll help Rainbow Dash in any way I can in raising him. I will train him the ways of controlling his magic and combat. I will watch over him as his protector..."

"Lunar..." Dan managed to say, his throat choking up. "I-"

"Don't say anything..." Lunar crossed a hoof over his chest piece and gave a curt, polite bow. "You have my word as a Prince that I will allow no harm to come to Blazing Dawn or Rainbow Dash in your absence..." He looked up and nodded. "This I so swear."

Dan was not sure how to respond, his throat still clogging up at the meaningfulness of the Prince's words, but Celestia and Luna were both shocked.

"He just gave his word as a Prince, sister!" Luna gasped, her eyes widened.

"Lunar Eclipse..." Celestia stepped forward. "Are saying you wish to dedicate your life to watching over Blazing Dawn and being his mentor until you are killed or until Dan returns?"

"If I return!" Dan shouted suddenly. "I appreciate it, Lunar, but I don't want you to waste your li-"

"Life? Oh, no, Dan. My life will not have been wasted." Lunar smiled warmly, which surprised everypony in the group. "It will be a good life and an honorable death, knowing I trained and protected Equestria's first alicorn in hundreds of years... Just think, Princesses! The first alicorn born in centuries!"

Lunar Eclipse turned his attention to the Princesses. "Blazing Dawn will have enemies. I'm pretty sure he already does. They will be coming for him while he is in his infancy! Dan will not be here to protect him or Rainbow Dash! So please, Celestia!" He bowed. "Approve my oath to Dan."

The only sounds that were heard for the next moment or two were sounds of the chattering ponies that were still at the finish line across the gorge and the wind causing the leaves on the trees to rustle.

Celestia exchanged one last look with with little sister, who shook her head in disbelief, before nodding.

"It is settled, then." Celestia said promptly. "Rise, Prince of Death."

Lunar Eclipse obeyed, raising his head up. He found he was eye to eye with Celestia.

"From this point forward, I hereby appoint you, Lunar Eclipse, to be the trainer and official guardian of Blazing Dawn until death or..." Celestia sighed. "If Dan returns..."

"So I swear..." Lunar Eclipse repeated himself, before turning to Dan. "Go, Dan. Be with Rainbow Dash, your son, and your friends for the rest of the day. Let them know you must return; break it gently to them at the same time, if you can."

Dan was silent, clearly thinking to himself of all the loose ends he would have to tie up, all the excuses he would have to make to ponies that didn't know the truth, and all the heart-rending goodbyes he would have to say.

The three alicorns could sense the race of thoughts cascading through Dan's mind as he stood there, motionless. Finally, Celestia stepped forward and put a warm hoof on his shoulder.

"Come to the Canterlot observatory tonight, Dan..." She sighed. "We'll turn you back to normal...and we'll return you to Earth there."

Dan gazed up at her. "Thank you, Princess. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Oh you are quite-uh..."

Dan suddenly hugged Celestia out of the blue, closing his eyes.

Celestia chuckled slightly and wrapped a hoof around him. "You are welcome, Daniel of Earth..."

Dan looked up as she said his full name, tears again welling up in his eyes.

"We will never forget everything you've done for us and Equestria...we'll make sure no pony forgets that..." Celestia smiled warmly.

Dan broke off the hug and sniffed, blinking away the tears. "Yeah...thank you, Princess." He bowed.

"Now go..." Celestia said. "Go spend time with Rainbow Dash and your son..."

"Don't worry, Princess." Dan smiled sadly. "I plan on relishing every moment."

* * *

><p>"Awwww...fo you really have to go, Ace?" Derpy Hooves gave a cock-eyed frown.<p>

"I'm afraid so, Ditzy..." Dan used her real name. "I'm needed elsewhere far away..."

"Where's that, Dan?" Derpy stepped closer.

A moderate crowd had gathered in Sugar Cube Corner as Dan talked to some of the ponies around town, telling them that he would be leaving that night. As an excuse to the ponies who didn't know the truth, he said the following:

"The princesses are sending me to the zerba nation thousands of miles from here, Ditzy." Ace sighed and shook his head. "Anansi's insurgency into Canterlot has the zebras asking questions, and Celestia is sending me to their nation as a diplomat and witness to Anansi's crimes to prevent war."

The small crowd gasped at this remark, and a light sky-blue unicorn mare rose her hoof. "That's awesome, Ace! You're saving Equestria from war just by traveling to the zebras?"

"That's right, Lyra." Dan nodded in her direction. "I'll miss you all so much, and I'm sorry I have to go..."

"We'll miss you too, Ace..." Mr. Cake said from the counter behind him. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know really... The zebra nation is really far away... It could be a few months or a few years..."

"What about Rainbow Dash and your alicorn son, Ace?" Mrs. Cake said from behind the counter as well.

"He'll be under the protection of the alicorns while I'm gone. Lunar Eclipse will be training him." He told the truth of the matter regarding his son. "He is also going to protect him and Rainbow from those who would do them harm."

"It's been an honor to know you, Ace..." The Mayor of Ponyville said, walking in the door. "We will never forget you."

"I will never forget all of you." Ace smiled, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Hey, brony!" Big Mac's voice rumbled from the crowd as he nudged his way forward. "Ya'll weren't gonna leave without sayin' goodbye to yer bros, were ya'?"

Dan gasped when he say Shadow Breeze, Lightning Flash, Blazing Heartbeat, DJ Skully, and Mic Bluez all standing behind him, smiling.

"You guys are great..." Dan brohoofed Big Mac. "I'll miss all of you crazy stallions..."

"Eeeyup..." Big Mac sniffed. "We'll miss ya'll too, brony."

* * *

><p>"Spike!" Twilight Sparkle yelled from her study. "Spike, can you get me more ink for my quil, please?"<p>

The purple baby dragon jumped off of the chair he was sitting in, putting down a book he was reading called "The Battle of Canterlot" by a pony named Ink Writer. "On it, Twi!"

As he searched around for another ink bottle, he heard a soft knock on the door.

He opened the door and saw Dan standing there, holding in his hoof six pieces of parchment that appeared to have writing on them.

"Hey Ace, what're you—MFHM!" Spike started to talk, but Dan shoved his other hoof into Spike's mouth to silence him.

"Shhh!" Dan looked around to see if Twilight had heard him. "Spike..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I need you to do me a favor..."

Dan removed his hoof and Spike nodded. "Sure, Ace... What do you need?"

"I need you to send one of these to each of my friends..." He handed over the six pieces of paper to Spike. "Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight and..." He sighed. "And to Rainbow Dash..."

"I don't understand..." Spike cocked an eye. "Why can't you just give Rainbow Dash's letter to her—"

"Just do it, please, Spike!" Ace hissed.

"Spike! Where's my ink?" Twilight's voice sounded from her study.

"Comin' Twi!" Spike called back before he inhaled deeply and incinerated all the letters. "There..." He whispered. "Sent."

"Thanks Spike..." Dan bent down and gave Spike a hug. "You've been a good friend..."

"You...too...?" Spike patted Ace's back before the musical pony turned and rocketed away.

Spike closed the door and shrugged. "I wonder what that was about?"

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle was flipping through a book on a potion she was working on in her study when suddenly a letter came to be right in front of her. "Huh?"<p>

She caught it with magic and opened it. "From Dan?" She said quietly.

She used her magic to open and hold it in front of her face, and began to read.

"Dear Twilight..." She read aloud. "Sorry to disturb you with whatever important thing you are studying, but I need you to meet me at the observatory in Canterlot tonight in an hour. It's very important that you be there."

She shook her head in confusedness before she read the sign-off.

"Your good friend, Dan."

* * *

><p>A similar letter appeared in front of Fluttershy as she fed her animals, Rarity as she was working on a dress, Pinkie Pie as she was decorating a cake, Applejack as she was bucking apples, and Rainbow Dash, as she was feeded Blazing Dawn milk from a bottle.<p>

"Please Rainbow, meet me and our friends at the observatory in Canterlot tonight in an hour. And please, bring our son. Yours forever, Dan."

Rainbow put the letter down and cocked an eye, wondering what Dan would be doing at the observatory that could be so important that he needed all the Elements of Harmony to be there.

"Huh, little guy..." Rainbow tickled Blazing Dawn's chin with her hoof. "I wonder what daddy wants at Canterlot..." As Blazing Dawn giggled, she narrowed her eyes and smiled, "A new threat has probably surfaced, and it'll be our job to kick some hind end!" She lunger her free forehoof forward in a punching motion while Blazing Dawn, in her other forehoof, laughing and giggled.

"Well, we'd better go get you ready to see dad..." Rainbow put down the bottle and flew into the other room.

* * *

><p>Dan flew silently over the mountain range that separated Ponyville from Canterlot. He watched as Cloudsdale, the Pegasai city, floated by to his right and he sighed. He sighed, trying to hold back the emotion that was bubbling to the surface.<p>

"This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done..." Dan inhaled sadly before banking around a mountain peak. "Saying goodbye to my new friends...my new family..."

Images of Dan's family and friends in Equestria flashed through his mind then, as did those of his family and friends on Earth. He sighed heavily when the image of his smiling mom, dad, and little brother came into his mind. "My real family... They will support me no matter what..." He banked around a cloud and Canterlot came into view. "My time here has helped me in ways I would've never imagined... Now, I don't care that the world screwed me over back home. I'm a new person because of what has happened here..."

Dan smiled, "I won't let anything get me down again. And my family and few friends on Earth will see that. I'll make sure of it. I'll be happier and nicer for them."

Dan landed in front of the castle, and the two guard Pegasai lowered their wing blades and let him pass through the main entrance.

"Thank you for making me understand what happiness and love really is, Equestria." Determined, Dan quickened up his pace as he trotted up the stairs towards the observatory.

"And thanks for giving me a reason to want to keep going... To want to come back..."

A final image of Rainbow Dash and his son flashed through his mind before he reached the entrance of the observatory.

* * *

><p><strong>...You will all see...<strong>

**Kudos to Henry Anthony Courtler again for being my editor and provider and Lunar Eclipse.**

**And of course, OCs:**

**Mic Bluez (c) Don'tDriveAngry7**

**DJ Skully (c) Malfatto the Doctor**

**Blazing Heartbeat (c) MilesProwerFan100**

**Lightning Flash (c) Lightning Flash**

**Shadow Breeze (c) AnonJ31**

**Stay tuned for more info. Don't worry everypony. I can assure you that Dan's adventures in Equestria have yet to begin.**

**One more chapter after this.**

**Peace out.**


	38. Chapter 38: The Sweetest Goodbye

**Here we go, everypony...**

**If you thought these past chapters were bad, this one's a reeeal tear jerker...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: The Sweetest Goodbye<strong>

"Whatdya reckon Ace sent us those letters fer?" Applejack said to Rarity as they walked up the steps to the observatory. "This all seems kinda weird..."

"Oh, I _know_, dear!" Rarity sighed, holding the letter magically in front of her as they walked. "This all seems very suspicious in some odd way. The observatory? Only his friends? What ever could he have to say?"

"Oh oh! Maybe it's a surprise party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she bounced up the stairs.

"Fer what, Pinkie?" Applejack said dryly.

"Because he won the race!" Pinkie Pie smiled naively as the four friends reached the top of the stairs and stopped outside the door to the observatory.

"Oh, um, there was a party afterwards, Pinkie Pie...that is, if you remember it..." Fluttershy touched down next to her as they reached the top.

"There was a party?" Pinkie's eyes rolled around in her head. "I can't remember it at all! It was craaaazy!"

Applejack sighed, "Ponyfeathers, Pinkie! Ya'll ate all the cake! How could ya' not remember that?"

"Too much sugar, maybe?" Twilight Sparkle climbed the top of the stairs behind them, her saddlebag on her back full of books. "I may have to conduct a study about memory loss related to sugar intake."

"I like it!" Pinkie smiled. "Hey! Where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Here!" RD's voice echoed through the stairwell behind them. All the friends turned to see Rainbow Dash flying up the stairwell, holding Blazing Dawn in her forehooves. She landed and nodded, "You guys got letters from Ace, too?"

"Mmhmm..." Rarity nodded. "It must be something doubly important than we originally thought, as you brought Blazing Dawn with you..."

Blazing Dawn was semi-asleep in Rainbow Dash's forehooves, tossing and turning in the blanket she was holding as well. Fluttershy cooed at the baby alicorn. "Awwww...he's so cute when he's asleep..."

The door to the observatory opened behind them, and Lunar Eclipse, the alicorn Prince of Death, stepped out. He was not in his armor; rather, he wore an onyx wreath on his head.

"Oh...hello, Lunar Eclipse!" Twilight smiled. "We didn't know you were here!"

Lunar Eclipse's eyes slowly moved downwards until he met Twilight Sparkle's gaze. He cocked an eye indifferently and nodded, "Indeed." He stepped aside and gestured inside using his hoof. "He's waiting for you..."

"What the hay are you talkin' about, mister?" AJ stepped back, clearly surprised by the alicorn's appearance.

"Dan." Lunar gestured inside again. "He's waiting for all of you..."

"He's already here?" RD asked, confused. "I didn't see him leave the cloud..."

The alicorn sighed. "Just come in."

He watched as the Elements of Harmony stepped inside, slowly closing the door behind him. The door creaked and heavily shut. The Elements stopped short at the scene that lay before them.

The observatory was a fairly large, spherical room with marble stars and planets on the floor. The ceiling was all glass, giving a beautiful view of the night sky, Luna's moon shining brightly through the windows. Both alicorn Princesses, Celestia and Luna, were standing side by side next to the giant telescope that was angled out of the observatory up at the sky with solemn looks on their regal faces.

Lunar Eclipse trotted up from behind the six friends and joined the Princesses, standing on the other side of the telescope.

They were all silent for a moment before Rainbow Dash stepped forward, still holding Blazing Dawn, who was now up and looking around, and said, "Well? Where is he?"

"Here, Dash."

Dan's voice echoed from a door off to their right. All six friends turned their heads and gasped, "DAN!" They all shouted his name simultaneously.

There, in the doorway, stood the human Dan. He wore his jeans and his long-sleeved black tee-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He shook his head, making his brown, shaggy hair flip around through the air. He stood up at his full height of six foot two and ran his hands through his hair before stepping forward, his shoes making a non-clopping sound on the floor that sounded eerie to the six friends. He stopped a few feet away from Rainbow Dash, whose mouth was hanging open, and looked down and off to the side. He rubbed his left arm with his right arm and looked again at Rainbow Dash and his son, Blazing Dawn, who was gazing up at him curiously.

"Hey Dash..." Dan stifled a chuckle and smiled awkwardly. Rainbow Dash closed her mouth and stepped towards Dan, still staring up at his face in awe. Dan shook his head and exhaled deeply. "Ugly, huh?"

"Ugly..." Rainbow Dash sniffed. "No...not ugly..." She smiled. "This is how you...you really look, huh?"

Dan nodded slowly, kneeling down so that his eyes were level with hers. He nodded. "Yeah...this is how..." He looked himself over. "I really look...how _humans _really look..."

She suddenly rushed forward and embraced Dan, positioning Blazing Dawn between them. "Rainbow..." He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her back.

She then leaned back, she had tears in her eyes. "Does this mean what I think it means?" She sniffed and inhaled, trying to gain enough composure to say what she knew was happening. "Are you...leaving?"

The six friends gasped behind Rainbow Dash. The three alicorns near the telescope took on looks of sadness, looking down at the floor.

Dan closed his eyes, smiled, and then opened them again, tears also appearing in his eyes.

"Y-yes... I am..."

"Bwaaaaaaaaaahahaha!" Rarity suddenly started to cry, burying her muzzle in Applejack's chest, who wrapped a hoof around her friend and looked over at Dan, tears welling in her eyes as well.

Rainbow Dash laughed through her sobs and looked up at Dan. "I...I should've known this day would come..." She sighed. "You have family back on Earth, after all..."

"I do... And if I don't return, they will be frozen in time forever..." Dan sighed with her as he pulled her into another embrace. "And Equestria's time-space continuum is out of whack, so I _have _to leave..."

"Are they nice?"

"Hm?"

"Your family... Tell me about them."

Dan sniffed and tried holding back more tears as he recalled his family on Earth. "My mother and father are both professors at a distinguished university...and my little brother...well, he's just my little brother..." He chuckled. "He can sing, play the piano, and play the guitar like I do... Only not as good..." He smirked and Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I would've loved to meet them..." She hiccuped through her tears.

Dan chuckled at the thought of introducing RD and his baby to his parents. "Maybe you will get to meet them someday..." He smiled. "I have a feeling they'd like you..."

"You think so?" She sniffed sadly.

Dan wiped away a stray tear that was flowing down her cheek. "I know so." He looked over Rainbow's shoulder at her friends. "Hang on a second, Dashie..."

He stood up, and turned towards the other five Elements of Harmony. First, he walked up to Twilight Sparkle, who was holding back tears as well.

"Twilight..." He smiled. "You took me in when I first got here in Equestria...giving me shelter, food, and a good friend..." He kneeled down. "You asked a few questions, but ultimately, you didn't care. You were just helping a pony who needed help." Twilight slowly started smiling, sniffing sadly. "You took initiative when the Elements were locked in that vault at Canterlot and got them out, helping me defeat Discord. You are truly worthy to be the Element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle. Know that I will never forget you."

"Dan..." Twilight suddenly hugged Dan just as Rainbow did a few moments ago. Dan patted her back and stood up.

"Keep leading the Elements to victory, Twilight."

"Will do...Dan..." Twilight wiped away another tear before nodding.

He walked over to Fluttershy, who was hiding inside her mane. Dan chuckled.

"Fluttershy..." Dan smiled. "Fluttershy, come on out..."

The shy yellow mare turned her head so her eyes could be seen. She, too, had tears welling in her eyes. "I'm...I'm gonna miss you...Ace..."

"Call me Dan now, Fluttershy..." He knelt down. "Fluttershy, I didn't think we'd become friends when I first met you... You were too darn shy for my taste." She looked away from him at this remark, but Dan chuckled. "No, no...let me finish. Look at me, Fluttershy..." Fluttershy turned her attention back to him. "Fluttershy, though you are shy, that is how your Element, Kindness, shows through. I'm glad I could know you while I was here." He smiled and leaned forward and hugged her. "You've been a great friend."

Fluttershy buried her head in Dan's shoulder as they hugged, and Dan could feel tears staining his shirt. They released each other, and Dan patted her cheek before standing up and moving over to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie..." Dan knelt down in front of the pink party mare, who wasn't crying. She was just kind of staring into space. "Pinkie?" Dan cocked his head and waved a hand in front of her face. Pinkie's mane-style suddenly flattened, she frowned, stuck out her lower lip, and sat down on her haunches.

"The best party I ever threw...was for you, Dan..." She sniffed. "It's...it's just not fair that you have to go!"

"Pinkie Pie..." Dan shook his head, smiling. "Pinkie, I laughed, talked, and had more fun at that party than ever before in my life." He put a hand on her shoulder. "In fact, I don't think I deserved it. Seeing as you are the Element of Laughter, though, I can see why you did it..." He leaned forward and hugged the crazy mare, shocking her mane back into its frilly place. "Thank you."

"Yep..." Pinkie Pie said, hugging back and wiping away a tear. "Just...just try and come back, yeah?"

Dan stood and pointed at her. "Yeah..."

Next in line was Applejack and Rarity, the latter of which was still crying into Applejack's chest.

"Rarity..." Dan started, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned and threw herself at him, hugging all four of her limbs around him, still crying. "I'm going to miss you so-so-so muuuuch! Bwahahaha!" She continued to bawl into Dan's shoulder. Dan, after recovering from catching the fashion designer, started to pat her on the back. "Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!" She shook her head as she wailed.

"Rarity..." Dan knelt down and put her on the ground, though she still clasped onto him with her forehooves. "Rarity, I wanted to thank for for everything as well. The advice regarding R.D, the tux, help with the baby...and free of charge, to add it all up..." He smiled. "You really are Generous, Rarity. I can see your Element taking you places." Dan patted the fashion designer's cheek. "I'll miss you."

Rarity's lower lip was trembling as she tried to stop crying. She nodded, "Make sure you come back, now!"

"I'll try..."

"I'll have some fabulous new clothes for you! I promise!" She raised a hoof as Dan stood up.

Dan nodded, "I bet you will..."

Finally, Dan turned his attention towards the cowpony, Applejack. She was looking at the floor, her trademark crossing of her hooves emphasizing how conflicted she felt at the moment.

"Howdy, A.J..." Dan knelt down in front of the orange mare.

Applejack chuckled when Dan attempted to sound like he was from her family. "Howdy, Dan..." She looked up and sniffed. "Er...should ah say g'bye?"

"Probably both..." Dan leaned forward and hugged her. Applejack's hat fell to a slanted angle as she positioned her head on Dan's shoulder.

"Dan...ah...ah'm sorry..."

"For what, A.J.?"

"Fer tryin' to sabotage yer relationship with R.D...ah...ah still feel really bad..." She looked up at him. "Ah still like you a lot, Dan..."

Dan looked over his shoulder at Rainbow, who nodded and gestured her hoof towards Applejack.

"I...I know..." Dan blushed. "But...you'll find somepony else, Applejack. You are a great, pretty, and Honest mare...you'll find somepony else and I'll be nothing but a distant..." He gulped as his throat clogged up with emotion again. "A distant memory..."

A.J. said nothing. Rather, her head went limp on his shoulder as she began to cry. "Hey...hey..." Dan pulled her away from him and smiled. "I promise you'll be alright, Applejack." He then leaned forward and kissed Applejack lightly on the cheek before standing up, straightening her cowpony hat, and walking back towards Dash.

Behind him, Applejack's cheeks turned a beet red and she waved a hoof. "Bye, Ace..."

At last, Dan walked over to Rainbow Dash and Blazing Dawn and knelt down. Without having to say anything, Rainbow embraced Dan again, holding Blazing Dawn between them.

"I really hope I see you again someday..." Rainbow said sadly.

"I do, too..." Dan stroked her rainbow mane, running her multi-colored locks through his fingers. Her mane felt different when he was a human. It felt more silky and soft than when he had hooves. "I do, too..." Dan repeated, quieter.

He looked down at the baby alicorn between them. "And Blazing Dawn...my son..." He stretched his index finger and tickled Blazing Dawn underneath his chin. Blazing Dawn lightly chuckled in his sleep, and turned around, burying his face in his mom's chest.

Dan wiped away a tear. "I hate leaving as much as all of you do but..." He sighed heavily as he tried to hold back the emotion building up inside of him. "But leaving behind Blazing Dawn and Rainbow Dash is the worst..."

"Miss Dash..." Lunar Eclipse trotted forward and nodded. "I have sworn to protect you and Blazing Dawn in Dan's absence until I die or until he returns..." He crossed a hoof in front of his chest like he did after the race when making his oath. "This is I so swear..."

Dan nodded, "Bet that gives reassurance..."

"I'm gonna have an alicorn bodyguard?" Dash chuckled. "This just got-"

"Twenty percent cooler?" Dan offered a conclusion to her sentence with a smile.

"What?" She frowned. "No way! You're leaving!" She chuckled. "I was gonna say 'better'..."

Dan laughed and leaned forward. "I'll see you again, Dashie..." He lowered his eyes to be level with hers. "I promise..." He then kissed her on the lips for a few seconds before smiling and rubbing her back and standing. "I love you Dash..."

She started crying fully at this point. Rubbing her eyes with her free hoof, she nodded, her cheeks red from the kiss. "I love you too, Dan..."

Dan smiled and held up a hand to her before turning around and walking towards the Princesses. In inhaled deeply. The events that had happened during his time in Equestria flashed through his mind as he tried to speak to the Princesses. Meeting Dash, singing at the club, falling in love, defeating Discord, Blazing Dawn...

"I'm ready."

Celestia and Luna looked at each other sadly. Luna closed her eyes and looked down, while Celestia looked back at Dan, a frown very visible on his face.

"Very well..." The Princesses of the Day nodded. He looked over at Lunar Eclipse. "Lunar? If you please..."

Lunar nodded solemnly, striding towards the telescope.

"What we're going to do is amplify our teleportation spells through this telescope to send you back to Earth..." Lunar said, using his magic to align the telescope about thirty degrees to the left. "Take a look..."

Dan stepped forward, leaned down, and looked inside the telescope. Sure enough, he could see Earth through it; quite visibly, in fact. He stepped back, his eyes wide in admiration of the telescope's power. "Nice..."

"Princesses..." Lunar nodded. "Let us start channeling the spell..."

"Dan..." Celestia said as she took her place on the other side of the telescope with Luna. "We will never forget everything you've done here..."

"We'll miss you..." Luna said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Let me stop you there, Princesses..." He waved a hand and dropped to one knee in a human bow. "I thank you for the opportunity to come here..."

Celestia smiled warmly, "I, too, hope you will be able to return someday..."

"Princesses, hurry..." Lunar said. "Time is short. The astronomer ponies will be back any minute..."

Celestia nodded, "Oh, yes. Of course." She gestured a hoof at Dan. "Dan, please stand on the dais in front of the telescope..."

"R-right..." Dan turned and looked over his shoulder at the six friends and his son before stepping up onto the dais and turning around, facing them.

All three alicorns then closed their eyes and began concentrating their magic on the telescope and the dais Dan was standing on; their horns glowing intensely.

"Bye, everypony..." A single tear ran down Dan's right cheek as he waved at his six friends.

Rainbow Dash suddenly ran forward to where she was right in front of the dais...right in front of Dan. Through her sobs Dan could hear Dash make out one last statement:

"Sing us one last song, Dan..."

Dan wasn't at all surprised by this request. He smiled and nodded. "Of course, Dashie..."

He cleared his throat and began to sing a farewell song he knew from Earth:

_Where you are seems to be..._

_As far as an eternity._

_Outstretched hooves, open hearts..._

_And if it never ends then when do we start?_

Dan knelt down and again made level eye contact with Rainbow Dash. His golden eyes, though smaller, still glowed brightly as he sang.

_I'll never leave you behind..._

_Or treat you unkind..._

_I know you understand._

She nodded knowingly, acknowledging that she did understand. Dan cupped her head in his heads and he continued to sing, his eyes still watering up.

_And with a tear in my eye..._

_Give me the sweetest goodbye..._

_That I ever did receive!_

Dan patted her cheeks before he stood up and looked at the other five mares who were watching solemnly as the dais began to glow, along with the telescope. They were shocked to see Dan start to fade a little in some places. Though he was fading slightly, Dan continued to sing. Lunar Eclipse, to his right, started to sing as well to everypony's surprise. Though his eyes were closed in concentration at the spell, one could see tears spilling down his cheeks as he sang. (Bold and italics is Dan and Lunar Eclipse singing a lower harmony, italics is just Dan, and just bold is Lunar Eclipse)

_**Pushing forward and arching back...**_

_**Bring me closer to heart attack...**_

_**Say goodbye and just fly away!**_

Dan looked at Rainbow Dash when he sang this, nodding at her, though the tears in his eyes gave away the fact he didn't want to go. At all.

_**When I comeback...**_

_I'll have some things to say._

Dash chuckled and smiled. "I hope you can come back someday..."

Dan's voice started to sound distorted as he began to fade away even more. "I have no doubt in my mind I will be back..." He and Lunar continued to sing:

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone...**_

_When I get home? _

**Home...**

_**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go...**_

_So I can show you how I—_

Dan looked over at Lunar Eclipse, who started to cry as he charged the spell. He nodded and said with his mind, _"Thanks, Lunar..."_

_ "Anytime..." _Lunar paused. _"Friend..."_

Dan smiled, then turned his attention back to Rainbow Dash, and this time, his son, Blazing Dawn as well. He knelt down and scratched the baby's chin as he slept.

_Dream away everyday..._

_Try so hard to disregard..._

_The rhythm of the rain that drops..._

_And coincides with the beating of my heart._

Suddenly, Dan could no longer feel Blazing Dawn's chin as he scratched. He looked at his hand. It had become almost entirely transparent. Beams of energy started flowing up around the dais he was standing on, causing Rainbow Dash to have to step back. Dan panicked a little, but quickly calmed himself by continuing to sing.

_I'll never leave you behind..._

_Or treat you unkind..._

_I know you understand._

_And with a tear in my eye..._

_Give me the sweetest goodbye..._

_That I ever, ever, ever did receive!_

Dan switched from singing a calm low baritone to an ecstatic high tenor on the 'ever's of the last line. Tears started streaming down his face as he continued to sing. Lunar sang along as well.

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone...**_

_When I get home? _

**Home!**

_**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go...**_

_So I can show you how I __**feel!**_

"Dashie!" Dan's voice was starting to sound farther and farther away as he became less and less visible to the mares standing and watching. All six of them began to cry. Blazing Dawn woke up and started to cry as well, reaching out towards Dan as he started to disappear.

"Dan!" Dashie reached a hoof out towards him. "DAN! DON'T GO!"

Dan couldn't respond. He couldn't bear the thought of saying more goodbyes than he needed to. So, by instinct, he continued singing. Lunar Eclipse followed suit.

_**Pushing forward and arching back... (arching back!)**_

_**Bring me closer to heart attack. (heart attack!)**_

_**Say goodbye and just fly away...(fly away!)**_

_**When I comeback...(I Pinkie Pie Swear!)**_

_**I have some things to say!**_

Dan then suddenly felt a strange pulling sensation tugging him towards the telescope's viewing lense. _"This is it..." _He thought as he slowly closed his eyes and stretched out his arms to either side of him.

"Goodbye Dash...I love you..." His distorted voice rang throughout the room.

Dash ran forward up to the dias and stood on her hind legs and flapping her wings and she shouted back.

"I'll see you again!"

"I know..."

Those were Dan's final words to Dash that day, as he then disappeared completely. The room was quiet for a moment before the telescope surged with a golden energy and blasted a beam of golden energy across the skies of Equestria up into space.

Towards Earth.

As the beam blasted through the sky, the denizens of Equestria in Canterlot, Ponyville, and Manehatten alike looked up and were awed at its beauty, not knowing what the beam of energy consisted of. The ponies all around Equestria were equally shocked when dan's high tenor voice rang through the land. In the observatory, Celestia and Luna were panting from exhaustion at the spell, but Lunar Eclipse continued to stand there in the same spot and pose as he did before. He still was singing along with Dan.

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone...**_

_When I get home? _

**Home.**

_**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go...**_

_So I can show you how I __**feel!**_

_**Show you, show you, **_**show you, show you!**

**Oh no!**

**How I feel!**

After a while, the beam of energy was gone, and the song slowly faded away. Lunar fell silent. He stood up straight as he usually did, wiped his eyes, and nodded curtly at Rainbow Dash.

"I should..." He sighed. "I suppose I should escort you home..."

Dash just floated in the air, staring at the spot where Dan used to stand. The steady beating of wings were the only sound in the room for a moment or two before she nodded. "Yeah..."

"Rainbow Dash..." Celestia said, walking up to the cyan colored mare. "I have a very good feeling he will be back someday..." She wrapped her wing lovingly around her and Blazing Dawn. "I really do."

"I..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I hope you're right..."

* * *

><p>Dan felt himself spiraling around and around through emptiness for what seemed like hours. He couldn't see. For some reason, his eyes were glued shut. He couldn't open then.<p>

"ARGH!"

He felt himself land hard on a surface beneath him. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring up at familiar white ceiling.

He sat up suddenly, looking himself over first, and then around. He saw both his pianos, the electric and the player, his guitar stand, and his saxophone. He was in his music room. The same place he had been when Celestia contacted him for the first time.

"Home..." He sighed and stood up. "It seems like forever since I was here last..." He chuckled. "It's funny to think no time has passed by here at all..."

Dan walked up the stairs from his basement and took a seat in a kitchen bar-stool. He turned on the TV in the kitchen to The Big Bang Theory. He watched the antics of Sheldon Cooper for only a few minutes before he realized how much he actually missed his world.

After laughing at a 'bazinga' from from Sheldon, he sighed, "Man, I forgot everything good about my world..."

He turned when he heard the front door of his house open. "Dan, we're home!" An alto female voice said.

"Hi, mom!" Dan said, pausing the TV. He jumped up and hugged his mom, who was a middle-sized blonde-haired woman as she walked in. She was shocked by this sudden embrace.

"Oh, Dan! I...missed you, too?" She patted his back before walking past him and into the kitchen.

_"Oh, you have no idea, mom..." _Dan thought, all the while smiling to himself, glad to his his mother not frozen in time.

"Ah, The Big Bang Theory..." She shook her head at the TV. "You know, funny as it may be, it puts Ph.D. holders like me and your father to shame..."

Dan laughed, "That's the joke, mom!"

She shrugged, "I guess so..." She put her groceries she was carrying on the table while Dan resumed the program and leaned against the table casually.

As she began unloading the foodstuffs she had bought into the fridge. "So, dear..." She looked at him. "How did auditions go?" He face was full of concern, as if expecting Dan to break down and start complaining about how they didn't go as he planned.

"_Theeeere it is..." _Dan thought as he sighed. He folded his arms, smiled, and shook his head. "I didn't get a part... I'm only in the ensemble..."

"What!" She looked taken aback. "You're a senior! This was going to your last show! Why would your teachers do this?"

Dan shrugged, "I don't know how they work..."

"And...how come you're not upset?" His mother looked confused. "This kind of thing usually...um, what's the word?"

"Riles me up?" He offered.

"Yeah! That..." It worried her to not see him react as he usually did when the school screwed him over with anything artistically related.

Dan chuckled before looking out a nearby window. "I've learned not to let those kinds of things bother me anymore..."

"In one _day_?" She again looked shocked. "Jeez, son... I find all this hard to believe... Usually when you get the shaft like this, you flip and everyone around here gets miserable!"

"Believe it, mom..." He smiled. "I've decided there are things more important than parts in high school musicals..."

"Like what, son?"

Dan sighed and looked up at the clouds flying through the sky. A picture of Rainbow Dash and him flying back and forth among the clouds appeared in his head and he smiled softly.

"The most important element to a good person..." He looked over at his mom and smiled. "Is loving and caring for his family and friends..."

His mom stopped loading groceries and looked over at him for a moment or two before walking over and giving him another hug. "I'm...I don't know what to say, Dan, except..." She sniffed and nodded, patting him on the back. "That...I'm very proud of you for thinking of that..."

"Thanks mom..." He stepped forward and starting walking towards the back door. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air, ok, mom?"

"Ok, Daniel!" She called as she continued unloading groceries.

Dan opened the glass double-doors that led to his backyard and leaned on the railing, sighing as he again looked up at the clouds, imagining him and Dashie flying through the air together...with Blazing Dawn.

"Thanks for everything, you guys..." He said aloud as he watched the images sail through the air.

"I'll be back someday..." He wiped away one final tear. "I promise..."

Quietly, he sung a verse from one of his favorite songs by an Irish band.

_Oh these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy._

_Don't give up on me, baby._

With that, the images disappeared into the distance and he turned and walked back inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>

**Sweetest Goodbye, Maroon 5**

**For the First Time, The Script  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderhawk here! Thanks for taking the time to read The 7th Element! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it! Now, some of you are probably concerned. "Oh NO! Dan's adventures are over!"<strong>

**FALSE, I say!**

**Why, you ask?**

**DRUM ROLL, PLEASE! *drum roll***

**…**

**The 7th Element is only the first story in a trilogy! :D**

**That's right, everypony! The second story to be named is currently being storyboarded as I type! How we comes back, you ask? You will see.**

**In the meantime, I will still be taking and writing out requests from users (for info, please go to my page on FanFiction) and writing an intermediary sequel to keep your thirst quenched, called A New Dawn on The Horizon. It follows a ten year old Blazing Dawn and his training with Lunar Eclipse. It will be co-authored by Henry Anthony Courtler, and it'll be epic.**

**Thanks again, everypony, for reading. I hope my future stories will be a well-received as this one.**

**Peace out. **

**-Thunderhawk**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there everypony,<strong>

**I'm Henry Anthony Courtler, Thunderhawk's brother, editor, and future Co-Author. Now I admit, I stepped roughly around the midpoint into the story when I felt concerned for the direction it was going in. Me, being the helpful, charismatic, and caring brother that I am; pointed out some major problems out to Thunderhawk, who, in turn, asked with my help with editing and planning out the later arcs in the story. I feel no regret accepting his offer and I still enjoy all the fun we've had working on this. **

**I'll be honest with you all that I'm really looking forward to A New Dawn on The Horizon and the other two parts of the trilogy as I'll not only be more involved with the production aspect, but I'll get a stab at writing this awesome series. I hope you all will welcome me with open arms like I welcome you all. Let's make this trilogy an awesome— no scratch that, EPIC series. **

**Your faithful Co-Author,**

**-Henry Anthony Courtler**


End file.
